Child of Darkness
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: The Digidestined have been warned that their next greatest enemy would be comming in the form of one of their children. Now the fate of the Digital World and Earth will be choosen by their actions.New Chapter:Night of Destiny:part 9:Power of the Spirit
1. Destiny's Eve: Part 1: Rejected

Child of Darkness:   
  
Destiny's Eve:   
  
Part 1:  
  
Author's note: THIS STROY WAS INSPIRED BY LORD ARCHIVE'S "FOR OUR DIGITAL WORLD" AND THAT SHORT FIC IS PART OF THIS ONE, SO, THANK YOU LORD ARCHIVE FOR LETTING ME USE IT AS PART OF MY FIC. I'VE CHANGED THE NAMES TO THE AMERICAN ONES, HOWEVER, BUT, THE FIRST PART IS STILL HIS.  
THIS WILL BE A DARK FIC, WITH VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE, JUST TO BE WARNED.  
  
For Our Digital World  
  
By: Lord Archive  
  
  
The Japan Digidestined gathered in the Digital World after receiving word from Gennai that Azulongmon wanted to address all of them.   
  
"I have spent the past year since Belial Vamdemon's destruction looking at the potential futures our worlds could have," Azulongmon began. "I have seen some things that trouble me greatly.  
  
"While mating is not an unknown concept to digimon. Some digimon still engage in the practice of procreating with other digimon. The offspring of two digimon often inherits the power of the parents.  
  
"This is the case with humans as well. Any child you Digidestined have in the future may have the ability to become Digidestined themselves. If both parents are Digidestined, the resulting offspring WILL be a Digidestined.  
  
"The more powerful the parent, the more powerful the offspring will likely become. A child born of powerful parents can become the greatest light. A god who's blinding light he shines would call forth a great darkness that will attempt to defeat that light. A darkness more evil than Apocalymon or Myotismon. However, for one to be born mortal, power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. The child may become a god of darkness who may have to be killed by his own parents or sibling."  
  
The Digidestined were shocked by his words.  
  
Azulongmon continued. "Taichi Kamiya, you still have the power I granted you to allow Agumon to fight Black War Greymon. Soon, that power will never be able to leave you, but you have a choice. There is a threat on the horizon that will require a digimon of War Greymon's strength to handle. You can keep that power to deal with that threat, or you can pass that power to someone else. However, if you keep that power, you can NOT have a child with ANY other Digidestined. The choice is yours."  
  
The sky boomed with lightning.  
  
Tai glanced at Sora, who was standing next to Matt. He chuckled coldly. "I think that decision has already been made. I'll keep the power."  
  
Sora and Matt bowed their heads.  
  
Azulongmon seemed to smile. "I trust that you will not abuse it." He then sighed. "For Hikari Kamiya, Takeru Takashi, and Daisuke Motomiya... there is no choice. The powers of light must not be combined with either hope or miracles. The potential power inherent in Hikari is too great to combine with your traits or any others. You three should not mate with a Digidestined for the risk is still present.  
  
"It is not necessary for any of you other Digidestined to worry about combining your traits with another Digidestined. While I would advise against it, all you would be doing is ensuring your children's place as a future Digidestined."  
  
The Japan Digidestined stood still in shook as they absorbed his words.  
  
"How can you say that?" T.K. began to shake. "Are you saying we have to throw away our feelings just because there's a chance our child would become a god?!"  
  
"There is no chance with you," Azulongmon boomed. "A god will result."  
  
"You're just afraid that a kid of mine will replace you," T.K. retorted.  
  
"A threat to me is a threat to the Digital World. If your child were to fight and defeat me, the Digital World may be destroyed as a result of my death," Azulongmon warned.  
  
"But what about our feelings?! We can't give up on love just because you asked us to! It doesn't work that way!" T.K. yelled.  
  
"That's enough."  
  
T.K. looked over. "Kari?"  
Kari stood stiffly, eyes closed. "We don't have a choice. I will not knowingly endanger either our world or the Digital World for any reason, even for love. The happiness of two people does not out weigh the safety of two worlds."  
  
"But... Kari... what about last weekend... when you said you'd love me forever?" Tears fought to be free of T.K.s eyes.  
  
"I always will love you, Takeru. We should've never gone beyond friendship, and I'd like to go back to being friends with you," Kari said coldly.  
  
"But...." T.K. choked.  
  
Kari's eyes snapped open into a scowl. "Has your warning come too late?"  
  
"It has not," Azulongmon replied.  
  
"Did you see to that being the case?" Kari asked bitterly.  
  
"I did not. And I would not without your consent, or else I'd create the very threat I wish to prevent," Azulongmon answered.  
  
"I see. Is there anything else?" Kari asked.  
  
"There is not," Azulongmon answered before vanishing.  
  
Kari turned around stiffly. "I'm going home."  
  
Tai went to walk with her as all the other Digidestined remained behind.  
  
T.K. would not look at Kari.  
  
Davis stared in shock as he watched her leave. He could not believe what he heard. Azulongmon telling him that he couldn't be with Kari or even Yolei for that matter because he had too much power. And then hearing Kari question the digimon god if she was pregnant. He just couldn't understand it.  
  
Davis watched as T.K. struggled against breaking down crying while his lover walked away. He didn't think Kari could ever be so cold as to do what she just did. How could she just give up on love?  
  
Kari's shoulder twitched. Davis swallowed hard as he noticed her starting to shake. She latched onto Tai, burying her face into his chest.   
  
Though they were about a half-kilometer away, Kari's sobs echoed loudly. It broke his heart to hear her cry as if someone had robbed her of her soul. It didn't matter to him that she was crying because she could never be with T.K. again, and not him. He would love Kari anyway, and she was hurting and he could not go to her and help.  
  
T.K. curled up into a ball, still fighting his own tears and trying not to hear Kari cry. Matt reached out a comforting hand, but T.K. slapped it away and ran blindly away from Kari.  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
"Tai," Kari called, knocking on the door to her brother's room,"Tai, you've got to get up soon."  
  
He didn't answer, so Kari yelled again," Its a beautiful day. Come on, you should do something with one of your friends. Maybe Davis wants to hang out."  
  
"I don't have the energy to deal with him today," came the reply. It was muffled.  
  
"Probably talking with the pillow over his head," Kari thought. Outloud she said,"Why don't you go to the arcade with Izzy?"  
  
"He always wins."  
  
Kari thought for a moment," How about Joe? You could.....well....okay, scratch that. Uh, Mimi's back from America to visit, why don't you take her to see a movie?"  
  
"I did once, all she does is chatter."  
  
Kari gritted her teeth. Ever since Sora and Matt started dating, Tai's mood had been in a downward spiral. Lately, it was a challenge just to get him out of bed. He was lucky it was summer, or else he would have lost credit for his first period class.. "You've got to come out sooner or later. You need to eat!"  
  
Tai's stomach growled. "Damn," he said to himself. He walked out of his room and sat down at the table.  
  
"Good," Kari said, putting a plate of eggs in front of him.  
  
"You, cooking?" he asked, surprised.   
  
"Mom and Dad are away for the week, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, " he said, taking a bit of food.  
  
Kari thought for a moment. "Tell you what, Tai, anything you want to do today, we'll do it, kay? Just the two of us. We'll do some brother-sister bonding."  
  
Tai shruged,"I don't know...."  
  
"Come on Tai," Kari said, sitting down across from him. She reached over and held on to his hands,"You can't do this to yourself. Sora went with Matt, and, while I wish it would have been you, we have to respect her decision."  
  
Tai raised an eyebrow at her. "And what about you?" he asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kari asked, defensively.  
  
"I know how you handle depression," he said,"You bottle it up inside, and turn your face into a cheerful smile. You think that if you pretend your feelings aren't there, they'll go away."  
  
"And what would I have to be depressed about?" she asked, walking to get her breakfast plate.  
  
"Azulongmon's warning."  
  
"Oh that!" Kari said, walking towards the table,"That's not bothering me at...." she suddenly stopped short and dropped the plate. She fell to the ground, sobbing loudly. Tai was at his sister's side in a second. He placed his arms around her like whenever she was upset when they were younger.  
  
"Kari," Tai said, allowing his younger sister to sob loudly into his shoulder,"I....um..." He hesitated, unsure of what to say. He had been rejected, but Kari had been told that if she was to sleep with T.K., her child would become Rosemary's Baby.   
  
"Kari," he said, slowly bringing her to her feet,"I-If you don't stop crying, you'll never be able to go out with me."  
  
She looked at him strangely, her tears starting to stop. Tai closed his eye and sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that I would love to do some brother/sister bonding today."  
  
As he had guessed, Kari's face blossomed. "You mean it?"  
  
Tai nodded, a smile on his face. "Sure."  
  
Kari ran over to the counter threw an envelope on the table in front of him. "That's your school schedule, why don't we do shopping?"  
  
"Sure. Let's get dressed, but I'm not carrying a hundred or so bags of cloths home, okay Kari?"  
  
"Why would I do that?" Kari asked as she closed the door to her room.  
  
"Because you're a girl!" he said as he got dressed.  
  
  
Once they reached the mall Kari went on a shopping spree, across a dozen stores ending in the clothing store which sold their school uniforms. Tai was not having fun, but, as long as his sister was happy, that was all that mattered. "Yeah," he thought,"That's what you didn't try to convince Sora to go with you, and look where it's gotten you!"  
  
"We'd better stop here, too," Kari said, walking inside a store,"We need our uniforms."  
  
Tai sighed as he picked up the hundred or so bags Kari had promised she wouldn't get. Tai walked inside where he was knocked over. He landed on his back hard. He saw a guy grab his hand and pull him to his feet. "Hey man, I'm sorry."  
  
"Its okay," Tai said regaining his balance,"I'm fine."  
  
"Tai," Kari cried, running over to him,"Are you okay?"   
  
"Tai?" the guy asked.  
  
"Oh, Davis," Tai said,"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for uniforms, probably just like......hi Kari."  
  
"Oh," Kari said, a depressed looking slowly crossing her face,"H-hi Davis."  
  
Davis sighed, his face starting to match Kari's. "I'll...um, look over here."  
  
"No, no," Kari said,"T-that's okay. I-I'm going to go try on my uniform, okay?"  
  
The two boys nodded. "I'll wait right here," Tai said, sighing. He then looked at Davis. "So....um....how are things in the Digital World going?"  
  
Davis shrugged. "Not much is happening there now," he said,"We're still waiting for the threat that required Wargreymon's strength, although, I think Imperial Dramon could have handled it."  
  
"Watch it," Tai said with a slight smile,"Or Agumon might have to prove his superiority to Veemon and Wormmon."  
  
Davis laughed back. "Yeah, like the time the three of them went up against Black War Greymon, do you remember afterwards, how much they tried to outdo each other at everything?"  
  
"Yeah, the funniest thing was the cooking contest. I remember Agumon needed brown sugar, so he poured some of my Root Beer into a cup of sugar."  
  
Davis laughed again. It seemed like nothing was wrong with them, that they weren't two of the world's most heartbroken guys. That they had someone special in their lives, that they weren't alone.  
  
"Funny you should say that," Davis said, between laughs,"Veemon was saying that the other day when we brought Matt and Sora to the American Digital Gate..."  
  
"What?" Tai asked, his laughter fading.  
  
"Oh," Davis paled, suddenly remembering what he had said,"Um...ah...n-nothing."  
  
"Davis," Tai said, annoyed,"Why did Matt and Sora go to America?"  
  
Davis said,"They went to a place called Miami Beach, for a vacation. It was cheeper to go through the Digital World gates, then to travel by plane."  
  
Tai felt a sick feeling emerge in his stomach. "T-they're...alone, with just each other?" Tai asked. He brought his hand to his head,"I-I don't believe this."  
  
"I'm sorry," Davis sighed,"I know how much she means to you."  
  
Just then, Kari returned from the dressing room, wearing her school uniform. When she saw the depressed look on Tai's face, she knew something had happened. "What happened?"  
  
"Excuse me," they heard a voice from the dressing room,"Do you go to Odiba High School?"  
  
"Yes,"Tai said, as the door opened and a girl stepped out.  
  
"I'm a transfer student, is this the correct uniform?"  
  
Tai stared at her, a confused look on his face. He called out a name.  
  
"No," the girl said,"My name's Miriya."  
  
"I'm Kari," his sister said.  
  
"Davis."  
  
"Have I gone insane?" Tai thought,"No, Kari and Davis see her too." Tai stared at her. She was wearing knee high socks, with a green skirt and top, the correct uniform, but he wasn't staring at her clothes. It was her light red hair that reached her shoulders, and her face. Tai knew that face, it was Sora's.  
  
"M-Miriya?" he asked, confused,"Sora, what game are you playing?"  
  
The girl looked at him, completely confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked,"I've never met you until today. My name's Miriya, not Sora." She looked Tai over. "Say," she said,"You're pretty cute, do you want to have lunch?"  
  
Kari and Davis pulled Tai to a corner of the store. "Tai!" Davis whispered,"What's up with you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Tai asked,"How should I act when you see the twin of someone you thought didn't have a twin?!"  
  
"Tai," Kari said,"I think you should take her out to lunch."  
  
"What?" Tai asked,"Kari, I don't even know her."  
  
"You should do it," his sister whispered more fiercly,"It might help you overcome your heartbreak over Sora."  
  
"I don't know...." he said.  
  
"Go for it," Davis said.  
  
"All right," Tai said, "I'll do it."  
  
He and the other two walked back over to where Miriya was standing. "Um, hi," Tai said.  
  
"Hi, yourself," Miriya said, a little nervous.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Tai thought,"She looks so much like Sora, but, Sora's in America with Matt, how can she be here? Why would she even play this kind of game, its pointless."  
  
The two stared at each other for a second before Kari kicked Tai in the back of the leg. "Owe!"  
  
"What?" Miriya asked.  
  
"I..um.. I mean, uh, w-would you like to go out for l-lunch?" Tai asked, rubbing the back of his leg.  
  
Miriya smiled. "I'd love to." 


	2. Destiny's Eve: Part 2: Voices

Destiny's Eve part 2:  
  
  
In an apartment room overlooking a busy main street, two young people dance, as if they are the only two people in the world. The soft music from the stereo drowned out the loud noise of the traffic. Even if it did not, this young couple would continue to dance.  
  
Her name is Miriya Kunjo, daughter to one of the greatest pilots in all history, and his is Taichi Kamiya, leader of the Digidestined. This is their third date after meeting a few weeks ago. Tai could still remember that afternoon in the clothing store. After seeing her he told Davis to take Kari home. He then took Miriya to lunch, trying to find out about her. The only thing definite he did find out about her, was that she was crazy for him. Things were going so well for him, then Matt and Sora came back from America. He thought he had gotten over her, but, when he saw them, tan-lines and all, he felt his depression and jealously return. He loves Sora, how can he love anyone else?  
  
Miriya could sense that something was wrong. "What is it?"  
  
Tai looked at her. She was gorgeous, the same face that Tai fell in love with. "Oh, uh, I'm just amazed at how well you dance."  
  
She flashed him a smile,"Why thank you."  
  
Tai looked at his watch."Oh man, Look at the time. When are your parents getting home?"  
  
"Next weekend. You could stay here the night, the weekend, all of next week, and they could never know. Tempted?"  
  
"Very," Tai said. "S-she's serious!" he thought," And...and..so am I!"  
  
He pulled away from their dance when the music ended. He walked away from her and looked out the window to stare at the busy city beneath him.  
  
"Tai?" Miriya asked.  
  
"This is crazy!" Tai thought,"I shouldn't be here--I should have gone home with Kari and Davis the first day I met Miriya. Each time I see her, I feel the knife twist deeper into my heart."  
  
"What's the matter, what's wrong?" Miriya asked, walking closer.  
  
"And yet," Tai thought,"when I'm with her, I don't care."  
  
"Tai, please talk to me, I want to help!" Miriya said.  
  
"The only way to do that is to get her out of my life, now and forever! Before it's too late."   
  
"You were so happy a second ago," she asked,"What happen? I-I'm sorry if I did anything to make you uncomfortable. I..heh, I really can't believe I asked you about the weekend. I'm usually pretty shy."  
  
"It wasn't you," Tai said, "And yet it is. There was a girl, Sora Takenouchi."  
  
He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a picture. "I was deeply in love with her, but, I waited too long to tell her how I really felt. When I finally drew up the courage to ask her out, I found out that she had given her heart to another."  
  
He handed her the picture.  
  
Miriya gasped at the picture of Sora. "Me..she's me!"  
  
She threw the picture back at him,"I must have seemed the answer to your prayers, huh, Tai? A dream--or perhaps--come true. This takes some getting used to. I ..I have to think about it, alone."  
  
Tai picked up the photo and placed it back in his wallet. Miriya watched him. When he was finished he looked her in the eyes. "Get out!" she said,"Get out now!"  
  
Tai suddenly felt scared, where a second ago, he was ready to leave. "No, Miriya," he said,"Wait, I-I'm sorry, but, its not like I just went out with you because of who you look like."  
  
"Really?" Miriya asked.  
  
Tai nodded. "Yes, I care about you, Sora."  
  
"What?" Miriya snapped.  
  
"Wait," Tai said, holding up his hands,"Miriya, I-its just..."  
  
Miriya stormed over to the door and flung it open. "Out!, get out now!"  
  
Tai sighed deeply. With a depressed look on his face, he left the apartment.  
  
  
  
Kari kept her face to the ground as she walked through the halls of the school. She tried to block out the whispers she heard from the students lined up against the walls, but, she couldn't.  
  
"Is that Kari Kamiya?" a boy asked.  
  
"Yeah," another boy answered him,"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"You mean, you haven't heard?" a girl asked.  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"She and T.K. aren't going out anymore."  
  
"What? They were like the class couple! She must be going out with Davis, huh?"  
  
"No!" a boy said,"I heard she's free!"  
  
"Really?" the first boy asked,"Maybe I could get her to go out with me."  
  
"Be carefully, I heard her brother beat the crap out of someone who was bothering her."  
  
"Look at her outfit!" a girl said,"She's dressing like a tramp. She's so use to stealing other girl's boyfriends that, when she gets burned herself, its the end of the world! Damn hussy!"  
  
Kari shook her head, trying to forget what she heard.   
  
"Everything goes so perfect for her!" another girl said,"The perfect snotty princess! Its about time she got what was coming for her!"  
  
"No!" Kari shouted,"Stop it! Stop talking! No more, No more! I'm not a tramp, I'm not perfect! Leave me alone! Stop judging me!" She dropped her books and ran out of the hall. The other kids stared at each other.  
  
"What was she talking about?" one of the boys asked, "No one was talking.  
  
"She did just tell us to stop calling her a tramp, right?" one of the girls asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"H-how did she hear what I was thinking?"  
  
  
".....and then she told me to leave," Tai sighed.  
  
"Well," Davis said,"What did you do that for?"  
  
Tai stared at him,"I didn't mean to call her Sora!"  
  
Davis nodded and went back to getting dressed. Both boys were alone in the locker room, changing after soccer practice. "I know, I'm sorry."  
  
Tai sighed deeply. "I know, I'm sorry. Just that I ruin any possible relationships before they really even start. I ruined Sora, and now I've ruined Miriya. I...I guess I'm just destined to go through life alone."  
  
Davis sighed. He knew that Tai was going into deep depression, maybe ending with suicide. He needed to do something. "Well, um....I'm sure that their are plenty of girls that would love you."  
  
Tai didn't say anything.  
  
"Well," he said,"Um, maybe....Catherine?"  
  
"Davis," Tai said, annoyed,"I can't be with any Digidestined girl, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," he said,"......um, maybe.....my sister?!"  
  
"What?" Tai snapped,"Your sister?"  
  
"Sure!" Davis said," She'd be so happy to go out with you."  
  
Tai sighed. "I-I don't know."  
  
Davis got up and grabbed Tai's arm. "Come on, she's waiting upstairs."  
  
"What?" Tai asked, following Davis.  
  
"Well," Davis said,"The thing with Joe's brother fell through, and, well, for the past couple of weeks, she's been fixated on you, and she was going to wait until you were done with soccer practice anyway, and...."  
  
  
  
Kari sobbed uncontrollably as she laid on her bed. She curled into a fetal position, crying, and crying. Gatomon stood in the doorway, an extremely worried on her furry face. Kari just came home from school and ran into her bedroom, sobbing. She wouldn't tell her what was wrong, she was crying for hours. Gatomon tried to call Tai, but he wasn't picking up his cell phone. She couldn't have called any of Kari's friends because she couldn't tell them the cat was calling. Even though she knew it would help, there was only one person she could call, and she hoped he would get here soon.  
  
Kari sobbed again. Gatomon looked at the door. "Where are you?"  
  
  
  
"OH!" June shrieked, to Tai across the table,"I never got to go to a fancy restaurant like this! Oh!"  
  
"Yeah," Tai thought, thinking of his diminishing wallet,"Well, you're not going to get to go to one of these with me again."  
  
The waiter walked over and placed the menus in front of them. "Hello," he said, in a French accent that reminded Tai of the time he spent in France, "My name is Pierre, I'll be your waiter for this evening. Would you like to see the wine list?"  
  
"Uh, yes," Tai said, "thank you."  
  
"I'll just have water," June said.  
  
Pierre nodded and walked off. Tai opened the menu and gasped. "Oh, look," June said,"Everything on here is free! There's no prices!"  
  
Tai paled. "Oh great! I'm never going to be able to afford all of this!"  
  
"Uh, June," he said,"Maybe this is too...uh...'classy' for us."  
  
June looked like her heart had been broken. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Um...uh....." Tai sighed,"I..well, you see..."  
  
June smiled. "If you want, I can call my brother, and you can borrow some money from him."  
  
Tai chuckled nervously. "Its going to have to be blood money to afford this."  
  
"Do you want to leave?"  
  
Tai sighed. "No, that's okay."  
  
June reached over and touched his hand. "I can't understand why Sora turned her back on you."  
  
Tai smiled lightly. "Thanks. June, I've just realized that I really don't know anything about you."  
  
"Oh," June said,"Well, I was born on..."  
  
  
  
Davis clung onto Exveemon as he flew across the Digital Desert. He turned around to the other Digidestined. "Yolei, where is the anomaly that Geni said to check out?"  
  
Riding on top of Aquillamon, she checked her D-terminal,"By using the same technology that enabled us to track Black Wargreymon, it allows us to find warps in the Digital World and..."  
  
Davis snapped,"Yolei!"  
  
"We're coming up to it now," she said, meekly.  
  
"We can see that," Exveemon said, shocked. Davis and Exveemon stopped. They were soon joined by Ken and Stingmon, Yolei, Cody, and Armadillomon on top of Aquillamon, Matt and Sora riding on Garudamon, and Joe riding on top of Ikkakumon. All of them gasped at the sight in front of them. It was a giant crater, crackling with energy, blasting smoke into the air.  
  
"What is this?" Sora asked, as Matt held her tight,"Where did it come from?"  
  
"I'll contact Izzy and tell him to get here as fast as he can," Yolei said.  
  
"Wait," Stingmon said,"I think I see something down there."  
  
Everyone squinted their eyes and looked to the center of the crater. The image was blurry, but, they could make out a figure walking out of the smoke emerging from the center. Davis and Exveemon jumped into the crater, followed by Ken and Stingmon.   
  
Exveemon soared into the crater and landed a few feet from the figure. Davis could make out that it was a girl, a human girl, with dark brown hair that reminded him of his sister. "Who are you?" Davis asked.  
  
The girl strained her eyes, almost like she recognized him. "Mr. Motomiya?" she asked.  
  
Davis was unsure of what to say. "Davis Motomiya?" the girl asked.  
  
Davis nodded. "Yes, who are you?"  
  
"What year is it?" she asked.  
  
"Its 2000," Davis said,"Why?"  
  
The girl suddenly seemed oblivious to Davis and Ken, who was landed next to him. "Then...I've made it," she said,"But, why hasn't Agumon or Erika made it with me. Where are they? What happened?"  
  
"Who's this?" Ken asked, mentioning to the girl.  
  
"Oh," the girl said,"My name is Kasumi K-K-K-K...." she trailed off when the other Digidestined arrived in the crater. Her eyes bulged out when she saw Sora and Matt, hand in hand together.  
  
"Kasumi?" Davis asked,"Is that your name."  
  
The girl paled. She started shaking. "Y-Yes," her eyes fell back into her head," th...oh................................" She slammed into the ground.  
  
  
  
"Well," June said, standing outside of her apartment,"I had a great time."  
  
"Y-yeah," Tai sighed,"So did I."  
  
June just stood outside of her apartment, grinning at him. "W-what?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she giggled.  
  
"Well, um, good night!" Tai said, almost running away from her. He ran to the elevator. "Oh man!" he said to himself as the elevator started to descend,"I have never heard a girl talk so much! Every other date with every other girl was my fault, but, I could not have done anything wrong tonight because I couldn't even get a word in! Sorry, Davis, you're going to have to find another guy for your sister."  
  
Tai sighed as he pulled out his wallet. "June's way too classy for me. She won't be happy unless she marries a millionaire. I'm going to be broke for the next five years to pay off this night. Oh geez!"  
  
As he was counting what little change he had left, he caught a glance of the picture of Sora. "Oh Sora," he said to himself,"Why couldn't you have chosen me? Why did you choose Matt?" He sighed,"Why didn't I fight to keep you?"  
  
  
  
"Gatomon!"  
  
"T.K.!" Gatomon cried, running to the door, "Come in!"  
  
He slammed open the door and ran to where Kari's Digimon was sitting. "What's wrong? What happened with Kari?"  
  
"I don't know," Gatomon said, nervous,"She just ran home and started crying in her room. And.....and I'm afraid she on drugs."  
  
"What?" T.K. shouted,"Kari's on drugs?"  
  
"I don't know," Gatomon said,"I've found a bottle of aspirin half empty after she goes into the bathroom. Something's the matter with her, and she won't tell me what's wrong, I just hope you can."  
  
"I'll try," he said, walking into her room. He found her lying on the bed, her face buried in the pillow, sobbing.  
  
"Kari," T.K. said, moving towards her.  
  
"Go away!" she screamed.  
  
"I...I can't do that," T.K. said,"I can't leave you alone like this." He moved over and sat down next to her on her bed.  
  
"Go away!" Kari sobbed.  
  
"I won't, "T.K .said,"Not until you tell me what's wrong. I am your best friend, and, for a little while, we were more than that. I thought you would trust me enough to tell me what is wrong with you. I thought that we could still maintain a good friendship, but, I guess I was wrong."  
  
He got up and started walking towards the door, when he heard," T.K., wait."  
  
T.K. turned around. Kari had turned her head so she could see him. "I...I...I'm going crazy!"  
  
T.K. ran to her side. "What?"  
  
"I'm hearing voices inside of my head," she said,"I'm...I'm hearing what other people are thinking!"  
  
"What?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I...think I'm developing psychic powers," she said, her crying starting to stop,"And..I don't know what to do. I...I'm okay now, but....when I'm at school, or in a public place, I can't turn it off! I can't stop! I'm going to go crazy unless I can stop it! Th-that's why I've been taking so much aspirin, its the only thing that can stop the voices. T.K., I...I don't know what to do."  
  
"So you think killing yourself is going to help?" he asked, touching her shoulders,"Kari, too many people care too much about you to let you die."  
  
"Yeah, "Kari said,"I know. Something I forget that. Since Azulongmon's warning, its just like...Tai and I only have each other, just like before we met you guys. It was just the two of us."  
  
"You have a lot of friends, "T.K. said,"and I'm one of them. I care too much about you to let you kill yourself. What ever the problem is, we'll face it, together."  
  
Kari reached over and kissed T.K. on the lips. He kissed her back. She pulled him down onto the bed. They started to madly kiss. Their hands ran all over each other's bodies. Kari reached up and started to remove T.K.'s shirt. He pulled away from her,"Kari," he said,"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"What about Azulongmon's warning?"   
  
"I don't care," Kari said, removing T.K's shirt,"For this moment, for this night, the outside world doesn't exist. I need you...I love you...."  
  
As the two lovers held tight to each other, the clear night sky above the city, started to fog. Clouds swept over the sky, blanketing the moon and the stars above a gray sheet. Then it started to rain as the clouds began to boom and lighting crashed across the sky.  
  
  
"Great!" Tai said as he ran to the door of his apartment building,"Now its raining, but, it was clear just a second ago." He ran inside and started to dry off. He was about to walk upstairs, when he found someone waiting on the stairs. "Hi."  
  
"Hi," Miriya said, rubbing her arms.  
  
"How did you find find out where I live?" he asked.  
  
"I did some research," she coughed.  
  
"You're soaking wet," Tai said.  
  
"Yeah," she said, softly,"It, um, kind of just started huh....Tai, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you before."  
  
"That's okay," he said,"I didn't mean to act so mean towards you about Sora. I...I'm sorry."  
  
Miriya smiled. "Say, do you want to get some dinner?"  
  
"Um," Tai said,"Actually, I already ate...."  
  
Miriya's smile faded. "Oh, well, I won't bother you anymore..." She turned around to leave.  
  
"Wait," he said,"I, um, think I have room for, maybe a pizza? Along with a rented movie?"  
  
Miriya's smile returned. "Sure, let's go back to my apartment."  
  
  
The group of shadowy Digimon were silent as the dark hooded figure dropped into the crypt. The hooded figure spread his dark wings and an image of Tokyo with the massive storm cloud over it appeared. "You have all felt it, haven't you?" he asked.  
  
The group murmured their response. "Yes," the figure said,"Our lord is coming. We must prepare for his arrival. Sacrifices must be preformed. I want a small group, a land mass....File Island. I want ever Digimon on that isle to be massacred. Destroy them all!"  
  
to be continued..... 


	3. Destiny's Eve: Part 3: Destruction

Destiny's Eve: Part 3  
  
"Hello, my name is Lady Devimon. This is Skull Satanmon and Musyamon. We're the Daemon Corps, and we kill Digimon."  
  
"You've got to be kidding, right?" Ogremon asked, jumping in front of the Nuememon,"There's no way you're going to get past me!"  
  
Lady Devimon laughed. She turned to her left. "Do you want to handle this?"  
  
Skull Satanmon smiled. "I'd be glad to." He stepped forward his hand griping his staff.   
  
"What are you going to do with that thing?" the Ogremon asked.  
  
Skull Satanmon grinned. "This!" He shot the staff around until it was right in front of Ogremon's face. Before the green Digimon could move, the staff glowed a bright yellow, then blasted Ogremon. His head blew off in a shower of green liquid that sprayed onto the ground. The rest of his body shattered into thousands of splinters.  
  
Skull Satanmon dropped his staff. "Who's next?"  
  
The Numemon screamed and ran away from the Daemon Corps as fast as they could. "Its your turn, boss," Skull Satanmon said.  
  
Lady Devimon laughed. She opened her eyes and fired a beam of red light that ripped apart the last Nuememon in the group. The explosion also took out the other Nuememon.  
  
"I sure hope there's more like them," Skull Satanmon said.  
  
Lady Devimon licked her lips. "Don't worry, the fun's just begun!"  
  
  
  
Davis walked into the hospital room and saw the young woman lying on the white bed. "Hi," he said, sitting in a seat next to her bed.  
  
"H-hi," she said, nervously.  
  
"You're name is Kasumi, right?"  
  
The girl nodded. "Yes, th-that's my name."  
  
"How did you know my name?" Davis asked.  
  
Kasumi took a deep breath, then sighed deeply. "I-heh, I'm from another time line."  
  
"What?" Davis asked.  
  
"I'm from an alternate time line. In that time line, Myotismon rules the future where I grew up. I sent back the rest of the Digidestined's children to help our parents. Things were not going well, then I was going to go back, but, somehow instead of going straight back, I went back, and 'over' into this world."  
  
"Can you get back?"  
  
"I don't know," she said,"I'd have to see the Digimon Key Cards in order to try and find a way home."  
  
"'Digimon Key Cards'?" Davis asked,"What's that?"  
  
"Keys that supposedly open a door to any reality."  
  
Davis nodded, not totally understanding. He decided to change the subject. "When you saw Matt and Sora together, you kind of lost it..."  
  
Kasumi nodded, a depressed look crossing her face. "My father is Tai Kamiya...."  
  
"You're Tai's daughter?" Davis asked,"Yes, I can see the resemblance..."  
  
"....and my mother is Sora."  
  
"Sora's your mother?" Davis asked,"Does that mean that Tai and Sora really are going to get together, like they're supposed to?"  
  
Kasumi shook her head. "In my world, at this time, my parents should not only be together, but they should also have all ready given birth to me."  
  
"Well," Davis said,"Tai has started going out with a Sora-look-alike, maybe that's your mother in this time."  
  
"Really?" Kasumi asked, her eyes opening wide,"Wow, t-that's great!"  
  
Suddenly, Davis's D-terminal started to beep. He reached inside his pocket and whipped it open. "W-what?" he asked, in shock.  
  
"What is it?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Someone is slaughtering all the Digimon on File Island. I've got to get the rest of the Digidestined together."  
  
  
Kari moaned as she hit her alarm. It was summer break, why did she have to get up so early? She got out of her bed, nearly missing the sleeping Gatomon on the floor. Groggily, she went out to the kitchen. "Mom?" she asked, looking around,"Dad?"  
  
She walked over to the fridge. There was a note there. "What's this? 'Kari, there was an emergency with your grandmother. She is in the hospital, your father and I will probably be there all day. Dinner is leftovers, don't get in trouble, and find your brother!'"  
  
She sighed deeply,"Yeah right."  
  
She opened the fridge and got the eggs. She was about to make breakfast when the phone rang. She threw her hands in the air. "This is turning into a great day! If that's mom, I'll tell her I have better things to do than look for my love-struck brother!"  
  
She picked up the phone,"Hello?" she said sweetly,"Oh, Davis, hi, what's.........what?! We've got to do something....yeah, I'll meet you at your house....no, I don't know where Tai is, but, we'll call him if we need him. Yeah, I'll be right there."  
  
  
  
Tai slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the top of Miriya's head. She had her arms wrapped around him while they were lying in her bed. Miriya started to stir a second later. She looked up and smiled at him. "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning," he said, smiling,"Sleep well?"  
  
She reached up and lightly kissed him on the check. "Nestled in your arms..? Of course."  
  
Tai's smile broadened.   
  
"Oh," Miriya said, getting up,"What time is it?" She reached for the Digivice on his belt,"Can I see your watch?"  
  
"No! Don't touch it!" Tai shouted, pushing her hand away and jumping off of her bed.  
  
"Hey!" Miriya shouted, getting up,"What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
"S-sorry," Tai said, grabbing his device,"I..I didn't mean to."  
  
"Not good enough!" Miriya shouted, pointing at Tai's chest,"I've never seen you without that? What is it? Some sort of pacemaker, or batteries to an artificial heart? What's going on with that? I think I deserve a strait answer!"  
  
Tai hesitated. "Can I trust her? I barely know her!" He took a deep breath. "Miriya, do you have a computer?"  
  
"Y-yeah," she said, surprised that he would ask that question,"I-it's in the living room."  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"S-sure," she said, walking out of her room,"follow me."  
  
She lead him into the living room of her apartment and over to a computer seated on a small table. She turned it on and waited for it to boot up. "Tai," she asked,"What does this have to do with...?"  
  
"Just wait," Tai said. After the computer was ready, he placed his Digivice in front of the screen. The desktop disappeared and was replaced by a weird looking screen saver. "What's that?" Miriya asked.  
  
"Its called a Digital Gate," Tai said, turning to her shocked face,"I'm a Digidestined, Miriya. This 'watch' as you called it, is a Digivice. It allows me to open a gate to the Digital World, and it allows my Digimon partner to Digivolve, or change to the next stage of his forms."  
  
"Wow," Miriya said, her eyes opened wide. "Now I know where I saw you before, you were the one that was with that dinosaur knight that was on the internet!"  
  
He nodded. "That's my partner, Wargreymon. We were called to face a threat called Diaboramon."  
  
"'Called?'" she asked.  
  
Tai nodded. "Yes, I'm the leader of the Digidestined. Its our job to fight evil Digimon that threatens both Earth and the Digital World. I've been a warrior since I was ten years old."  
  
"Wow," Miriya said, looking down,"Was that girl, Sora, a Digidestined?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Digidestined aren't very popular," Miriya said,"why did you tell me your secret?"  
  
'Because you asked," he said,"I-I'll go if you want."  
  
"You're going to stay right here!" Miriya said, putting her arms around Tai's neck,"I'll decide when you can leave. Thank you for telling me. Please stay."  
  
Tai smiled,"I'm still here."  
  
  
  
Davis, Kasumi, Matt, Sora, Yolei, Ken, Cody, and their Digimon appeared in the center of a dead town. Buildings were destroyed, the grass was burning, and the scent of death was everywhere.  
  
"Oh no," Biyomon said, hovering in the air,"T-this is...was...my home. This was the Yokomon village."  
  
"Who would do something like this?" Sora asked, tears starting to fall down her red cheeks,"Who would murder Digimon like this?" She started crying while Matt comforted her.  
  
Kasumi turned away from them, a sad look crossing her face. "Maybe I should have left you back at the hospital," Davis said.  
  
"No," Kasumi said, taking a deep breath and regaining her composure,"I-I'm fine, and thank you for not telling them about who I really am."  
  
"But you don't even have a Digimon," Davis said.  
  
"I do have a Digivice," she said,"I've just got to find a Digimon that I can use."  
  
Sora pulled away from Matt. "I-I'm okay. I'm fine now." Matt nodded and walked in front of everyone.   
  
"Okay," he said,"We've got to find the ones responsible for this and make them pay!"  
  
The Digidestined nodded and ran across the desert towards the villages of File Island. As soon as they made it half-way across the desert, the Digidestined were attacked. "Well," Lady Devimon laughed,"Look what we have here. The Digidestined!"  
  
"Lady Devimon?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"And Skull Satanmon!" Ken shouted,"Its the Daemon Corps, but, we beat you! How can you still be here?"  
  
Lady Devimon started laughing. "You fools. You should never have let Daemon go. He is the one who has resurrected us all! And now, it is time for your death!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolve to Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!"  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"  
  
The female Digimon zoomed towards Lady Devimon, while Shurimon started to tangle with Musyamon. The rest went after Skull Satanmon.  
  
Angewomon showed no mercy as she fought Lady Devimon. She began her assault with a kick to the side of the witch's head. While Lady Devimon started to swirl in the air, Angewomon slammed her in the nose with her gloves fist. "Your turn!" she said.  
  
"Right," Birdramon said, slapping Lady Devimon with her massive wings, slamming her into the ground.  
  
Shurimon shot his star arms forward, but Musyamon blocked with his sword, sending them flying back. The samurai flipped in the air, and slit Musyamon's face with his razor feet.  
  
"Nail Bone!" Skull Satanmon shouted, slamming the underside of Garurumon's chin, flipping him over.  
  
Angemon and Ankylomon were at his side in a second, both attacking Skull Satanmon. However, the member of the Daemon Corps jumped out of the way, floating in the air. He then shot down, striking both Digimon down.  
  
"He's too damn fast!" Davis said,"We've got to slow him down!"  
  
"Ankylomon..."Cody shouted.  
  
"Angemon," T.K. called out,"DNA Digivolve!"  
  
"Ankylomon..."  
  
"Angemon...."  
  
"....DNA Digivolve to Shakkoumon!"  
  
"So?" Skull Satanmon asked as the Ultimate Digimon stood up,"What's he going to do?"  
  
"Distract you!" Stingmon said, coming up behind Skull Satanmon. Before he could react, Stingmon had him in a bear hug. "Now, I've got you!"  
  
Lady Devimon sat up from her place on the ground. She looked at the rest of the Daemon Corps. Musyamon was losing his duel against Shurimon, while Skull Satanmon was getting the beating of his life by Exveemon while Stingmon held him tight. Lady Devimon reached to her waist and pressed a button on the belt buckle.  
  
"What did she just do?" Sora asked.  
  
"I don't know," Kari said,"Heads up guys!"  
  
Suddenly, the ground started shaking. "Its an earthquake!" Kasumi shouted dropping to the ground.  
  
"No!" Stingmon said, letting Skull Satanmon go,"Its a tidal wave!"  
  
The Digidestined and the Digimon spun around in time to see a giant deluge of water race towards them. "Marine Devimon!" Shakkoumon said,"He's responsible for this."  
  
"We've got to get out of here!" Davis shouted,"Run!"  
  
It was too late, however. The water nailed the Digidestined, catching them in its grasp. They were tossed and turned, separated from each other as the wave made its way across the island.  
  
to be continued..... 


	4. Destiny's Eve: Part 4:Massacre

Destiny's Eve: Part 4  
  
It was an odd sight for any Digimon to see the Bakemon scream in terror. They fled from their dark church, a wave of white. The Digimon that loved to frighten others, were now scared to death. They charged across the dark mountain, with the Daemon Corps right behind them.   
  
Ladydevimon was in the lead, followed closely by Skull Satanmon and Musyamon. "They are fast, I'll give them that," Ladydevimon said.  
  
"We'll get them though," Skull Satanmon said,"No one is faster than I am."  
  
"Boast like that got you killed the last time," Ladydevimon said,"But, if you so wish, prove your superiority, and destroy them."  
  
Skull Satanmon laughed. "Thank you." He quickly charged in front of Ladydevimon, then used his staff to propel himself into the crowd of Bakemon. "Nail Bone!" Within a second, all the Bakemon were gone.  
  
"Well," Ladydevimon said, landing next to Skull Satanmon,"This section of File Island has been wiped out. Let's move on to the ice mountain area, there's a couple of Frigimon and Mojyamons that are waiting for us."  
  
"You're not going to hurt anybody else!" they heard a voice shout,"I'm stopping you, here and now."  
  
Ladydevimon laughed as she turned to the right. "Oh, are you now, Weregarurumon?"  
  
"That's right!" Matt said, as he and his Digimon ran into view,"Marine Devimon might have separated us, but, we still have enough power to take you out!"  
  
"Guess again!" Skull Satanmon laughed. He charged at Weregarurumon and slammed his glowing staff into the side of Weregarurumon's head. He then shot all the way to the ground and pounded the were-wolf in the underside of his chin.   
  
Matt's Digimon stumbled back. "Ha!" Ladydevimon laughed,"As you can see, you can't beat us! Maybe if you could still Digivolve into Metalgarurumon you could, but, you gave that power up, didn't you? HA!"  
  
"We can still beat them," Matt said,"Don't let their taunts hurt you!"  
  
"Right," Weregarurumon said, regaining his footing. He charged at the Daemon Corps, but, Ladydevimon charged down and slashed Weregaurumon in the face. Then, Skull Satanmon brought his staff down and pointed it towards Weregarurumon's stomach. "Nail Bone!"  
  
Matt's Digimon was covered in a bright, yellow light, then shrunk into Gabumon. Matt ran to his side, and lifted him up. "Let's get out of here," he whispered.  
  
"Not so fast!" Skull Satanmon said, as he landed in front of Matt and Gabumon,"You're not going anywhere!"  
  
He quickly grabbed Matt and Gabumon and threw them both into the wall of the Bakemon's church. Ladydevimon was on the Digidestined before Matt even slid an inch down the wall. She quickly bounded Matt's wrists to the wall with pieces of metal, that covered the upper portion of his forearms. She then did the same to Gabumon.  
  
Both were unconscious, due to their heads slamming into the brick wall, when the Daemon Corps admired their work. "This will serve as a perfect example to those who cross Daemon!" Ladydevimon laughed,"Ha ha!"  
  
  
Sora ran as fast as she could through the forest littered with street signs, she briefly flashed back to the first time they entered the Digital World, when Matt called this area,"The Forest or Irrelevant Road Signs."  
  
"Sora," Biyomon said, flapping beside her,"Not that I'm not happy that you're happy, but, why are you smiling? Marine Devimon is right behind us."  
  
"I know," Sora said,"But, sometimes memory is a funny thing."  
  
The forest shook greatly as Marine Devimon pounded through. "We're going to die, aren't we?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"No," Sora said, holding her D-terminal as she ran through the forest,"We're not."  
  
  
  
Miriya's hands ran up Tai's bare back as he madly held tight to her bare body. In the short time they have known each other, they have quickly become more than friends. They didn't know what it was, but, something about each other was just perfect. Things escalated so quickly, but, Tai didn't care. It was like destiny decided to cut him a break, and fill the void in his heart left by Sora.  
  
Miriya was thinking something along similar lines, when she heard a loud beeping sound coming from Tai's jacket which was slung over the chair to her desk. "Tai," she said,"Your....thing is beeping."  
  
Tai smiled. "I know," he said, kissing her," and it's waiting for your thing to pick up."  
  
"No," she said, lightly pushing him away,"That square, pager, thingy.."  
  
He looked confused for a second, then realization dawned on him. "Oh, my D-terminal!" He pushed away from Miriya and jumped out of the bed. Unfortunately, when he jumped out of the bed, his foot snagged on the sheet and he slammed into the hard floor.  
  
"Damn!" he said, limping over to his jacket. He pulled out his D-terminal and check his messages. He gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Miriya asked, covering her self up with the sheets.  
  
Tai hesitated for a second. "Its from....my sister," he said,"She needs my help in the Digital World."  
  
Miriya didn't know what to say as she watched Tai get dressed. "I..I'm sorry, Miriya," he said,"But...the Digital World needs my help."  
  
Miriya nodded. "I...understand, but....will you take me there?"  
  
Tai smiled. "Yes, but, its dangerous there right now, but, I will take you there, I promise."  
  
He started to walk out of the door, when he turned back to her,"And I always keep my promises!"  
  
Miriya watched him leave her room. A second later she saw a bright flash of light from the computer room, and she knew he was now in the Digital World.  
  
  
"What is wrong with me?" Tai asked as he landed on File Island,"I really like Miriya, a lot, so, why did I tell her that Kari sent me the e-mail, when it was Sora? Why did she call me? Maybe..." A smile crossed his face,"Maybe, because she is starting to like me, again?"  
  
"Tai!" he heard Agumon yell as he ran towards him,"I was sleeping when I was suddenly pulled here by you. What happened?"  
  
"I don't know," Tai said, walking towards the forest,"But, Sora called for my help?"  
  
"Sora?" Agumon asked,"Listen, Tai, I don't want you to get hurt.."  
  
"We've got to help her," he said, starting to run through the forest.  
  
"Tai," Agumon said,"Listen to me! Ever since Azulongmon gave you some power so that I could Warp-Digivolve into Wargreymon, I have been able to sense other Megas. That was how I knew Black Wargreymon was on Earth."  
  
"So, what are you saying?" Tai asked, without slowing down.  
  
"There is a Mega Digimon on File Island, a very powerful one."  
  
"Who?" Tai asked.  
  
"I don't know,"Agumon said,"but, we've got to be careful."  
  
  
"Spiral Twister!"  
  
Biyomon tried valiantly against Marine Devimon, but, she was no match for the massive Ultimate. With simple ease he swatted her into the ground where she slammed into the ground next to Sora, cowering under a large tree.  
  
Marine Devimon laughed wickedly as he reached down towards Sora. She brought her knees to her chest and clutched them tightly. She closed her eyes and waited for the moment when her life would end, but, it never came.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Marine Devimon's claw inches in front of her head, a second later, it shattered apart. Marine Devimon was completely gone, and in his place was a familiar figure.  
  
"Wargreymon!" Biyomon shouted.  
  
"Tai!" Sora cried happily as he ran to her side and helped her to her feet,"You came."  
  
"Of course," Tai said,"I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I always keep my promises!"  
  
When Sora was on her feet, she began to brush the leaves off her clothes. "What's happening here?" Tai asked.  
  
"Its the Daemon Corps," Sora said,"They're slaughtering the Digimon on File Island. We've got to stop them."  
  
"Daemon Corps?" Tai asked, turning to Wargreymon,"Was it Daemon that you sensed?"  
  
"Most likely," Wargreymon said.  
  
"Tai," Sora said,"We've got to find Matt, I have this feeling that something terrible has happened to him."  
  
Tai's stomach twisted into a knot when he heard Sora say that. "Sora," he said,"We've got to find out if we can help any other Digimon first. They're getting slaughtered, they need our help..."  
  
"No!" Sora almost yelled,"I've got to find Matt!" She turned around and ran into the forest, followed by Biyomon.  
  
Wargreymon turned to Tai. "Are you just going to let her run off like that?"  
  
"What should I do?" Tai asked,"Try to save Digimon's lives, or, help the woman I have no right to love save the man she loves, who just happens to be one of my friends?"  
  
Tai watched Sora run deeper into the forest, then sighed. "Come on, Wargreymon," he said, running after her.  
  
  
  
"Nail Bone!"  
  
Skull Satanmon tore through a standing Frigimon, ripping him to shreds. Skull Satanmon laughed in glee as he heard his victims scream in pain. He stood over the disappearing carcass of the Frigimon and looked around the area. There were hundreds of bodies littering the white snow mountain, and hundreds more joining them as Ladydevimon blasted through the Mojyamons and Frigimons. "This is too easy," he sighed,"I want a challenge."  
  
"Ours is not to question why," Ladydevimon reminded him,"We are to slaughter all the Digimon on File Island as a sacrifice."  
  
"To who?"  
  
Ladydevimon sighed as she turned to face the in-comming Digidestined. "You know," she said,"I am getting really tired of these interruptions."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Skull Satanmon laughed,"Now's the chance to get some really fighting!"  
  
"You're not going to defeat us!" Aquillamon said, slamming into Ladydevimon,"We'll stop you from hurting anyone else!"  
  
Aquillamon brought Ladydevimon close to the ground so that Ankylomon could hit her with his spiked tail. Paildramon went after Skull Satanmon.  
  
The DNA Digimon made the first move. He soared forward, his fist ready to attack. Skull Satanmon jumped into the air, Paildramon's attack missing totally. Skull Satanmon pointed his staff down. "Nail Bone!" he shouted.  
  
Paildramon was blasted in the back. "Not bad," he said, landing on his feet. "I almost felt that one."  
  
"Ha!" Skull Satanmon laughed. "Its obvious to anyone that you're barely standing."  
  
He jumped into the air, on the left. "Nail Bone!" he shouted.  
  
Paildramon jumped out of the way before the energy blast could hit him. "Desperado Blaster!"  
  
"Ha!" Skull Satanmon laughed. He hovered back to the right. He pointed his staff at Paildramon. Before the he could turn around, Skull Satanmon fired. "Nail Bone!"  
  
Paildramon was hit in the face, blasting him into the ground. He struggled to get up, but, he fell to the ground. Skull Satanmon ran over to him and placed his staff at Paildramon's face. "Now you die!"  
  
Suddenly, Skull Satanmon screamed in pain as something slammed into his back. "Arg!" he yelled as he flew to the right.  
  
Paildramon got to his feet and looked to the left. He was surprised when he saw a Megaseadramon floating in the air. "Huh?"   
  
"Davis!" a familiar voice said.  
  
"Michael?" Davis asked,"What are you doing here?"  
  
The blond American ran over to his friends,"Betamon called for my help, so, I came. What's going on?"  
  
"We don't know," Davis said, watching as Megaseadramon joined the battle,"All we know is that the Daemon Corps are slaughtering these Digimon for a sacrifice."  
  
"For who?" Michael asked.  
  
"We don't know," Ken said, shaking his head.  
  
Aquillamon pounded Ladydevimon in the stomach, which sent her spinning into Skull Satanmon. While the two members of the Daemon Corps were trying to get out of the pretzel, the Digidestined Digimon attacked.   
  
"Desperado Blaster!"  
  
"Thunder Javelin!"  
  
"Blast Rings!"  
  
"Tail Hammer!"  
  
Both Ladydevimon and Skull Satanmon screamed in pain. They shot up into the air, and both charged towards the Digidestined. "Now you die!"  
  
"Paildramon Mega Digivovle to Imperial Dramon!"  
  
The Mega Digimon pointed his cannon towards the incoming Digimon. "Positron Laser!" The Daemon Corps didn't have time for a scream before both were vaporized.  
  
"Davis," Yolei mumbled,"You...your Digimon killed them again."  
  
"They wouldn't have stopped until every Digimon on this island was destroyed," Ken said,"Or would you have preferred to be their next victim?"  
  
Yolei looked to the ground and sighed deeply. Ken walked over and put his arm around her,"I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Yolei smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Davis huffed and turned away. "We're still missing Sora and Matt, wait, where's Kasumi?"  
  
"I'm right here, Davis," the girl said, walking around from behind a mailbox,"Without a Digimon, I couldn't fight, so...."  
  
"Its okay," Davis said, taking out his Digivice,"Let's see....I'm reading one Digivice and....one Digivice that's losing strength fast!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Cody asked.  
  
"The Digivice signal is beeping slower than usual. Whoever's Digivice that is, we've got to get there soon, or they might not make it!"  
  
  
Tai sighed deeply to himself as he watched Sora and Biyomon walked quickly as the Forest of Road signs changed to dark trees. "She's so worried about him," he thought,"A couple of years ago, that would have been me she was so worried about, I wish it still was."  
  
"Do you recognize this place, Sora?" Biyomon asked.  
  
Sora nodded. "Yeah, this is the place that Joe and I explored when File Island split up when we were fighting Devimon."  
  
Tai was hesitant to speak for a second, then said,"I'm reading a fading Digivice signal on top of that mountain."  
  
"Oh no!" Sora said, running up a path on the mountain,"What if its Matt?"  
  
"Sora," Tai cried out, running after her,"There still may be more Daemon Corps! Sora!"  
  
"Tai! Sora! Wait up!"  
  
Surprisingly, Sora stopped, and both she and Tai looked to the sky. She smiled slightly as she watched Davis, Kasumi, Ken, and their Digimon ridding with Michael on Megaseadramon, while Cody, Armadillomon, and Yolei were ridding on Aquillamon. After they landed and jumped off of the Digimon, Kasumi hid behind Davis, but, Tai saw her. "Who's that?"  
  
"Please don't tell him," Kasumi whispered to Davis,"I..I can't face him as his daughter yet."  
  
"Um..this is Kasumi," Davis told Tai,"She's a new Digidestined, who hasn't found her Digimon yet."  
  
"Really?" Tai asked, walking towards her,"Well, we'll need to find one for you then. Welcome to the Digidestined."  
  
She bowed. "T-thank you."  
  
Tai half-smiled, then nodded. He then looked at the other young man standing next to Davis. "Michael," he said, shaking his hand,"Its good to see you again."  
  
Michael nodded. "Its good to see you too."  
  
"I know that Japan isn't your home, but, I think it might be a good idea to get as many surviving Digimon to Earth as quick as possible to heal their injuries. Will you help us, Michael?"  
  
"Of course!" he said,"You didn't even need to ask."  
  
Tai's half-smile turned into a full smile,"Thank you."  
  
"I can't take this any more!" Sora yelled,"I'm going to help Matt!" She turned and continued up the path. The other Digidestined followed her.  
  
"So," Davis said,"Skull Satanmon and Ladydevimon are gone."  
  
"And Wargreymon took care of Marine Devimon," Tai said,"That means that Daemon is left."  
  
"But we don't know where he is," Cody said.  
  
"I do," Wargreymon said,"He's on the island, I know."  
  
Sora stopped at the end of the path, and screamed. "Oh my...Matt!"  
  
The other Digidestined gasped when they saw Matt bounded to the wall of the Bakemon's church. Sora quickly pulled him down. "Oh, Matt," she said, almost crying,"Please be okay."  
  
Matt slowly opened his eye. "Am...am I dead?" he asked.  
  
"What?" Sora asked, shocked.  
  
"That's it," Matt said, smiling,"I've died and gone to heaven. Where else could I see an angle..."  
  
"Oh Matt," she said, kissing him lightly.  
  
Kasumi felt her stomach turn inside out, while Tai's fist clenched together. "I can't take this any more," he whispered to himself, but Davis heard,"I have absolutely no chance with her. I waited so long to tell her, and she turned away from me....turned to the rock star Matt, the big celebrity. And Matt wants her, how could he not? Its over, I've lost her."  
  
He took a deep breath, getting control of himself. "But, its their lives, their choice. I'm not going to stand in their way any longer. I don't care any more." He lifted his head back and shouted,"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"  
  
Everyone stared at him strangely, but Davis walked over to him. He placed a hand on Tai's shoulder. "It's all right, Davis," Tai whispered,"I'm okay, now. I'm going to be fine."  
  
He started walking away from the others. "Get as many injured Digimon as you can and bring them to a save place on earth. Get Joe as his brothers there to help the injured Digimon as soon as you can."  
  
"What about you?" Davis asked.  
  
"I'm going to find Daemon and stop this massacre."  
  
to be continued....  
  
NEXT: WARGREYMON VS. DAEMON! 


	5. Destiny's Eve: Part 5: Virus

                Part 5:

                "Hey, Sora, wait up!"

                "Oh, Tai," she said, nervously moving a wrapped box around in her hands.

                "Something smells good," Agumon said.

                "Matt's busy getting ready, but, I'll take those to him," Gabumon said.

                "I bet you will," Biyomon snapped,"No way, you'll eat the whole thing yourself!"

                "So, um,  Sora, are you going to the concert with anybody-I'm mean, not that it matters to me... just wondering...."

                "No, I want to be available in case Matt is free afterwards, heh."

                "Oh, I see, Matt, huh?"

                "Mmm hmm," she said, blushing slightly.

                "It's okay."

                "You mean, you're not mad at me, Tai?"

                "No, of course not! Now, get in there and say hi to Matt for me."

                "Thanks Tai."

                "The least you could do is leave us the cookies," Agumon said.

                "Tell you what, I'll make some special ones for you."

                "I'll be waiting, thanks."

                "You know what, Tai?" Agumon asked.

                "What?"

                "You've really grown up."

                Tai shook his head fiercely, shaking the memory out of his head. "How could I have been so stupid?!" he asked himself,"I'm not dumb, not blind or deaf. I knew that Sora was turning to Matt. I could see that. All I had to do was tell her how I really felt! It wasn't too late at the concert either. She seemed guilty, I could have just told her, but...."

                Agumon coughed at his side. "I meant what I said that day," he said,"You really grew up from the first time we went into the Digital World. You thought about other peoples feelings before your own."

                Tai sighed as they continued to walk through the jungles on File Island. "And I could have had her for sure when Azulongmon gave his warning. All I had to do was give up the power he gave me and push it onto Matt. Then I could have been with Sora."

                "But," Agumon said,"If you could go back in time and give up the power, would you really?"

                Tai thought for a long moment, then chuckled as he half-smiled. "Nah! Being the strongest Digidestined, is kind of cool."

                "Actually," Agumon said,"I would think that T.K., Kari, or Davis would be the strongest."

                "Hey," Tai said, still smiling,"You're hurting yourself too! T.K. or Kari don't have a Mega Digimon, and Davis needed Ken's help to gain a Mega Digimon."

                "Well," Agumon said, crossing his arms,"I wasn't talking about me, I was just talking about you."

                Tai was about to say something else, when his D-terminal started beeping. Tai took it out of his pocket and flipped it open. Instead of an e-mail, a transparent head appeared from the screen, like a projection. "Who are you?" Tai asked. 

                The head nodded. "I am Nariko."

                "N-Nariko?" Tai asked,"The one with Oikawa?"

                She nodded, sadly. "Yes, I am contacting you from Izzy's computer system."

                "Izzy doesn't let anyone touch his computers," Tai said,"You must be a very capable computer expert."

                She shook her head. "No, I'm nowhere near as skilled as Izzy, but I am also a psychic..."

                "Stay out of my thoughts," Tai said,"They're not pretty."

                "Davis would like to know what is your progress on finding Daemon?" Nariko asked.

                "We're close," Agumon said,"I think that he's on top of Infinity Mountain, we'll be there soon."

                Nariko's projected head nodded. "I'll relay the message." She disappeared into the D-terminal.

                Nariko removed the helmet from her head and placed it on top of the computer monitor. She sighed and turned around. The rest of the warehouse stretched far and full of injured Digimon that Joe and others were hurrying to treat. The screen to the laptop resting on the table next to her light up brightly. A second later Michael and Ken appeared with a group of Numemon and a Monzemon.

                "Joe," Ken called out,"We've got some more for you."

                Joe stood up from where he had just finished applying a bandage to an injured Bakemon. "Great," he said, sighing,"Lay them where you can. I'll be right there."

                "We can't keep going on like this," Michael said,"Joe's the only one qualified to treat these Digimon, but, there are at least a hundred Digimon here."

                "And there's bound to be more that survived," Ken said.

                Nariko sat quietly as she watched the conversation. She turned from Ken and Michael to the first bed on the right. It contained Matt with Sora sitting at his side. Nariko didn't understand why some of the Digidestined were unhappy that Sora was with Matt. She was clearly in love with him, and she was a new addition to the them, why couldn't the senior members see that?

                Her eyes drifted to the next bed. A Mojyamon lay, barely conscious. Kari was seated at his side, her hands together in a prayer. That's when Nariko realized that the Mojyamon had died. He would soon be turned back into Digital Information, but, Kari felt that each life deserved remembrance and mourning. Kari was the only mind that Nariko could not enter. Kari was also a psychic, and had erected powerful barriers that were not there a day before. Nariko knew that Kari was hiding something, but what?

                "Do you remember the last time we were here?" Tai asked, as he and Agumon climbed up the rock side of the mountain.

                "Yeah," Agumon said,"Devimon almost got us that time, didn't he?"

                "Well, it was our first major battle," Tai said, reaching over the edge of the cliff,"We really didn't know how to fight at that point, but, we're the best now, huh?"

                Tai pulled himself onto the cliff. He then turned around and pulled Agumon up. "I think we made it," Tai said.

                Agumon looked at the small building that resembled the Parthenon. "Yeah, Daemon's definitely in there, " he said,"Let's go."

                The inside of the square building was just a normal square room. There was nothing inside except for shadows and darkness. Digidestined and Digimon walked into the middle of the room, their heads scanning every inch of the darkness. "I don't think he's here," Tai said.

                "Oh," a voice said,"Were you looking for me? Perhaps I should turn on the lights."

                The room was suddenly lit up bright, pushing the darkness into the far reaches of the corners. Tai and Agumon were shocked to discover that only a few inches in front of them was a large, square box with a tall, cylinder reaching the ceiling, filled with a metallic liquid. In front of the machine was Daemon himself.

                "I knew you were here!" Agumon said, pointing his claw at Daemon.

                Daemon laughed."Of course I am! I do not hide away like a coward!"

                "What are you doing on this island?!" Tai shouted,"Why are your Daemon Corps massacring all the Digimon on this island?"

                Daemon laughed in his deep, raspy voice. "I must prepare the Digital World for the coming of my master, the Child of Darkness."

                "Child of Darkness?" Tai asked,"But-but that's what Azulongmon warned us about...."

                "Ha ha ha!" Daemon laughed, "Azulongmon studied the possible future timeliness of this world, and in many futures he saw the arrival of the Child of Darkness. He tried to prevent it by telling you about it, however, it was useless. The future cannot be altered."

                "How do you know about this?" Tai asked,"Azulongmon wouldn't tell you about his visions."

                "You don't understand," Daemon said,"While Azulongmon saw a vision of the future, many Digimon before him have also studied the possible futures. A prophecy hidden deep in the Dino Ruins of this very island depict a massive battle of good against evil, that would mark the end of the rein of Azulongmon and the other three Digital Gods,  called the Night of Destiny. The Child of Light, versus, the Child of Darkness. Azulongmon simply confirmed that the prophecy would come true."

                Tai and Agumon looked at each other, than back at Daemon. "So, you're killing all these Digimon as a sacrifice to the Child of Darkness?"

                "That is correct," he said,"My master must have a kingdom to rule."

                "This guy is insane," Tai told Agumon,"But, he's also dangerous. Get him."

                "Wait," Daemon said, holding up his hand,"Might I suggest we do not battle here. The large vial behind me contains a virus that is very contagious in its current stage."

                "What?" Tai asked.

                Daemon laughed. "The Cyberdyne Virus is a very ingenious invention."

                "Cyberdyne Virus?" Tai asked.

                Daemon laughed again. "A virus created by Myotismon while he was inside of Oikawa. Its purpose was to make him stronger."

                "What does it do?"

                "It changes a Digimon into a cybernetic being, but, the side effect is you must become something of a vampire type creature. The virus needs a high amount of energy to function. Myotismon solved this problem with the energy of the Dark Spores. He injected himself with the virus and used the Dark Spores to power the virus, and became Malomyotismon. I was going to infect this island with it."

                "You are truly insane," Tai said,"Finish him off, Agumon."

                "Agumon warp digivovle to Wargreymon!"

                Wargreymon launched forward and grabbed Daemon tightly with his claws. He pushed up with his feet, crashing through the roof of the building. Tai shielded himself, then yelled at his Digimon,"Wargreymon, what are you doing?"

                In the air above the building, Wargreymon pushed himself away from Daemon. "I don't want to risk unleashing the virus," he said.

                "Oh, right."

                Daemon laughed. "A noble idea, but, after I defeat you, I will unleash the virus. Evil Inferno!"

                 Wargreymon flung his gauntlets over his face. The stream of fire bounced off harmlessly. Then Wargreymon shot forward quickly, bringing his foot up and slammed Daemon in the stomach.

                The evil Mega hovered in the air for a few seconds, then resumed his attack. He quickly brought his fist around and pelted Wargreymon in the face. He then brought his other fist around and slammed Tai's Digimon on the other side. Then Daemon placed his hands together and nailed Wargreymon on the top of the head, sending him crashing into the floor of the building. 

                 "Wargreymon, are you okay?" Tai asked.

                His Digimon mumbled something as he got to his feet. He looked up through the giant hole in the ceiling and saw Daemon zooming down towards him, his claws pointed out. Wargreymon rolled forward, missing Daemon. 

                Daemon couldn't pull himself up in time. He slammed into the vial of green liquid, shattering it. He moaned as the virus gushed over him and the mechanical equipment. The green slime continued to slither quickly across the ground towards Tai. Wargreymon quickly grabbed Tai and flew out of the building with him.

                Outside, they turned around and watched in horror as the green liquid started to seep over the stone of the building, turning it into a shinny, metal color. "Daemon was telling the truth," Tai said,"The...the Cyberdyne Virus is going to infect this entire island."

                "No, it won't," Wargreymon said, dropping Tai a safe distance from the building,"I'll destroy the virus before I allow that to happen."

                He soared high into the air, and placed his hands over his head. "Terra Force!" He threw the glowing orange ball at the changing building. It exploded in a brilliant blast of light and fire. Tai had to shield his eyes from the mighty blast. When it was over, any trace of the building was gone, along with the Cyberdyne Virus."

                Tai breathed a sigh of relief as Wargreymon landed beside him. "Good job," he said, as his Digimon returned to his Agumon stage,"I'll have to get Izzy down here as soon as possible though, to determine if the virus really is gone."

                Agumon nodded. "Tai?" he asked,"What's wrong?"

                "It's just....well, Daemon was telling the truth about the Cyberdyne Virus, what if he was telling the truth about the prophecy too?"

                "But," Agumon said,"That would mean that..."

                Just then, his D-terminal went off. He opened it and found Nariko's projected head appear again. "I've registered an explosion on the top of Infinity Mountain, are you okay?"

                "Yes," Tai said,"But, Daemon had some sort of contagious virus that was accidentally released. I think that Wargreymon destroyed it, but, I want everyone off of File Island until we can determine that the virus is gone."

                "I am not registering any other Digimon on File Island, except for Agumon," Nariko sad sadly, "The only survivors either fled, or are with us now-wait!"

                "What is it?"

                "Someone has just entered File Island....its Kasumi! What's she doing there?"

                "Darn it!" Tai said,"I'll get her, don't worry."

                "So," Matt said, swinging his drink around in his hand,"When do you think the right time to ask a girl to marry you is?"

                Davis spit out his drink and T.K. almost bit down on his glass, which would have ripped apart his mouth.

                "What?" Matt asked, leaning back in his chair at the restaurant.

                Davis put down his mug on the table. "Matt, you're only eighteen..."

                "So?" he asked,"When I was injured in the File Island Massacre earlier today, I realized that in this line of work, there is no guarantee of 'Happily Ever After'. I want to at least be married to the love of my life, in case something should happen to me."

                "Nothing is going to happen to you," T.K. said, placing his hand on Matt's shoulder,"Besides, you've only been dating Sora for a couple of months."

                "I know," Matt said, going back to swishing his drink around,"But I've know her for about six years."

                "Tai's known her longer," Davis mumbled.

                "What was that?" Matt asked.

                "Nothing!" Davis said, taking a sip of his drink,"Nothing at all."

                "All I'm saying is," T.K. said,"That you should really think about this."

                "Yeah," Matt said, taking a deep drink,"I know, but, my heart is telling me to do something else."

                He got up to leave, then leaned forward,"By the way, please don't tell anyone about this. I'm not sure about anything."

                "Now what do I do?" Davis asked himself,"Do I tell Tai something I think he should know, or do I keep it from him?"

                Tai put his hands together,"Kasumi!" he shouted. He stopped walking and shouted again,"Kasumi!"

                He started running through the forest of File Island. "Darn her!" he said,"She should know better than this. Kasumi! Are you okay?! Kasumi!"

                Agumon ran up beside him. "I can't find her anywhere."

                He put his hands together and shouted again."Kasumi!"

                "I'm okay....Mr. Kamiya," she said, appearing from behind a tree.

                "What do you think you were doing?" he asked,"I ordered that no one was suppose to enter this island!"

                "I'm sorry," she said, looking at the ground,"I...I just...I just wanted to see this place. This island was destroyed where I came from, I..I just wanted to see how beautiful it was."

                Tai smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I..I'm just worried about your safety. I never lost a Digidestined before, and I don't want to start."

                "That's okay," Kasumi thought,"Daddy."

                She looked to the ground. "This is the moment I've been dreading. Do I tell him who I really am? But, my mother is Sora Takenouchi, only, in this reality, she's in love with Matt."

                Tai walked over and placed his hand on Kasumi's shoulder. "We really have to go."

                "I know, Mr. Kamiya," she said,"I'm ready." As they started walking, she thought about her situation. "If I tell him, I'll open wounds that have barely begun to close. I saw how he reacted when he saw Matt and...mom together. If I tell him, I'll always remind him of what could have been, and I'll always be there to get between my mother and Matt."

                "So," Tai said,"Nariko told me that you're from the future.."

                "A future," she said,"a possible future to this time line, most likely the future for another reality, but, we won't know the future until we get there."

                Tai nodded. "I...um..understand your...uh...parents died.."

                She nodded. "In my world, a world overrun by Myotismon, the were killed.  I then led the Digidestined, and, I tried to go back in time to prevent that future, but, instead of going straight back, I went back, and 'over' into this world."

                Tai nodded. "So, um...tell me...tell me about your father."

                Kasumi smiled. "They, uh, really broke the mold when they made him, or, that's what my mother always said. My father died when I was really young. I wish I could have gotten to know him."

                "Don't worry," Tai said, placing his arm around her shoulder,"I'm sure that your father would be very proud of you."

                Kasumi smiled. "I'm not going to tell him," she thought,"Suddenly, I've got the feeling that I don't need to."

                When they exited the Digital Gate, Tai was greeted in the warehouse by a surprise."Miriya?" he asked, a smile crossing over his mouth,"What are you doing here?"

                Miriya had a sad expression on her face as she walked towards him. "I called your apartment, and Kari brought me."

                "What's wrong?" Tai asked, placing his hand on Miriya's shoulder.

                "I...my father just got transfered," she said, sadly,"We..we're moving."

                "W-what?" Tai asked.

                "I'm sorry," Miriya said,"But...I'm going to be leaving Tokyo soon."

                Tai felt his heart being ripped out again, the wounds opened once more."No, you can't. We...we were just...."

                "Come with me then," Miriya said,"Come with us."

                "W-what?" he asked.

                "My parents would love you," she said,"Please?"

                "I-I don't know," he said, pushing himself away from her,"I..I need to think about this."

                They heard someone cough. Turning around, Tai saw Davis and T.K. standing a few inches away from them. "There's something we need to tell you," T.K. said.

                "Hey, Kasumi," Sora said, sitting down across from her,"You wanted to see me?"

                Kasumi nodded as she watched the woman she knew as her mother sit down on the other side of the cafeteria table."Yeah, I...uh..I need to tell you something."

                "Well," Sora said,"I don't understand why we had to meet in the mall food court, but, what's up?"

                Kasumi took a deep breath. "Well...you've..ah..heard where and when I from, right?"

                She nodded. "An alternate reality future that may turn into this reality's future, why?"

                "Well," Kasumi said,"My...parents in that-er, my world, are also, in this one."

                "I kind of figured that," Sora said, smiling slightly.

                "Oh," Kasumi thought,"that smile...I remember that smile on your face whenever you'd tell me things would be okay. You always told me that as long as I believed in myself, I could do anything, and I can!"

                "Kasumi?" Sora asked.

                Kasumi took a deep breath."Well, my parents are core members of the Digidestined."

                "Really?" Sora asked, raising an eye brow,"Then, I know them."

                "You....know my mother very well," she said, looking at the table.

                Sora didn't say anything for a long time. Kasumi looked back up and found that Sora was staring at her, strangely. "It..." Sora mumbled,"I...am your..m-m-mother, aren't I?"

                Kasumi nodded.

                "W-who's the f-father?"

                "I'm not going to say," Kasumi said, looking at the table,"I don't want to ruin anything with your life."

                Sora nodded. "Well," she said, quickly getting up,"I...I need some time alone."

                "Sure," Kasumi said, watching her mother walk away from her.

                "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kari asked again.

                "Yes," Tai said, walking into the Digidestined's warehouse,"I'm sure."

                "But, you can't," Kari said,"We need you."

                "No, you don't," Tai said, opening the door,"You don't need me anymore."

                Tai walked inside the warehouse, followed closely by Kari. She moaned slightly as she walked up the inside step. "Are you okay?"

                "Yeah," Kari said, rubbing her back,"Just a little sore, that's all."

                Tai accepted this and walked over to where Davis was playing with a group of young Baby Digimon. A Punimon jumped up and bounced a ball off of its head. A Botamon jumped up and bounced the ball towards the door. "Watch it, Tai," Davis said.

                "No problem," Tai said, dropping his suitcase. He gently head butted the ball back towards the playing Digimon.

                "I guess we don't have to worry about you losing your soccer skills, huh?" Davis asked, walking up to Tai,"You're really leaving then, huh?"

                He nodded. "I really can't stay here with Matt and Sora becoming man and wife. I can't deal with that right now. I will though, I will get over it, but, I can't right now. I need some time away. Take care of things while I'm gone, okay? You're in charge now."

                Davis nodded as Michael, Ken, Yolei, Izzy, and Nariko walked over to him. "Has Miriya told her parents, yet?"

                Tai nodded. "They're kind of in-between happy and sad right now. I'm probably not going to live with them, I'll get an apartment or something nearby."

                "You've got to do what you've got to do," Davis said, bowing in front of Tai.

                "My heart goes out with you," Michael said, shaking Tai's hand,"I, too, know about heartache, and having to leave from the problem."

                "I don't want to pry," Tai said,"So I won't ask, but.."

                Michael nodded. "I promised I'll help the Digidestined here, and I will."

                "Thanks," Tai said, smiling. He said his farewells to each of the other Digidestined, then hugged his sister tight.

                "Hey," she said, with tears in her eyes,"Keep in touch, okay?"

                He nodded, removing his D-terminal from his pocket. "If you ever need me."

                She nodded. "Good bye."

                to be continued.....


	6. Years of Preparation: Part 1: Kidnapped

Years of Preparation:

Chapter 1:

The snow had begun to fall on this dark, quiet night. There was no sound, no movement in the deserted alley, until the rat came out. It squeaked as a snowflake fell on its nose. It ran across the street to the middle of the alley. There was a puddle that had formed from the melted ice from the other night. It began to sip the water. It was a calm, peaceful moment.

Then the rat looked towards the puddle. The water was shaking. It ran back to the other side of the street, just as a leg slammed into the puddle. The young woman took no notice that her foot was now completely drenched. She just kept running.

She wore a white dress, a wool coat and carried a bundle wrapped tightly in her arms. As she continued to run she turned her head around. No one was following her. She quickly jumped to hide behind the dumpster. She sat down, bringing her knees up and covering the bundle in her arms, when she heard her pursuers.

"Listen up! We know you're still here!," a male voice said," Don't try to run any more! Our employer wants you, and he's paying us handsomely, so you might as well come out!"

The young woman peeked around the dumpster. There were two teenage guys, and a tonnage girl, all had Digimon at their feet. She jerked back around. "So, its true, isn't it?" she thought to herself,"Someone is taking Digidestined off of the streets, and turning them into killers!"

"I know you are still here!" the voice said again," Listen, I'm not just some hunter they picked for this job, you're dealing with the best here, I'm Greg Barker!"

The young woman's heart froze.

"If you know me, then you also know that it won't be long until I find you!"

The teenage girl laughed," Yeah, I've seen him track a twig down a rapid river!"

The woman needed to get out of there. Barker was indeed the best of the best. She peeked around again and saw they were all in front of the dumpster! She concentrated and the dumpster flew away from her taking the hunters with it.

"Yes!" she thought, running away from her spot, cradling the bundle in her arms, "They're not going to get me, or my child!"

Her baby started to cry, and she looked down. She smiled slightly at her son's face, when she noticed a presence in front of her. Stopping short, she saw a girl about her age with a black cat in front of her.

The girl laughed. "Hello, how are you doing?"

She didn't answer.

"Fine then, I'll get right to the point. My employer wants you and your child, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, your choice."

The girl glanced down at the black cat at the other girl's side. "If I had my Digimon with me, you'd be sorry!" Suddenly, the girl's eyes rolled inside her head She dropped her arms, and the bundle started to fall. The girl with the black cat quickly grabbed the bundle. She looked up at Barker and the other two. Barker's Digimon was just lowering a blowgun in his hands.

"What were you trying to do? Kill him?" she asked, raising the baby,"The boss would have killed us!"

"Oh, calm down, Azuna!" Barker snapped,"I knew you would have caught him!"

""Him' as you so, nonchalantly called him, is the one that the boss wants," Azuna reminded Barker,"As well as the two others that are back at the base."

"She's right," the other girl said,"Now, we need to bring Kari Kamiya and her son back to the base."

            %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

In the heart of Tokyo rested a three-floored warehouse. It was once abandoned, now, it was anything but. The bottom floor contained living rooms full of couches and chairs, t.v. and waiting rooms, all 'front' rooms. The second floor contained more 'living' rooms, such as kitchens, computer rooms and laundry rooms. The top floors contained offices and living corders. The basement contained training rooms and gyms, however, some of the residents of the building were not training in the appointment rooms.

On the top floor, in one of the offices, an original Digidestined was trying to get work done, when the phone rang. "Hello," Davis said over the phone,"Yes, operator, this is Digidestined Headquarters..."

Outside the room, three humans and three Digimon were walking past with a pile of clothes in their hands.

"I still don't see why we had to get stuck on laundry duty!" a girl with long brown hair said.

"Well, Reiko," a boy with a mess of brown hair said, juggling clothes in his hands, "Temporarily, or not, we all still live here, and that means we need to share in the housework."

"That's right," the boy's Penguinmon said,"This place is a lot more crowded than back home, but, even there we all had to help out."

The two partners suddenly slipped on the floor and fell over, showering them with a ton of clothes.

Keiko shook her head. "You're such a klutz, Hiroshi"

"Please don't call me that," he said, getting up off of the floor,"My name is..."

"Shh!" the last boy said, mentioning to the office room.

"What?" Davis asked, to the phone,"Yes..Yes I know, but...okay..don't worry, Mrs. Kamiya, we'll find Kari."

"Miss Kamiya's missing?" the third boy asked,"What happened to her?"

"Takeshi, you mean you haven't heard?" Keiko asked.

"Heard what?" Takeshi's Kunemon asked.

"Miss Kamiya had her baby," Keiko said,"And she still won't tell who the father is."

"I don't believe it!" Takeshi said,"She won't say? I would have thought that it would have been Mr. Takashi, or Mr. Motomiya."

"They can't though," Keiko said,"From what I've heard, like two years ago, they had to talk to this Digimon named Azulongmon...."

"Azulongmon?" Takeshi asked, his eyes open wide,"The Azulongmon? Wow, they got to talk to Azulongmon! Wow!"

Keiko rolled her eyes and sighed. "Anyway.., they talked to Azulongmon and he told them that Kari couldn't have a child with either of them. That's why Miss Kamiya's older brother left."

"Tai Kamiya?" Hiroshi asked,"The Tai Kamiya? You mean the leader of the Digidestined? I thought he left because of Mr. Ishida and Miss Takenouchi."

"What is it with you guys?" Keiko asked,"Anyway, he did leave because of Mr. Ishida and Miss Takenouchi getting engaged, but, he couldn't be with Sora because he had too much power as well. It's so sad, he really loved Sora, but...."

"So what?" another voiced sneered,"That loser got what he deserved!"

All six turned around and saw a young man wearing a black cloak leaning against the wall. He had brown hair in a crew cut, and a snarl that only a mother would love. "That punk didn't deserve to be the leader of the Digidestined, and he was right to give it up! He didn't really want Sora, or else he would have tried to get her sooner, before she had already turned on him!"

"And what do you know, Malcolm?" Keiko sneered,"Why are you still here, anyway? You can't be here just to learn how to control your powers, you've done nothing but be a pain since the day you got here!"

"That is my buisness!" the American said back..

"If it wasn't for the Digidestined, you wouldn't even know how to make your Digimon Digivolve! I wish they never found you, you monster.."

Malcolm growled and started to charge at her, when Keiko took out her Digivice. She was about to tell her Digimon to Digivolve, when her hand was hit and her Digivice was flung into the wall. She spun around to find Davis standing there, his arms crossed, and an angry look on his face.

"Keiko!" he snapped,"The first rule of being a Digidestined, is not using your Digimon to fight a human!"

"But, Mr. Motomiya," Hiroshi started," Malcolm said...."

_"I_ will deal with Malcolm," he said, staring at him, "You've been a trouble maker and you clearly don't want to learn. I am expelling you. Now get out."

Malcolm stared at Davis, waiting for him to change his mid, but he didn't. He ran out of the hallway.

Davis turned to Keiko. "If's there's a problem next time, come to one of us, got it?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. Now get back to work."

            %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"How can you eat that junk?" Matt asked, walking into the kitchen.

Sora looked up from the table. "What?" she asked, placing her sandwich down.

Matt walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a can. He popped the lid open. "You're eating a pickle and strawberry sandwich!"

"So?" she asked.

"That's disgusting!"

"Hey," Sora said, patting her large stomach,"This guy inside needs nutrients."

"What nutrients?" Matt asked, sitting down across from her,"That's just pickle juice and strawberry preserves."

Sora smiled slightly, and took a big bite out of her sandwich, causing Matt to gag. "So," Matt said,"Are you nervous about our addition?"

Sora's expression changed. "Yeah....."

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Nothing..." Sora drifted off.

"What?" Matt asked,"I know something's wrong."

Sora took a deep breath. "Its Kasumi.."

"Kasumi?" Matt asked,"What about her?"

"Well," Sora said,"You know that she's from another reality that could become the future to this world, right?"

Matt nodded,"So?"

Sora sighed again. "I'm her mother...."

Matt stared at her for a long moment. "Then, who's the father?"

"I..I'm not sure," Sora said,"But..."

Matt nodded. "Its not me, I know, but..." he looked at Sora's stomach.

Sora smiled. "Its yours, trust me."

Matt smiled. He got up and lightly kissed Sora on the cheek,"I wouldn't still be here if I didn't, but..what's going to happen if Kasumi's future comes true?"

"It won't," Sora said,"The only other person I had feelings for is long gone."

Matt seemed to accept this. "Okay," he said,"Listen, I've got to get back to work, okay?"

"Sure," Sora said, nodding.

Matt nodded. After he left, Sora dropped her sandwhich and supported her head with her hands. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself,"What if Kasumi's future does come true? How will Matt take it? I love him, but...How do I tell him that Kasumi's father is Tai?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Have you found anything yet?" Ken asked, walking into the computer room on the top floor.

Noriko turned away from the large computer system, "No," she said, placing the helmet on its computer stand. She had changed in the last two years. She had let her hair grow to shoulder length. She told her friends and family that she just wanted a change, but, Ken knew the truth, she wanted to hide the bar code that was burned into her neck when Oikawa inserted the Dark Spore into her body. "I can't find Kari," she said,"Where ever she is, it is completely psi, and digital proof. I can't search for her mind, or her Digivice's signal."

Ken nodded, sighing. "I don't know what else to do. Gatomon is really worried, and Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya are almost hysterical. If we can't find her with the most sophisticated equipment available, who can?"

"Yeah," Noriko said,"and if wasn't for Davis and Amanda, we wouldn't even have any of this stuff."

"Actually, Amanda's father," Ken said,"Just wait until the child is born, then Davis is going to really have trouble on his hands! He has no idea what its like to be a father, I'm not even sure, and Yolei.....that's not the point. If we can't find Kari, what are we going to do?"

Noriko tapped the arms of the chair,"Maybe, if we fined tuned the computer to...oh, who am I kidding? There is no way we can find her with this computer alone. We need to do some detective work. I can't find her with this. The only thing I have found, is that there is a Digimon presence in the city, a very powerful one."

"Really?" Ken asked,"Is it just one of the Digimon attacking earth? In the past two years, evil Digimon attacks have greatly rose."

"And they're all doing everything for their 'Master'," Wormmon said,"Whoever that is!"

"No," Noriko said, shaking her head,"I think its an Ultimate, maybe even stronger than that.."

Ken leaned against the door frame. "I guess I'd better tell Davis to call for some help, then."

"Are you sure he'll come?" Noriko asked.

"With Kari missing?" Ken asked, turning to leave,"He's probably on his way already."

"So," Matt said, swishing his drink around in his hand,"We've hardly had time to talk lately, huh?"

"Yeah," T.K. said, from his seat on the other side of the small cafeteria table,"It seems that if we're not fighting evil Digimon, we're training new Digidestined."

"I know," Matt said, sighing,"Ever since we talked to Azulongmon two years ago, the percentage of evil Digimon attacks have grown so high, what can we do, if it becomes too much for us to handle?"

"I don't know," T.K. said, sighing,"We've got hundreds of Digidestined, but, they're all still novices, they'll get killed. Until they are trained significantly, us more experienced Digidestined will have to handle it."

"I know," Matt sighed,"So much for a normal life, huh?"

T.K. sighed. "Yeah. We've got attacking Digimon, problem students, missing Digidestined.."

"Don't worry," Matt said,"We'll find Kari." He sighed,"Davis has, despite my advice, called in an old friend to help find her."

to be continued....


	7. Years of Preparation: Part 2:Tai Returns

Years of Preparation: Part 2  
  
Yolei Inue walked into work. She was a part time dance instructor for the grade school's after school drama program. The basketball practice was finishing up as she walked down the side of the gym to the locker room. She placed her purse and jacket inside and walked over to where the tapes and equipment was when she heard a scream. She ran back to the gym and saw the children were screaming. There was a young man in dark clothes standing in the middle of the gym holding a knife to the coach's neck. Next to the man was another young man, and two young women, all with Digimon.  
  
The man with the knife screamed,"Quiet!"  
  
The kids became very silent with fear. "And Hawkmon's not here!" Yolei told herself, mentally smacking herself for leaving her Digimon at home. She walked slowly over to the pay phone, which wasn't easy because she was pregnant. She picked it up carefully. So far they had not seen her, and she meant to keep it that way. She was going to dial the Digidestined base, when a hand grabbed her across the face and through her into the group of kids.  
  
"There will be no outside calling," the woman said.  
  
The man with the knife turned to her and said,"What have we here? Ahh, Yolei Inue, excellent. Listen up! I am Greg Barker. My assoiciates and I have come to take you, the final possibility, to our master."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Yolei said.   
  
"We could kill all of these kids without missing a beat," the other girl said. She leaned forward in a sneer."Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way! Your choice!"  
  
  
  
The train came to a stop, throwing up small sparks as its metal wheels dug into the railing. The doors slid open, and a young man with a mess of brown hair emerged. He took a deep breath, then exhaled. "Ahhh!" he said, smiling,"Tokyo, how I have missed you. It is good to be back home."  
  
"Well, I couldn't be more happy for you," a woman's voice said,"But, could you help me with these bags?"  
  
The young man smiled slightly and turned around. He reached and grabbed three suitcases from the young, redhead woman, with a large bloated stomach, leaving her with only two. "Thanks," she said, moving one of the suitcases into her other hand, "I'm not as agile as I use to be."  
  
"No problem," he said, helping her off the train,"I know how hard this must have been."  
  
The young woman put a scowl on her face. ""Of course it is. Knowing that I had to go all the way to Tokyo, with my child due any day, because my child's father has to play the hero!"  
  
The man sighed firecly. "You knew that it was my duty when you..."  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about," she said, crossing her arms,"I'm talking about coming all the way back here, because you former flame, the great Sora Takenouchi, is missing!"  
  
"That's not why I came down here, and you know it! I came here because my little sister is missing! That's why! And Sora's not even missing!"  
  
"Yeah right! Don't you think it hurts knowing that the only reason that you even went out with me to begin with his because I look just like her! Don't you think it hurts knowing that the only reason that you m-"  
  
"Miriya, let's not fight, okay," he said, raising his hands,"We're going to make this work, okay? I promise."  
  
Miriya smiled slightly. "Okay, Tai."  
  
"Now," Tai said, lifting the suitcases,"Let's find the Digidestined Headquarters, and get down to work."  
  
  
  
  
"Sora," Matt called out, watching his girlfriend walk towards the door,"Where are you going?"  
  
"Out," she said, grabbing her coat and her keys.  
  
"But, y-you're pregnant," he said, getting up from the couch..  
  
"So?" Sora asked, opening the apartment door.  
  
"Its not safe for you to go out alone," he said,"Especially with all the kidnappings going on."  
  
"I can take care of myself," Sora said.  
  
"Sora," Matt said, a little more sternly.  
  
She sighed, and closed the apartment door. "Fine," she said,"I'll take Biyomon with me." She started walking towards her room.  
  
"No," Matt said,"I don't want you going at all. Its dangerous out there."  
  
She sighed deeply. "Matt," she said,"I am twenty years old! I can take care of myself!"  
  
"Sora," Matt said,"You're pregnant! You can't go around, walking through dark alleys at night like you use to! You can't take care of yourself, not now."  
  
Sora started getting really angry. "Oh, so you're telling me that I'm helpless!"  
  
Matt took a deep breath. "Yes, pretty much. You're nine months pregnant, you can't act like you're still fifteen."  
  
"Oh, I get it," Sora said, sniffiling,"I'm just a helpless woman, is that it? One that needs you to protect me no matter what, huh?"  
  
"I didn't say that," Matt protested.  
  
"But that's what you were thinking, wasn't it?" Sora asked, opening the door to her room. She called inside,"Biyomon, come on, we're going out."  
  
"Sora," Matt said, even more sternly,"I don't want you to go."  
  
Biyomon walked out of the room, and followed Sora as she walked to the door. "I'm going to my mothers," Sora said, holding back tears,"I don't know when I'll be back."  
  
"Sora," Matt said, as she walked out,"Wait...Sora...."  
  
The door slammed shut behind her.  
  
  
  
Miriya sighed deeply as she tried to keep up with Tai. She huffed and wheezed as she waddled down the sidewalk. "Tai," she huffed,"You've got to slow down."  
  
A little ways in front of her, Tai stopped. He turned around, to wait for her, when he found that she was crying softly. He dropped all the suitcases and ran to her side. "What is it?" he asked, placing his arm around her shoulder,"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know I was walking so fast..."  
  
"Its not that," Miriya said, laughing between her cries, "I..I just felt our child kick."  
  
"W-what?" Tai asked.  
  
Miriya grabbed his hand and put in on her stomach. "There, do you feel it?"  
  
Tai slowly started to smile. "Y-yeah," he said, slowly,"M-my child......my child....."  
  
Tai could help himself. He started laughing. He couldn't stop, he was just so happy. Miriya joined in his laughter. They young couple laughed as hard as they could, letting their joys out for all the world to hear.  
  
Tai couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard. He was about to throw his head back, when he felt a presence behind him. Before he could turn around, something slam into the back of his head. He heard Miriya scream as he hit the ground. He tried to move his arms to push himself up, but found that he couldn't. He kept hearing Miriya's screams, and knew that he had to save his child. He put all his strength into his body, forcing himself to move.  
  
Unfortunately, all he could do was move his head slightly. He struggled to stay conscious as he watched a young man with black hair hold Miriya tight with a knife to her throat. "Stop struggling," he said,"Or, you're going to get a hair cut much lower down your body!":  
  
Miriya stopped struggling, and the young man pressed a button on his belt. A yellow circle appeared before them, sparkling and flashing. The young man turned around and saw Tai staring at them from the ground. He grinned slightly. "Just so you remember, Kamiya," he said,"I am Greg Barker!"  
  
"Yeah," Tai thought,"I'll remember you!" He struggled to move, but, couldn't hold on any longer. His head crashed into the ground, as his eyes slammed shut.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys, " Matt said sadly as he walked into the cafeteria of the Digidestined headquarters. Izzy and Michael looked up from where they were eating a late dinner. They watched as Matt got a cup of coffee and plopped down into one of the chairs at the table.  
  
"What's wrong?" Izzy asked.  
  
Matt sighed. "Sora and I just had a big fight, a..and she went to her mother's."  
  
"Matt," Michael said,"I'm sure that the two of you will work things out."  
  
Matt sighed. "We've been fighting a lot lately. I...I just hope she doesn't leave me."  
  
The white phone on the wall buzzed. "I'll get it," Michael said. He got up and picked the phone up. "Cafeteria, go," he said."...................what, really? Okay, I'll tell them."  
  
"That was Noriko," he said, placing the phone back on the wall,"She said that Ken just called. Yolei's missing too."  
  
Izzy and Matt looked at each other. "First Kari, now Yolei. What's going on here?"  
  
"Someone.....else is....missing."  
  
The three turned around and gasped. There was a figure covered with black snow, and bits of red blood covering his bushy brown hair. "I need...." his eyes rolled back into his head, and he collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"Tai?!" all three shouted.  
  
  
  
Tai slowly opened his eyes, and felt an intense pain on the back of his head. He quickly brought his hand up to rub it, when he heard a familiar voice. "Be careful," Tai looked up at a familiar person," you're still sore back there, but, it could have been much worse. You're lucky all that hair blunted the force of the object."  
  
Tai smiled slightly. "Thanks, Dr. Kido," he said,"Where am I?"  
  
Joe stood by the side of the bed he was in. "You're in the hospital floor of the Digidestined Headquarters," he said, leaning Tai forward a bit so he could check the back of his head. "Well, you did suffer some bleeding, but, everything looks okay back there now."  
  
Tai leaned back against he pillow feeling the pain vanish somewhat when he rested against the soft fabric. As he did, he could see the rest of the room. It was much like a hospital room, with beds up against the wall, each with its own specialized equipment, and curtains. "How did you afford all of this?" Tai asked,"You've got the best equipment all throughout this building!"  
  
"Well," Joe said,"Ken's the accountant, but, we get some money through tuition, but, most of our funding comes from Davis's girlfriend's father."  
  
Tai's eyes shot open wide. "What?! You mean, Amanda's father, the American Ambassador, is paying for all of this?"  
  
Joe nodded. "After Davis got her pregnant, he kind of did everything he could to keep us from telling everyone."  
  
Tai nodded. "I could kind of see the problem if the press found out about that, but, my question is, how did Davis end up with an Ambassador's daughter?"  
  
"Hey, you make it sound like a bad thing."  
  
Tai smiled as he turned to the doorway. "Davis," he said, as he took his friend's handshake,"Its good to see you again."  
  
"You too man," he said, grinning,"So, I understand that you had a bump on your head."  
  
"Yeah," Tai said, his smile fading,"I came back here to help find Kari, but, Miriya and I were attacked, and she was kidnapped, by some guy named Barker."  
  
"Barker?" Davis asked,"When Yolei was taken, it was in a school gym. The witnesses said the one in charge called himself Barker..."  
  
"You think Kari was taken by the same group?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes," Davis said, nodding.  
  
"But," Joe said,"Where are they?"  
  
"I don't know," Tai said, rubbing his forehead,"I really don't remember it too well, but, Barker brought Miriya throw a portal, I assume it was a Digital Gate-wait, I really don't remember too well, but, I'm pretty sure Barker had a Digivice, but, he opened the portal with a button on his belt. Why didn't he use his Digivice?"  
  
"Are you saying they're on Earth?" Davis asked.  
  
"I don't know," Tai said.  
  
"Noriko has been using Izzy's computer system to boost her psychic power to search for Kari ever since she went missing. She has determined, and Izzy agrees with her, that Kari is not on Earth."  
  
Tai nodded. "Okay, so they are in a part of the Digital World that we can't reach by using our Digivices."  
  
The three thought for a couple of seconds. "Tai," Joe said,"When Barker took Miriya, did he throw her in, or, did he go in with her?"  
  
"I don't know," Tai said,"I passed out right after he opened the portal. When I woke up, they were both gone. I barely managed to make it here."  
  
"Well," Joe said,"The witness when Yolei were capture said that Barker and the others that were with him opened a portal, but threw Yolei inside. They never went in.the portal."  
  
"Hmm," Tai said,"so, they're opening portals, but, not going in? Why would they do that?"  
  
"Maybe once they get in, they can't get back out," Davis said.  
  
"So," Joe said,"They're opening portals to a place in the Digital World, that they can't leave."  
  
"And they need to use a special device to enter it, as opposed to the Digital Gate," Davis said.  
  
The three placed their hands to their chins and thought. Suddenly, they all looked up. "The Dark Ocean!" they all cried.  
  
  
  
Minutes later, all the senior Digidestined, plus Michael, were assembled for a meeting in the War room, they even called their Digimon from the Digital World. Everyone sat around the large, square table, with Tai and Davis at the front. Davis called everyone to attention, and quickly retold the events of the past few days, as well as the conversation between Tai, Joe, and Davis.. He then gave Tai the floor.  
  
Tai stood up and faced the senior Digidestined. He cleared his throat, and looked at each one in the face. "First," he said,"I want to say that it is good to be back home. I've missed you guys so much....hey, where's Sora?"  
  
Matt stared at Tai with an annoyed look in his eyes. "She's not here, okay?"  
  
Tai stared back at Matt. "Why isn't she here?" he asked. "If he's done something to hurt her.." Tai thought.  
  
"Um, Tai," Davis said,"Remember your sister?"  
  
"Right," Tai said, turning back to address all of them,"We have reason to believe that Kari, Yolei, and Miriya are in the Dark Ocean."  
  
"Are you sure?" T.K. asked.  
  
Tai nodded. "Yes. We will be journeying to the Dark Ocean to find our captive members, at eight o'clock tonight."  
  
"Who will be going?" Izzy asked.  
  
"The team to go will be Davis, Ken, T.K., Cody, Michael, Matt, and myself," Tai said.  
  
"I'm going too."  
  
"Sora!" Matt said, jumping up from his chair and running over to the door. He wanted to hug her, let her know how much she means to him, but, she just moved out of the way. "I'm going with you," she said.  
  
"But Sora," Tai protested,"You're pregnant.."  
  
"Don't you start treating me like I can't do anything either," Sora said, eying Matt, while keeping Tai in her field of vision.  
  
"Fine," Tai said,"You can come."  
  
Matt turned to look at him. "What are you talking about?! She can't go!"  
  
"Matt!" Sora shouted,"I am fully capable of fighting! And I am going, with, or without your consent!"  
  
She turned and walked out of the room, with Matt following her.  
  
"Okay," Tai said,"I want everyone in the computer room at eight o'clock."  
  
Everyone nodded and exited the room. "Hey, Tai," Izzy called out as he was leaving,"I've got to talk to you about something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've been doing some research on the possible Child of Darkness," he said,"And, you're correct, all evidence points to Kari.."  
  
"Izzy!" Tai said, almost shouting,"I thought I told you that Kari would never do something like that! Come on, you know her, she wouldn't do something like that!"  
  
"But, you suspected her after Daemon told you the reason about the File Island Massacre.." Izzy started.  
  
"I wasn't thinking straight," Tai said,"Kari would not doing something like that! End of discussion!"  
  
"But, Tai.."  
  
"End of discussion!"  
  
  
  
  
At eight o'clock sharp, Tai, Davis, Ken, Matt, Sora(much to Matt's protests), T.K., Cody, and Michael and their Digimon were assembled in the computer room of the building. Noriko was briefing them on the information they already knew about the Dark Ocean. "Now, she said,"we are unsure of the being who rules the Dark Ocean, but he has legions of Scubamon and Divermon as his servants, probably more that we are unaware of. There are only two Digital Gates in the Dark Ocean. One to enter, and one to exit. Once you find Yolei, Kari, and Miriya, you will have to find the exit portal to get back to earth."  
  
Tai nodded. "Right," he said, never taking his gaze off of the computer monitors,"Ken, open us a gate."  
  
"Right," Ken said, raising his Digivice, towards the screen,"Dark Gate open!"  
  
to be continued... 


	8. Years of Preparation: Part 3:Journey to ...

Years of Preparation: Part 3  
  
At eight o'clock sharp, Tai, Davis, Ken, Matt, Sora(much to Matt's protests), T.K., Cody, and Michael and their Digimon were assembled in the computer room of the building. Noriko was briefing them on the information they already knew about the Dark Ocean. "Now, she said,"we are unsure of the being who rules the Dark Ocean, but he has legions of Scubamon and Divermon as his servants, probably more that we are unaware of. There are only two Digital Gates in the Dark Ocean. One to enter, and one to exit. Once you find Yolei, Kari, and Miriya, you will have to find the exit portal to get back to earth."  
  
Tai nodded. "Right," he said, never taking his gaze off of the computer monitors,"Ken, open us a gate."  
  
"Right," Ken said, raising his Digivice, towards the screen,"Dark Gate open!"  
  
The Digidestined held their eyes closed as the light from the Digital Gate faded. They discovered that staring at the light from the gate was much like staring at the sun, looking directly at the light too much resulted in weaker eye sight. When the light faded, they opened their eyes to a much darker reality.  
  
They were standing on a beach, a very dark beach, with a black mountains cape behind them. The sky was black, and a lighthouse much further down the shore was emitted a stream of black light. The ocean was so black, that it appeared to be a sea of oil.  
  
Ken took a deep breath. "I'm back here again," he said, looking at the ocean,"Hmm. it really hasn't changed much."  
  
"I don't care if it became a land of sun and flowers," Tai growled,"If those Scubamon touched even a hair on Kari or Miriya's head, they're going to be sleeping with the fishes tonight!"  
  
"Ouw..." Sora said slightly, rubbing her head, almost falling over.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tai asked, running to her side. He grabbed her before she fell over. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Y-yeah," she said, regaining her balance,"I-I just got a little dizzy."  
  
Matt growled when he saw Tai in Sora's arms. He was about to say something, when Ken shouted to look out. Everyone turned to the ocean, and saw a squadron of Divermon jumped out of the water. The threw their harpoons back and shot them towards the shoreline.  
  
"Great!" Davis yelled,"Not here a minute, and we're already under attack."  
  
"I don't think they're after us!" Cody shouted, turning around,"Look!"  
  
The Digidestined turned around and saw a black patch zooming towards them from the sky. "What are they?" Agumon asked.  
  
The two flyers of the group hovered into the air and stared at the blackness. They strained their eyes until they discovered the identity of the assailants. "I know what they are," Patamon said.  
  
"What?" T.K. asked, dodging the harpoons.  
  
"Devidramons!" Biyomon exclaimed, flying down to stand by Sora's side.  
  
"Okay, Tai," Matt said,"We're standing between a rock, and a hard place. What do we do?"  
  
"I say, get on the good side, and fight for it!" Davis said, ducking to avoid a harpoon, then jumping to miss a blast.  
  
Cody and Armadillomon ducked, dodging a piece of exploding beach,"In a situation like this, I don't think either side is the right side, Davis."  
  
"We need to do something," Sora said,"We're going to get killed!"  
  
"Okay," Tai said,"We're going to defend ourselves, but, don't get involved. We don't know what's going on here."  
  
The Divermon and the Devidramons didn't seem to even notice the Digidestined. They continued to blast at each other, with the Digidestined in the middle. The humans were starting to run from the field, when one of the Digimon noticed them. "Its the Digidestined!" it said in a scratchy voice. Suddenly, both sides started attacking them. A stray blast hit the beach, splitting the team in half, sending Tai, T.K., Cody, Sora, and their Digimon to the right, and Matt, Davis, Ken, Michael, and their Digimon to the left. They slammed into the ground as the battle continued around them.  
  
Matt slowly brought himself to his knees. "Sora!" he shouted,"Sora, where are you?"  
  
As Michael, Ken, and Davis slowly got their feet, Matt could see Sora across the battlefield. She was lying down next to Tai. They were slowly getting up, when a Devidramon energy attack blasted the beach right behind them. Tai quickly grabbed Sora and threw her to the ground, with him on top of her. Sure, Matt knew that Tai was just shielding her, but, she was his fiance, not Tai's! He shouldn't have even touched her!   
  
He was about to run over to her, to push Tai out of the way, when, suddenly, a beam of energy blasted into the the sandy ground in front of him, throwing him hard onto his back. He could hardly move as the Devidramon crashed into the ground, surrounding the Digidestined.  
  
Matt raised his head just in time to see that a giant white tentacle splash out of the ocean and slammed into the beach. It quickly wrapped around the other Digidestined and pulled them into the ocean, followed by the Divermon.  
  
"Sora," Matt moaned, trying to move after her,"Sora..."  
  
"Matt," Davis said, helping him to his feet,"There's nothing we can do now. She's in safe hands, Tai's with her.."  
  
Matt threw Davis's arm away from him. "Shut up!" he yelled,"Shut up! All I ever here is Tai, Tai Tai!" He raised his voice higher, in an attempt to mimic a girl's voice,"Tai's so great! Tai's the strongest Digidestined! Tai and Sora should have been together! I'm sick of it!"  
  
He fell to his knees and slammed his fist into the ground. "I'm a hundred times better than Tai, and I could prove it, given the chance."  
  
"Yeah," Ken said, joining his side,"I hate the way that everyone thinks that Cody is the greatest person alive! I'm better than he is!"  
  
"Hey," Davis said, "We're a team, remember?"  
  
"I don't care!" Ken said,"Aren't you sick of the way that T.K. is always hanging around Kari, and that he is probably the father of her child?"  
  
Suddenly, Davis felt something creep over over. Something that chilled him to his very soul, something that he wanted to fight, but, couldn't. "Yeah," he said, his eyes starting to turn dark,"That bastered T.K.! He really hurt Kari, he probably raped her! I'll kill him!"  
  
Michael and Betamon just stared at the others. "What's going on with them?" Betamon asked.  
  
Michael just shook his head. "I don't know...."  
  
The Devidramons suddenly closed in on them as a familiar Digimon flew over to them. "Greetings, Digidestined."  
  
"Demidevimon!" they all cried out.  
  
"In the flesh," he said, bowing,"Or in the fur. In any case, my master wishes an audience with you. If you would kindly board the Devidramons, we will be on our way."  
  
  
  
Tai had both hands tightly around Sora just as the white tentacle was wrapped around him and the rest of the Digidestined as they shot through the water. Tai clutch her tightly. "Just hold on," he said,"Keep you holding your breath. Don't pass out."  
  
He wished that he could open his eyes and see where they were going, and how long away they were from it, but, they were going too fast, he couldn't open his eyelids. He was just thinking that he couldn't hold his breath any longer, when, he felt the water break around him, and he slammed into the ground.  
  
He opened his eyes to look at Sora. She was lying so still he was afraid that she had fainted. He quickly placed his lips on hers, about to perform CPR, when she pushed him off. "Hey!" she screamed,"What do you think you're-oh, Tai..I..I.."  
  
Tai rubbed his hurt jaw. "What did you do that for?! It looked like you were unconsious, I was just trying to give you CPR!"  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, moving over towards him,"I...I didn't mean to..."  
  
They pulled apart when they heard T.K. start to moan. They turned and helped him and Cody to their feet. "Where are we?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I don't know," Tai said, looking around,"It looks like some kind of dock."  
  
The others looked around. They were standing on a hard, marble floor, with water from the Dark Ocean rippling behind them. In front of them was a wall with a single door, that was now opening. A group of Scubamon walked out, each carrying a small trident. They surrounded the Digidestined, pointing the sharp edges at them. "Come with us please," one of the Scubamon said.  
  
"Why should we?" Tai asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"The Masters of the Dark Ocean demands your presence, and..."  
  
"'He won't take no for an answer,' yes, we've heard it before," Agumon said.  
  
One of the Scubamon stuck his trident into T.K.'s backside. "Okay, okay," he said,"We're going, we're going."  
  
They walked through the doors, and down a long, white marble hallway. Sora was standing very close to Tai, but, they weren't saying anything, they were, however, staring at each other. T.K. and Cody were staring at them. They knew that both of them wanted to talk to each other, but both were afraid to. T.K. finally cleared his throat, and Tai and Sora quickly turned away from each other. "I...ah...I......" Tai started.  
  
"So," Sora said,"How are things between you and Miriya? I..I understand that you have a child with her."  
  
"Um...yeah," Tai said,"She's due any time now. That's why I want to rescue her so badly."  
  
"She's going to give birth soon?" Sora asked,"Hmm, just like me. Are you two....um, happy, together?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I..I guess," Tai said, quickly pulling a glove over his hand,"But, um...w-we're probably not going to last."  
  
"Really?" Sora asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"So, how are things with you and Matt?" Tai asked, hopefully.  
  
"A little unstable right now," Sora said, sadly,"I...I think he might even break up with me."  
  
Tai was going to ask her something else, when the Scubamon pushed the Digidestined through a door at the end of the hall. When they walked inside, they gasped. On the other side of the door was a giant, dome shaped building, with a long red carpet running from the door up the floor. There were fountains around the edge of the building, shooting up geysers of dark water. That wasn't what they were gasping at though, it was the giant clam and the giant throne in the center of the room. That wasn't what they were gasping at either, it was the creature seated on the throne.  
  
The creature was huge, with a blue body that resembled a mess of tentacles bounced together. He had a large, oval shaped head, with a massive jaw full of sharp fangs. On his back were two large flippers that resembled bat wings. His left hand ended with a mess of tentacles, while his right hand was a single, long tentacle, that was wrapped around a large, yellow trident, with a glowing white orb in the center of the three spears. The creature looked at them. "Greetings," he said, in a gurgling voice,"Welcome to the Dark Ocean. I am Dragomon, the Master of the Oceans."  
  
"You're the Master of the Oceans?" T.K. exclaimed,"But, you're only an Ultimate, how can you be the Masters of the Oceans?"  
  
Dragomon growled loudly, rattling the building. "I don't think you should have insulted him!" Cody said.  
  
Dragomon got control of himself. He mentioned to the clam, and the Scubamon quickly ran over to it. With great effort, they lifted the clam open. The Digidestined had to shield their eyes as a brilliant blast of light shined forth from the inside of the clam. When their eyes became adjusted, they could see that something was calling that light forth. "Is that a pearl?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yes," Dragomon said, as the clam was closed,"That is the Aquatreft, the the pearl that is the center of all the waters in the Digital World. One who holds that, controls the waters of the Digital World, and all its sub-plains. It has incredible power, and I have grafted a piece of it onto my trident. That is why I am the Master of the Oceans!"  
  
"Okay," Sora said,"Sorry we doubted you."  
  
"Why have you brought us here?" T.K. asked.  
  
"And where are Miriya and Kari?" Tai demanded.  
  
"I do not know where your family is," Dragomon said,"But, I do have the one called Yolei."  
  
The Scubamon nodded, and walked over to another door. The opened it, and Yolei walked in, surrounded by a group of Scubamon. "Tai! T.K.! Cody! Sora!" she cried out, running over to them,"You guys came to save me, but..where's Ken?"  
  
"He was on the surface with Matt, Davis and Michael when we were pulled under," Tai said, glancing at Dragomon.  
  
"Why were you here?" Cody asked.  
  
"That, I can answer," Dragomon said,"She was taken, because her child will become my Dark Bride."  
  
"What?" Tai asked, almost shouting.  
  
"The legends speak that she will become the Ruler of the Oceans, alongside me as my Dark Bride. She will become a Child of Darkness, one who's only place will be with me here!"  
  
"Child of Darkness?" Tai thought to himself,"But, that's what...I thought that Kari...."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yolei shouted,"My child won't have anything to do with Darkness! I don't care about her family's history!"  
  
Dragomon just laughed. "Destiny cannot be changed! Hahahaha!"  
  
Tai cleched his fist, and Agumon jumped in front of him. "We're taking Yolei out of here now, then we're going after Kari and Miriya. I don't care if you're the Master of the Universe, I have a Mega Digimon, and you don't stand a chance against him!"  
  
Dragomon chuckled to himself. "If you think you can defeat me and make it through all of my soldiers, then rescue you sister and your friends, be my guest. You may even do it. However, how were you planning on leaving the Dark Ocean? There is only one way out, do you know where it is?"  
  
Tai hesitated. He dropped his fists. "What do you want from us?"  
  
"I want you to defeat someone who has been trying to take over this sub-plain of the Digital World. Defeat him and his armies, and, you will be free to go."  
  
"What?" Tai asked,"There's got to be more to it than that. When dealing with demons, there is always a catch."  
  
Dragomon just laughed slightly. "My 'catch' as you call it, will be taken soon. All you need to worry about is defeating my enemy, and I will show you the location of the exit gate."  
  
Tai sighed. "Who is your enemy?"  
  
"Deamon."  
  
.  
Matt and the others could only gasp at the sight before them. The Devidramon had taken them to the black lighthouse along the shore line. There wasn't much inside, but, on the top floor was a sight that shocked them to their very souls. On a large, throne type seat in the center of the lighthouse's top floor, was a Digimon they thought long dead.   
  
"Daemon!" Davis said, clutching his fist,"Its you, but...you're different. And how is it that you're still alive?"  
  
Daemon laughed. He was definitely different. Where his once red robes and black wings were, was now robes and wings in a purely metallic color and his body almost looked like a mess of organic circuits and wires meshed together in a body form. "Ever since I fought you on Earth and was imprisoned here, I have been in a constant battle with Dragomon. He is the only one who knows where the exit gate for this world is, however, he will not tell me. I was able, however, to send out a 'hard' psychic projection of myself onto File Island. I attempted to massacre the entire island as a sacrifice to my coming master. However, Tai and Wargreymon defeated me, and my psychic projection was infected with the Cyberdyne Virus, and the backlash infected me as well."  
  
"I don't care about any of that!" Davis shouted,"Where is Kari?"  
  
Daemon chuckled to himself. He snap his fingers, and a cage descended from the ceiling. Inside was Kari, her son wrapped tightly in her arms, and Miriya, laying on the floor of the cage. Davis ran over to the cage. "Kari," he said,"Are you okay?"  
  
"Davis," she said, tears starting to form in her eyes,"Help me, please."  
  
"Davis," Miriya said, moaning,"w-where's Tai?"  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Michael pointed at Miriya.  
  
"She's about to go into labor," Kari said,"We've got to get her to a hospital, and quick."  
  
"The only way she's going to leave her, is if we get the location of the exit gate," Daemon said,"And to do that, means defeating Dragomon."  
  
"Then let's do that!" Matt said, his eyes starting to become even darker,"Let's annihilate him!"  
  
"I have to warn you," Daemon said, as a screen appeared behind him and an image of the shore of the Dark Ocean appeared,"It appears that your friends have joined Dragomon in his attempt to destroy me. Can I trust you?"  
  
Matt stepped in front of Davis and Ken. "I will lead the attack on Dragomon, I only ask one thing in return."  
  
"What is that?" Daemon asked.  
  
"I want to be the one that kills Tai Kamiya!"  
  
"What?" Michael asked.  
  
Matt clenched his fist. "He's always had everything, while I always got nothing! Now, even Sora is turning towards him! I want his head!"  
  
"You traitor!" Kari shouted from the cage, shaking on the bars,"I can't believe you! You traitor!"  
  
Daemon laughed,"I must say, I do approve. What of the rest of you?"  
  
"We will help," Davis said.  
  
"It will be our pleasure to destroy T.K. and Cody," Ken said.  
  
They all turned to Michael and Betamon. "I don't know what's gotten into you," he said,"But, I want no part of it!"  
  
"As you wish," Daemon said,"You will remain here with Kari and Miriya, while the others destroy Dragomon, and bring this dimension under my control!"  
  
  
Tai, T.K, Cody, and their Digimon slowly made their way out of the rolling waves of the Dark Ocean. "So," Armadillomon,"Does any one know where Daemon's hideout is suppose to be?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Patamon said,"But, maybe it could be that lighthouse."  
  
"Which one?" T.K. asked.  
  
"The one that has all those Devidramon coming from it."  
  
The three Digidestined nodded to each other. "Look," Cody said,"Matt, Davis, and Ken are being chased by them. They're escaping!"  
  
Tai strained his eyes and saw that their three friends were ridding on top of the Devidramons. "I don't think that they're escaping!"  
  
Matt grinned sinisterly to himself as he pulled his hand back, then shot it forward, pointing at the Digidestined. "Attack!"  
  
to be continued...  
  
NEXT: DIGIDESTINED VS. DIGIDESTINED! 


	9. Years of Preparation: Part 4:Escape from...

Previously....  
  
Tai, T.K, Cody, and their Digimon slowly made their way out of the rolling waves of the Dark Ocean. "So," Armadillomon,"Does any one know where Daemon's hideout is suppose to be?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Patamon said,"But, maybe it could be that lighthouse."  
  
"Which one?" T.K. asked.  
  
"The one that has all those Devidramon coming from it."  
  
The three Digidestined nodded to each other. "Look," Cody said,"Matt, Davis, and Ken are being chased by them. They're escaping!"  
  
Tai strained his eyes and saw that their three friends were ridding on top of the Devidramons. "I don't think that they're escaping!"  
  
Matt grinned sinisterly to himself as he pulled his hand back, then shot it forward, pointing at the Digidestined. "Attack!"  
  
  
Years of Preparation: Part 4  
  
Tai, Cody, and T.K. watched in nervous anticipation, as Matt, Davis, and Ken charged towards them. The scowl and darkness on their faces perfectly matched the Devidramon they were riding on top of. Tai's eyes were looked with the black jewels of Matt's eyes, as he sped closer. "Guys," Tai said, mentioning to T.K. and Cody,"Get ready."  
  
"What?" T.K. asked,"We're not seriously going to fight them, are we?"  
  
"He's right," Cody said,"They're our friends." He turned towards the others, and saw the dark scowl that Ken was giving him. "Although," he said,"They aren't looking like themselves."  
  
Tai stepped forward and tighten his fists. "They're going to attack us, I can tell! We've got to be ready to defend ourselves!" He watched as the three Digidestined jumped off of the Devidramon and ran towards them,"Agumon..."  
  
His Digimon partner nodded. "Right. Agumon digivolve to Greymon! Greymon digivolve to Metalgreymon!"  
  
"Well," Matt said with a sneer,"It looks like they're ready for the battle. Gabumon..."  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon! Garurumon digivolve to Weregarurumon!"  
  
T.K. stared at Davis's dark eyes, as Veemon and Wormmon digivolved. "Cody," he said softly to him,"I think Tai may be right. They're ready to kill us, we've got to defend ourselves."  
  
"T.K.!" Cody exclaimed,"W-we can't..! It's murder!"  
  
"We're not going to kill them," T.K. said,"Just stop them, right Patamon?"  
  
His Digimon hovered off of T.K.'s hat and nodded. "Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!"  
  
Davis laughed. "Don't stop there, we're going all the way!"  
  
"Exveemon...."  
  
"Stingmon....."  
  
"....DNA digivolve to...Paildramon!"  
  
"Ankylomon..."  
  
"Angemon..."  
  
"...DNa digivolve to...Shakkoumon!"  
  
Metalgreymon slashed his claw down, but Weregarurumon jumped out of the way, causing the metal claw to smash into the beach, throwing up a geyser of sand. He quickly moved his head and caught a blue blur zoom by him. He spun around and caught it blur by him again. "Damn!" he thought to himself,"He's too fast for me!" He turned to Tai for advice, but found that he was on the ground, wrestling with Matt.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" Tai asked, as Matt tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Because I hate you!" he said, holding Tai to the ground with his legs. He raised his fist to pound Tai in the head, but Tai moved it quickly. "You've always had everything so easy! Your younger sibling was always with you, you were always stronger than me, you even have Sora moving towards you! I hate you!"  
  
Tai brought his knee up and slammed Matt in the gut. He fell over, clutching his stomach. Tai shot up, and turned to see how the others were doing. Shakkoumon was losing against Paildramon, and Metalgreymon couldn't even hit Weregarurumon. He turned back around and saw that Matt was charging at him. He ducked, and Matt's punch caused him to go off balance, and Tai easily pushed him over. "Luckily, I could always beat you in a fist fight!" he gloated.  
  
Matt quickly got up and slammed him in the stomach. "Don't bet on it!"  
  
  
Daemon laughed from lighthouse as he watched the battle from an image screen. "So," he said, turning to where Miriya stood, supported on both sides by Michael and Kari,"It seems that the Dark Ocean has claimed more victims. Ha!"  
  
Kari glared at him. "My brother will never die! He'll always be here to stop the likes of you!"  
  
Daemon laughed again. "I was not talking about your brother, or his two allies."  
  
"What?" Miriya asked, weakly.  
  
"Oh, don't pretend you don't know," Daemon said.  
  
"Why would I know?" Miriya asked.  
  
"You were here before, Child of the First."  
  
"Child of the First?" Miriya asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You were one of the First Digidestined, called into the Digital World to combat a foe similar to that of Apocalymon, while there, you hid many devices and mythical artifacts, before you were destroyed in your final battle. However, through reasons I do not know, you were deposited on earth, de-age to that of a five-year-old, and completely stripped of your memories. How you came to earth, or how you came to look exactly like Sora Takenouchi, I do not know."  
  
"I look this way, because I went for plastic surgerory," Miriya said,"But, I really don't believe any thing else you just said."  
  
"Come now," Daemon said,"You know I'm right. Think back, what is your earliest memory?"  
  
"My earliest memory...? That would be when..when....around my seventh birthday..." she said, trailing off,"I...I can't remember anything before that..."  
  
"That is why you are here, Miriya,"Daemon said,"Where is the location of the Black Digivice?"  
  
"The what?" Michael asked.  
  
"The Black Digivice," Daemon said,"The First Digidestined found it, crafted from the darkest fires of the Digital World. Where is it?"  
  
"I...I don't know," Miriya said, starting to lose consciousness. Michael and Kari felt her body go limp and lean forward. They caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
Daemon just growled to himself as he got up. "Where are you going?" Michael demanded.  
  
"To Dragomon's throne room. I'll find the exit to this realm, I will not be trapped here any longer!"  
  
  
Ken slammed his fist down, almost shattering Cody's nose. "Cut it out Ken!" Cody shouted,"I don't know what's wrong with you, but please stop it! I don't want to fight you."  
  
"Well, too bad," Ken said, grinning,"If you don't fight me, you're never going to survive!"  
  
He charged forward to, intending to pound Cody with a flurry of punches, but, Cody ducked out of the way and tripped Ken over. "I don't need to fight you," Cody said,"to beat you."  
  
Shakkoumon was trying to move out of the way, but he was too slow. Paildramon blasted him with simple ease. T.K. and Cody's Digimon moaned as he fell into the sand of the dark beach. Paildramon hovered above him, ready to deliver the final blow, when Shakkoumon shot his Bombs at Pialdramon's arms, blasting the twin guns to opposite sides.  
  
Davis laughed as he threw T.K. into the ground. "Your Digimon is starting to move a bit faster, but, he's still not fast enough!"  
  
T.K. rolled out of the way before Davis could slam his fist into T.K.'s stomach. Before Davis could pull himself back up, T.K. brought his fist under and into Davis's stomach, crashing him into the sand.  
  
  
"No..." Yolei said, shaking her head,"This can't be happening. I won't let it happen! I won't!"  
  
"Yolei," Sora said, comforting her friend as she knelt beside her,"It is happening, and if you fight it, you might kill yourself."  
  
Yolei shook fiercely as she lay on the ground. "This can't be happening! I can't be giving birth, I can't! I'm not due for another two weeks!"  
  
"I'm right here," Sora said, squeezing her hand tightly. She then moved over and lifted up Yolei's skirt. "I'm not a doctor," she said,"But, I think you should start pushing.."  
  
"No!" Yolei shouted,"No! I refuse to give birth in this hellhole!"  
  
"Yolei," Biyomon said, paionetly,"I want to be able to tell Ken that his child is okay, not that both his child and his girlfriend died because she was being too damn stubborn! I'm not going to tell you again, Yolei, start pushing!"  
  
Yoeli didn't have the spare strength to argue with her. All of her strength was focused on pushing. She pushed, and pushed, and finally screamed, then collapsed. "S-Sora," she said, breathing very heavily,"H-how is my child?"  
  
Sora was about to tell Yolei that she had a healthy daughter, when a dark shadow fell over them. "Ahh!" a gurgling voice said,"I see that the child has been born. Excellent, now, give it here."  
  
"W-what?" Yolei asked,"Oh God, I'm delierous...I thought Dragomon just said that he wanted my child."  
  
The massive Ultimate chuckled deeply. "Yes, I am just a hallucination." He whipped his right tentacle at the child in Sora's arms and flicked her away,"And this just did not happen. Now, go to sleep, you are very tired."  
  
"Give me back my child!," Yolei shouted, trying to get up, but found that all her energy was gone..  
  
"Where are you taking her?!" Sora shouted, pointing at the child wrapped in Dragomon's tentacle.  
  
"Do not worry, " Dragomon said,"I will return her shortly."  
  
"I don't care!" Sora said"Biyomon, stop-!" she was cut off when a sharp harpoon was thrusted in front of her face.  
  
"If they move," Dragomon told the Divermon surrounding Yolei, Sora and Biyomon,"Remove their heads from they're bodies."  
  
  
A few seconds after Dragomon left, there was a massive explosion they blew a hole in the dark room. Sora and Biyomon were thrown back into the Divermon, crushing them. Yolei laid on the floor, and could only watch in horror, as a figure in a metal robe with large metal wings walked in through the gapping hole. "D-Daemon..."Yolei said.  
  
  
Matt raised his hand and slammed it down, but Tai was faster than he was. He moved out of the way, missing Matt's fist entirely. Tai then brought his foot up and connected with Matt's face, sending his head flying back with a spray of blood. Tai quickly charged up and threw Matt to the ground.   
  
"I don't know what's going on here," he said, punching Matt in the face,"I don't know what's going on with you, but, if you really want to do this, then I have no choice but to go along with you!"  
  
He slammed Matt again, shooting his head back into the sand. Matt brought his foot up and kicked Tai in the back. Tai didn't move. Matt brought both of his feet up and slammed Tai in the back. This time Tai lurched forward slightly. Matt took his opportunity and slithered out of Tai's grasp. When he was back on his feet, he kicked Tai in the face, flipping Kamiya over and onto his back.  
  
  
  
Dragomon could only stare at the child that was laid out in front of him on his throne room floor. He couldn't help but chuckle at the newborn child. "My darling future bride," he said,"My darling Digimon Empress, how vulnerable you are now, how easy it would be for me to take you as you are now, but, no. No, I must allow time to play out, you must realize your destiny on your own, and to that end..."  
  
He turned to the right and walked over to where his giant clam lay. He smiled at the giant, glowing pearl on the inside. "Ahh," he said,"Aquatreft, the Center of all the Oceans, give me power, a gift for my future bride, give me a Digivice of Darkness!"  
  
The pearl started glowing brightly, lifting up the entire room, then, as quickly as it started, it was over and the room was dark once more. Dragomon smile as he picked up the small device that had appeared at the side of the Aquatreft. He examined the device. It was a D-3, almost identical to Ken's Dark Digivice, except it was a much blacker shade. He flipped it over and his grin deepened. There was a set of small lights covering the back on the Digivice. "Excellent."  
  
Dragomon walked back over to where Yolei's daughter lay. He held the Digivice over the newborn's stomach. It glowed for a second then stopped. Dragomon's smiled again. "Good, the Digivice is now yours. When you come of age, and your Digimon is ready, this Digivice will come to you. Every time you use this Digivice, a light on the back will glow, and, when all the lights are lit, your glorious destiny will be achieved, my Digimon Empress, and you will join me, as my Dark Bride!"  
  
Suddenly, Dragomon heard a massive sound blast, and the entire room began to shake. He shot his tentacle arm at a computer console and flicked it on. A Divermon appeared a second later. "What is going on here?!" he shouted.  
  
"We are under attack!" the Divermon said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It was Daemon."  
  
"What do you mean, 'was'?"  
  
"He left," the Divermon said, saluting Dragomon,"He broke it, accessed our computer systems, then left."  
  
"What was he looking for?"  
  
"We are not sure, but, we believe that it was the location of the exit portal to the Dark Ocean."  
  
"Hmm," Dragomon said,"Good riddance, but, is that all?"  
  
"Um," the Divermon said, bowing slightly,"He-ah, did take Sora Takenouchi with him."  
  
  
Davis jumped up into the air, higher than T.K.. Then he slammed down on T.K's shoulder, sending him onto one knee. He then punched Davis in his stomach. He staggered for a moment, then T.K. struck again. Putting both his hands together he nailed Davis in the face.   
  
After he recovered, Davis slammed his fists on both side of T.K.'s head. He fell to the ground and did a spin, hitting Davis's legs and knocking him over.  
  
Over to the right, Ken and Cody's fight was continuing. Ken grabbed Cody's feet with his legs, and pulled back which caused Cody to fall on his back. Ken quickly jumped up and let his elbow land in a small section of Cody's stomach. He breathed in quickly, as Ken quickly spun around and brought his foot into Cody's chin.. He yelped in pain and fell over backwards. Ken was about to jump up and bring his knee into Cody's stomach, when, they both heard a fierce beeping sound.  
  
"What is that?" Ken asked.  
  
"My-my D-terminal," Cody said, reaching into his pocket. He opened the cover and read the message. "Its from Yolei.."  
  
"Yolei?!" Ken shouted, knocking Cody out of the way, and grabbing his D-terminal. "Yolei says that she's in Dragomon's base, and that Daemon just took Sora!"  
  
"What?" Davis asked, as he and T.K. joined them,"Dragomon's got Yolei."  
  
"Tai!" Cody called out,"We've got a problem!"  
  
"Did you hear that?" Tai asked, as he continued to punch Matt into the face,"Sora's missing now. Are we ready to work together, or, are we going to continue to attack each other?"  
  
"Sora?" Matt asked,"Sora's missing? I'll kill whoever took her!"  
  
"And I want Dragomon's head for taking Yolei!" Ken shouted, clutching his fist so tightly he almost drew blood.  
  
"Okay," Tai said,"We need to split up, and get our members back. Cody, use Submarimon and get to Dragomon's castle, free Yolei, and get back up here."  
  
"I'm going with you!" Ken shouted.  
  
"Ken," Tai said,"You can't, Submarimon is the only one who can..."  
  
"You idiot!" Matt shouted,"We come to a dimension that is mostly water, of course we're going to bring some scuba gear! Its in our backpacks!"  
  
"Fine!" Tai said, keeping his temper under control,"Get the gear on, Ken, then join Cody in the search for Yolei! While your in Dragomon's castle, find out the location of the exit portal, and e-mail me as soon as you find out. The rest of us are going to free Kari and Miriya from Daemon, then we'll move towards the exit gate and hold our position there."  
  
"Good," Matt said, cracking his nuckles,"As long as I get some action, the better!"  
  
"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" T.K. whispered to Tai,"Something is wrong with them."  
  
"I know," Cody whispered also,"But, they seem okay now."  
  
"I think that as soon as we get them out of the Dark Ocean, the better they'll be," Tai whispered back,"Something about this place, is bringing out the darkness in those with troubled souls, but, why wasn't I affected? I've got the most inner demons out of everyone."  
  
"Maybe you've got more Holy Power then you realize," T.K. said.  
  
  
"What happened here?" Dragomon demanded as he walked into the room where Yoeli was lying on the ground.  
  
"Daemon came here," Yolei said,"He started accessing your computers. Sora tried to fight him, but, he took her and left. Where's my child?!"  
  
"Here," Dragomon said, handing her the newborn, wrapped in a black blanket,"I took the liberty of bathing her."  
  
"Her?" Yolei asked, moving the blanket slightly,"Yeah, a girl. Won't Ken be disa-........" She turned and looked at Dragomon,"How did....you know that she was going to be a girl?"  
  
Dragomon just smiled. He turned and started to walk away,"Your friends are here, you might want to move towards the dock area, and make it easier for them."  
  
"W-what?" Yolei asked, when Dragomon pointed towards the computer screen. On the bottom screen was an image of the dock area, with Ken and Submarimon were emerging. "Y-you're just going to let me go?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Yes," Dragomon said,"I've got what I want."  
  
Yolei stared at him for a couple of seconds. She was extremely worried, when, her desire to be with Ken, to be free of this horrible place over came her. Clutching her child tightly, she ran down the hall.  
  
Dragomon chuckled. "Run all you like, you can never escape my reach. Your child will be mine!"  
  
  
Ken broke through the water and jumped up onto the hard floor of the dock, followed shortly by Submarimon. "Let's hurry and get Yolei!" Ken said, gritting his teeth,"Then let's get the f-#%$ out of this hell!"  
  
"Sure," Cody said, a little nervous about being teamed up with the person that just tried to kill him. Submarimon jumped back into the water, saying that he'd wait for them. Cody and Ken walked down the halls of Dragomon's palace, cautiously looking at the halls, when they past a screen and keyboard mounted onto the walls.  
  
"A terminal," Ken said, moving over to it. He started typing,"Soon, we'll have the location of the way out of here."  
  
"Just hurry up," Cody said, looking around,"This place gives me the creeps."  
  
"I agree," Ken said, as he stopped typing,"Bingo! I've got the way out."  
  
"What?" Cody asked,"Already?"  
  
Ken nodded. "Yeah, its a waterfall a bit down stream. Tell Tai, then let's get Yolei."  
  
Cody took out his D-terminal and started typing. "How could you have found the exit portal so quickly?"  
  
"I..I don't know," Ken said,"As soon as I logged on, the location was just there. It was like someone else had looked it up, or...that file was there, waiting for me."  
  
"Okay," Cody said, nodding to the D-terminal,"Tai's on his way to the waterfall. Let's find Yolei, and..."  
  
"Ken! Cody!"  
  
They spun around and saw Yolei running towards them, something in her hands. She ran right to Ken's outstretched arms. "Yolei," he asked,"y-you look horrible. W-what happened to you?"  
  
"Later," she said, as they started walking to the dock,"But first, here's your daughter."  
  
"M-my....you gave birth?" Ken said, a smile starting to cross his face,"I...I'm a father?"  
  
"That's right," Yolei said, smiling,"We're parents."  
  
Cody couldn't help but smile along with them. Whatever the Dark Ocean did to Ken, seemed to have disappeared, as soon as he saw Yolei. He seemed completely back to normal as Yolei and their daughter climbed into Submarimon's cabin. Cody attached his scuba gear then grabbed onto Submarimon's fin, and Ken grabbed the other one. They dived into the water, and sped towards the exit gate.  
  
  
Miriya's eyes shot open, when she heard Kari call out her brother's name. Her vision was a bit fuzzy, but, she knew that the bars of the cage were gone. She stepped out of the cage and almost fell onto the ground, but she was caught by someone. Thinking it was Tai, she reached up and kissed the person on the lips. "Ahh!" she said, pushing away when she saw who she was kissing.  
  
"Thank you," Davis said, smiling,"But, let's not tell Amanda, okay?"  
  
Her vision completely came back and was able to see everything in the room. Kari and her son were standing by T.K. and Patamon, while Michael and Betamon were examining Daemon's throne. She found Tai and Matt running into the room at the same time, both covered by bruises and blood. "Sora's not here!" Tai said,"I thought that Daemon would have brought Sora back here!"  
  
"Now what do we do?" Matt shouted, grabbing Tai's shirt,"You promised me that we would be able to finish Daemon, but, now Sora's not even here!"  
  
"Uh, guys," T.K. said, holding up his D-terminal,"Ken found the exit portal."  
  
"That doesn't matter now!" Matt said, staring right into Tai's eyes,"Once again, you're stupid plan gets Sora captured, just like with Datamon!"  
  
Tai pushed Matt's arms away from him. "Listen to me!" he shouted,"Never, ever, bring that up again! Its over, got it?!"  
  
"Guys," Michael said, stepping between them,"We need to think of something."  
  
"Okay," Tai said,"Let's think about this. Daemon invades Dragomon's base, then takes Sora, but, why didn't he take Yolei too? And why didn't Barker take Sora when he had the chance? Why would Daemon have gone to Dragomon, despite the danger? What did Dragomon have, that Daemon didn't. Maybe Daemon didn't want Sora."  
  
"What are you saying?" Kari asked.  
  
"I think that Daemon went to Dragomon's to get the location of the exit portal, but, Sora probably tried to fight him..."  
  
"Yeah," Matt said, crossing his arms,"She learned that from you."  
  
"You were saying, Tai?" T.K. asked, giving Matt an annoyed looked.  
  
"I think that Daemon went to Dragomon's to find the location of the exit portal, but Sora started to fight him. He took her then, because she wanted to fight him. So, he knows the location of the exit portal, so..if we go to the exit portal, eventually, he'll show up there."  
  
"No!" Matt said,"We need to find Sora now!"  
  
"Listen to me!" Tai shouted,"We need to wait there! We have no idea how big the Dark Ocean is, Daemon could be anywhere now, we need to wait there!"  
  
"No..." Matt said.  
  
Tai sighed. "I'm not going to explain it to you again. You want to search for her, fine, go! I'm going to the portal. Do whatever the hell you want."  
  
Tai exited the room followed by Miriya and Kari. Then Davis and Michael left. "Fine, who needs them," Matt said,"Come on T.K., let's go.."  
  
"No Matt," T.K. said,"Tai's right. Something's wrong with you, something about the Dark Ocean is making you crazy. I'm going with Tai."  
  
He turned and walked out. Matt just stared at them for a couple of seconds, then grumbled to himself and followed them out.  
  
  
Cody had his hand wrapped tightly around the handle of the rope that was connected to Submarimon as he and Ken zoomed through the water. Despite everything that was happening, he couldn't help but feel very content. Everything was so peaceful. He was just thinking how everything was so beautiful, when he felt something fly past him. He spun around. "Oh crud," he said. There were a dozen or so Divermon attacking them. He got Ken's attention and pointed towards them. Ken nodded, and yanked twice on Submarimon's fin, giving him the signal to go faster. The Digimon started zooming very quickly through the water, and Ken turned to see them start to disappear into the background. He then caught a very large large shadow, behind the Divermon. "Oh great!" he thought,"That's a Zudomon! If only Wormmon could fight in the water, but, he's inside of Submarimon's cabin. Great!"  
  
  
  
"Well," Tai said, missing an energy blast,"It's still a good idea, so keep quite, Matt!"  
  
Matt didn't say anything as he watched his Digimon battle a group of Devidramons. They had reached the top of the waterfall where the exit portal was, when Daemon's forces started to attack them. Now, they were trying to stay alive while waiting for Daemon and Sora to show up, and also Cody, Yolei, and the only one who could open the exit portal, Ken.  
  
Metalgreymon fired his Giga Blasters ripping through a group of Devidramons. Weregarurumon attacked with an array of jumps and kicks. Both of them were the only Digimon that were fighting, the rest were out of energy, and they didn't want to get between Matt and Tai's rivalry.  
  
Metalgreymon slashed down, destroying a Devidramon. "Okay, I think that's all of them."  
  
Tai tried to tell his Digimon to look out, but, before he could, a Devidramon slashed deep into Metalgreymon's back, regressing him to Agumon. The Devidramon raised his claw, ready to slash into Agumon, when something pelted into his back. Tai looked around, and saw Submarimon jumping out of the water, blasting his Oxygen Torpedoes into the Devidramon's back. While he was stunned, Weregarurumon ended the battle with a quick swipe of his claws, before he returned to Gabumon.  
  
"Okay," Tai said, as Submarimon landed on the shore, and Yolei and Wormmon were getting out, and Cody and Ken were emerging from the water,"Now we've got to wait here for.."  
  
"We've got a bigger problem," Cody said,"We're being chased by Dragomon's armies."  
  
Everyone looked at the waters of the lake as dark creatures were beginning to rise from it. "Shoot," Davis said,"Ken, the gate to get back to Earth is right here, open it for us."  
  
"You've got it," Ken said. He walked over to the edge of the cliff, and something dawned on him. "Hey, where's the t.v.?" he asked, looking around.  
  
"Just call out to open the portal," Davis said, watching the Divermon and the Zudomon's moving closer to them,"And hurry."  
  
"Alright," Ken said, holding out his Digivice,"DarkPortal Open!"  
  
At the bottom of the water fall, deep under the river, a beam of light shot up to the middle of the waterfall, creating a glowing circle. "Oh great!" Matt said, looking over,"What do we do now? And Sora's still not here!"  
  
The Divermon started to attack, throwing their harpoons at them. Every one missed the Digidestined. One hit the ground right beneath Matt and Gabumon. It exploded, sending Matt and Gabumon over the edge of the cliff and into the portal.  
  
"Well, they're back on Earth," Ken said,"What about the rest of us?"  
  
"All of you, go!" Tai ordered, dodging energy blasts, "Except for you Ken. If the portal closes before we're all throw, you'll need to open it again."  
  
"Gotcha," Ken said, watching as T.K., Cody, Davis and their Digimon jumped over and into the portal.  
  
"Kari, Miriya, go!" Tai ordered.  
  
"What about you?" Miriya asked,"Come on. Our child can't grow up without a father!"  
  
"Our child will always have a father," Tai said,"But, if you don't leave, our child won't even be born. Go!"  
  
"Come on," Kari said, lightly grabbing Miriya's arm,"We need to go."  
  
"O-okay," Miriya said, looking over the edge of the cliff. She took a deep breath, and jumped, followed by Kari.  
  
"Okay," Ken said, ducking to avoid a harpoon,"That's everyone except us."  
  
"No," Tai said,"We're still missing..."  
  
"Her?"  
  
Tai looked up to where Ken was pointing. In the air, Daemon was hovering above them, gripping Sora and Biyomon tightly. "Let her go!" Tai demanded.  
  
"No," Daemon said. He moved his right hand out. Tai looked on in horror as Daemon's metal hand slowly transformed into a sharp blade, which he rested against Sora's neck. "Oh, don't look so surprised,"Daemon said,"I've been infected with the Cyberdyne Virus, remember?"  
  
Tai hesitated for a long moment. "Okay," he said,"The gate to get back to Earth is right below us. When I say three, we all jump, got it?"  
  
"No!" Sora shouted,"Tai, don't let him back onto earth! Don't do it!"  
  
"Sora," Tai said,"I...you mean too much to me. I can't let you die. Are you ready, Daemon?"  
  
"Yes," Daemon said, hovering over the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Okay," Tai said, looking at Ken,"One.....two.....three!"  
  
Tai, Agumon, Ken, and Wormmon jumped over the cliff, and Daemon retracted his wings, taking Sora and Biyomon into the portal with him. When they were all throw, the portal flickered for a second, then disappeared.  
  
  
Tai felt himself crash into the water, and he through that they somehow missed the portal, and landed into the lake at the base of the waterfall, when he noticed that the water was a clear blue, instead of a murky black. He shot his head up throw the surface of the water and looked around. He saw the rest of the Digidestined on the shore, and he swan over to join them.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked, when he got onto the shore,"Wait, I know this place. I-its in the mountains of Japan. We're really close to home."  
  
"That's right," Miriya said, kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Sora!" Matt said, running to where she was slowly climbing out of the water,"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes," she said, spitting out water,"I-I'm okay." She turned and looked towards Tai,"H-he..wait, where's Daemon?"  
  
A figure shot up out of the water. "Yes!" Daemon screamed,"Free. I'm free, at last!"  
  
Tai pushed himself off of the ground and stared at him. "Daemon, you might be free, but, you're not going anywhere!"  
  
"Are you really going to fight now?" a new voice asked,"Your Digimon are incredible low on energy, you'd never make it to the Champion level."  
  
The Digidestined turned and saw a young man standing on the top of the waterfall. "Barker!" Tai said, as Daemon landed next to Barker.  
  
"But," Barker said,"If you really want to fight, then, so be it. My..associates, and myself, will be more than happy to fight you, or, what do you say, we call it even now?"  
  
Tai looked at his forces. Every Digimon was on the ground, barely able to keep their eyes open. "Fine," Tai said,"But, we'll be watching for you."  
  
"I can't wait," Daemon said, laughing as he and Barker turned and started walking away,"I can't wait!"  
  
"Tai," Sora said, walking over to him,"Y-you freed Daemon, just to free me?"  
  
"Y-yeah," Tai said, looking at the gound,"I did."  
  
Sora lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. Do you, ah, want to get dinner later?"  
  
"Ah," he said, turning to where Miriya was fussing over Yolei's new baby with Kari,"Sure."  
  



	10. Years of Preparation: Part 5: Child of C...

Years of Preparation: Part 5: Child of Courage  
  
The high priest knelt down and placed both his hands together. He started bowing, when the door to the small room was thrown open. A younger woman wearing the same type robes as the high priest ran in. "Honorable Elder.." the young woman started.  
  
"What are you doing, girl?" the high priest snapped,"You know better than to run in here, this is a holy place."  
  
"I beg your forgiveness," the young woman said, bowing, "but, we have a problem. Strangers have arrived in our monastery, and they are demanding an audience with you."  
  
"So? Tell them to wait. You know how important my meditations are, Mina!"  
  
"One is a Digidestined, the other two are Digimon!"   
  
All color drained from the high priests face. "I see."  
  
"Do you think they are here for the book?"  
  
"I do not know," the high priest said, walking out of the room,"But, it will do them no good. Ah, I assume these are our guests?"  
  
Mina nodded. In front of them in the small hallway was a large winged creature with metal robes and skin. At his side was a human being, and another Digimon. The one with the metal robes stepped forward. He bowed slightly. "Ahh, greetings, Holy One. I called Daemon, this is my associate, Barker."  
  
"Why have you come?" the high priest asked.  
  
"We have come for the Machina Codex," Daemon said,"If you give it to use now, there will be no trouble."  
  
"What is this Macana Cedox?" he asked, mispronouncing it purposely.  
  
Daemon sighed. "Do not play dumb with me. It was a book delivered here many years ago from the Digital World. When the First Digidestined return to Earth, they came here and took the book back to the Digital world with them. While there, they recorded the location of the items that they hide in the Digital World, then returned the book back here. Where is it?"  
  
"I do not know..."  
  
Daemon sighed. "Barker, if you will show him that we do not like lying."  
  
"Right," Barker said, nodding to his Digimon. His Digimon walked over, grabbed Mina by the throat and slammed him into the wall.  
  
"Tell us where the book is!" Daemon demanded.  
  
"We do not have the Codex," the high priest responded,"It was taken to Japan by an archeologist five years ago."  
  
"Who?" Daemon asked.  
  
"He called himself Takenouchi."  
  
  
  
Miriya rubbed her back as she walked into the cafeteria area of the Digidestined Headquarters. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down into one of the chair, letting out a long sigh. "Are you okay?"  
  
Miriya looked up and saw a young, blond haired woman leaning against the doorway. "Um, yeah," Miriya said, patting her stomach,"This little guy really runs me for a loop though."  
  
The woman smiled, and patting her bloated stomach. "Believe me, I know." She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down across from Miriya. "So, how long until you are due?"  
  
"Very soon," Miriya said,"Any day now."  
  
"I'm due in a couple of weeks," the woman said.  
  
Miriya nodded, then held out her hand. "I'm Miriya," she said.  
  
The woman took her hand and shook it,"I'm Amanda."  
  
"Amanda?" Miriya asked, her eyes opening wide,"Y-you mean, Amanda Miller? The daughter of Ambassador Miller?"  
  
"That's right," the young woman said, nodding.  
  
"Y-you're father is the one that's paying for all of this!" Miriya said,"I..I.."  
  
Amanda smiled warmly. "Don't worry, you don't need to do anything special, or act a special way. And, you're Miriya?"  
  
She nodded. "That's right."  
  
"So," Amanda said, stirring her coffee,"How are you and Tai doing?"  
  
Miriya sighed. "Well, to tell you the truth, we've been fighting a lot, but, I'm sure that we can work it out."  
  
"Yeah," Amanda said,"When Davis and I started going out, we fought too, but, look at us now, fiancees."  
  
"Have you seen Tai?" Miriya asked,"I've been so busy with Yolei and her child, that I haven't seen him since we came back from the Dark Ocean."  
  
Amanda thought for a moment,"Yes, actually, I saw him. He left a little while ago, I think he said something about Morealle's."  
  
"What's that?" Miriya asked.  
  
"A very high pricey restaurant," Amanda said.  
  
Miriya got up. "Well, I've got to go."  
  
Amanda nodded. "I guess I'll see you again, huh?"  
  
Miriya smiled. "Yeah, thanks."  
  
  
Tai walked into the restaurant, unbuttoning his trench coat. He shifted the flowers in his hands and walked over to the matradie. "I'm meeting someone here, a Miss Sora Takenouchi."  
  
The man twirled the edge of his mustache and looked over the list in front of him. "Ahh, yes," he said, walking around from his small stand,"Right this way."  
  
Tai smiled, and nodded his head slightly. He followed the man into a dance room filled with tables on the side seated by mostly middle aged men and women. He suddenly felt very embarrassed as everyone started staring at him. He was twenty years old, in a restaurant filled with forty and fifty year oldes. He pulled his trench coat up to try and hide his tomato red face. It seemed like forever before the matradie stopped. "Here you are, misouer," he said, bowing.  
  
Tai pulled down the collar of his jacket. "Sora," he said, a smile crossing his face,"I'm sorry I'm late."  
  
She smiled that sweet, beautiful smile that caused Tai's heart to melt. He couldn't help but laugh as he sat down. "Oh Sora," he said, taking off his jacket,"You don't know how much I've missed that smile."  
  
Sora laughed. "Tai, I..I've missed you."  
  
Tai raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, You've...well..." she trailed off, turning her head away from him.  
  
Tai coughed slightly and lifted up the flowers. "Ah, um, these are for you."  
  
Sora's face bloomed into a giant smile. "Oh, Tai," she said,"They're beautiful!" She took them, thinking how weird it was that he was wearing a glove on only one hand.  
  
"So," Sora said, flipping through the menu,"I hear the food here is really good."  
  
"Yeah," Tai mumbled,"June said the same thing.""  
  
"What?" Sora asked.  
  
"Nothing," Tai said, glancing over the menu.  
  
"Hey," Sora said,"There aren't any prices on this menu, everything's for free!"  
  
"Mmm," Tai said, raising his left eyebrow and nodding.  
  
Tai was reading over the menus when he heard a melody start to play. "Look," Sora said, pointing over his shoulder,"Everyone's dancing."  
  
Tai turned around and saw that all the other customers were dancing on the ground. "Come on," Sora said, slowly getting up,"Let's dance."  
  
"Sora," Tai said, concerend,"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, you're pregnant!"  
  
"So?!" Sora asked, almost shouting,"You're not going to treat me like Matt, saying that I'm helpless, are you?"  
  
"No," Tai said,"No, of course not. Come on, let's dance."  
  
He grabbed her wrist and lead her out to the dance floor. Both bowed slightly, then Tai wrapped his right arm around Sora's waist, and held onto her left hand. They started twirling around. Tai was overjoyed. He had wanted to do this with Sora ever since they entered the Digital world, but, he was always too afraid to tell her. Now, he was dancing with her, and, once again, he found that he couldn't speak. He was so happy with her, here, he felt like it could last forever.  
  
Tonight your mine completely  
you give your love so sweetly  
tonight the light   
of love is in your eyes  
but will you love me tomorrow  
  
He couldn't help but wonder why she was here, why she wasn't with Matt. If the two of them were calling it quits, then, he could finally be with her, but, he was still wondering.  
  
Is this an ever lasting treasure  
or just a moments pleasure  
can I believe the magic of your sighs  
will you still love me tomorrow  
  
TONIGHT WITH WORDS UNSPOKEN  
YOU SAY THAT I'M THE ONLY ONE  
BUT WILL MY HEART BE BROKEN  
WHEN THE NIGHT   
MEETS THE MORNIN' SUN  
  
Sora was wondering why Tai was looking at her with longing in his eyes. Maybe he really did like her, maybe even love her. But, she couldn't help wondering about Miriya.  
  
I'd like to know that your love   
is love I can be sure of  
so tell me now   
and I won't ask again  
will you still love me tomorrow  
  
  
Sora and Tai slowly stopped twirling on the dance floor. All the other couples started to clap, and Tai and Sora brought their heads closer together. They were about to kiss each other, when the clapping stopped, and they heard a gasp.  
  
They turned their head to the right, and saw a young woman standing in the doorway. "M-Miriya!" Tai exclaimed,"I...uh...that is..I..."  
  
Tears started to fall down her cheeks, and everyone there could see that she was heartbroken. "How could you, Tai?" she asked,"How could you? Don't I mean anything to you?" She held up her hand and pointed to a large ring on her third finger. "Doesn't this mean anything to you?"  
  
Sora broke away from Tai's embrace. She stared at him with her mouth wide open. Tai tried to say something, but Sora grabbed his hand and pulled the glove off. On his third finger was a large ring, exactly the same as Miriya's ring. "Sora.." Tai started,"I.."  
  
He was cut off when Sora slapped him across the cheek. "You lied to me you basted!" she screamed,"You told me that you and Miriya were going to break up, but YOU'RE MARRIED!" She spun around and started to leave.  
  
Tai grabbed Sora's wrist. "Sora, wait.."  
  
Sora turned back around and slapped him again. "I hate you!" she screamed, tears coming down her face,"I never want to see you again!"  
  
Tai watched her leave, then turned around. Miriya was still standing in the doorway. "Miriya," Tai started, when she turned and ran off.  
  
"Miriya, wait!" he cried, running out of the room,"No, please, don't you leave too!"  
  
She wasn't in the hall, so he ran towards the exit. He found her collapsed on the floor, a few feet from the emergency exit. Tai felt extremely worried, surprising even himself. He ran over and knelt beside her. "Miriya, Miriya," he said, hugging her,"..I..I'm sorry, please.."  
  
"Tai," she said, looking him in the face,"I...I think I'm going into labor."  
  
"W-what?" he asked, gasping for breath,"W-what did you say?"  
  
Miriya suddenly yelled out in pain, and grabbed her stomach. "Tai, help me, please."  
  
Tai turned around and saw that a couple of the waiters were walking towards them. "Call an ambulance!" Tai cried out,"She-my wife is about to give birth."  
  
"I'll do it!" "one of the waiters said, running back down the hall.  
  
"Don't worry," Tai said, holding onto Miriya,"I'm not going to leave you."  
  
  
Barker frowned as he adjusted his binoculars. He scanned the large building in front of him. On the outside, the building looked just like every other one in the city, a simple, three story, red brick building covered with windows, but, he knew otherwise. In a second, the outside of the building could be covered by an inpenitrable, indestructible metal shield. He sighed as he put down his binoculars. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small walkie-talkie. "Barker to base, do you read, over?"  
  
"Roger, Barker," a female voice said,"This is Azuna, report."  
  
"I've got bad news. I do not see any entrance into the Digidestined Headquarters except for the front door. We're not going to be able to get inside, and get to Professor Takenouchi's lab."  
  
Azuna sighed. "Great, what am I suppose to tell Daemon? We're not going to get paid for this job if we keep fowling it up!"  
  
"We'll get inside," Barker said,"Don't worry!"  
  
He suddenly heard a noise behind him. He quickly turned around. There was another young man standing on the roof, his arms crossed over his chest. "So," he said with a grin,"I understand that you want to get inside the Digidestined HQ, huh? Tell me, why?"  
  
"What's it to you?" Barker asked.  
  
The young man smiled. "I...know of a way inside."  
  
Barker raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked.  
  
"That's right," the young man said,"But first, tell me why you want to go inside?"  
  
"My...employer wants a certain..book, in Dr. Takenouchi's lab," Barker said,"If you help us, you will be paid handsomely for it.   
  
"If I can join you, I'll do it for free!"  
  
"I like your attitude," Barker said,"If we pull this job off, you're one of us. What's your name?"  
  
The young man smiled wickedly. "Its Malcolm."  
  
  
  
Tai nervously sat in the chairs of the hospital waiting room. His elbows were propped up on the arm rests, and his head on his hands. "Hey, Tai."  
  
He looked up and saw a familiar face standing in front of him. "Oh, hi, Kasumi," he said, with a slight smile,"I haven't seen you since I got back."  
  
The young woman sighed as she sat down next to him. "Izzy and I have been working pretty hard lately on trying to figure out a way to send me back to my own time."  
  
"Really?" Tai asked, a little sad,"Do you think he'll be able to do it?"  
  
"I don't know," Kasumi said,"His daughter was the one that invented the time machine, and, even though this is a different time-line, I'm hoping that he can still invent one."  
  
"Kasumi," Tai said,"T-tell me about your time, your world."  
  
Kasumi sighed. "Well, it started when my father was killed. Myotismon then quickly gained control of Japan, with his sights set on the rest of the world. My-er, all of our parents were killed by Myotismon, and the next generation of Digidestined were all that was left. We were fighting against Myotismon well, then, he sent an assassin back in time to before we were born. I sent Davis's daughter, and T.K.'s son back to stop the assassin. Then, the rest of us went back to try and alter the future."  
  
She took a deep breath and sighed. "We fought Myotismon on the day that he gained power, but, it was too late. We lost. The Next Generation of the Digidestined and myself went back to the future to plan our next move, but, somehow I ended up here."  
  
Tai nodded, and turned back to watching the receptionist. "I heard what happened over the police band," Kasumi said,"Where's Miriya?"  
  
Tai sighed again. "She was brought into the room a couple of hours ago."  
  
"Why aren't you with her?"  
  
"She told me not to with her," Tai said, looking at the ground,"One more person that hates my guts."  
  
"Tai," Kasumi said,"What happened?"  
  
"I...ask Sora about later," Tai said, looking at the ground.  
  
The receptionist poked her head over her small window. "Um, excuse me, Mr. Kamiya?"  
  
Tai raised his head. "Yes?"  
  
The receptionist smiled. "Your wife has just delivered a healthy baby boy."  
  
"W-what?" Tai asked, jumping up,"Is she okay?"  
  
"Yes, she and the baby are both doing fine. They are in room right down the hall."  
  
"Thanks," Tai said, standing up. He turned to Kasumi,"I'll uh, see you back at the Digidestined Headquarters, then."  
  
Kasumi nodded, watching Tai run off. She smiled,"I'm glad you're happy, Dad," she thought.  
  
  
Reiko sighed to herself as she stared at the computer screen, her Nyaromon resting on the ground. She moved clicked on the mouse, and moved the red queen over the black king, then clicked and dragged the black jack over the red queen. A second later all the cards danced across the screen up to the four piles at the top of the screen. A message box appeared, which read, "Congratulations, you have won your 25th game. Do you wish to play again?"  
  
"Arg!" Reiko said, leaning back in the chair,"I hate being stuck on receptionist duty! All I do is just sit here, directing people to offices and transferring phone calls! I can't wait until I graduate and become an official Digidestined, then I can get to actually do something!"  
  
Her Nyaromon looked up and yawned. "I kind of like this," she said,"I'm getting a lot of sleep."  
  
Reiko just glared at her partner. She turned back to playing solitaire, when some one walked past the small window. "Hey," she said,"I thought you were expelled, what are you doing here, Malcolm?"  
  
The American sneered at her,"I was just cleaning out my locker."  
  
Reiko kept her eyes on him as he walked out the door. She shivered, "That guy gives me the creeps! Brr!"  
  
She went back to playing solitaire, when the phone rang. She sighed as turned to the switchboard. Her eyes slightly bulged when she saw the name that appeared across the screen. It was the head of security!  
  
She picked up the phone,"Front desk, how can I help you, Mr. Smith?"  
  
Michael was very anxious on the other end of the phone. "Detain Malcolm Reese!"  
  
"Uh oh," Reiko thought. Outloud she said,"What?"  
  
"Do not let Malcolm Reese leave!" Michael shouted.  
  
"Um," Reiko said, a little nervous,"H-he, uh, just left."  
  
"Great!" Michael said, sighing,"See if you can see where he is outside."  
  
"Um, sure," Reiko said, confused as she ran around the small cubicle and to the main doors. She threw them opened and glanced around outside. There were hundreds of people walking down the street, how could she find...wait, there he was! She squinted her eyes and saw Malcolm's trademark black, leather overcoat. He was walking towards the building across the street.  
  
Reiko congratulated herself, and ran back inside.  
  
  
  
Tai slowly opened the door and peeked his head in. He saw Miriya laying in the hospital bed, holding a bundle in her arms. "Um, M-miriya?" he asked, walking in.  
  
His wife raised her head and looked at him. Tai was scared that she was going to throw him out, but, he was relived when he saw the big smile on her face. "Come on," she said,"There's someone here who wants to see you."  
  
Tai walked slowly into the room, staring at the bundle in Miriya's arms. "Here is your son," Miriya said, rocking the child back and forth in her arms,"The Son of Courage."  
  
Tai took another step, then slammed into the floor. Miriya leaned forward so that she could see over the edge of the bed. Tai quickly got back to his feet and continued walking towards his family. His expression was that of extreme joy. He took the child from Miriya's arms, with a giant smile on his face. "M-my son, its my son. My son...." He started crying, and,"Miriya, Miriya I'm so sorry! I...Sora....I'm sorry. I-I thought that she....Miriya, if I didn't love you, I never would have married you, I do love you, and I want this to work, please."  
  
Miriya's eyes were watery as she nodded. "I want this to work too. When I saw our son, when I held him in my arms...I want us to work, Tai."  
  
Tai handed his son back to Miriya, then hugged the both of them, his wife and son, his family, one that he would stay with forever.  
  
  
  
  
Malcolm checked his watch for the hundredth time. "Where is he?" he asked pacing the floor,"When the Digidestined find out what I just did, they're going to come after me!"  
  
His Gizamon hopped over to where he was sitting on one of the large boxes in the abandoned building. "Don't worry. We'll be out of here before they even know what we did."  
  
Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Finally!" Malcolm said, jumping up,"Where were you, Barker? I thought we agreed on....oh crap!"  
  
His eyes opened wide as Michael and Betamon came charging in, followed by Reiko, Salamon, Matsuyo, Kunemon, and M.C. and Penguimon. "Uh, his guys," he said, nervous,"How's it going?"  
  
Michael's face was unemotional as he stared at Malcolm. "Where is it?"  
  
"W-what?" Malcolm asked,"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You took something from Professor Takenouchi's lab," Michael said, stepping forward,"However, the hidden security system of the building was activated. You fixed the main cameras so that they played in a loop, but you missed the hidden cameras."  
  
"Alright, fine," Malcolm said, clutching his fist, "You want to fight, then, fight! Let's go!"  
  
Reiko and the other two stepped forward, when Michael held out his hand and stopped them. "Do you hear that?"  
  
Suddenly, the only windows that still had glass in them shattered. Michael and Betamon jumped on top of the trainee Digidestined and threw them to the ground. They were perfect shields. Michael took a shard of glass in his forehead, and Betamon took one in his leg. When the glass finished flying, Michael looked up and saw three familiar Digimon, surrounding them. "Skull Satanmon, Lady Devimon, Mummymon?" Michael asked, confused,"D-Daemon Corps?"  
  
"Yes, and they added Mummymon recently," a voice said. The Digidestineds turned around and saw three humans, two girls and a young man standing on the catwalks above them. The young man crossed his arms and stared at them,"And, now that they're partnered with us, we have a better name for ourselves, much more appropriate. Now, we are known as, the Hunters!"  
  
"Hunters?" Reiko asked,"What a stupid name."  
  
The three humans jumped down and landed on the floor. "I know you," Michael said,"You're Barker!"  
  
"I..I know you," Michael said,"You're Greg Barker! You work for Daemon!"  
  
"That's right," he said,"Although Daemon did create us, we prefer a more mercenary type employment. While he pays a us a handsome salary, for an even higher amount, we will do a job for another employer, like when we acquired Yolei Inoe for Dragomon."  
  
Barker walked around to where his Skull Satanmon was standing with his staff pointed at Michael's head. "But, for now, we've got another job to do."  
  
"I know," Michael said,"The Machina Codex."  
  
Barker raised his eyebrow. "I am surprised that you already know about that."  
  
"We were put on alert when Mina called us from India and warned us that someone was going to take the book," M.C. said.  
  
"Mina?" Barker asked, "Ah, the girl in the temple. If I had known that she was an ally of yours, I would have killed her on the spot, but, that is in the past."  
  
Michael reached for his Digivice. "I do not think that that is such a good idea," the red-head girl next to the Lady Devimon said,"Do you think the three of your novice Champion Digimon will be able to handle our experience Ultimate Digimon?"  
  
Michael looked at the floor. Sure, Megaseadramon could handle one of them, but three of them was out of the question, and with three trainees, he couldn't go all out. He had no choice. "Alright," Michael said,"If you leave, we won't follow."  
  
"What are you saying, Mr. Smith?" M.C. whispered.  
  
"No book is worth our lives," Michael said.  
  
"Agreed," Barker said,"But I won't be so nice in the future. Ha ha ha!"  
  
He, Malcolm and the rest of the Hunters quickly left.  
  
  
  
"Owe!" Michael said,"That hurt."  
  
"Sorry," Joe said, pulling another stitch tight,"But your cut was pretty deep."  
  
Michael sighed and turned to Davis and Tai. "Again, I'm sorry."  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Davis said,"Someone else should have been here to back you up."  
  
Tai sighed. "Besides which, you did the right thing. There was no way you could have fought them all, and still protected Reiko and the others."  
  
"What I want to know is," Davis said, leaning against the wall," what does Daemon want the Codex for?"  
  
"Well," Michael said, as Joe finished stitching him up,"Mina said that it was a book that the First Digidestined used to record the location of items that they hid."  
  
"Maybe it shows the location of that 'Black Digivice' that he was talking about," Tai said,"Hmm, but, we don't have any idea where it is."  
  
"Mina would know," Michael said,"She and her family have been protecting that book for a long time."  
  
"Okay," Tai said,"Once we know the location of the Digivice, I'll go after it."  
  
"You're not going alone!" Davis said, shocked.  
  
"No," Tai said,"Miriya's coming with me."  
  
"Miriya?" Davis asked,"But, she just gave birth! Besides, she's not a Digidestined!"  
  
"Yes she is," Tai said,"She's one of the First Digidestined."  
  
"You don't seriously believe that, do you?" Michael asked,"Daemon's a manipulative, destructive Digimon!"  
  
"I know he's telling the truth," Tai said, sighing,"Because of something Miriya's father told me."  
  
He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. "Right after we got married, her father and I were talking about Miriya's past. That was when I found out that she was adopted. Her father told me that after he brought his wife to the train station to send her on vacation, he went to the electronics store. He was searching near the computers, when he saw a bright flash of light, and a young five-year-old girl was lying on the ground.  
He called the police, but they couldn't identified her. He kept her and decided to raise her as his own daughter. Then, a few days after he found her, Miriya told him not to sad, that someone he loved had passed on to the next life. The next day he found out that his wife had died."  
  
"Woa," Veemon said,"That was spooky."  
  
"Plus," Tai said,"If Miriya really is a First Digidestined, then she might be able to help us search for the Black Digivice, even though she doesn't remember being a Digidestined."  
  
"Even so," Davis protested,"Who's going to take care of your son while you're traveling through the Digital World?"  
  
"I'm taking Kasumi with me," Tai said.  
  
"She doesn't know about raising a child!" Joe protested.  
  
"Listen," Tai said,"Its my fault that book was taken. If I hadn't of freed Daemon, then none of this would be happening now!"  
  
Davis held up his hands. "Okay, okay. I understand that you want to redeem yourself, but, I want you to take Izzy with you, as well as two trainee Digidestined that are ready to become graduate Digidestineds."  
  
He walked over to the phone of the wall and dialed a number. "Yeah, its Davis.....yup, come on up to Dr. Kido's office....sure.." He hung up and walked back over to Tai.  
  
"Davis," Tai said,"I...I don't know."  
  
"So," Joe said,"How is your son?"  
  
"Oh," Tai said,"Well, both he and Miriya are very well, but, what are we going to do about Ken's daughter?"  
  
"What about her?" Davis asked.  
  
"Dragomon said that she was the Child of Darkness that we were warned about," Tai said,"We've got to think of something."  
  
"Like what?" Davis asked,"Ken's my best friend, and I'm not going to do anything to hurt him!"  
  
"Davis," Tai said,"You've got to listen to reason.."  
  
"And what about Kari?" Davis asked,"Her son was born first! Maybe he's the Child of Darkness!"  
  
"No," Tai said,"Kari's too full of Light to do something that would endanger the lives of millions of people!"  
  
They continued arguing for a bit longer before the door opened up, and two people walked in. "Ahh," Davis said, putting on a fake smile, so that they wouldn't know that he and Tai were arguing, "these are the two that I was telling you about."  
  
He walked behind the two. "This is Sam," he said, pointing to the boy," and this is Serena. They're twin Digidestineds."  
  
Tai nodded. He could clearly see that, both had the same face, and the same black hair. What he was surprised at was their age. "Davis, they're only kids!"  
  
"They're no older than T.K. and Kari when they started," Davis said,"They're very gifted, the youngest trainees that are ready to graduate."  
  
Serena walked forward and bowed. "Please to meet you, Mr. Kamiya."  
  
"Ah, nice to meet you too," he said, returning the bow.  
  
Serena smiled at him, and hissed out the side of her mouth. "Sam, get over here and say hello!"  
  
The boy walked up to him. He flashed a goofy smile and gave Tai and thumbs up. "Whaz up, dude?"  
  
Tai was taken back a little. Serena turned and slapped her twin brother on the backside of the head. "You must show respect!" she said,"This is the great Tai Kamiya!"  
  
Tai smiled a bit. "Reminds me of Kari and myself," he said with a grin. He held out his hand and shook Sam's hand. "Whaz up, dude?"  
  
"When do we leave?" Serena asked.  
  
"Tomorrow morning," Tai said,"Meet me in the computer lab."  
  
to be continued.... 


	11. Years of Preparation: Part 6: The Black ...

Years of Preparation: Part 6: The Black Digivice  
  
"Hmm," Tai said, placing his hand on his forehead and scanning the desert around him,"I think Noriko's got to work on her aim..."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Izzy asked, pulling on the strap of his backpack.  
  
Tai sighed as he continued to look at the barren desert,"By my estimation, we're about a mile from where we're suppose to meet up with Mina."  
  
"That's just great," Miriya said, sighing deeply, as she rocked her small child back and forth in her arms,"This little guy is really heavy."  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Kamiya," one of the two newest Digidestined, Serena said, bowing slightly in front of Miriya,"If you need a rest taking care of your child, allow me to help."  
  
"Oh no," Miriya said,"I couldn't impose.."  
  
"Oh, it is no trouble at all," Serena said,"That is primarily why I was brought along, so I could help you with your son."  
  
Miriya look to her husband. "Tai?" she asked,"Is that true?"  
  
"Um..well...kind of," he said, looking at the ground,"But I don't like it any more than you do!" He knew that Miriya was about to yell at him for asking another person to help. She hated admitting that she ever needed help.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you were thinking of me," Miriya said, shifting her son in her arms, "Its going to be hard enough for me to travel like this, I was never a real outdoors type girl."  
  
Tai was in shock."I'm never going to understand women," he mumbled to himself.  
  
Serena giggled. "Just think of me as your servant..."  
  
"One that is going to be trained," Serena's twin brother, Sam, quickly added.   
  
Tai took out his small telescope and scanned the landscape. "Okay, I see the town where we have to rendezvous with Mina. Let's move out."  
  
The Digidestined huffed as they grabbed their bags and started walking. Each one carried their own sleeping bags and personal supplies, as well as other equipment. Sam had cooking supplies, Izzy had communications equipment, and Serena, Miriya, and Kasumi had baby supplies. Without anything extra weighing him down, Tai was easily making much more time than the rest of them. "Come on!" he said, sighing,"You guys are all younger than me, and I'm in much better shape than you are!"  
  
Izzy huffed to himself as he lugged the giant backpack across the desert. "You know, this isn't exactly light, you know!"  
  
"Oh, you're just a wimp!" Tai said, smiling.  
  
"I don't know Tai," Tentomon said, hovering next to the sweating Izzy,"This just looks painful."  
  
"Oh, stop crying!" Tai said, waiting until the others caught up with him.  
  
"Now I know where I got it from," Kasumi thought to herself, lugging her backpack to where her father and the others were standing.  
  
After everyone was assembled, Tai turned around, "Come on, let's go, we've got to make it to that city before nightfall. Let's move!"  
  
The rest of the Digidestined took a deep breath, then followed after him. "Tell me," Sam said, huffing next to Izzy,"Has he always been like this?"  
  
Izzy nodded."Only since I've known him!"  
  
Sam let out an exasperated breath. "Just great. Of all the teacher we could have gotten, we get Genki up there..." Suddenly, he felt something slam into the back of his head. He turned around and saw his twin sister standing there. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"We must show respect, remember?" Serena asked, rubbing her fist,"He is the great Tai Kamiya!"  
  
Sam and his Digimon mumbled to themselves, which got another whack from Serena and her Digimon.   
  
"So," Izzy said to the twins,"You've got the same Digimon?"  
  
"Yeah," Sam said,"They're called Candlemon..."  
  
"...and they both Digivolve into Meramon," Serena finished for him,"'But, after that, well...you'll see."  
  
"What?" Tentomon asked,"You mean, you can already Digivolve into Ultimate?"  
  
The two Candlemon blushed slightly and Sam's Digimon turned his head slightly, while Serena's Digimon spoke up. "Yeah," she said,"But, its not like we're prodigious or anything."   
  
"Still, that is impressive," Agumon said, turning his head around,"I had to wait until we were fighting Etemon before I could Digivolve. I had to use part of Tai's energy that was awakened when he saved Sora, and-oh....." He turned back to Tai,"Sorry..."  
  
"No, its okay," Tai said, sighing,"Its time I put it behind me."  
  
  
  
"Oohhhh!" Yolei cried, throwing her child up into the air,"Oh, you're just so cute! Yes you are, yes you are!"  
  
Her daughter giggled as Yolei held her up into the air. "Oh, you're my little baby, you're my little girl!" Her daughter squealed in delight as Yolei rocked her back and forth, smiling in delight.  
  
Yolei looked around the small nursery room, thinking how she would have to talk to Davis about livening the room up. The paint was a pale red, and the stuffed animals were all old beaten up, torn, faded clowns and bears. The cribs were slightly beat up, but, they were more than safe. The blankets however, could definitely use some fixing up, or, buying new ones would be better.  
  
Yolei sighed as she went to grab her daughter's bottle which was seated on the table next to her, when Ken walked in. Yolei's face lit up. "Oh, Ken, hi! Look at how happy our child is!"  
  
Ken smiled slightly, then it faded. "What's wrong?" Yolei asked.  
  
Ken moved out of the way of the door, and Matt walked in. When Yolei saw the look on Matt's face, she felt a chill sneak up her spine. She put the bottle back on the table, and held her daughter closer to her body. "Hi, Matt," she said, a tone of nervousness in her voice.  
  
"Yolei," Matt said, sighing,"We need to talk about your child."  
  
"What about her?" Yolei asked.  
  
"I was briefed on what happened when you were in Dragomon's castle."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yolei asked, clutching her child tightly.  
  
Matt sat down in one of the chairs. "Azulongmon warned us about a child of evil, and Dragomon had outright told us that your daughter is that child!"  
  
"No!" Yolei screamed, moving her daughter around to her side,"My child is not evil!"  
  
Matt sighed. He knew this would be hard, that was why Davis couldn't do it, Ken and Yolei were his best friends. "You were there, you know what I'm saying is true..."  
  
"I'm not giving my child up!" Yolei shouted,"You were there too! Remember what Azulongmon said, only Kari, T.K., Davis, or Tai could give birth to the evil child, Ken or I couldn't, we're just mortals!"  
  
Matt sighed. She was right, so, what did Dragomon want with her child though? He would have to talk to Davis about this. "Alright," Matt said, standing up,"But, we'll be keeping an eye on her." He turned and left.  
  
"I don't believe this!" Yolei huffed, reaching for the bottle on the table,"I thought he was our friend, and I...hey.." She looked at the table, the bottle wasn't there. She looked on the ground, it wasn't there either. It was no where in sight.  
  
"Hmm," she said to herself as she turned back to her daughter. She gasped when she saw that her child was happily sucking on the bottle. "How did you-?" she asked. She knew that she left the bottle on the table, and the table was too far out of reach for her daughter to reach it, so how did she get the bottle?  
  
  
"Greetings," Mina said, placing her hands together and bowing,"I am so glad you could make it."  
  
Tai put his hands together and returned the bow. "Hello, Mina, it has been a while since we last saw each other, has it not?"  
  
Mina smiled. "I am happy to see you again. Come, I have arranged rooms for us at the inn."  
  
"Really?" Miriya asked, "Good, I don't have to sleep on the ground."  
  
Tai smiled as they continued along the cobblestone street in the middle of the town. He looked at the buildings and houses that lined the street. They were all made of concrete and wood, with Digimon running errands, and some just playing in the street.  
  
Mina lead them to a giant building in the center of the city. Inside it was air conditioned, a relief to the hot atmosphere outside. Mina led them across the small lobby, and to the elevator. They went up to the top floor, and walked down the hall, to a group of doors. "This is our room," Mina said, mentioning to one door with her hand. She walked over and opened it. "I apologize," she said, leading them inside,"But one room was all I could afford.."  
  
"No problem," Tai said, walking inside with his bags, soon followed by all the othes,"This place is pretty big."  
  
The first room was a small living room of sorts, with a couch on the left, and a t.v. on the right. The next room had a large table, with a small kitchenette against the wall. At the very left of the back wall, was a small hallway with a closet, and a door on the left. At the end of the hall was another room with two large beds, and a t.v inside of a large chest.  
  
"Where's your Meramon?" Izzy asked.  
  
"I'm right here," a voice said, walking out of the room in the hallway.  
  
"An Agumon?" Tai's Digimon asked.  
  
The new Agumon nodded, bowing slightly. "I had to regress to my Rookie stage in order to fit inside of here..."  
  
"Okay," Kasumi said, scanning the room,"I think that Tai and Miriya should get the actual bedroom..."  
  
Everyone else nodded their agreement. "Now, wait a second," Tai said,"We don't want to put anyone out..."  
  
"Tai," Izzy said, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder,"You too are newlyweds, you should get a room to yourself."  
  
"Really," Miriya said, shifting her son in her arms,"We don't want to put anyone out..."  
  
"Well, if you insist," Sam said, walking towards the bedroom, where he was hit over the head by Serena, and pulled back inside the kitchen room.  
  
"We will make our own arrangements out here, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya," Serena said, bowing slightly.  
  
"Uh, okay," Miriya said, shrugging her shoulders,"If you guys insist..."  
  
"Wait a minute," Tai said, dropping his bags,"Shouldn't we moving out to find the Black Digivice?"  
  
Mina held up her hand,"I have spoken to the citizens of this town. They tell me that a group of humans arrived earlier this day, but, they would have to wait until the day after tomorrow before they could hire a guide."  
  
"Then, doesn't that mean we can't get one either?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"I am your guide," Mina said.  
  
"So," Tai said,"Then, even if we leave tomorrow evening, we'll still be ahead of the Hunters. So, let's relax for the night."  
  
Everyone dropped their bags, crashing them into the floor. "I am starving!" Sam cried, running over to the small kitchenette,"I need some good food!"  
  
He started tearing through the cabinets, searching for cooking utensils, making a very loud racket, which got a whack on the head from Serena. "Are they always like that?" Mina asked.  
  
"I don't know," Tai said, shrugging his shoulders,"I haven't met them before yesterday. They remind me of Kari and myself though.."  
  
  
  
Later that night, most of the Digidestined were assembled around the table in the small kitchenette, eating their dinners, or, in Sam's case, his fifth dinner.  
  
"So," Tai said,"You know where the Black Digivice is?"  
  
Mina swallowed her food. "Well, I do know where the temple hidden in these mountains are, but, as to whether the Black Digivice is hidden inside..? I'm sorry, I do not know."  
  
Tai nodded, and took another bite of his meal. He wanted to ask more about it, when his son started to cry. Miriya sighed as she put her napkin down. She was about to get up, when Tai held out his hand. "I'll get him."   
  
He walked over to where his son was lying in his make-shift crib. He picked him up and started rocking him back and forth. "Shh, shh," he said, walking back to the table,"It's okay, you don't need to cry.." Kasumi smiled as she watched her father and his son.  
  
After his son was quiet, Tai turned to Mina. "So, what is the Black Digivice, anyway?"  
  
Mina cleared her throat,"Well, during the early years of the Digital World, when it was able to support human life, a terrible evil came to the Digital World. The Digimon knew that they couldn't stop it themselves, so they had to summon help from the human world, the group that we call The First Digidestined..."  
  
"And I'm one of them?" Miriya asked.  
  
"It would appear so," Tentomon said, hovering next to where Izzy was eating.  
  
"As I was saying," Mina continued,"The First Digidestined came to the Digital World, and, in their campaign against the terrible evil, one of them, a great computer expert, developed many weapons that they could use. One of them was the Black Digivice. They did not know it at the time, but, somehow during its construction, it became infused with evil. They hid it deep within these mountains, so that no Digidestined could claim it.  
They returned to Earth briefly, and took the Machina Codex which had been given to my family very early in the beginning of the Digital World, back to the Digital World. They recorded all the locations of the items that they hid, as well as their own special stories. Then, they faced their greatest evil, and, during that battle, one of the female members was killed. After defeating that evil, the remanning members returned to earth, and sealed the entrance to the Digital World, and returned the Codex to use. That shield should have remained for all time..."  
  
Tai nodded. "So, this Black Digivice, is really powerful, huh?"  
  
Mina nodded. "Yes, if Daemon gets it and gives it to the Child of Darkness, I fear for the survival of both the Digital World, and Earth."  
  
Tai nodded. "Okay, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow morning we're going to leave early."  
  
  
The flames whipped against her bare skin as she rested against the bark of the tree. She breathed heavily as the storm raged around her. The sky was black, lighting up only when a flash of lightning crashed across the darkness.  
  
As the inferno burned around her, a young man knelt beside her. She really couldn't get a good look at his face. "You'd better stay here," he said, breathing very heavily.  
  
"No," she protested,"You need my help."  
  
"You have to stay here!" the young man shouted,"You can't go anywhere with your leg like that!"  
  
She looked down at the end of the body. She was wearing a black tank top, and jean shorts. She could see that her left leg was almost completely covered in a reddish black liquid. She tired to move it, but found that she couldn't. "Ahh!" she yelled out in pain.  
  
"I told you!" the young man said,"I'll take care of this."  
  
"No!" she protested,"You can't! You'll be killed!"  
  
"That's a chance I'll have to take!" he said, jumping up,"I'm going to stop this guy!"  
  
Suddenly, a dark figure descended from the sky. He was dressed completely in black, with a long cape flowing behind him. "Ha ha ha!" he laughed at them,"If you think you're going to stop me, you're sadly mistaken!"  
  
He held up his right hand, and she could see that there was a device resting there. "This Black Digivice is mine, and both the Digital World, and Earth will soon be brought under my power!"  
  
"No!" she shouted,"Don't do it!"  
  
The dark figure laughed and pointed the device at her. The device fired a black beam at her...  
  
  
Miriya screamed as she sat up in bed. She was pouring sweat, and her heart was about to jump out of her chest. "Miriya," Tai said, sitting up next to her,"Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh Tai," she said, burying her face in his chest,"I..I had a horrible dream...it was about the Black Digivice.."  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I...I don't know how," she said,"But, it was the Black Digivice...some...someone had it...a..a dark figure...it gave him incredible power..."  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Tai asked, looking at her face. It had been years since he first saw her, but, every time that he looked at her face, he still felt a little weird seeing Sora's face staring back at him.  
  
"I..I don't know,"Miriya said,"M..maybe my memories of my time as a First Digidestined are returning to me.."  
  
"But.. that's what I don't understand," Tai said,"When I met you, you were 18-years-old, but, Geni told us that the First Digidestined were about eighteen, and went into the Digital World in 1990, and that was fifteen-years-ago, you should be about thirty-three now, why are you only eighteen?"  
  
"I don't know," Miriya said, starting to calm down,"But, I know that what Daemon told me was true. I am one of the First Digidestined, the..the one that died..."  
  
  
The Digidestined began their expedition bright an early the next morning. By mid afternoon, after a grueling journey across the hot desert, they were ascending the rocky mountain. Of course, after carrying bags of equipment across a steamy desert in hundred degree weather, everyone was a bit cranky.  
  
"You said it was okay, that's the point!" Kasumi shouted.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, okay?" Izzy sighed, rubbing his forehead,"I didn't know that there was a digital snake underneath that rock. I'm sorry that you fell over, I'm sorry that you almost got bit, and I'm sorry that your cloak was ripped, okay?"  
  
Kasumi sighed, turning her head away from him,"Just like Erika.."  
  
"What?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Nothing," Kasumi said,"Nothing at all."  
  
At the front of the line, Mina turned to Tai. "Do they always act like that?" she whispered.  
  
"No," Tai whispered back,"Izzy's usually very mature. It must be the heat..."  
  
"I agree," Mina said, whipping her brow with a hankercheif. She had traded in her normal robe attire for a pair of jean shorts and a blue t-shirt.   
  
"It is so hot," Serena said, fanning herself with her hand.  
  
"Oh, stop whining!" Sam said, as they continued to walk up the mountain path,"Everyone's hot!"  
  
"I'm not whining!" Serena protested,"I'm just stating a fact. We are all hot."  
  
"You're just being a little whinny kid," Sam said,"You're not as mature as you pretend to be, and now the others can see it."  
  
"That's enough!" Tai shouted,"We're all a little cranky, okay? I don't want any more fights, understand?"  
  
The twins held their heads low,"Yes sir," they said in unison.  
  
"Besides which," Tai said, turning away from them,"Sam, you should treat your sister very nice. She's tough on you because she cares."  
  
"Miss Kari is your sister, isn't she?" Serena asked.  
  
Tai nodded. "That's right," he said, smiling slightly,"My one and only."  
  
"She's the reason you came back, isn't she?" Sam asked.  
  
"You're right," Tai said,"I came back when she was missing. I had to find her, the sweetest, kindest person in the entire world. She helped me become a better person, you know. She taught me about being kind, and caring...she means so much to me. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her."  
  
He sighed and looked at Sam. "So, I don't want to hear that you were being mean to your sister, okay?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Okay."  
  
Tai smiled and turned back around. "Besides," Izzy said,"She's the only family you have left..."  
  
"What?" Miriya asked, holding her son in her arms,"What do you mean, Izzy?"  
  
"Our parents are dead," Serena said, her eyes starting to water,"They were killed during the Digimon Invasion four years ago. I know that the Digimon that appeared in New York weren't out to kill anyone, but..."  
  
"We know that it was an accident," Sam said, crossing his arms,"But, that doesn't make it hurt any less."  
  
"Well," Tai said,"That's one of the benefits of being in the Digidestined. We're all family. I know that we can't replace your real parents, but, if you need any one to talk to, I'm here."  
  
The twins smiled slightly. "Thank you, Mr. Kamiya," Serena said, bowing.  
  
"Well," Mina said, a tone of excitement in her voice,"You do not have to worry about the heat anymore. We have arrived."  
  
The other Digidestined gasped at the sight. Inside of a large canyon in the mountain, was a large temple built into the inside of the canyon wall. It looked like the front of a cathedral, with large pillars supporting a ledge above the door, covered with large statues of various holy Digimon, and warrior Digimon.  
  
Tai looked at the others and took a deep breath. "Let's go." They nervously followed him up the stairs and inside the temple. "Woa," he said, surprised.  
  
"What's so special about this place?" Miriya asked.  
  
"It seems like there's less air," Kasumi said, whipping her forehead,"But, at least its cooler inside."  
  
The inside of the temple reminded them of the inside of an Egyptian Tomb in so many movies. They were standing on top of a large square platform, with deep,wide crevasses along the wall. Stairs on both sides ran down to the bottom of the crevasse. The walls of the room were filled with hieroglyphics of some sort, and there was golden statues on at each corner of the room, connecting the platform to the wall. At the far end, on a smaller platform connecting to the larger one to the wall was an alter that was just as big as the smaller platform.  
  
"This is where the Black Digivice is?" Tai's Agumon asked.  
  
Mina opened her mouth to answer, but Miriya cut her to it. She seemed to be in some sort of trance as she spoke. "Yes," she said in a monotone voice,"We hid it here, this was the only save place..."  
  
Tai placed a hand on her shoulder,"Miriya...? Miriya!"  
  
She blinked a couple of times. "W-what?" she asked, turning to him.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked,"If being in here is making you uncomfortable..."  
  
"No, no," she said, shaking her head,"I..I'm okay."  
  
Izzy turned to Mina. "So, where is the Black Digivice? It doesn't look like anything is really in here."  
  
"Hmmm," Mina said. She walked towards the wall, with her Agumon trailing loyal behind her. She started to look at the symbols on the wall. "I'm not entirely sure what this says..."  
  
Izzy turned to his Digimon,"Can you read it?"  
  
Tentomon buzzed by and hovered next to the wall. He started scanning the hieroglyphics,"Hmm, I can only read some of it."  
  
"Well," Tai's Agumon said,"Anything will help."  
  
"I can only decipher some of the symbols," Tentomon explained, "......death...destruction....fire...world...in ruin.....hate...found..."  
  
He turned around to face them,"Its a warning not to disturb the Black Digivice."  
  
"Yes, fine, whatever," Tai said,"What about the location?"  
  
Tentomon went back to reading the writng,"Ah, the device is here.....Its right below us, in a vase!"  
  
"A vase?" Sam asked,"Why put such a dangerous device in a vase?"  
  
Everyone waited, then turned to where his twin sister was standing. Serena would have hit him, if her hands weren't full holding Tai's son. She stopped rocking him, then looked to see everyone looking at her. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Let's just find that Black Digivice and get out of here," Kasumi said,"This place gives me the creeps."  
  
"Yeah," Tai said, mentioning towards the staircase, "Let's go."  
  
The Digidestined followed their leader down the stairs, while Tentomon stayed above, attempting to translate the rest of the symbols. At the base of the long staircase, they could see that the floor above them had been supported by five large pillars. That was all they could see, however..  
  
"Sam, Serena," Tai said,"Tell your Digimon to go ahead of us and give us some light."  
  
The twins nodded, and their Candelmons walked forward, using their flame to light up the room below them. They increased the intensity of their flames and the darkness was removed. There wasn't anything down below, except for an alter in the center of the room, with a large vase on top.  
  
"That is it," Mina said,"Let us get it, and be on our way."  
  
Tai started walking towards it, when he suddenly heard a sinister laugh. He turned around and saw three other Digidestined standing at the base of the staircase. "Hunters!" Tai shouted,"But..I thought you couldn't get a guide.."  
  
Barker smiled, and crossed his arms. "We followed you, what do you think? It really wasn't that hard for a trail master like myself." His expression changed and he dropped his arms,"Now, step away from the urn and, more importantly, the Black Digivice!"  
  
"No way!" Tai said, clenching his fist,"If you want to open this vase, you'll have to get through us!"  
  
"Gladly," Barker said, smiling,"Hunters, go!"  
  
"Get them, Digidestined!"  
  
The Digimon jumped forward and stared each other down for a second. Agumon was about to join them, but Tai held him back. "If you Digivolve, you'll smash right through the ceiling and crush us all," he said,"Stay by me."  
  
Barker's Kunemon, Azuna's Blackgatomon, and Malcolm's Gizamon glared at Mina's Agumon, and the twin's Candlemons. After an eternity, Kunemon made the first move. "Kunemon digivolve to Musyamon!"  
  
"Gizamon digivolve to Flymon!"  
  
"Blackgatomon digivolve to Ladydevimon!"  
  
"Musyamon digivolve to Skull Satanmon!"  
  
The Digidestined Digimon nodded at each other, then looked at the Hunter's Digimons. Mina's Agumon stepped forward first,"Agumon digivovle to Mearamon!"  
  
The twins Digimon were next. Both Candlemons eagerly jumped into battle. "Candlemon digivolve to Mearamon." Then the two Mearamon continued to Digivolve,"Mearamon digivolve to....  
  
"...Skullmearamon!"  
  
"....Bluemearamon!"  
  
Tai raised an eyebrow, as did Barker. "Bluemearmon?" Tai asked.  
  
Serena nodded. "That's right. My Digimon has the power of blue fire!"  
  
"Blue Fire?" Agumon asked,"Like ice?"  
  
Serena nodded. "That's right.."  
  
"Enough talking," Skull Satanmon said, pointing at Skullmearamon,"You're mine!"  
  
"Gladly!" Skullmearamon said, stretching one of his chains,"Bring it on!"  
  
Skulmearamon and Skulsatamon rushed towards each other, while Serena's Bluemearamon started battleing Ladydevimon. Mina's Mearamon and Flymon began an impressive battle.  
  
Ladydevimon jumped forward and grabbed hold of Serena's Digimon. "You will not be able to beat me!" Ladydevimon boasted,"I'm much stronger than you are!"  
  
"Don't bet on it," Bluemearamon said. She grabbed hold of Ladydevimon and flung her into the far wall. Bluemearamon placed her hands together and fired a blast of blue fire,"Ice Phantomon!" she yeld. The blue flames hit Ladydevimon, and began to turn into ice, covering the Fallen Angel Digimon under a sheet of cold fire.  
  
"Impressive," Tai said, a smile crossing his face,"I've never seen a Digimon like that before."  
  
Serena smiled proudly. "Thanks.."  
  
"Keep them busy," Tai said, turning around and grabbing Miriya,"We're getting that Digivice!"  
  
He and his wife, cradling their son, started running towards the vase. It was a large vase, with a diamond shaped top. "Can we get it out?" Tai asked.  
  
"I..I don't know," Miriya said, hanging her head down,"I...I'm sorry, Tai. I don't remember much, and what I do is sketchy, I don't know if its true or not."  
  
Tai nodded. He took a deep breath and reached his hand out to grab the top of the vase, when he heard Miriya scream out his name. He spun around, and felt a hard object slam into his nose. He staggered back, then fell flat on his rear. Barker stood over him, cracking his knuckles. "Come on," he said with a smile,"I thought you were better than that!"  
  
Tai tried to get up, but Barker's punch caught him off guard, he was too dizzy to stand for long. He fell back onto the ground. Miriya ran to his side. They could only watch as Barker reached for the top of the vase. His fingers grasped tightly around the diamond shape, when, Tentomon and Izzy suddenly ran down the stairs, shouting.  
  
"No, don't open the vase!" Tentomon shouted,"The warning on the wall, don't open the vase!"  
  
Barker stopped, as did everyone else. "What are you talking about?" Barker asked.  
  
"The First Digidestined," Izzy said, breathing heavily,"The First Digidestined hid the Black Digivice in the one place that would be impossible to reach except through certain areas, like that vase."  
  
"What areas, Izzy?" Tai asked, standing up.  
  
"Time warps," Izzy said,"That vase in an entrance to a time warp between the earth and the Digital World, the Black Digivice exists right on the other side of the entrance, but, once opened, we will have an incredible, unpredictable, growing time storm, like a black hole, sucking everything in."  
  
"So?" Barker asked, "Daemon will be able to stop that! This Digivice is mine!"  
  
He started to light the top of the vase, when, Kasumi suddenly tackled into him."No!" she screamed,"It is not good to mess with time! You have no idea at all what will happen, none at all! I tried to change to past of my world, and I did more harm than good! You can never mess with time!"  
  
"Get off of me!" Barker shouted, kicking her to the ground,"I don't care about your world, the only thing that matters to me is my payment! I'm taking the Digivice now!"  
  
He tightened his grip on the vase and pulled the top off. Everyone, including Barker, held their breath for a second, then, looked confused. "Hey," he said,"Nothing happened."  
  
Suddenly, a massive geyser of dark energy blasted from the top of the vase, the force throwing Barker back onto the ground. "W-what is that?" he asked, watching the geyser stop slightly before slamming into the top of the room. The black energy fell over like a waterfall, crashing back into the small opening of the vase. The energy continued to overflow and flow back into the stream, creating a large black circle, who's circumference continued to grow.  
  
The Hunters and the Digidestined Digimon returned to their Rookie stages, and ran over to watch the growing time hole. The wind began to pick up, and thunder and lighting sounded across the small room. "What's going on?" Tai shouted over the roar of the wind.  
  
"Its a time storm," Kasumi said, struggling to stay on her feet,"Its what happens when a rift is created between two timeliness, without an exit door."  
  
"What do you mean?" Serena asked, holding tightly to her brother so she wouldn't fly away in the storm.  
  
"Without a time line target," Kasumi said,"The time portal will just loop around back into this one. The time storm is the result of reality trying to fill in the gap created by the rift."  
  
"How do we stop it?" Tai shouted.  
  
"I...I don't know," she said, hanging her head down,"I'm sorry."  
  
On the ground, the leader of the Hunters stared at the growing darkness. As he stared into the darkness, he saw a flicker of light flash through the growing hole. He strained his eyes and saw it again. It was a metal object, flickering in the darkness. "Yes!" he thought to himself. Barker slowly stood up, due to the wind,"I know what to do, and that's finish my mission!"  
  
"Don't be insane!" Miriya shouted,"We've got to find a way to stop that hole, or all of this reality will fall apart!"  
  
"All the more reason to spend my cash while there's still a casino and bar left!" Barker shouted. He ran towards the black hole, and, taking a deep breath, shoved his hand into the center of the time storm. He screamed in pain.  
  
"Barker!" Azuna yelled, as she and Malcolm ran towards their leader,"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I...I've got it!" he shouted between screams,"I've got the Black Digivice!" He slowly pulled his hand out, and the others could see what it had become. Shoving it in the center of the time storm had deformed it beyond recognition. It was now a swirl of brown and red colors, with large, black fur growing from the top of the shoulder blade down to the elbow, while small white tentacles hung along the fore arm. He now had three, claw like fingers, which were tightly wrapped around an object in his palm.  
  
The Hunters looked on in horror. "Come on," Barker said, hissing with pain,"Let's get out of here!"  
  
They started to run towards the stairs. The twins started to run after them, but Tai told them to remain. "Let them go," he said, mentioning to the large, growing black hole,"We've got a bigger problem."  
  
Izzy took out his laptop and started typing,"I'll try to find a way to stop it..."  
  
"There is only one way to stop it," Mina said,"The hole must be resealed.."  
  
"Sometimes things aren't that simple," Izzy said.  
  
"And something things are," Miriya said, holding tight to Tai, "Mina is right, we must reseal the hole."  
  
The storm became worse, beams of lighting crashed around the room, blasting into sections of the wall, destroying parts of the pillars and staircase. "We need to do something fast," Tai said, struggling to stay on his feet,"Or we're all finished!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of light from behind them. They braced for another lightning bolt, but, instead they heard a familiar voice shout out,"What's going on here?"  
  
Izzy turned around,"Matt, Sora!" he said,"How did you get here?"  
  
"Sora!" Tai thought,"I wonder, does she still hate me for not telling her about Miriya and I being married..."  
  
When Matt saw Tai struggling to stay on his feet during the time storm, he growled. He's the reason that he and Sora almost broke off their engagement. He turned to Sora, she wasn't even looking at Tai, she had her face turned away from him.  
  
"Well?" Izzy asked, again,"How did you get here? There isn't a Digital Gate for miles!"  
  
"I guess you haven't checked the Digital Gates from your laptop lately, huh?" Matt asked,"They're starting to appear where there aren't any t.v.'s at all!"  
  
Sora turned her head away from the wall and towards the others. She gasped and jumped behind Matt, while Biyomon jumped behind Gabumon. "What's going on?" Sora asked.  
  
"Its a time storm," Kasumi explained,"And If we don't pug it up, this whole reality will be destroyed."  
  
A bolt of lightning shot from the center of the storm and into the staircase, blowing it apart. "What do we do now?" Miriya asked,"We need to get out of here, but, the staircase is gone!"  
  
"How do we shut that vase?" Matt asked,"Davis sent us here to help, what do we do?"  
  
"I've got it!" Izzy said, typing on his laptop,"If we place the lid back on the vase, the power source of the time storm should disappear!"  
  
"Perfect!" Tai said,"Let's do it!"  
  
"Wait," Izzy shouted over the roaring of the wind,"If we plug the hole, the time storm will disappear, but, it will take the person who plugged the hole with it."  
  
"Where will that person go?" Sora asked.  
  
"My guess will be an area outside of time, maybe the center of all time!"  
  
Everyone was quiet for a second. Then Kasumi spoke up,"I'll do it."  
  
"What?" Sora asked, running towards Kasumi, "You can't! You might be destroyed!"  
  
"And I might find a way to get back home," she said,"I've got to try!"  
  
"No," Tai said,"I don't like it. I want you to get back home as much as you do, but, I don't want you to get killed, or worse!"  
  
Suddenly, another lightning bolt shot from the storm, zapping into the ceiling. Parts of debris fell, heading right towards Kasumi and Sora. "Guys!" Tai shouted, running towards them,"Look out!" He pushed them out of the way, and missed the large part, but, a medium sized piece slammed into Tai's head, sending him to the ground.  
  
"Daddy!" Kasumi shouted to herself, checking his pulse, while Sora gasped.  
  
"He...he still saved me," Sora thought,"Even after what happened yesterday....."  
  
Kasumi looked up to where Miriya and Agumon were watching with worried looks on their faces. "He's out cold," Kasumi said,"I think he'll be okay, but, you'd better get him back to Dr. Kido."  
  
The wind began to pick up. "We've got to stop this," Matt said,"Kasumi, are you absolutely sure you understand what might happen if you seal the vase?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Then do it!" Matt ordered, "We'll get out of here! Come on!"  
  
The twins picked Tai up and carried him over to where the staircase once stood. Tentomon and Biyomon buzzed by with ropes in their hands. They carried the ropes up the crevasse and over the edge of the top floor. "Okay!" Tentomon shouted from the top. Sam and Serena tied Tentomon's rob around Tai's chest, and Biyomon's rope around Tai's feet. The two Digimon carefully pulled him up and onto the top floor. After untying him, they dropped the rope over the edge, where the twins and their Digimon started to climb up onto the top floor. Next was Miriya and her son, followed by Izzy, Agumon, Mina, her Agumon, then Gabumon. Soon, only Sora, Matt, and Kasumi were left.  
  
"Come on," Kasumi shouted, "what are you waiting for? Get out of here!"  
  
Matt sighed, then walked over to the robe,"Come on, Sora!" he said, waiting by the robe,"Let's go!"  
  
"I..I just want to say goodbye," Sora said,"Okay?"  
  
"Fine," Matt said, crossing his arms,"But I'll be waiting right here!"  
  
Sora sighed, then turned to Kasumi. "Listen, I...I hope you'll be okay, and I wish you luck."  
  
Kasumi smiled slightly. "Thanks, 'mom', I..." she took a deep breath,"I hope you're happy..."  
  
A loud crash of thunder boomed from the center of the time storm. "I'd better get going," Sora said,"Goodbye."  
  
She ran towards the robe and started to climb up. A second later Matt started to climb up the robe. Kasumi watched the rope, when she suddenly ran over to the bottom of the crevasse. She turned her head up and saw Matt halfway up the rope, and Sora looking over the edge. Kasumi cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted. "Sora! Sora!"  
  
The wind began to scream over Sora's voice. "I can't hear you!" she shouted back.  
  
"Sora!" Kasumi shouted,"I have to tell you about my world, about who my father is!"  
  
Sora shook her head,"I still can't hear you!" she shouted down.  
  
"Sora," Kasumi shouted over to blasting of the wind,"Its about my father! Tai...Tai Kamiya is my father!"  
  
She saw Sora shake her head. She was about to tell her again, when she saw the look on Matt's face. He was still midway between the the two floors. Suddenly, a blast of lightning shot from the room right over Kasumi's head. Matt looked at her and pointed towards the room. Kasumi nodded and ran inside.  
  
"I wanted to tell Sora that Tai was my father," Kasumi thought, running towards the vase,"but, I don't think she heard me. And what about that look on Matt's face, did he hear me? I guess I'll never know..."  
  
She ran towards the growing black hole and grabbed the diamond shaped lid on the floor. "Well," she thought,"This reality was very strange, I never fit in here, but, its time to go home now." She took a deep breath and jumped into the heart of the time storm.   
  
Everything was distorted and blurry. She felt her body pulled in a million different directions at once. She started screaming, thinking she was about to be ripped apart, when she saw the vase. With great effort she walked over towards it. She screamed even louder as she lifted the lid, and slammed it shut on top of the vase. Within a second, she, and the time storm, were gone.  
  
  
  
"I'm going Tai,"Miriya said,"It might be the only way to save the earth. Daemon has the Black Digivice, and, once he gives it to the Child of Darkness, both worlds will be in great danger. There might be a way to stop the Black Digivice, however, and I'm going to find it. Goodbye, I hope to see you again soon." She turned around and started walking towards a cave in a light colored mountain, surrounded by great green forests.  
  
  
Tai slowly opened his eyes. "Owe," he said, rubbing the back of his head,"What happened to me?"  
  
"Well," Joe said,"You were hit in the head by a large object, but, your hair, and, well, you know..."  
  
Tai smiled, and sat up in the hospital bed. "What happened to the time storm?"  
  
"Kasumi saved us all," Davis said, walking into the room,"The others said that after the time storm was over, they looked around and there was no sign of her. She must have gone back to where she came from."  
  
Tai sighed,"Hopefully. Where's Miriya?"  
  
Davis looked a little nervous as he adverted his gaze,"Um, well..she, um, used Noriko's computer system and jumped into the Digital World.."  
  
"What?" Tai shouted, jumping out of the bed,"Where in the Digital World did she go?"  
  
"I..ah...well," Davis said,"Noriko is trying to find her using a search program..."  
  
"Forget it," Tai said,"I know where she is."  
  
"What?" Davis and Joe asked.  
  
"I just had a dream of Miriya telling me she was leaving..." Tai started.  
  
"It might not have been a dream," Joe said,"She was in here ever since you guys came back from the Digital World.."  
  
"Anyway," Tai continued,"She told me that she was going to find a way to stop the Black Digivice. She walked into a cave of some sort. If I saw that area again, I'm sure that I'd recognize it."  
  
Davis nodded. "Okay, let's get Noriko's scanner's on line, and we'll be able to find her."  
  
  
THE DIGIDESTINED FOLLOW MIRIYA AND FIND HER, BUT, DAEMON IS WAITING FOR THEM. PLUS, MIRIYA'S PAST IS FINALLY REVEALED. NEXT: TEARS OF COURAGE! 


	12. Years of Preparation: Part 7: Tears of C...

                _LAST TIME TAI ASSEMBLED A TEAM TO SEARCH FOR THE BLACK DIGIVICE. THEY SUCCEDED, BUT IT WAS HIDDEN IN A TIME LIMBO, AND, WHEN THE HUNTERS OPENED IT, A TIME STORM THREATENED ALL OF REALITY. THE ONLY WAS TO STOP THE TIME STORM WAS TO RESEAL THE TIME LIBO. KASUMI WAS THE ONE, BUT, BEFORE SHE DID, SHE TRIED TO TELL SORA WHO SHE WAS MARRIED TO IN KASUMI'S REALITY. SHE FAILED. KASUMI THEN SEALED THE HOLE AND POSSIBLY RETURNED HOME. MIRIYA THEN LEFT TO SEARCH FOR A WAY TO STOP THE BLACK DIGIVICE._

                Years of Preparation: Part 7: Tears of Couarge

                "I'm going Tai,"Miriya said,"It might be the only way to save the earth. Daemon has the Black Digivice, and, once he gives it to the Child of Darkness, both worlds will be in great danger. There might be a way to stop the Black Digivice, however, and I'm going to find it. Goodbye, I hope to see you again soon." She turned around and started walking towards a cave in a light colored mountain, surrounded by great green forests.

                Tai slowly opened his eyes. "Owe," he said, rubbing the back of his head,"What happened to me?"

                "Well," Joe said,"You were hit in the head by a large object, but, your hair, and, well, you know..."

                Tai smiled, and sat up in the hospital bed. "What happened to the time storm?"

                "Kasumi saved us all," Davis said, walking into the room,"The others said that after the time storm was over, they looked around and there was no sign of her. She must have gone back to where she came from."

                Tai sighed,"Hopefully. Where's Miriya?"

                Davis looked a little nervous as he adverted his gaze,"Um, well..she, um, used Noriko's computer system and jumped into the Digital World.."

                "What?" Tai shouted, jumping out of the bed,"Where in the Digital World did she go?"

                "I..ah...well," Davis said,"Noriko is trying to find her using a search program..."

                "Forget it," Tai said,"I know where she is."

                "What?" Davis and Joe asked.

                "I just had a dream of Miriya telling me she was leaving..." Tai started.

                "It might not have been a dream," Joe said,"She was in here ever since you guys came back from the Digital World.."

                "Anyway," Tai continued,"She told me that she was going to find a way to stop the Black Digivice. She walked into a cave of some sort. If I saw that area again, I'm sure that I'd recognize it."

                Davis nodded. "Okay, let's get Noriko's scanner's on line, and we'll be able to find her."

                "Thanks," Tai said, hopping off of the bed. He gave a small salute to Joe,"A pleasure as always, Dr. Kido."

                Joe smiled. "You won't be so pleasent when you get my bill."

                Tai laughed. "Thanks, I needed that." He walked out of the small room and over to where Davis, Veemon, and Agumon were waiting. 

                "Are you feeling okay, Tai?" Agumon asked, walking over to his Digidestined partner,"You were hurt pretty bad..."

                "Come on, buddy," Veemon said, patting Agumon's back,"You know how resilient our partners are."

                Agumon was about to say something else, when the twins and their Digimon ran up the hall. "Mr. Kamiya!" Sam cried,"Are you okay?"

                "Where's Mrs. Kamiya?" Serena asked,"Your son is alone in the nursury!"

                Tai sighed,"She went to find a way to stop the Black Digivice. We're going to go find her..."

                "Great!" Sam said,"We're going with you! There's no way anything will happen to her while I'm around...Ow!" He started rubbing his head and glared at Serena, who was just opening her fist,"Would you cut that out?!"

                Davis sighed. "Noriko's got a search program up that's looking for her now. She'll let us know as soon as..." Suddenly, Davis's D-terminal began to beep. He reached inside and fliped it open. A transparent image of Noriko's head appeared. "You've got something?" Davis asked, hopeful.

                Noriko's head nodded. "Yes, I've got a trance on her psychic patterns. She is in a location on File Island that had been unearthed during the massacre of Destiny's Eve, and, I have even more good news. There is a Digital Gate right in front of the cave!"

                "Great!" Davis said,"I'll get a team together..."

                "No," Tai said, holding up his hands,"That won't be neccassary. I'll go..."

                "Don't forget us!" Sam said, giving Tai a thumbs up.

                Tai half smiled. "Of course not. The three of us.."

                "I would prefer if others went with you," Davis said,"Daemon and the Hunters are still after you two. I'll go, as well as Ken, just in case.."

                Tai's smile broadened. "Thanks. I would like Izzy as well, in case we need something translated."

                Davis nodded. "Okay, Noriko," he said to the image of her head,"Contact Izzy and Ken, tell them what's going on, then prepare a Digital Gate. We'll be there in a minute."

                Noriko nodded, then her head disapeared.

                "Sora, there you are."

                The redhead looked up from where she was eating dinner with a very attractive blond young woman. "Oh, Matt," she said, turning away from the door of the Digidesitned Headquaters cafateria. "Shoot," she thought,"I..I can't see him, not yet. He probably hates me..."

                The young woman nodded and got up. "I'll talk to you later, okay, Sora?" she said.

                "Yeah, sure, um, see you later, Amanda," Sora said, watching Davis's fiance leave.          

                "Sora," Matt said, sitting in the seat next to her,"I..I need to talk to you..."

                She nodded, and allowed Matt to hold her hands. Matt took a deep breath, and let it out. "Sora, I..I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I've been taking you for granted. I..I wasn't letting you know how much you really meant to me. I'm sorry."

                Sora was shocked. "W-what?" she asked,"Y-you mean that you're not angry with me about what happened between me and Tai the other day?"

                "No," Matt said,"At first I was, but...it was my fault. I was pushing you away and I didn't realize it until you and Tai..' he started to blush,"..you know..."

                Sora nodded. "So," Matt asked,"Do you forgive me?"

                Sora thought for a long moment. "Yes," she said,"I do forgive you."

                "Oh, thank you!" Matt said, tears starting to fall from his eyes, squeezing Sora's hand tight,"Thank you so much!"

                He got control of himself, and removed his hands from Sora's. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Sora Takenouchi, will you marry me?"

                "Matt," she said, shocked,"Of course I will, but, you already proposed to me!"

                "I know," Matt said,"But, this is a new proposal, a promise that I will always appreciate you, and always love you."

                Sora smiled slightly,"I doubt that, but, I will marry you."

                The two fiances hugged each other long and hard. When they finally broke apart, they were both crying. "Uh, listen," Matt said, whipeing his eyes,"I've got to get back to work. Davis has Reiko and I trying to decipher the writing from the wall of the temple we found the Black Digivice in..."

                "Really?" Sora asked,"If my father was here, I'm sure he could help."

                "Where is your father, anyway?" Matt asked,"I haven't heard about him for a couple of months now. Is he back from his dig in Suadia Arabia yet?"

                Sora sighed. "I...haven't heard from him in five weeks. I...I don't know where he is, no one does..."

                "Oh, I'm sure he'll be okay," Matt said,"He's very far away, I'm sure he can't call all the time..."

                "He hasn't called in five weeks," Sora said, staring at the table.

                "Anyway," Matt said, changing the subject,"Reiko and I have manadged to get the name of one of the First Digidestined. He is apparently the leader, and very powerful. His name was Makura, and get this! apparently all the First Digidestined were some kind of sorcerers! They could all use magic, that was how they were able to seal the Black Digivice in an small time warp. Incredible, huh?"

                "Yeah," Sora said,"Wow, that's pretty amazing!"

                "I'll see you later," Matt said, starting to walk out the door when Sora stoped him.

                "Listen," she said,"Um, speaking of the time storm, do you know what Kasumi was trying to tell me? I couldn't hear her, I thought that maybe you did.."

                "......No," Matt said,"I didn't."

                "There she is," Tai said.

                "What is she doing up there?" Ken asked.

                The Digidestined that went after Miriya appeared outside the dark cave. The inside of the cave was not impressive. It was nothing but a large cavern, with a deep underground lake. There was a large pillar of stone that reached up from the middle of the lake, with a narrow, slanted bridge from the entreance of the cave, to the top of the platform where Miriya was. She was on her knees, as if in prayer.

                 "What is she doing up there?" Ken asked again.

                "Maybe praying for the Digital Gods?" Davis suggested.

                Tai didn't say anything as he started walking up the ramp, followed by the other Digidestined. They soon reached the larger platform where Miriya was kneeling. She was still wearing the same clothes that she wore when they were searching for the Black Digivice, even the backpack. The others stood in the back while Tai approached his wife. "Miriya?"

                Miriya looked up from where she was praying. "Tai," she said, a smile crossing her face,"I've found it Tai. I found it!"

                "Found what?" Tai asked, concerned,"What?"

                "I knew where it was all along!" she said,"Its right here!"

                "What is?" Tai asked, stepping forward,"What are you talking about?"

                "Tai," Miriya said,"I've got something wonderful to tell you..."

                Tai was going to help her to her feet, when he heard a sharp noise, like an object falling. "Do you hear that?" he asked, cutting his wife off.

                Suddenly, he saw a figure drop behined Miriya. Tai's eyes widened as he recognized the figure, it was Daemon. Before anyone could react, Daemon reached up his left hand, and, due to the Cyberdyne Virus in his system, he formed it into a long blade. With simple ease, he ramed his sword arm threw Miriya's back.

                Tai was horrifed as he watched a blade emerge from his wife's stomach. She lurched forward, and her head hung lifelessly. Daemon stared Tai in the eyes, and pulled the blade out of Miriya Kamiya's body. Her backpack was torn, and the contents spilled out along the rock of the pillar. Many items fell, but, it was the necklace that Miriya wore around her neck that caught Tai's eye. It became undone, and fell to the ground. It bounced several times, before joining the others items as they spilled into the lake below. 

                Tai ran forward, and caught his falling wife in his arms. "Miriya?" he asked, shaking her,"Miriya!"

                 As Tai mourned his wife, Daemon laughed wickedly. "Ha ha ha! At least I have had the pleasure of killing one Digidestined...."

                Tai gently placed Miriya on the ground, then stared up at Daemon. Through red eyes of hot tears, he stared at the glowing yellow eyes of the demon Digimon. "Shut up!" he screamed,"You don't care about anyone except for yourself. You slaughter hundreds of Digimon on File Island, you capture my sister to get us to the Dark Ocean, y..you kill my wife! I am going to kill you!"

                Daemon dropped his arms to his side and started laughing. "Stop acting as though you really cared for her. You didn't love her, the only reason you even looked at her the first time you met her, was because she is an exact duplicate of Sora Takenouchi."

                "What are you talking about?" Tai asked, defensivily.

                "Ever since you and your sister found the Digital Egg in Heighten View Terrace, almost every choice you have made, almost every choice you have made, has been part of an experiment by Azulongmon."

                Tai just kept glaring at him with tears running down his face,"I am going to finish you off!"

                Daemon laughed again. "You still don't get it do you?" He started hovering in the air,"You're not angry, stop pretending you really cared for Miriya, you did not. All emotions you had for this woman, you never really had. Because you, Taichi Kamiya..." He shot back up threw the hole he entered the cave with,"....are a pawn."

                Tai stared up at the hole as Daemon shot threw it. "I...I'm just a pawn, Azulongmon's pawn?"

                The others were horrified.as they saw Miriya lying lifelessly on the ground. Serena was sobbing loudly as she hugged her twin brother tight. While Sam was not as loud as his sister, his tears were no less painful. Izzy had his head down as he cried, while Ken and Davis cried silently. Their Digimon were all hugging each other, comforting each other. Mourning the first Digidestined that was lost.

                The funeral was soon, Amanda's father was able to call in some favors to have the funeral as soon as possible. All the Digidestineds were there, even a few of their friends from the Digital World. They all gave their condolenses to Tai, even Matt and Sora, (although he said it forced, and she just noded in agreement to his statement.) All the kind words and statements didn't lessen Tai's pain any.

                As he stood with the crowd, staring at the tombstone for his wife, his mind began to wander. He remembered the day he first saw Miriya, the day Destiny's Eve and the File Island massacre occured. He remembered the day that he and Miriya's family moved to northern Japan. He then remembered the happiest day in his life, the day he and Miriya were married. He thought that nothing could ever go wrong after that, that his life would be full of sunshine and smiles. He should have known better.

                He sighed and looked at the sharp, green blades of grass under his feet. Nothing in his life has ever come without a price, nothing. Now, his wife, the one woman who truly loved him, was gone. He would never, ever be the same again.

                He didn't really remember too much after the funeral, he knew that people talked to him, but he ignored them. Everything was pretty much a blur, until he found himself in the Digital World, standing on a large cliff. The view was beautiful, the bright green trees fully showcased the roaring blue river beneath him. The Digital sun glowed brightly in the blue sky.

                Tai's eyes were ice as he stared at the landscape. He started to walk forward towards the cliff, then stoped. He looked up at the sky. "Where are you, Azulongmon?" he asked,"I know you can hear me, where are you?!"

                The sky remained calm and quiet. "Where are you!" Tai shouted again,"Show yourself!"

                Again, the blue of the sky remained the same. "Fine!" Tai said,"I am going to jump, if you want to save me, you will show yourself!"

                Suddenly, the blue of the sky turned black, and a storm began to rage. Soon, a serpent creature emerged from the sky, turning its giant blue head towards Tai.  "What are you doing, Tai?" it asked.

                Tai glared up at the creature. "You and I need to talk, Azulongmon," he said,"Daemon told me that I was a pawn, your pawn! What is he talking about?"

                Azulongmon was silent for a long time. "It was neccassary," the Digital Guardian said,"It was a calculated risk..."

                "What are you talking about?!" Tai shouted,"I want the truth, and I want it now!"

                Azulongmon was silent again. After a few moments he cleared his throat. "You want the truth, and, out of all the Digidestined, you deserve it. " He sighed,"What Daemon told you...was true.."

                "What?" Tai asked,"You've been using me?!"

                Azulongmon nodded. "Yes, ever since you saw the Digital Egg emerge from your computer, you have been the subject of an experiment, to create the most powerful Digidestined..."

                "Meaning what?" Tai asked.

                "Meaning that most everything you have done during your time as a Digidestined, has been to make a powerful Digidestined. You and Yamato Ishida were placed together in certain situations that acted apon your..enmity towards each other to determin who is the strongest...."

                "You mean you were using me!" Tai shouted.

                "If that is what you wish to call it," Azulongmon said,"I had to make sure that you were the strongest Digidestined..."

                "You're telling me that you manipulated me into doing things just to further your little experiment?" Tai asked,"Everything? What about Miriya, huh? She looked just like Sora, I'm sure you had something to do with that too!"

                "Yes," Azulongmon said, without any appeareance of regret,"I was behind that as well..."

                "What do you mean?" Tai shouted,"You were behined that, what are you talking about?"

                "During a enlighting journey on File Island, Genni found an inscription of a prophecy that told of a future time, The Night of Destiny, when an evil Digidestined child would come to power, and destoy me and the rest of the Digital Gods..."

                "That's what Daemon said on File Island," Tai thought to himself.

                "I wanted to check the validility of the prophecy," Azulongmon continued,"So, I used my precognitive powers and saw the future, however, there are an infitine number of time lines, most of wich had a Child of Darkness from one of the Digidestined. There were too many time lines to say for certain who would be the parents of the evil Digidestined. I had to stop it, so, that was when I warned you about the child. After that event, I re-read the future of this world. I found that the number of time lines had decresed, but, the result was still the same, one of the Digidestined children would become a Child of Darkness. I then needed to go about finding a way to stop it, so, reading the future time-lines again, I saw that you would not have any children.."

                "What?" Tai asked,"But...what about...Kasumi?"

                Azulongmon raised his eyebrow. "You knew that she was your daughter? I am surprised, she never told you..."

                "You've been spying on me too?" Tai asked.

                Azulongmon sighed. "Let me continue. I saw that you did not have any children in most of the other time-lines, and, the few time lines that you did have children, you would already have had them in this time, so, I thought that perhaps, if you were to have a child, that child would be able to change to course of the future. However, in order for your son/daughter to stand a chance against the Child of Darkness, it would need to be concived around the time of the Child of Darkness's birth. So, to that end, Geni and I found a girl who wished to undergo plastic surgery. It was a simple matter to slightly alter her thoughts to want to look just like Sora Takenouchi..."

                "What?" Tai shouted,"You mean to tell me that you found some girl who wanted plastic surgery, and changed her mind so she could look just like Sora?!"

                "Yes," Azulongmon said,"I needed a girl to brith your child. Your heart was not yet healed from the wounds of her betrayal. So, a girl that looked just like her to take her place was needed. I simply looked through the hospital files of young girls who wished to change their appearance. It was then that I found Miriya. Of course, I knew she was one of the First Digidestined the moment I saw her. I knew that your impressive genetic information, merged with her Digidestined cells, could produce a child of incredible power, one that might be able to beat the Child of Darkness."

                "Could my son also become the Child of Darkness?" Tai asked,"I mean, you told me that if I had a child with a Digidestined, he could become the horror you predict?"

                "Yes," Azulongmon said, showing emotion for the first time,"After you and Miriya were assured to be a couple, I tried to read the future again, only to find that I could not. Your daughter Kasumi, was a temporal anomoly, therefore, she is blocking my visions."

                "She's gone now," Tai said,"Can't you read the future now?"

                "Sadly, no, her interfearence on this time line has created a permenat temporal cloud, I cannont forsee the near future. I am certain of one thing though, that the Night of Destiny, the night with the final battle with the Child of Darkness, will occur in fifteen years."

                Tai took a deep breath. "So, what you're telling me is, you used me and Miriya to create someone to fight the Child of Darkness. You used me to father a child that would save your ass! You are a coward, you can't even fight your own battles!"

                "Things are not always that simple!" Azulongmon said, raising his voice,"In order for this world to survive, you must train your son to be a hero!"

                Tai didn't say anything for a long while. He then cleared his throat and glared at Azulongmon. "Let's get one thing straight," he said,"The only reason that I will train my son, is to save the world, not you!"

                "As you wish," Azulongmon said,"There is, however, one thing you must do before you began your training..."

                "Oh?" Tai said, sarcasticly,"And what is that?"

                Azulongmon's eyes started to glow, Tai braced himself. He felt a small earthquake, and then heard some shouting. He looked around and saw that he was now surrounded by a large group of humans and Digimon, every good Digidestined and their Digimon partners. Everyone was confused and a little scared.

                "Tai!"

                Tai turned around and saw Agumon, Davis, Ken, and thier Digimon running towards him. They were soon followed by the twins, and Kari and Gatomon. "Tai," Agumon cried again, "What's going on here?"

                "I don't know," Tai said, glaring up at Azulongmon."What's going on here?" he shouted.

                Everyone gasped. "Tai," Kari whispered,"Don't you realize who you're talking to?"

                "Yeah," Tai said, nodding,"A manipulative, self-centered, jerk!"

                Davis and Ken had their jaws to the ground, while Matt's eyes were bulging out of his head, while he was running over to Tai. Even Agumon's spine was ice as he slowly backed away from his human partner.

                "I would not talk that way to him," a familiar voice said,"It is not healthy."

                "Mr Fugiama?" Tai asked.

                Everyone was shocked as they watched their teacher walking towards them. "What are you doing here?" Davis asked.

                "I have come to give a special title to one of you," Fugiama said.

                "What do you mean?" Davis asked, "And how did you get into the Digital World anyway?"

                Fugiama smiled as he, to the amazment of everyone, rose into the air. Everyone was gasping as a small storm began to form right over Fugiama. A small wind storm blew up around him, as lightning crashed. Their was a bright blast of light, and when it was over, where Fugiama once stood, was a creature wearing bright armor, with a flurry of wings attached to his back.

                "Who..who are you?" Matt asked.

                "I am Seraphymon," the creature said,"The ruler of the Angel Digimon, a guardian of the Digital World." He smiled slightly,"I have been watching over you all for some time."

                "You've been spying on us too?" Tai snapped.                

                "If you don't mind," Azulongmon said,"The reason that we are here...."

                "Right,"Seraphymon said,"During the First Digidestined's time in the Digital World, one of their own betrayed them by creating the Black Digivice. They fought him, and during that time, the one that you know as Miriya was killed. During that battle, there was some....tension..between the Digidestind.. Azulongmon, decided that when the Digidestined population had greatly increased one of the Digidestined _must _become a figure that all other Digidestined would acknowledge as leader. That person, is you Tai."

                "What?" Tai asked.

                "You, Tai, are the Master of the Digidestined," Seraphymon said, landing next to Tai,"You have proven yourself time and again, to be a capable leader, and a true hero. You are the Master of the Digidestined."

                Tai just nodded, unsure of what to do. "Way to go, Mr. Kamiya," Sam whispered into his ear.

                "I know you'll do good," Serena whispered into his other ear.

                Tai nodded. "I except."

                "Good," Seraphymon said,"I know you will not abuse it." He glowed for a second, then disapeared.

                "I must be going as well," Azulongmon said, his eyes glowing once more,"Far thee well." He vanished, while Tai's eyes glared at the Digital God untill he was completly gone.

                "So, you're really going to leave again?"

                Tai stopped placing clothes into the bag for a second and turned to the door. He smiled slightly at Kari. She was leaning against the frame of the door with a sad look on her face. "Yeah," Tai said, sighing.

                "You don't need to, you know," Kari said, walking towards him.

                "Yes, I do," Tai said,"You don't understand. When Azulongmon told me about the Child of Darknes, I saw the horror in his eyes." He placed his hands on his sister's shoulders, "Kari, when I saw the look in his eyes, for one of the few times in my life, I was scared, so scared that my spine was ice. He was scared of being destroyed, the Child of Darkness will be extreamly powerful, and...and if my son can stop it, then, I have to make sure he is able to!"

                Kari nodded. "But, what about Sora?"

                Tai sighed as he went back to packing. "I have no chance with her, I never did. Azulongmon told me that in almost every timeline, I was destined to be alone. Sora and I _aren't _meant to be, and we never were. I...I realized that when we fought the Daemon Corps on File Island, but, it took me so long to....." He sighed, and whiped his eyes. 

                "I...am going to miss you," Kari said, as she started crying,"I'm really going to miss you..."

                "Kari," he said, hugging her,"You don't need to worry. Remember, we share a bond so strong that death can't even break. I knew that you had been kidnapped even before T.K. called me. If you ever need my help, just call my name, and I'll be there."

                Kari nodded, with tear strained eyes. "I will."

                Tai smiled silghtly,"That was just an expression..."

                "Hey," Kari said, returning the smile,"I am a psychic, remember?"

                Tai didn't say anything, he just squeezed her tight. He released her and cleaned his eyes. "Well, I'd better get going," he said, grabbing his many bags. He started walking towards the door, when he dropped a couple of his bags. He was about to grab them, when two sets of hands lifted them up.

                "What are you guys doing?" Tai asked.

                "We're going with you," Sam said, handing a small bag to his Candlemon.

                "That's right," Serena said, holding Tai's son.

                Tai was about to say something, when Sam quickly interupted him. "Remember, you said that you would always be there for us, well, this time, we're going to be here for you."

                Tai sighed, then smiled. "Thanks."

                "You're really going to go?" Davis asked, as he and Izzy walked into the room.

                "That's right," Tai said,"All three of us."

                Davis nodded. "I'll keep things in ordered until you return."

                "Thanks," Tai said,"All of you in this room, you're the only friends I've got left."

                Davis walked over, and patted Tai on the shoulder. "Davis," Tai whispered,"Make sure you keep an eye on the two suspects for the C.O.D."

                "What about fish?" he asked.

                Tai sighed. "The Child of Darkness!"

                "Oh!" Davis said, winking his eye,"Don't worry, I've got it."

                Tai sighed. "If you need help, just e-mail me on my D-terminal, okay?"

                "Right," Izzy said, smiling.

                "Goodbye guys," Tai said,"If all goes according to plan, the next time I see you, I'll be infinetly more powerful than you."

                "Yeah right," Davis laughed,"Just focues on our last hope, okay?"

                Tai nodded. "Right."

                to be continued...


	13. The Night of Destiny: Part 1: Strike the...

The Night of Destiny: 

The Night of Destiny: 

Part 1: Strike the Match

The man ran a hand through his thick blond hair as he looked up at the pyramid. "He's in there."

"Are you sure, Dad?" a young man asked, walking up behind him.

"Yes, Chris," he said,"Diaboromon is inside of that pyramid, hibernating, trying to cheat fate, but he can't live forever."

"But, Dad," Chris said,"I thought he was a computer virus?"

"That's right, but he's still a Digimon, and a Digimon does die, especially one that has a termination sequence in his main program." He turned around and placed his hands on his son's shoulders,"Diaboromon has cost us so much over the years, I'm not going to let him get away with it anymore."

"Willis," a small dog said to him,"Let's go."

"Yeah," Willis smiled,"Let's rid the both Earth and the Digital World of his evil once and for all."

His son nodded. "I'm right behind you."

The father and son and their Digimon ran through the desert sand and into the main pyramid door. They ran through the brick hallways until they reached a deep end. "I don't understand it," Willis said," Diaboromon's hibernation chamber should be right here, why isn't it?"

Suddenly, the brick wall blasted apart, revealing a massive figure standing in it's place. "Diaboromon!" Willis said, gritting his teeth.

"Willis," Diaboromon said,"You dare to oppose me again? You will be punish, right _now!"_

Willis's and Chirs's Digimon jumped in front of their human partners.

"Terriermon Golden Armor Digivolve to Rapidmon!"

"Lopmon digivolve to Wendigomon!"

Diaboromon laughed and blasted his fist forward, which crashed into the stone wall above Willis and Chris. They jumped forward and the bricks crashed into the floor behind them.

Willis's Rapidmon fired his missiles and Wendigomon attacked with his massive fists, but Diaboromon blocked each attack. "Pitiful," he said,"You have been battling against me for how long now, twenty years, and you are no closer than you were before!"

"I'll stop you yet!" Rapidmon said, getting ready to fire another blast, when a large, glowing circle suddenly appeared between Diaboromon and the others. 

"What's this?" Diaboromon asked.

Willis and Chris were equally as surprised. The two sides continued to stare at the circle for a few seconds more, before they heard a deep voice speak from it,"Diaboromon, I have need of your services."

"What do you mean?" Diaboromon asked,"What services?"

"If you want to find out, enter the portal."

"You have interested me," Diaboromon said,"I am not saying that I will work for you, but, let me just see what you have to offer."

He jumped into the glowing circle. "No!" Willis shouted,"I'm not going to let him get away again!" Willis jumped after Diaboromon, followed by Rapidmon.

"Dad!" Chris called out, trying to jump in after his father, but the circle disappeared before he could.

"Where did they go?" Wendigomon asked.

"Dad!" Chris cried out,"Dad!"

The halls of the Digidestined Headquarters building was decorated beautifully, with large yellow and white streamers, flowing from each large flower bouquet, hanging from the walls. There were white chairs in the main hall, with with and red flowers covering the walls, and the small, stage at the far end of the room, had a long, red carpet along it to the door.

"This is beautiful," Kari said, looking at the hall,"This is the perfect place to have a wedding!"

"I do so agree, mother," the young man walking behind her said,"Such a lovely sight."

"I'm glad you agree, Seiji," Kari said, turning to her son. She was surprised when he was born, as he didn't have any physical traits from his father. He had jet black hair that hung over his shoulders, and bright brown eyes. She smiled slightly as she looked at him

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kari said,"You just look like my brother."

Seiji smiled,"And you look like Grandmother."

"Hey!" Kari said.

"When she was younger, of course," Seiji quickly added.

Kari smiled, and turned back to the room,"I wish Tai could be here now, but, we haven't heard from him in years, I hope that he's still alive."

"From what I've heard," Seiji said,"My uncle dosen't fall that easily."

"I hope so," Kari said,"I hope so."

"Ken, honey!" Yolei called out, walking down the halls of the Digidestined Headquarters,"Ken....?"

She sighed and turned to the young boy at her side,"Sam, are you sure you don't know where your father went?"

"No," he said,"Dad just said he was going to go somewhere with Wormmon, and that they would be back in a little while."

Yolei sighed and crossed her arms. Her once youthful face now showed the sings of aging, and her hair had strands of gray mixed in with the purple. She adjusted her glasses and sighed again. "Where is he? He promised me he was going to be here tonight so Kari and I could go shopping! He won't be back in time, Kari and I never get to spend time together anymore. Oh this is horrible!"

.Sam just sighed as he shoved his hands into his pocket. "He said he would be right back..."

Two girls turned around the corner and walked down the hall towards Yolei. One of the girls was slightly smaller than the other and had a head of bright red hair, while the other was taller, with short blond hair.

Yolei ran over to them,"Erika, Leyu, have you seen my husband?"

Both girls shook their heads.

"Oh," Yolei said,"Can you help me look for him?"

"Uh..." Leyu said,"I've got to met Scott..."

"And I'm working on updating our mainframe so that we can communicate in real time," Erika said.

"Oh, okay," Yolei said,"If you see him, let me know, okay?"

"Sure," they said, running down the hall.

"Why won't anyone help me?" Yolei asked.

"I wonder why...." Sam said to himself.

"Yolei!"

"Ken," she said, sternly,"Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, honey," Ken said, kissing Yolei on the check, which made Sam gag.

"You're late," Yolei said,"I've got to get going, Hyouriki is in her room..."

"Okay, thanks," Ken said, reaching down and patted Sam on the back,"Come on, I've got a new video game."

"Cool!" Sam said, running to their room.

Willis rubbed his head as he slowly opened his eyes,"Oh, my head...." he moaned, sitting up,"what did that thing do to me...?"

He started to rub the back of his head, when he noticed his surroundings. He was somewhere in what looked like outer space, with stars shinning brightly.He was lying on a glowing white path with other identical paths arranged in a circle around what appeared to be an ancient European Castle. "What is this place?"

"Willis," a weak voice said.

"Terriermon," Willis said, lifting him up,"Are you okay?"

"I..I think so, b-but, where are we?" he asked.

_"You are in Limbo!"_

__"Who's there?" Willis asked, looking around, but, all he saw was empty space.

_"I am one who was once the Master of the Digidestined."_

"What?" 

_"You are in the area between Earth and the Digital World."_

__"How do we get out?" Terriermon asked.

There was no answer. "Well," Willis said,"Let's go to that castle."

"Are you sure?"

"Not like there's anywhere else to go."

"Hi Dad, Hey, Noriko," Erika said, walking in the computer room. She walked over and joined her father, who was looking over Noriko's shoulders. "What are you doing?"

Izzy cleared his throat,"We've just registered a rip in the barrier between the Digital World and Earth, somewhere in the Desert Continent."

"And it wasn't a Digital Gate?" Erika asked.

"No," Noriko said, removing her V.R. helmet and placing in on the computer console,"But, it was powerful enough to register on our scanners, meaning, if it had stayed open, it could have damaged both worlds."

"So, the danger is over?" Erika asked.

"Yeah," Izzy said,"But we've got to run some tests to find out what it was..."

"Not now, Dad," Erika said, pulling Izzy's arm,"We've got to get ready, the wedding is in a few hours."

Izzy kept his eyes on the computer screen as his daughter pulled him out of the room. Noriko smiled as she leaned back in the chair,"Cute kid," she thought,"She's just like her father in so many ways, and in some ways she's his total opposite."

Noriko's mind wander on the other Digidestined's children. Leyu was almost just like her mother, while Shiro was much more like their father. Rumiko was just like her father, but Scott was definitely not like his mother, he was his father. 

As Noriko got up to get ready for the wedding, a thought entered her mind. "I wonder how Tai and his son are?" she asked. She shrugged and walked out of the room, with a button marked 'Main Security Parameter", blinking on the console.

"You look beautiful, Mom," Leyu said.

"Thank you," Sora said, smiling as she admired herself in her white dress, twirling around in front of the mirrior,"I haven't felt this excited since the day that I got married!"

Leyu sighed and looked into the air. "I can't wait until I get married.."

Sora turned around. She knelt in front of her daughter and looked at her firmly. "Leyu, you are only fifteen-years-old, you don't need to worry about that yet!"

"I know mom," she said,"Don't worry."

"Good," Sora said, "I wasn't that much older than you are now when I had you."

"I think its romantic though," Leyu said again,"You and Dad, love at first sight...."

"Actually," Sora said, adjusting her long white skirt,"There was someone before your father...."

"Really?" Leyu asked, her eyes lighting up,"Who?"

"No one, dear," Sora said, sighing, a tone of regret in her voice,"It seems like such a long time ago, over fifteen years....Anyway!"

She turned around and looked her daughter over. She reached down and brushed Leyu's hair out of her daughter's face,"A perfect flower girl!" she said, standing up,"Now, let's go."

"There's Mr. Motomiya," Erika pointed, as she and Izzy walked into the now full reception hall.

"Where?" Izzy asked.

Erika grabbed her father's hand and lead him through the crowd of people. She pulled him to the second row, and pulled him to a chair on the right side. "Hi, Davis," Izzy said, sitting down,"Amanda." Their Digimon began a conversation of their own.

Davis nodded slightly,"Izzy, how have you been?"

Izzy shrugged,"Okay, I guess, how about the two of you?"

Davis opened his mouth, when Amanda spoke,"Well, we are thinking about having another child..."

"Really?" Izzy asked, looking at Davis, who shook his head slightly.

"You.." Amanda said, playfully punching Davis in the arm.

"What's up?" Erika asked, as her Motimon sat down next to her.

"Oh, not much," Dan Motomiya said, playing with the tie around his neck, as his Demiveemon started to play with Erika's Motimon, "I hate these things! I hate all these 'dress up' clothes."

"Tell me about it," Erika said, looking at her own frilly pink dress,"I feel like I'm in second grade again!"

"Why do you wear stuff like that for anyway?"

"My father," Erika said,"It's just the two of us, and I'm daddy's little girl, so..."

"Quiet now," Izzy whispered,"The service is starting."

They all turned their heads and watched as a long rep carpet was rolled out from the back of the hall to the small raised platform. The priest walked over to the stage and stood in front, then came out the groom, followed by T.K., then Joe. As the music began to play, Davis's mind began to wander.

"How many weddings has it been now?" he asked himself,"Matt and Sora's was first, then came Ken and Yolei's, then mine,then Izzy's, then finally Joe's. Hard to believe how quickly we all got settled down, and with so many kids too! First there was Kari....."

He slowly turned around and looked to the back. Kari was sitting in the last pew with her son. They still didn't know who Seiji's father was, after five years of asking and getting no answer, the other's finally gave up. They weren't even sure if Seiji knew his father was, but Kari definitely did, and she wasn't talking. There were some rumors that even said that after Sora began dating Matt, Tai was so heartbroken, he raped Kari. Davis knew that it wasn't true. Tai wouldn't have done anything like that to his sister. But who was the father?

As Davis's eyes moved up the hall, they passed by Joe's wife and his son, Keero, to the Ishida family.Matt and Sora were there, hands tight together. Their children were right beside them. Their oldest was their daughter, Leyu. She looked exactly like her father, but, Davis always sat that Matt looked just like a girl! Then there was Matt and Sora's son, Shiro. He looked like his mother, with short red hair. Matt's Gabumon and Sora's Biyomon had taken the role of parents to Leyu's Yokomon, and Shiro's Tsunomon.

Davis's eyes found Ken's family next. If someone had asked him, fifteen years ago, who he thought Ken would have married, he would never have said Yolei, yet, there they were, a happy family, sort of. The problem wasn't with Ken or Yolei, but with their oldest daughter, Hyouriki. 

Davis sighed as he regarded the long black haired girl. She has had problems ever since she was born, in the Dark Ocean. Then, when she received her Digivice...no one had ever seen anything like it before. A complete black one, with a group of strange jewels on the back. Every time she used her Digivice, another jewel started to glow. No one knew what would happen when all the jewels started to glow, but Davis knew she was just a ticking time bomb.

Davis smiled as he turned to the front of the room. "Now," he thought,"It's Cody's turn."

"I can't find anything that even remotely registers as a worm hole," Lopmon said, checking the device in his hands. He turned to his human partner,"Sorry."

"But, there has to be!" Chris said,"My father and Diaboromon just didn't disappear into thin air! They had to have gone somewhere!"

"The Digital Gate tracer can't find any sign of them," Lopmon said.

Chris sighed and leaned back against the brick wall of the pyramid. "We've got to find him, but if we can't even find a Digital Gate to trace, this is hopeless."

"We should get some help," Lopmon said, placing the device in the backpack.

Chris sighed. "Yeah, get the Digital Gate map gate."

"Done!" Lopmon said, pulling a rolled up piece of paper out of the backpack.

"Find the nearest Digital Gate to Japan."

"Get ready!" the new Mrs. Hida shouted happily,"I'm going to throw the bouquet!"

All the unmarried girls in the room ran over and cluttered in a group. Cody's new wife started to move her wheelchair around, when her Digimon hovered over to help her. "Let me give you a hand, Yume," Tapirmon said.

"Thanks," she said, smiling,"Okay, girls, are you ready?"

"Yes!" everyone cheered.

"Okay," Yume said with a big smile,"Here we go!" She flung the flowers over her head into the group of girls. Everyone of them jumped up to try and grab it, but only one got it.

Izzy turned around and looked at Davis with a funny look on his face. Davis smiled slightly and patted Izzy on the back,"Don't worry, Erika's still too young."

"Oh, Matt!" Sora said, smiling,"Doesn't this reminded you of our wedding?"

Her husband nodded. "No."

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," Matt said, smiling,"You were a much better bride."

"Matt..." Sora said, kissing him lightly.

At their side, Leyu stuck a finger in her mouth and gagged. Her younger brother laughed. "Oh, that looks very sexy, Leyu!"

"Scott!" Leyu cried, smiling brightly,"I thought you were going home for the week."

"Yeah," Scott said, sighing, "but my mother has to tape five shows in three days, so she's going to be really busy.."

"What about you father?" Shiro asked.

Scott sighed. "My father is way too busy to even remember my birthday, let alone let me stay with him."

"Did you even ask him?" Leyu asked.

Scott was going to answer her, when the people started cheering loudly. They turned around and saw the new couple moving down the isle of the room. Cody was smiling as he pushed his wife's wheelchair outside of the room to where the car was waiting.

"I still don't understand why they didn't want a limo," Joe said, tying cans to the bumper.

"What's wrong with a regular car?" his son asked, helping him tie the cans.

"When you get married, you're suppose to ride off in a limo," Joe said, "that's just the way it goes."

"Geez, Joe, lighten up!" Gommamon said, appearing on Joe's shoulder.

"Yeah Dad," Keero said,"Lighten up."

Joe said him a glance, then walked over to help Yume get into the passenger seat. After Mrs. Hida was in, Mr. Hida climbed into the driver's seat, while Joe and his son placed Yume's wheelchair into the trunk of the car. "All set guys!" Gommamon said.

"We'll see you guys in a couple of days," Yume said, barely able to contain her joy.

"Good day," Cody said, bowing politely as he started to drive down the street. Everyone was clapping as the newlyweds drove down the street. Suddenly, a beam of red light exploded into the left front tire of the car, blowing apart the tire, and flipping it over, five times before it landed right-side up.

"Cody!" Armadillomon shouted.

"Yume!" Tapirmon screamed as both Digimon flew towards their partners.

"What happened?!" Davis demanded,"What's going on?"

The Digidestined ran over to the car. Both Cody and Yume had their heads slumped against the doors, their eyes closed. Their Digidestined were about to move Cody and Yume into the infirmary, when a hi-pitched scream sounded through the air. "My ears!" Sam Ichijoji shouted, as she and everyone else clamped their hands over their ears and fell to the ground.

Her father managed to turn around and looked up at the roof of their building. "Flymon!" he shouted.

"Its the Hunters!" Sora said.

Barker nodded at Malcolm and his Flymon stopped buzzing his wings."How did they get here?" Davis asked, looking at Noriko.

"I don't know!" Norko said,"The defensive parameter must be off, but why? The defensive parameter is never off!"

Barker made a motion with his hands and Flymon stopped his buzzing. He smiled slightly,"Azuna, please take care of them."

The red head at his side nodded, as her Ladydevimon floated into the air. "Darkness Wave!" 

The Digidestined and their Digimon began to scream out as an army of bats swarmed over them. The Digidestined began to scatter, some of them ran into the safety of the building, while others ran away from the building, and into the streets. "My hair! My hair!" Leyu screamed out, frenetically moving her hands over her head,"Get them out!"

"Leyu!" her Yokomon shouted, jumping over to her human partner,"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon!"

She flew into the group of bats over Leyu's head. "Spiral Twister!"

Matt clenched his fists and watched as the Hunters descended from the top of the building on Ladydevimon. "Gabumon, get them!"

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

Barker laughed and pointed a gloved finger at the duo. "Skull Satanmon, if you please..."

"Gladly," his Digimon answered, jumping into the air,"Nail Bone!"

His attack zapped Matt and Sora's Digimon, sending them into the ground. The other Digidestined were too busy trying to get the bats out of their hair to try to fight the Hunters. 

Barker and the others landed in front of the car that contained the unconscious Cody and Yume. "Now," the leader of the Hunters,"Let's get what we came for..."

"Stay away from them!" Kari said, as she and Gatomon appeared from behind the car, followed by Seiji, and his Salamon.

Barker stopped, and smiled slightly. "You're not going to take them," Gatomon said.

Seiji closed his fist,"And if we need to fight you to keep our friends safe, then that is what we'll do!"

"Them?" Barker asked, slightly amused,"Who said we wanted them?"

"Who?" Seiji asked,"What are you here fo-mom!"

Seiji Kamiya stared, gapping for breath, as a glowing circle appeared behind his mother. A pair of white tentacles whipped out of the circle and wrapped around Kari. "Marine Devimon!" he said.

The tentacles pulled the struggling Kari into the glowing circle, with Gatomon following faithfully afterwards. Seiji was about to jump in after his mother, when the Hunters jumped in front of him. "Kari Kamiya is ours!" Barker laughed at Seiji,"How the mighty have fallen! Ha!"

He turned and jumped with the rest of the Hunters into the glowing circle seconds before it disappeared.

Noriko's fingers were typing into the keyboard, when she heard a nose from behind her. She spun around, and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, Hyou, it's you."

Hyouriki Ichijoji walked into the computer room, followed by her Penmon, a Digimon which resembled a large, walking penguin. She ran a hand through her thick black hair,"Dad sent me here to see if you learned anything else?"

"No," Noriko said, lifting the v.r. helmet off,"There have been unusual energy readings, but nothing more."

"I would assume that that was me!" a figure said, stepping out of the shadows in the corners of the room.

"Daemon!" Noriko shouted, jumping up from her chair.

The metal skinned Digimon glided into the room. "I missed the wedding?" he asked,"I'm so sorry."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be!" Hyouriki said, closing her fist,"What are you doing here?"

"I've come for my target," he said, smiling. He raised his hands and started walking towards Noriko.

"Stay away from her!" Noriko's Psychemon shouted, charging at Daemon, who simply smashed the Rookie to the ground, as he continued towards Noriko.

Hyouriki grabbed her Digivice and held it in her hands. "Riki," her Poromon said, "Remember, what your father said. Don't use your Digivice unless it is an emergency..."

"I know," Hyouriki said, watching Daemon as he walked closer and closer,"But, I'm the only one."

Noriko laid down next to the her fallen Digimon, and watched in horror as the evil Digimon walked closer. "I have to!" Hyouriki said, holding out her dark Digivice,"Penmon, Digivolve!"

"Penmon digivolve to Seadramon!"

"Again!" Hyouriki shouted.

"Seadramon digivolve to Waru Seadramon!"

As Hyouriki's Digimon digivolved to his Ultimate level, a strange garment appeared over Hyouriki's dress. It was a blue and white suit that covered her left arm, her torso, and her left leg. Her Digimon shot to battle Waru Seadramon, while she flipped her Digivice over. "Another jewel's lit up, and more of the strange costume has appeared," Hyouriki turned the Digivice back over,"What happens when then all lite up? What happens when the costume is complete?"

Waru Seadramon pointed his horn at Daemon's face. "Give up now!" Hyouriki's Digimon said, in a deep raspy voice,"Or you are going to regret it!"

"I highly doubt it," Daemon said, grabbing Waru Seadramon's body, trying to twist him away.Daemon's metal hand griped tightly into the serpent's body, pushing him further away, just as Hyouriki's Digimon wrapped his tail even tighter around Daemon's body.

"What is going on here?" Daemon asked,"How is it that a lowly Ultimate is able to stand against me? He is stronger than I thought, but, nothing that I can not handle..."

Daemon increased the strength of his grip and Waru Seadramon screamed out in pain. He released his grip on Daemon, and the evil Mega lifted him up and threw him across the room.

"Hyouriki!" Waru Seadramon yelled,"Look out!"

His human partner jumped out of the way, and slammed her head into the wall. Waru Seadramon started to glow, then shrunk into Poromon and landed next to the fallen Hyouriki. "Hmp!" Daemon said,"They still can't handle me! Ha!"

He walked over to where Noriko had passed out during the fight. With simple ease, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He walked down the empty halls to the front door. "Greg," he called out,"Open a gate!"

A blond haired young human and a Digimon suddenly appeared in front of them. "You're Daemon!" the human cried.

"Who defies me?" Daemon shouted.

"A friend of the Digidestined," the figure said,"Let Noriko go, now!"

"Yeah right!" Daemon laughed.

The human nodded. "Okay, Antiramon, get him."

The large human looking Digimon with long rabbit ears stepped forward. He raised his hands and mumbled something under his breath. Suddenly the sky around Daemon began to turn the darkest black. "My eyes!" he yelled,"What have you done to my eyes?!"

"Just a simple darkness spell," Antiramon said, waves of darkness pulsing from his palms, "Release the girl, and the spell will cease."

Daemon raised his hand and fired a blast of fire into the air. By pure luck, he was able to hit Antiramon, interupting his concentration. "Ah," Daemon said, as light began to stream back into his vision."That's much better. Now," he said, looking at Antiramon,"Do you want to try that again?"

Antiramon stood up and stared Daemon in the eyes. Suddenly, Daemon turned around and ran back into the building. "I guess I showed him!" Antiramon said.

"Don't get cocky," the human said, looking over his shoulder,"We weren't the reason he ran."

Antiramon turned around and saw the rest of the Digidestined running up towards them. "Who are you?" Davis demanded.

"Chris, Willis's son. I came here to get your help, but, it looks like you need mine."

Gabumon started to sniff the air. "What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"I smell an infamous scent, one of evil."

"Its Daemon," Chris said,"He had a girl with short brown hair..."

"Noriko," Ken said.

"Let's get after him," T.K. stepped forward,"And make him tell us where Kari is!"

Daemon walked into the reception hall. "Greg," he called out,"Its time. Open a portal!"

"Talking to yourself?"

Daemon spun around and saw Davis leading the squad of Digidestined standing in the room. "Greg, I need you!" Daemon shouted out.

"Who is he talking too?" Shiro whispered to Leyu.

Suddenly, a glowing circle appeared behind Daemon, and the Hunters emerged from it. "Problem, sir?" Barker asked.

"Stop them!" Daemon said, pointing at the Digidestined. He turned and started running the other way,"And get me out of here!"

Davis pointed at Matt, Sora, T.K., Leyu, Shiro, and Seiji,"You guys go after Daemon. We'll take care of the Hunters!"

As Matt and the others ran around the Hunters, Malcolm's Flymon floated in the air.He started buzzing his wings, creating a loud noise that sounded throughout the room. All of the Digidestined and their Digimon grabbed their ears and fell to the ground.

"Get him out of here!" Yolei demanded.

"As you wish," Shurimon said. As his balance was thrown off by the high noise, he threw his stars blindly into the air. By pure luck, one of his metal stars slammed into Flymon, crashing him into the ground.

"Nice shot!" Exveemon said.

"Thanks," Shurimon said, running to engage the other Hunters. He started a battle with Ladydevimon, and was soon joined by Stingmon. The two friends attacked together against the evil Digimon 

While the other Digidestined were busy battling the Hunters, the Ishida family, T.K. and Seiji, had cornered Daemon in the very front of the hall. He could see no way out, and decided to battle. He turned around and was about to engage the Digidestined, when the Hunters suddenly ran from the other room, followed by the Digidestined.

"What is this?" Daemon demanded, seeing his soldiers retreating.

"We've got a way out," Barker said, standing behind Daemon.

"Where's Kari?" T.K. demanded.

"What have you done to my mother?!" Seiji shouted.

Daemon started to laugh, as a glowing circle appeared behind him. The Hunters jumped in, and Daemon slowly back towards it. "Miss Kamiya, is just another shooting star, falling through the realms of space!" 

"What are you talking about?!" Seiji screamed.

Daemon laughed and turned around. He started to walk into the circle, when Scott's Palmon jumped in front of the group,"I don't think so...Poision Ivy!" Her vines wrapped tightly around Noriko, and pulled her off of Daemon's shoulder, seconds before the evil Mega disappeared into the portal.

"Lady Mina!" a young girl called out, running through the stone halls,"Lady Mina!"

She knocked open a wooden door, and ran into the room, where a young woman was rising to her feet. She had long black hair braided into a long tail that ran down to her waist. She had on a colorful array of robes that wrapped around her body. "What is it?" Mina asked the young girl.

"We are under attack!"

"What do you mean, Rumi?" Mina asked, following her young student into the hal"Outside, a group of Bakemon are attacking us," Rumi said, walking down the hall,"But, through my psychic powers, I can sense a great evil approaching us."

Mina ran to a window. Outside, there was a large battle occurring between Mini's Order, and a large group of Bakemon. "We appear to be winning," Mina said,"But what about this evil you spoke of?"

Suddenly, a section of the wall blasted open, and a larger Bakemon floated in. He stared down at the two girls, and was about to reach towards them, when a large fire creature shot up from the ground.

"If you harm a hair on Mina's head," Mearamon said,"Then I will rip out yours!"

Another Digimon, a tiger Digimon with roaring flames as skin, leaped from the hole Mearamon created and landed next to Rumi. "Lynxmon!" Rumi cried out.

"Don't worry," Lynxmon said, moving over to stand next to Mearamon,"We're not going to let anything happen to you two..."

Before the Bakemon could react, Mearamon jumped forward and grabbed hold of him. "Why have you come here?" Mina asked, walking closer to the Bakemon.

"I was ordered to," the Bakemon said,"by him!"

Suddenly, a glowing yellow circle appeared behind Rumi and Lynxmon. They turned around to see what was happening, two large hands shot out and grabbed them. "What is that?" Mina asked, as a large creature walked out of the circle.

"I am Diaboromon," the creature said,"And I am taking your student."

"Let them go, if you want to live!" Mearamon shouted, dropping the Bakemon.

"Ha!" Diaboromon laughed,"Are you are going to stop me?"

Mina's Mearamon charged at Diaboromon, who simply raised his foot and lightly tapped Mearamon. The fire Digimon flew across the stone room and slammed into the wall.

Diaboromon laughed. He clutched Rumi and her Lynxmon tightly in his hands as he disappeared into the portal.

"Where are we?" Kari asked.

"I don't know," Gatomon said, looking around. The last thing they remembered was the Hunters grabbing them, and when they opened their eyes they found that they were inside of a large clear cylinder, grouped with other clear cylinders resting against a brick wall. On the other side of the brick hallway, were a group of more cylinders. "I think we can expect company."

"Yeah," Kari said, resting her hands against the cylinder. "_Tai,"_ she thought_,"I wish you were here..."_

Suddenly, a glowing circle appeared in the center of the room. Kari stared as a figure emerged, with two smaller figures in his hands, a young girl, and a fire Digimon. The larger Digimon walked over to the cylinder next to Kari, and threw both of them inside.

"Diaboromon!" Kari shouted,"What's going on? Why am I here? Why did the Hunters capture me?"

"Because, I told them too!"

Kari turned her head to a human figure walking down the hall. Diaboromon bowed in front of the figure, while Kari's gasped. "_You_ ordered them too?" she asked,"You did?"

"That's right," the figure said,"And soon, this world will be mine!"

_Next: The Digidestined attempt to capture Daemon and Diaboromon but there is more to this then meets the eye. Next: The Night of Destiny Part 2:Fan the Flame!_

_ _

_ _

__My thanks to Lord Archive, who has given me permission to use his charecter Yume, as Cody's wife, as well as all the help he has given me for this story.


	14. The Night of Destiny: Part 2: Fan the Fl...

Last time, Willis and his son attempted to destroy their arch-enemy Diaboromon, but a strange being teleported them, leaving W Brian Frueholz Normal Brian Frueholz 1 0 2001-11-06T05:15:00Z 2001-11-06T05:15:00Z 7 3887 22160 184 44 27214 9.2720 

_Last time, Willis and his son attempted to destroy their arch-enemy Diaboromon, but a strange being teleported them, leaving Willis in a very weird place. Meanwhile, at Cody's wedding, Daemon and his Hunters appeared, kidnapping Kari, and attempted to capture Noriko, but she was saved. Kari was brought to a strange cell, where she was approached by a evil being, whom she knew._

                Chapter 2: Fan the Flame

                Kari sat inside of her glass cell, looking around the hallway. The other person in the room, Rumi, was lying on the floor, sleeping. Kari didn't understand how she could be sleeping like this. They were prisoners, and she had no idea what their captor was going to do to them.

                Kari sighed as she leaned against the cell. "_Someone,"_ she thought,_"Someone, help us, please? Oh, who am I kidding? This place somehow dampers my psychic powers! No one can hear me. It's hopeless."_

                But she was wrong, someone did hear her, someone she had not seen for fifteen years, and it was far from hopeless.

                The Digidestined were assembled in the large conference room of their headquarters. All of the main members were seated around the large table, awaiting a report from their acting leader Davis.

                The Digidestined Regent stood at the front of the table, looking slightly at everyone, but he choose to address the man at the end. "Cody, how are you feeling?"

                The new husband sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll be okay, if that's what you mean."

                Davis nodded,"What about Yume?"

                "She's fine," Cody said, smiling slightly.

                Davis returned the smile, and nodded. "Okay," he said, addressing everyone,"At eight o'clock last evening, while we were trying to piece together how Daemon and his Hunters got past our defensis, I received a call from Mina. One of her Digidestined, a psychic, was captured by Diaboromon, before he disappeared into a portal much like the one that Daemon vanished into."

                "When my father and I were fighting Diaboromon in his pyramid," Chris said,"They both disappeared in a portal also."

                "Are you saying that there is a connection?" Izzy. asked.

                "Yes," Davis said,"I am."

                "It would appear that Diaboromon and Daemon are working together," Matt said,"but to do what?"

                "I don't know," Davis said,"But they went after Kari, Noriko, and now Rumi. My guess is that they're searching for Digidestined with psychic powers...."

                "And we can use our directory to look for other psychic Digidestineds!" T.K. said.

                "You're not seriously thinking of using them as bait, do you?" Yolei asked.

                "There is no other way," T.K. said, staring at her.

                "Davis," Yolei said, turning to the Regent,"We're not seriously going to use innocent humans as bait, right?"

                "Informing them might alert Daemon and Diaboromon," T.K. said.

                "Hey," Gommamon said, jumping onto Joe's shoulder,"If they're psychic, then they already know, right?"

                "That is not funny," Joe barked at his Digimon.

                Yolei just shook her head,"You can't use human bait just to find Kari!"

                "This isn't about Kari!" T.K. shouted, jumping up and slamming his fist into the table, "Whatever there was between us, died a long time ago!"

                "That's enough!" Davis shouted. T.K. took a deep breath and sat back down. Davis turned to Yolei. "I'm sorry Yolei, but this is the best way. Noriko will list all the Digidestined with psychic powers, and give you a person to stake out. Dismissed."

                "Hey guys," Hyouriki said, getting up from her chair as her parents walked into their family's quarters,"How did it go?"

                "Not good!" Yolei said, storming past her daughter, "What has this world come to, when we use the very people we're trying to save as bait?!" She ran into her room and slammed the door.

                "What happened?" Sam asked, turning to his father.

                Ken sighed as he sat down,"It looks like Daemon and Diaboromon are working together, and they're after psychic Digidestined. He wants us to use other psychic Digidestined as bait to try and get the Hunters and Diaboromon. Your mother is, of course, opposed to it, but there is no other way."

                Sam just nodded. Hyouriki walked past her younger brother and stood before her father. "So, what do we do?"

                "Noriko is going to give us a list of psychic Digidestined on our roster, then we'll be paired off to stake out each one, but.." He leaned down and stared his daughter right in the eye,"I don't want you to use your powers, got it?"

                "But, dad," she said,"Using my abilities, we can cover a lot of ground, really quickly..."

                "Hyouriki," Ken said, sternly,"I am well aware of your ability to open any gate from the Dark Ocean, but we've only used that on drastic occasions! It's too dangerous! Besides, I wasn't even talking about that.."

                "Oh," she said,"My digivice..."

                "Yes," Ken said,"All the jewels are almost lit, and it fills me with such fear what might happen. I've allowed you to use it so far, because I thought that by using it, we might get a clue as to what will happen, but, now, with all the jewels almost light....I forbid you to use it, understand? Your Digimon can fight at the champion level, alright?"

                "Alright," Hyourki said,"But, what if my friends need help?"

                "No!" Ken said,"You call for backup, okay?"

                "Okay..."

                "Alright," Ken said, standing back up,"I'm going to try and convince your mother about the importance of this mission. Don't go anywhere, Davis'll call for us soon." His two children nodded. "Alright," Ken said, turning to walk away.

                As he walked towards his room, he couldn't help but worry about his daughter, the one that he feared was the Child of Darkness.

                MIAMI BEACH, FLORIDA

                The stars shown brightly down on the large mansion nestled snugly in the base of the mountain. Along the perimeter of the building, was a large stone wall, with an electrified fence along the top, in an attempt to keep out intruders.

                Two intruders, however, weren't going to let that stand in their way. One had the figure of a young woman, completely dressed in a black skin tight suit. The other was a small green creature, with two large eyes, who huffed as the duo charged around the outside of the building.

                "How much further do we have to go, Heather?" the smaller figure asked.

                "We're here, Numemon," Heather said, stopping in front of a large metal gate. She reached inside her small backback and threw a rope with a grappling hook over it. The hook caught on the top as Heather pulled it tight. 

                She turned to her Digimon. "Okay, let's go."

                Her Numemon jumped onto her back as Heather climbed up the rope and over the brick wall. Her feet slammed into the grass on the other side. Numemon chung tightly to Hearther's back as she quickly ran across across the open yard to the mansion.

                As she ran towards the grass, a figure watched her moments from the roof of the mansion. He watched as she entered the building, then turned around and ran back inside.

                Heather threw open the window and climbed inside. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she carefully walked along the edges of the room, her hands running along the walls until they ran into a small switch. She flipped it up, and the room was filled with light.

                "Huh! I..I don't believe this!" she said, looking around. The room was filled with paintings and statues of incredible wealth and rarity. Gold carvings lined a small shelf, complimenting the multicolored frescoes that adorned the wall. "This must be how Howard Carver felt," she smiled wickedly to herself,"and now it's time to excavate King Tut's tomb!"

                Her Numemon started to pack smaller stone carvings into his bag, while Heather moved towards a bronze statue in the corner. "Is that Donatello's _David_?" she asked, running her hands over it.

                "Yes, and it cost me a fortune!"

                Heather quickly spun around and saw a young blond man standing in the doorway. "Did I startle you?" he asked,"I'm..."

                She touched her head for a second, then said,"You're Micheal Smith, Producer, Director, and owner and C.E.O. of one of the largest movie studios in the world."

                "Ahh, you've heard of me?" Micheal asked, as Betamon moved around behind his feet,"I see that the tabloids at least keep some things true."

                "I didn't need them," Heather said, tapping against her forehead,"I can read your thoughts."

                "A psychic Digidestined," Micheal said,"I'll need to..owf!" Heather's foot slammed into his stomach, cutting him off in mid-sentence. He stumbled backwards, landing on top of Betamon. He was about to get back up, when Heather pounded his skull with a colorful vase, which shattered on impact. Micheal's eyes rolled back into his head as his body went limp.

                Heather felt a surge of panic wash over her. She quickly dropped to her knees and placed her fingers against Michael's neck. "Good," she breathed a sigh of relif,"He's still alive, but he's going to wake up with one hell of a headache!" She turned to her Digimon partner,"Let's hurry."

                "How much further until we reach that castle?" Terriermon asked.

                Willis ran a hand across his wet brow. "I have no idea," he said, letting a sigh escape from his throat. He glanced around at his surroundings. He was somewhere in what looked like outer space, with stars shinning brightly. He was lying on a glowing white path with other identical paths arranged in a circle around what appeared to be an ancient European Castle, very far away.

                "Great," Terriermon said,"I don't think I have any heels on my feet left."

                Willis stared at the castle,"Our answers have to be there. Let's keep going."

                Micheal slowly opened his eyes. "Oh," he said, rubbing his head,"What hit me?" He looked around the now bare room,"And who cleared me out!?!"

                "I think it was her,"Betamon said, pointing his hand out the window. Micheal ran over. Outside Heather was loading all of his art valuables into a large SUV. 

                "She's taking my 40,000 dollar car?!"  Micheal shouted, his face turning red,"My 40,000 dollar car?!"

                "Micheal," Betamon said,"Let's follow her, maybe she has more stolen items."

                "Good idea," Micheal said, calming down,"Digivolve into Seadramon, then follow that car."

                Shiro Ishida ran a hand through his red hair as raised the other hand, placing the binoculars against his eyes. He scanned all the buildings in the city below, before focusing on a warehouse building a few blocks from the building he was on. "I haven't seen anything yet," he said.

                "I'm sure the psychic Digidestined will show up," his Gabumon said.

                "Who are we looking for anyway?" Shiro asked.

                Seiji Kamiya leaned his back against the ledge of the roof. "Heather Johnson, age 25 partner, Numemon. Her address is right across the street."

                "Alright," Shiro said, continuing to look through his binoculars,"I haven't seen anyone yet, but I'll keep....wait, someone's coming."

                Seiji sat straight up and looked over the edge of the roof. He saw a car zooming towards the building. "That's got to be her,"his Salamon said.

                "Wait," Shiro said, looking to the sky,"Is that a Seadramon?"

                "What?" Seiji asked, standing up. He grabbed the binoculars and focused on the flying Digimon,"That's Mr. Smith, our former head of security! What's he doing here?"

                "I don't know," Shiro said,"Let's go find out." He turned around and ran back inside the building.

                Seiji followed him, but, as he did, he pulled out a small cell-phone. He pressed the auto-dial. "Noriko," he said,"We've got a...situation here. Micheal Smith is with Heather Johnson."

                "What?" Noriko asked,"Okay, go after her, I'll pull Hyouriki and Sam to help you."

                Heather pulled to a stop slightly before the far wall. She jumped out of the car and ran across the warehouse floor. As her Numemon started to pull their stolen items out of the vehicle, she slid the door closed. She was about to help her Digimon partner, when the skylight above them shattered. Heather quickly jumped to the side as the falling glass crashed into the ground. A second later Micheal and Seadramon landed on the ground. 

                "Surprised to see me?" Micheal asked, getting on the floor.

                "You followed me!" Heather shouted.

                "And you robbed me!" he said, pointing his finger at her,"If you return everything now, I won't press charges. It's the least I can do for a fellow Digidestined."

                "What would you know about fellowship?" Heather said,"You are one of the richest men in America, and you could use your wealth to help those less fortunate! Instead, you buy useless art pieces that just sit inside your mansion like a museum!"

                "And what's all this for?" Micheal asked, mentioning to the shelves full of artifacts.

                "I sell these pieces and use to money to help the homeless, sick, and impaired!" Heather shouted.

                "A thief with a cause is still a thief!" Micheal said.

                "Hey, " Heather's Numemon said, jumping forward,"You don't know us!"

                Seadramon started to fight back, when they heard a loud pounding. Everyone turned their heads to the metal door. Circles were beginning to appear, as if someone was hitting the other side with a hammer. "Zudomon?" Micheal asked.

                Suddenly, the metal doors flew open and a smaller figure walked in. "Guess again! My name is Puppetmon!"

                "And I am Arukennimon," a second figure said, following Puppetmon inside,"And we've come for Heather Johnson."

                "W-what?" she asked,"You guys are Digimon, but, are your human partners police officers?"

                "Enough talk!" Puppetmon said, holding up his hammer,"Puppet Pummel!"

                Numemon jumped in front of Heather, when Seadramon wrapped his tail around both of them, and pulled them aside. Puppetmon's attack blasted the ground where they were only a second ago.

                "What did you do that for?" Numemon asked.

                "Puppetmon is a Mega Digimon, "Seadramon explained,"His attack would have fried you."

                "You take care of getting the psychic," Puppetmon said to Arukennimon,"I'll handle the Metalseadramon wanabe!"

                "Roger," Arukennimon said. She started to walk towards Heather. The psychic Digidestined almost screamed as Arukennimon's body slowly twisted and turned, changing her into a giant spider. The evil Digimon lifted her head and smiled at Heather.

                "W..what do you want?" Heather asked.

                "Weren't you listening?" Arukennimon asked,"I've come for you!" She reached out with her large hands to grab Heather, when something pounded her in the side of the head, throwing her across the room, and into Puppetmon. The two of them crashed into a large stone statue of Octavian, Emperor of Rome.

                "More Digimon?" Heather asked, eying the giant centaur that was standing in front of her, and the black cat on his back.

                "We're the good guys," Seiji said, running into the warehouse, followed by Shiro.

                "Good guys?" Heather asked.

                "Now I'm mad!" Puppetmon shouted, as he got up from the floor, but Arukennimon was out cold. Heather looked at them, then back at Sam and Seiji, then at Micheal.

                "Look," she said, as she and Numemon started to walk towards an opening that lead to a ship dock,"I don't know how any of you know me, but I'm leaving, right now!"

                "Allow me to aid you!" a sinister voice said from behind her. She spun around and saw a human man walking towards her, with another figure covered in bandages.

                "How many more of you are coming?" Heather asked.

                "Oikawa......?" Micheal asked, dumbfounded.

                "That's right."

                "B-But you're dead!" Micheal said,"I was there, I saw it! D-Digimon can be reconfigured, but humans die! You can't be here!"

                Oikawa's face turned into a sneer,"Reports of my demise were greatly exaggerated. Enough talk! Mummymon and I have come for the girl, come with me now, and you will not be harmed."

                "I didn't need your help," Puppetmon protested.

                "Our master thought otherwise," Oikawa said, walking towards the group of Digidestined.

                "We're not going to let you get her!" Seiji's Black Gatomon shouted, as she and Centaurmon jumped in front of Heather and her Numemon. 

                "You're...Matt's son," Micheal asked,"And, you're Kari's son, right?"

                "Yeah," Shiro said,"Listen, we can't let them get Heather, I'll explain later, you'll just have to trust us."

                "Did Davis send you?" Micheal asked.

                "Yeah," Seiji said.'

                "Then there is nothing to explain, Seadramon, don't let Heather get taken! She's still got to give me my art pieces back!"

                "Right," Seadramon said, landing next to Black Gatomon,"If you want her, you'll have to go through us!"

                "What am I, chopped liver?" Numemon asked,"I tell you, I get no respect, no respect at all!"

                Mummymon laughed slightly, throwing his head back. When he did, he caught a glimpse of Arukennimon lying on the floor. "Oh no!" he shouted,"My beloved is injured! I'll make you pay for that!" He pulled out his gun and fired.

                "I'm with you!" Puppetmon shouted, firing his own weapon. The two attacks proved too much, as all three Champion Digimon flew backwards over Heather's head and crashed into the wall.

                "Too strong," Centaurmon mumbled as he got to his feet,"Mega level attack, too strong for us. Shiro, I need to Digivolve.."

                "You got it," Matt's son said, raising his Digivice.

                "I'm not going to let you have the chance!" Puppetmon said, rising into the air. He held his mallet over his head,"You're about to be flattened! Ha!" He was about to slam it on top of the three Digimon, when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He turned around, just in time to watch a spinning tornado ram through his chest, shattering him into a million pieces. The tornado slowly stopped twisting, revealing a familiar figure.

                "Wargreymon?" Seadramon asked, lifting his head off of the ground.

                "Then, that means... Micheal said, turning his head just in time to see a figure rush by him and tackle Oikawa, throwing him off the dock and into the water. "Tai?" Micheal asked.

                "Way to go, Wargreymon!" a young man said, running into the warehouse,"Now, let Cyberdramon have a turn!"

                A large humanoid creature wearing metal armor and large black wings flew into the warehouse. "What is the problem, Akira?" he asked.

                The young man pointed towards Mummymon,"Stop him!"

                "Right," Cyberdramon said. He shot towards Mummymon, but stopped right in front of him, He then zoomed up, and over the evil Digimon. He slammed his long nails into Mummymon's back,"Erase Claw!"

                Mummymon stumbled forward, then turned around, pointing his gun up. He fired a beam of energy at Cyberdramon. The new Digimon breathed it for a second, then slammed his fist into Mummymon, where he crashed into the ground, but quickly got back on his feet. Cyberdramon then flew over and behind him again, but Mummymon was ready for him. Before he could attack, Mummymon blasted him with his gun, crashing Cyberdramon into Centarumon, sending him back into the floor. Both Digimon were covered by a bright light, then shrunk back to their Rookie forms.

                "Great job!" Shiro yelled,"Now we can't stop him!"

                The young man glared at him. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to? I am.."

                "What's happening to the water?" Heather asked, cutting him off.

                Everyone turned towards the dock, where they saw the water explode, and Oikawa rising into the air, with his opponent in his hands. "Mummymon," Oikawa said,"Take care of this." He threw the opponent into the air.

                "Right," Mummymon said, throwing his bandages at the figure, tying him to the wall, suspending him near the roof.

                "The portal," Oikawa said, turning around to find a glowing circle floating slightly above the dock,"Grab her, and let's go!"

                "Right." Mummymon threw a bandage lasso as Heather and Numemon, wrapping them tightly. He then pulled them towards him, despite her protests. Mummymon followed Oikawa into the portal, seconds before it disappeared.

                A second later a dark portal appeared, and Hyouriki, Sam, and their Digimon jumped out. "I thought your father didn't want you using your Dark Gate powers," Seiji said.

                "I thought you were in trouble!" Hyouriki snapped back,"What happened?"

                "Johnson's gone," Shiro said, looking at the young man,"And if it wasn't for him, Centaurmon might have gotten her back!"

                "Your Digimon was only at the Champion level," the young man snapped,"What was he going to do?"

                "Akria! What happened?"

                The young man turned back to the entreance of the warehouse and saw a man and a woman walk in. "We failed, Aunt Serena," he said, looking at the ground.

                "Where's your father?" the man asked.

                "Up there, Uncle Sam, Mummymon strung him to the top of the wall."

                Micheal was staring up at Oikawa's opponent. "Tai," he said,"It is you! Why didn't you keep in touch?" a thin smile appeared on his face,"Were you all hung up?"

                "Just get me down from here!" Tai shouted through clenched teeth,"Oh, how humiliating!"

                As Micheal and Seadramon were helping Tai down, Seiji walked over to Akira. "So, you're my cousin, huh?"

                "Uh, I guess so," Akira said, turning his head so that he wouldn't look him in the face,"What's your name?"

                "I'm Seiji Kamiya, but, I guess you knew about the Kamiya part, right?"

                Akira laughed slightly.

                "Mr. Smith," Serena said, bowing,"It is nice to see you again."

                "And you too," Micheal said,"You've become a very attractive young woman."

                Serena blushed, as Sam stepped closer to his sister. "Hey, back off there."

                Tai walked beside Micheal. "I have to say, you've changed," Micheal said,"What happened to that mop of hair that we all came to love?"

                Tai laughed slightly as he ran his hand over his crew cut."I haven't had that hair cut in about eight years, heh!" He mentioned to the kids,"Who are they?"

                Micheal walked over to them. "This is, Shiro Ishida and Seiji Kamiya..."

                Tai's ears perked."Seiji? My nephew?"

                Seiji bowed,"It is nice to finally meet you."

                "You look like my sister," Tai said. He then turned to the other boy. "Shiro Ishida?" The boy nodded. Tai smiled slightly. "You look like your mother, she was my....best friend once. Who are these two?"

                "Sam and Hyouriki Ichijoji," Seiji said.

                "Ken's son and..daughter?" Tai asked. _"Ken's daughter! The one that was born in the Dark Ocean, the one that Dragomon wanted as his bride, the one that I fear is the prophesied Child of Darkness."_

                "Um, excuse me, Uncle Tai," Seiji said,"But we should get back to Digidestined Headquarters and report to Mr. Motomiya."

                "Alright," Tai said,"I'm eager to see the others anyway."

                "Hey, look," Betamon said,"They left Arukennimon behind, maybe she knows what's going on?"

                "That's a good thought," Shiro said,"Let's take her back with us."

                "And since we can't use portals," Sam said, eying Hyoruiki,"Because we're not allowed, we need to find another way."

                "No problem," Micheal said,"We can take one of my planes."

                "Wait," Akira said,"If we can just teleport like they did, why don't we?"

                "Because Hyouriki isn't allowed," Sam repeated, staring at his older sister.

                "You control them?" Tai asked,"Why can't you use them?"

                Hyouriki sighed. "Okay, you know how the Dark Ocean only has two unlocked gates, and entreance, and one exit. Well, since I was born in the Dark Ocean, I am somehow able to control all the other 'locked' portals. I can opened a gate to the Dark Ocean anywhere, then find a hidden portal, and open it. I can use the Dark Ocean to travel almost anywhere on Earth and the Digital World."

                "You can do that?" Tai asked. _"More and more I am convinced that she is the Child of Darkness, I can almost feel it, there is a dark part of her soul, waiting to awaken. I've got to talk to Davis."_

                "Tai Kamiya, is it really you?!"

                Tai smiled as he walked into the reception hall of the Digidestined Headquarters. All of the Japan Digidestined were there, as well as a few younger Digidestined that they were training. Tai warmly returned Davis's handshake, gripping it tightly. "Oh man Davis," Tai said, his eyes slightly starting to water,"You don't know how good it is to see you. How long has it been?"

                "Too long," Davis said, smiling,"But, if you want specifics, it's been fifteen years. What brings you home?"

                "Let's save business for later," Tai said,"We've got a lot of catching up to do. " He looked over Davis's shoulder and saw and even older frined,"Izzy!" he shouted, running over to him,"Izzy, I've missed you."

                Izzy disregarded Tai's handshake and pulled him into a hug. "Hey man," Tai said,"I didn't think you missed me _that_ much!"

                "It hasn't been the same around here without you," Izzy said,"It's so good to see you again."

                "Hello Tai."

                "Sora," Tai said, his smile fading slightly,"How are you doing?"

                "Okay, I guess," she said, softly and slowly.

                Tai swallowed. _"Come on Tai, get it together! I can't believe I'm still in love with her, it's been fifteen years, a normal person would have gotten over it by now! I'm not in love with her, I can' be!"_

                "So," he asked, slowly,"How are you and Matt?"

                "We're both perfect!" Matt said, with a hug smile, lightly slapping Tai on the back,"So, how have you been?"

                As his father began to talk to his friends, Akira stood nervously by the door. He saw Sam and Serena go off and talk to some of the friends that hadn't seen in a long time, but he didn't know what to do. He was just about to look for Seiji and Hyouriki, the only ones he knew, when he felt something slap onto his shoulder. He turned around and saw a young man about his age smiling at him. There was a red headed girl behind him. "How are you doing?" the young man asked,"The name's Dan Motomiya. This is Erika Izumi, its a pleasure to meet you!"

                "Uh, yeah, I..I'm Akira Kamiya," he said, a little uneasy. He had spent most of his life with just his father, and Sam and Serena, he really didn't know how to act around others. He looked over Dan's shoulder to Erika,"Uh, hi."

                Erika smiled slightly and nodded. "Nice to meet you."

                "So," Dan said,"You're Tai Kamiya's son, huh?"

                "That's right."

                While the two of them started to talk, Erika's eyes were locked on Akira. _"Wow,"_ she thought,_"He's really cute."_

                Akira nodded at Dan's statement, when he noticed someone walking into the room. A girl his age, with golden hair that glistened in the light, and a face that surely came from an angel. "Who is that?!" he whispered.

                "Hmm?" Dan asked. He turned around,"Oh, that is Leyu.."

                "Leyu," Akira said, rolling the name on his tounge,"She's a real looker."

                "Well, good luck," Dan said, patting Akira's back,"She's not an easy girl to please."

                "What do you mean?"

                "She's a spoiled brat!" Erika said, crossing her arms.

                "As you can probably tell," Dan said,"She and Erika don't get along at all, but, she's right. Leyu is a bit spoiled, but, it's her brother that you really have to worry about..."

                "Her brother?"

                "Shiro," Dan said, crossing his arms also.

                "Oh great!" Akira said,"You mean that redheaded kid with the Centarumon?"

                Dan nodded, "Yup."

                "Well, we already hate each other," Akira sighed,"But I've got to at least talk to her. Leyu...."

                _Next: Akira tries to get Leyu to notice him, while Tai and the other attempt to discover the motives of the kidnapping. What are they after, who is behind it? Find out, in Night of Destiny Part 3: Darkness Revealed!_


	15. The Night of Destiny: Part 2: Fan the Fl...

Last time, Willis and his son attempted to destroy their arch-enemy Diaboromon, but a strange being teleported them, leaving W Brian Frueholz Normal Brian Frueholz 1 0 2001-11-06T05:15:00Z 2001-11-06T05:15:00Z 7 3887 22160 184 44 27214 9.2720 

_Last time, Willis and his son attempted to destroy their arch-enemy Diaboromon, but a strange being teleported them, leaving Willis in a very weird place. Meanwhile, at Cody's wedding, Daemon and his Hunters appeared, kidnapping Kari, and attempted to capture Noriko, but she was saved. Kari was brought to a strange cell, where she was approached by a evil being, whom she knew._

                Chapter 2: Fan the Flame

                Kari sat inside of her glass cell, looking around the hallway. The other person in the room, Rumi, was lying on the floor, sleeping. Kari didn't understand how she could be sleeping like this. They were prisoners, and she had no idea what their captor was going to do to them.

                Kari sighed as she leaned against the cell. "_Someone,"_ she thought,_"Someone, help us, please? Oh, who am I kidding? This place somehow dampers my psychic powers! No one can hear me. It's hopeless."_

                But she was wrong, someone did hear her, someone she had not seen for fifteen years, and it was far from hopeless.

                The Digidestined were assembled in the large conference room of their headquarters. All of the main members were seated around the large table, awaiting a report from their acting leader Davis.

                The Digidestined Regent stood at the front of the table, looking slightly at everyone, but he choose to address the man at the end. "Cody, how are you feeling?"

                The new husband sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll be okay, if that's what you mean."

                Davis nodded,"What about Yume?"

                "She's fine," Cody said, smiling slightly.

                Davis returned the smile, and nodded. "Okay," he said, addressing everyone,"At eight o'clock last evening, while we were trying to piece together how Daemon and his Hunters got past our defensis, I received a call from Mina. One of her Digidestined, a psychic, was captured by Diaboromon, before he disappeared into a portal much like the one that Daemon vanished into."

                "When my father and I were fighting Diaboromon in his pyramid," Chris said,"They both disappeared in a portal also."

                "Are you saying that there is a connection?" Izzy. asked.

                "Yes," Davis said,"I am."

                "It would appear that Diaboromon and Daemon are working together," Matt said,"but to do what?"

                "I don't know," Davis said,"But they went after Kari, Noriko, and now Rumi. My guess is that they're searching for Digidestined with psychic powers...."

                "And we can use our directory to look for other psychic Digidestineds!" T.K. said.

                "You're not seriously thinking of using them as bait, do you?" Yolei asked.

                "There is no other way," T.K. said, staring at her.

                "Davis," Yolei said, turning to the Regent,"We're not seriously going to use innocent humans as bait, right?"

                "Informing them might alert Daemon and Diaboromon," T.K. said.

                "Hey," Gommamon said, jumping onto Joe's shoulder,"If they're psychic, then they already know, right?"

                "That is not funny," Joe barked at his Digimon.

                Yolei just shook her head,"You can't use human bait just to find Kari!"

                "This isn't about Kari!" T.K. shouted, jumping up and slamming his fist into the table, "Whatever there was between us, died a long time ago!"

                "That's enough!" Davis shouted. T.K. took a deep breath and sat back down. Davis turned to Yolei. "I'm sorry Yolei, but this is the best way. Noriko will list all the Digidestined with psychic powers, and give you a person to stake out. Dismissed."

                "Hey guys," Hyouriki said, getting up from her chair as her parents walked into their family's quarters,"How did it go?"

                "Not good!" Yolei said, storming past her daughter, "What has this world come to, when we use the very people we're trying to save as bait?!" She ran into her room and slammed the door.

                "What happened?" Sam asked, turning to his father.

                Ken sighed as he sat down,"It looks like Daemon and Diaboromon are working together, and they're after psychic Digidestined. He wants us to use other psychic Digidestined as bait to try and get the Hunters and Diaboromon. Your mother is, of course, opposed to it, but there is no other way."

                Sam just nodded. Hyouriki walked past her younger brother and stood before her father. "So, what do we do?"

                "Noriko is going to give us a list of psychic Digidestined on our roster, then we'll be paired off to stake out each one, but.." He leaned down and stared his daughter right in the eye,"I don't want you to use your powers, got it?"

                "But, dad," she said,"Using my abilities, we can cover a lot of ground, really quickly..."

                "Hyouriki," Ken said, sternly,"I am well aware of your ability to open any gate from the Dark Ocean, but we've only used that on drastic occasions! It's too dangerous! Besides, I wasn't even talking about that.."

                "Oh," she said,"My digivice..."

                "Yes," Ken said,"All the jewels are almost lit, and it fills me with such fear what might happen. I've allowed you to use it so far, because I thought that by using it, we might get a clue as to what will happen, but, now, with all the jewels almost light....I forbid you to use it, understand? Your Digimon can fight at the champion level, alright?"

                "Alright," Hyourki said,"But, what if my friends need help?"

                "No!" Ken said,"You call for backup, okay?"

                "Okay..."

                "Alright," Ken said, standing back up,"I'm going to try and convince your mother about the importance of this mission. Don't go anywhere, Davis'll call for us soon." His two children nodded. "Alright," Ken said, turning to walk away.

                As he walked towards his room, he couldn't help but worry about his daughter, the one that he feared was the Child of Darkness.

                MIAMI BEACH, FLORIDA

                The stars shown brightly down on the large mansion nestled snugly in the base of the mountain. Along the perimeter of the building, was a large stone wall, with an electrified fence along the top, in an attempt to keep out intruders.

                Two intruders, however, weren't going to let that stand in their way. One had the figure of a young woman, completely dressed in a black skin tight suit. The other was a small green creature, with two large eyes, who huffed as the duo charged around the outside of the building.

                "How much further do we have to go, Heather?" the smaller figure asked.

                "We're here, Numemon," Heather said, stopping in front of a large metal gate. She reached inside her small backback and threw a rope with a grappling hook over it. The hook caught on the top as Heather pulled it tight. 

                She turned to her Digimon. "Okay, let's go."

                Her Numemon jumped onto her back as Heather climbed up the rope and over the brick wall. Her feet slammed into the grass on the other side. Numemon chung tightly to Hearther's back as she quickly ran across across the open yard to the mansion.

                As she ran towards the grass, a figure watched her moments from the roof of the mansion. He watched as she entered the building, then turned around and ran back inside.

                Heather threw open the window and climbed inside. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she carefully walked along the edges of the room, her hands running along the walls until they ran into a small switch. She flipped it up, and the room was filled with light.

                "Huh! I..I don't believe this!" she said, looking around. The room was filled with paintings and statues of incredible wealth and rarity. Gold carvings lined a small shelf, complimenting the multicolored frescoes that adorned the wall. "This must be how Howard Carver felt," she smiled wickedly to herself,"and now it's time to excavate King Tut's tomb!"

                Her Numemon started to pack smaller stone carvings into his bag, while Heather moved towards a bronze statue in the corner. "Is that Donatello's _David_?" she asked, running her hands over it.

                "Yes, and it cost me a fortune!"

                Heather quickly spun around and saw a young blond man standing in the doorway. "Did I startle you?" he asked,"I'm..."

                She touched her head for a second, then said,"You're Micheal Smith, Producer, Director, and owner and C.E.O. of one of the largest movie studios in the world."

                "Ahh, you've heard of me?" Micheal asked, as Betamon moved around behind his feet,"I see that the tabloids at least keep some things true."

                "I didn't need them," Heather said, tapping against her forehead,"I can read your thoughts."

                "A psychic Digidestined," Micheal said,"I'll need to..owf!" Heather's foot slammed into his stomach, cutting him off in mid-sentence. He stumbled backwards, landing on top of Betamon. He was about to get back up, when Heather pounded his skull with a colorful vase, which shattered on impact. Micheal's eyes rolled back into his head as his body went limp.

                Heather felt a surge of panic wash over her. She quickly dropped to her knees and placed her fingers against Michael's neck. "Good," she breathed a sigh of relif,"He's still alive, but he's going to wake up with one hell of a headache!" She turned to her Digimon partner,"Let's hurry."

                "How much further until we reach that castle?" Terriermon asked.

                Willis ran a hand across his wet brow. "I have no idea," he said, letting a sigh escape from his throat. He glanced around at his surroundings. He was somewhere in what looked like outer space, with stars shinning brightly. He was lying on a glowing white path with other identical paths arranged in a circle around what appeared to be an ancient European Castle, very far away.

                "Great," Terriermon said,"I don't think I have any heels on my feet left."

                Willis stared at the castle,"Our answers have to be there. Let's keep going."

                Micheal slowly opened his eyes. "Oh," he said, rubbing his head,"What hit me?" He looked around the now bare room,"And who cleared me out!?!"

                "I think it was her,"Betamon said, pointing his hand out the window. Micheal ran over. Outside Heather was loading all of his art valuables into a large SUV. 

                "She's taking my 40,000 dollar car?!"  Micheal shouted, his face turning red,"My 40,000 dollar car?!"

                "Micheal," Betamon said,"Let's follow her, maybe she has more stolen items."

                "Good idea," Micheal said, calming down,"Digivolve into Seadramon, then follow that car."

                Shiro Ishida ran a hand through his red hair as raised the other hand, placing the binoculars against his eyes. He scanned all the buildings in the city below, before focusing on a warehouse building a few blocks from the building he was on. "I haven't seen anything yet," he said.

                "I'm sure the psychic Digidestined will show up," his Gabumon said.

                "Who are we looking for anyway?" Shiro asked.

                Seiji Kamiya leaned his back against the ledge of the roof. "Heather Johnson, age 25 partner, Numemon. Her address is right across the street."

                "Alright," Shiro said, continuing to look through his binoculars,"I haven't seen anyone yet, but I'll keep....wait, someone's coming."

                Seiji sat straight up and looked over the edge of the roof. He saw a car zooming towards the building. "That's got to be her,"his Salamon said.

                "Wait," Shiro said, looking to the sky,"Is that a Seadramon?"

                "What?" Seiji asked, standing up. He grabbed the binoculars and focused on the flying Digimon,"That's Mr. Smith, our former head of security! What's he doing here?"

                "I don't know," Shiro said,"Let's go find out." He turned around and ran back inside the building.

                Seiji followed him, but, as he did, he pulled out a small cell-phone. He pressed the auto-dial. "Noriko," he said,"We've got a...situation here. Micheal Smith is with Heather Johnson."

                "What?" Noriko asked,"Okay, go after her, I'll pull Hyouriki and Sam to help you."

                Heather pulled to a stop slightly before the far wall. She jumped out of the car and ran across the warehouse floor. As her Numemon started to pull their stolen items out of the vehicle, she slid the door closed. She was about to help her Digimon partner, when the skylight above them shattered. Heather quickly jumped to the side as the falling glass crashed into the ground. A second later Micheal and Seadramon landed on the ground. 

                "Surprised to see me?" Micheal asked, getting on the floor.

                "You followed me!" Heather shouted.

                "And you robbed me!" he said, pointing his finger at her,"If you return everything now, I won't press charges. It's the least I can do for a fellow Digidestined."

                "What would you know about fellowship?" Heather said,"You are one of the richest men in America, and you could use your wealth to help those less fortunate! Instead, you buy useless art pieces that just sit inside your mansion like a museum!"

                "And what's all this for?" Micheal asked, mentioning to the shelves full of artifacts.

                "I sell these pieces and use to money to help the homeless, sick, and impaired!" Heather shouted.

                "A thief with a cause is still a thief!" Micheal said.

                "Hey, " Heather's Numemon said, jumping forward,"You don't know us!"

                Seadramon started to fight back, when they heard a loud pounding. Everyone turned their heads to the metal door. Circles were beginning to appear, as if someone was hitting the other side with a hammer. "Zudomon?" Micheal asked.

                Suddenly, the metal doors flew open and a smaller figure walked in. "Guess again! My name is Puppetmon!"

                "And I am Arukennimon," a second figure said, following Puppetmon inside,"And we've come for Heather Johnson."

                "W-what?" she asked,"You guys are Digimon, but, are your human partners police officers?"

                "Enough talk!" Puppetmon said, holding up his hammer,"Puppet Pummel!"

                Numemon jumped in front of Heather, when Seadramon wrapped his tail around both of them, and pulled them aside. Puppetmon's attack blasted the ground where they were only a second ago.

                "What did you do that for?" Numemon asked.

                "Puppetmon is a Mega Digimon, "Seadramon explained,"His attack would have fried you."

                "You take care of getting the psychic," Puppetmon said to Arukennimon,"I'll handle the Metalseadramon wanabe!"

                "Roger," Arukennimon said. She started to walk towards Heather. The psychic Digidestined almost screamed as Arukennimon's body slowly twisted and turned, changing her into a giant spider. The evil Digimon lifted her head and smiled at Heather.

                "W..what do you want?" Heather asked.

                "Weren't you listening?" Arukennimon asked,"I've come for you!" She reached out with her large hands to grab Heather, when something pounded her in the side of the head, throwing her across the room, and into Puppetmon. The two of them crashed into a large stone statue of Octavian, Emperor of Rome.

                "More Digimon?" Heather asked, eying the giant centaur that was standing in front of her, and the black cat on his back.

                "We're the good guys," Seiji said, running into the warehouse, followed by Shiro.

                "Good guys?" Heather asked.

                "Now I'm mad!" Puppetmon shouted, as he got up from the floor, but Arukennimon was out cold. Heather looked at them, then back at Sam and Seiji, then at Micheal.

                "Look," she said, as she and Numemon started to walk towards an opening that lead to a ship dock,"I don't know how any of you know me, but I'm leaving, right now!"

                "Allow me to aid you!" a sinister voice said from behind her. She spun around and saw a human man walking towards her, with another figure covered in bandages.

                "How many more of you are coming?" Heather asked.

                "Oikawa......?" Micheal asked, dumbfounded.

                "That's right."

                "B-But you're dead!" Micheal said,"I was there, I saw it! D-Digimon can be reconfigured, but humans die! You can't be here!"

                Oikawa's face turned into a sneer,"Reports of my demise were greatly exaggerated. Enough talk! Mummymon and I have come for the girl, come with me now, and you will not be harmed."

                "I didn't need your help," Puppetmon protested.

                "Our master thought otherwise," Oikawa said, walking towards the group of Digidestined.

                "We're not going to let you get her!" Seiji's Black Gatomon shouted, as she and Centaurmon jumped in front of Heather and her Numemon. 

                "You're...Matt's son," Micheal asked,"And, you're Kari's son, right?"

                "Yeah," Shiro said,"Listen, we can't let them get Heather, I'll explain later, you'll just have to trust us."

                "Did Davis send you?" Micheal asked.

                "Yeah," Seiji said.'

                "Then there is nothing to explain, Seadramon, don't let Heather get taken! She's still got to give me my art pieces back!"

                "Right," Seadramon said, landing next to Black Gatomon,"If you want her, you'll have to go through us!"

                "What am I, chopped liver?" Numemon asked,"I tell you, I get no respect, no respect at all!"

                Mummymon laughed slightly, throwing his head back. When he did, he caught a glimpse of Arukennimon lying on the floor. "Oh no!" he shouted,"My beloved is injured! I'll make you pay for that!" He pulled out his gun and fired.

                "I'm with you!" Puppetmon shouted, firing his own weapon. The two attacks proved too much, as all three Champion Digimon flew backwards over Heather's head and crashed into the wall.

                "Too strong," Centaurmon mumbled as he got to his feet,"Mega level attack, too strong for us. Shiro, I need to Digivolve.."

                "You got it," Matt's son said, raising his Digivice.

                "I'm not going to let you have the chance!" Puppetmon said, rising into the air. He held his mallet over his head,"You're about to be flattened! Ha!" He was about to slam it on top of the three Digimon, when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He turned around, just in time to watch a spinning tornado ram through his chest, shattering him into a million pieces. The tornado slowly stopped twisting, revealing a familiar figure.

                "Wargreymon?" Seadramon asked, lifting his head off of the ground.

                "Then, that means... Micheal said, turning his head just in time to see a figure rush by him and tackle Oikawa, throwing him off the dock and into the water. "Tai?" Micheal asked.

                "Way to go, Wargreymon!" a young man said, running into the warehouse,"Now, let Cyberdramon have a turn!"

                A large humanoid creature wearing metal armor and large black wings flew into the warehouse. "What is the problem, Akira?" he asked.

                The young man pointed towards Mummymon,"Stop him!"

                "Right," Cyberdramon said. He shot towards Mummymon, but stopped right in front of him, He then zoomed up, and over the evil Digimon. He slammed his long nails into Mummymon's back,"Erase Claw!"

                Mummymon stumbled forward, then turned around, pointing his gun up. He fired a beam of energy at Cyberdramon. The new Digimon breathed it for a second, then slammed his fist into Mummymon, where he crashed into the ground, but quickly got back on his feet. Cyberdramon then flew over and behind him again, but Mummymon was ready for him. Before he could attack, Mummymon blasted him with his gun, crashing Cyberdramon into Centarumon, sending him back into the floor. Both Digimon were covered by a bright light, then shrunk back to their Rookie forms.

                "Great job!" Shiro yelled,"Now we can't stop him!"

                The young man glared at him. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to? I am.."

                "What's happening to the water?" Heather asked, cutting him off.

                Everyone turned towards the dock, where they saw the water explode, and Oikawa rising into the air, with his opponent in his hands. "Mummymon," Oikawa said,"Take care of this." He threw the opponent into the air.

                "Right," Mummymon said, throwing his bandages at the figure, tying him to the wall, suspending him near the roof.

                "The portal," Oikawa said, turning around to find a glowing circle floating slightly above the dock,"Grab her, and let's go!"

                "Right." Mummymon threw a bandage lasso as Heather and Numemon, wrapping them tightly. He then pulled them towards him, despite her protests. Mummymon followed Oikawa into the portal, seconds before it disappeared.

                A second later a dark portal appeared, and Hyouriki, Sam, and their Digimon jumped out. "I thought your father didn't want you using your Dark Gate powers," Seiji said.

                "I thought you were in trouble!" Hyouriki snapped back,"What happened?"

                "Johnson's gone," Shiro said, looking at the young man,"And if it wasn't for him, Centaurmon might have gotten her back!"

                "Your Digimon was only at the Champion level," the young man snapped,"What was he going to do?"

                "Akria! What happened?"

                The young man turned back to the entreance of the warehouse and saw a man and a woman walk in. "We failed, Aunt Serena," he said, looking at the ground.

                "Where's your father?" the man asked.

                "Up there, Uncle Sam, Mummymon strung him to the top of the wall."

                Micheal was staring up at Oikawa's opponent. "Tai," he said,"It is you! Why didn't you keep in touch?" a thin smile appeared on his face,"Were you all hung up?"

                "Just get me down from here!" Tai shouted through clenched teeth,"Oh, how humiliating!"

                As Micheal and Seadramon were helping Tai down, Seiji walked over to Akira. "So, you're my cousin, huh?"

                "Uh, I guess so," Akira said, turning his head so that he wouldn't look him in the face,"What's your name?"

                "I'm Seiji Kamiya, but, I guess you knew about the Kamiya part, right?"

                Akira laughed slightly.

                "Mr. Smith," Serena said, bowing,"It is nice to see you again."

                "And you too," Micheal said,"You've become a very attractive young woman."

                Serena blushed, as Sam stepped closer to his sister. "Hey, back off there."

                Tai walked beside Micheal. "I have to say, you've changed," Micheal said,"What happened to that mop of hair that we all came to love?"

                Tai laughed slightly as he ran his hand over his crew cut."I haven't had that hair cut in about eight years, heh!" He mentioned to the kids,"Who are they?"

                Micheal walked over to them. "This is, Shiro Ishida and Seiji Kamiya..."

                Tai's ears perked."Seiji? My nephew?"

                Seiji bowed,"It is nice to finally meet you."

                "You look like my sister," Tai said. He then turned to the other boy. "Shiro Ishida?" The boy nodded. Tai smiled slightly. "You look like your mother, she was my....best friend once. Who are these two?"

                "Sam and Hyouriki Ichijoji," Seiji said.

                "Ken's son and..daughter?" Tai asked. _"Ken's daughter! The one that was born in the Dark Ocean, the one that Dragomon wanted as his bride, the one that I fear is the prophesied Child of Darkness."_

                "Um, excuse me, Uncle Tai," Seiji said,"But we should get back to Digidestined Headquarters and report to Mr. Motomiya."

                "Alright," Tai said,"I'm eager to see the others anyway."

                "Hey, look," Betamon said,"They left Arukennimon behind, maybe she knows what's going on?"

                "That's a good thought," Shiro said,"Let's take her back with us."

                "And since we can't use portals," Sam said, eying Hyoruiki,"Because we're not allowed, we need to find another way."

                "No problem," Micheal said,"We can take one of my planes."

                "Wait," Akira said,"If we can just teleport like they did, why don't we?"

                "Because Hyouriki isn't allowed," Sam repeated, staring at his older sister.

                "You control them?" Tai asked,"Why can't you use them?"

                Hyouriki sighed. "Okay, you know how the Dark Ocean only has two unlocked gates, and entreance, and one exit. Well, since I was born in the Dark Ocean, I am somehow able to control all the other 'locked' portals. I can opened a gate to the Dark Ocean anywhere, then find a hidden portal, and open it. I can use the Dark Ocean to travel almost anywhere on Earth and the Digital World."

                "You can do that?" Tai asked. _"More and more I am convinced that she is the Child of Darkness, I can almost feel it, there is a dark part of her soul, waiting to awaken. I've got to talk to Davis."_

                "Tai Kamiya, is it really you?!"

                Tai smiled as he walked into the reception hall of the Digidestined Headquarters. All of the Japan Digidestined were there, as well as a few younger Digidestined that they were training. Tai warmly returned Davis's handshake, gripping it tightly. "Oh man Davis," Tai said, his eyes slightly starting to water,"You don't know how good it is to see you. How long has it been?"

                "Too long," Davis said, smiling,"But, if you want specifics, it's been fifteen years. What brings you home?"

                "Let's save business for later," Tai said,"We've got a lot of catching up to do. " He looked over Davis's shoulder and saw and even older frined,"Izzy!" he shouted, running over to him,"Izzy, I've missed you."

                Izzy disregarded Tai's handshake and pulled him into a hug. "Hey man," Tai said,"I didn't think you missed me _that_ much!"

                "It hasn't been the same around here without you," Izzy said,"It's so good to see you again."

                "Hello Tai."

                "Sora," Tai said, his smile fading slightly,"How are you doing?"

                "Okay, I guess," she said, softly and slowly.

                Tai swallowed. _"Come on Tai, get it together! I can't believe I'm still in love with her, it's been fifteen years, a normal person would have gotten over it by now! I'm not in love with her, I can' be!"_

                "So," he asked, slowly,"How are you and Matt?"

                "We're both perfect!" Matt said, with a hug smile, lightly slapping Tai on the back,"So, how have you been?"

                As his father began to talk to his friends, Akira stood nervously by the door. He saw Sam and Serena go off and talk to some of the friends that hadn't seen in a long time, but he didn't know what to do. He was just about to look for Seiji and Hyouriki, the only ones he knew, when he felt something slap onto his shoulder. He turned around and saw a young man about his age smiling at him. There was a red headed girl behind him. "How are you doing?" the young man asked,"The name's Dan Motomiya. This is Erika Izumi, its a pleasure to meet you!"

                "Uh, yeah, I..I'm Akira Kamiya," he said, a little uneasy. He had spent most of his life with just his father, and Sam and Serena, he really didn't know how to act around others. He looked over Dan's shoulder to Erika,"Uh, hi."

                Erika smiled slightly and nodded. "Nice to meet you."

                "So," Dan said,"You're Tai Kamiya's son, huh?"

                "That's right."

                While the two of them started to talk, Erika's eyes were locked on Akira. _"Wow,"_ she thought,_"He's really cute."_

                Akira nodded at Dan's statement, when he noticed someone walking into the room. A girl his age, with golden hair that glistened in the light, and a face that surely came from an angel. "Who is that?!" he whispered.

                "Hmm?" Dan asked. He turned around,"Oh, that is Leyu.."

                "Leyu," Akira said, rolling the name on his tounge,"She's a real looker."

                "Well, good luck," Dan said, patting Akira's back,"She's not an easy girl to please."

                "What do you mean?"

                "She's a spoiled brat!" Erika said, crossing her arms.

                "As you can probably tell," Dan said,"She and Erika don't get along at all, but, she's right. Leyu is a bit spoiled, but, it's her brother that you really have to worry about..."

                "Her brother?"

                "Shiro," Dan said, crossing his arms also.

                "Oh great!" Akira said,"You mean that redheaded kid with the Centarumon?"

                Dan nodded, "Yup."

                "Well, we already hate each other," Akira sighed,"But I've got to at least talk to her. Leyu...."

                _Next: Akira tries to get Leyu to notice him, while Tai and the other attempt to discover the motives of the kidnapping. What are they after, who is behind it? Find out, in Night of Destiny Part 3: Darkness Revealed!_


	16. The Night of Destiny: Part 3: Darkness R...

Night of Destiny: Part 3: Darkness Revealed

Willis opened his eyes when he heard his watch beep, loudly. He reluctantly sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He looked around at the surroundings of black space, and glowing yellow roads. He sighed slightly,"Still the same."

He smiled slightly as he pushed the sleeping figure next to him. "Terriermon, it's time to wake up."

His Digimon partner mumbled something as he sat up. He yawned. "Willis, I'm hungry."

Willis reached over to where his backpack was lying. He opened it up and pulled out a small container. He threw it at Terriermon, who popped it open and began to munch on what was inside. "How much longer do we need to go?"

Willis turned his head to the giant castle floating at the center of the roads of light. "We've made a lot of headway, but it still seems so far away."

_"You still have much to go__.__"_

"Oh," Willis said, looking to the black sky, "It's you again."

_"Listen to me__.__ You must make it to the castle__.__"_

"Why?" Willis asked,"What's there? What aren't you telling me?" However, there was only silence.

"Hi," Kari said,"You're new here, aren't you?"

Heather's eyes were open wide as she looked at her glass cell, then at all the other prisoners. "W-What is this?"

"We do not know," Rumi sadly said from her own cell.

"We were all taken against our will," a young man with a Demi Mearamon said, from a cell across the brick hall.

"We don't even know why we're being held here," a young boy with a Pabumon said, to the right of Rumi.

"What?" Heather asked,"We don't even know?"

"No," Kari said, shaking her head sadly,"But I wish that I did."

"Perhaps I can help you with that question!"

The others gasped slightly as the figure entered the narrow hallway where they were being held. The figure arrogantly marched down, past all the other cells, until stopping on Kari's glass cylinder cell. "Why are _you_ doing this?" Kari asked,"Why?"

Suddenly, a glowing circle appeared in the center of the room. Kari stared as Barker and his Skull Satanmon emerged, with a young man, and a dragon Digimon in their arms. They walked over to the cylinder next to Heather, and threw both of them inside.

"Ah," the figure in front of Kari's cell said,"Another captive."

"How are you able to do that?" Heather asked.

"Do what?" the figure responded.

"Teleport them like that?"

"Well," the figure smiled,"I have inherited that specific trait..."

"Where are we?" the young man with the Yurimon asked.

"This is the center of Digital Limbo," the figure responded,"And where all of you will always remain. When I first attempted to use my teleporting abilities, I veered off course and was thrown into this place. It has taken me years to build this castle, and to discover the Limbo's special powers, all the while my parents are the rest of the Digidestined were completely unaware of my true purpose!"

"But why do you need us?" Rumi asked.'

The figure chuckled,"All in good time. Hahahahaha!" The figure than looked at a watch on its wrist.

"If you will excuse me," it said, bowing,"I must be going. Good day." The figure turned around and walked back out of the hall.

"You're late, Hyouriki," Yolei said, sternly as her daughter walked into the cafeteria, "Where were you?"

"Sorry, mom," she said, meekly,"I had some things to do..."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Uh..homework?" Hyouriki smiled slightly as she began to eat her dinner. Yolei just nodded, and started to eat her own dinner.

"Where's dad?" Sam asked, playing with his chopsticks.

"He's still on stake out with Matt," Yolei said, with a disgusted tone that let everyone know how much she didn't like the idea of using Digidestined as bait.

"Still?" Sam asked.

"Yes, _still_," his mother sighed,"Let's try to forget about this and finish our dinner, okay?"

On the other side of the cafeteria, a young woman with a Salamon trailing behind her sat down at a table with two young men. "Got enough food there, Keiko?" one of the guys asked.

She gave him the evil eye. "What?" she asked, looking at her plate with a measly portion of food.

"I was only kidding."

"You're not very funny Hiroshi," she sighed, starting to eat her dinner. "So, when do you guys have stake-out duty?"

"I've got to go tonight," Hiroshi said, sighing,"with Mrs. Ichijoji. What about you, Takeshi?"

"I've got it tonight too," he said, with a slight smile,"And I've got Mrs. Ichijoji too!"

"Well," Hiroshi smiled,"Maybe it won't be so bad with one of my best friends with me." He sighed,"I know it's going to be tough enough dealing with Mrs. Ichijoji. She hates this idea to use the psychic Digidestined as bait to find Daemon and the Hunters."

"Great!" Takeshi frown,"That's all we're going to hear tonight! Perfect!"

"Well," Keiko said, leaning back in her seat, a slight smile crossing her face,"I've got stake-out tomorrow night, with Mr. Motomiya!"

"Oh, you're lucky!" they both shouted.

Akira had his hands buried deep in his pockets as he and his Agumon walked alongside Dan and his Veemon. "....and this is the food bar, for a quick snack," Dan added quickly, stopping in front of a door to a small room. Akira peeked inside and saw three vending machines, a couple pots of coffee, a cappuccino machine and a few tables.

"And that completes the tour," Dan said with a smile.

Akira nodded slowly. "So, where does Leyu live?"

Dan sighed slightly. "I'm telling you, buddy, she'll just break your heart. Leyu Ishida is the most spoiled, arrogant girl I've ever known."

"But she's the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen," Akira muttered.

"Isn't she like the only human girl you've ever seen?" Dan's Veemon asked.

Akira glared at him. "No, I've been on Earth a few times, mostly when my father had a new girlfriend."

"Oh," Dan said,"I thought that you had lived in the Digital World for the past fifteen years."

"Mostly," Akira's Agumon said, shrugging.

"So," Akira said,"Tell me about Leyu's brother."

Dan frowned. "Shiro is even worse than his sister is. He's a very sure of himself and really doesn't like other people telling him what to do."

Akira nodded. "A real lone wolf, huh?"

Dan nodded slightly."Yup."

The two started walking in silence down the hall, before they saw two other figures walking towards them. "Oh," Akira said,"You're...Erika, right?"

The redheaded girl nodded, a smile on her face. " You're Akira, right?"

He nodded.

_"I still can't get over it!"_ Erika thought,_"He is so hot!"_

"So, Dr. Izumi is your father?" Akira asked.

"Yeah," Erika said, a little timidly, as her Tentomon hovered next to her,"It's just him and me.."

"Really?" Akira asked, interested,"What..er...where is your mother?"

"She's watching down on me right down," Erika said, sighing lightly,"She died when I was ten.."

Akria nodded. "I never even knew _my_ mother."

"What happened?" Erika asked, compassionately.

"She was killed, by an evil Digimon when I was two days old," he said, looking at the ground,"or so my Dad tells me."

The two of them looked at each other for a couple of seconds in an uncomfortable silence before Dan cleared his throat.

"So, um..."Erika said.

"Yeah," Akira said, looking over Erika's shoulder, when he saw someone walking across the four-way break in the hallway. "Hey!" he cried,"There she is!" He ran past Erika, throwing her off-balance. He turned sharply to the left, with his Agumon running after him.

"What was that about?" Erika shouted, as her Tentomon helped her regain her balance.

"He must have seen Leyu," Dan muttered, crossing his arms.

"Leyu?" Erika asked, shocked,"w-why would he want to see Leyu?"

"He's got a crush on her," Dan's Veemon said.

"He what?" Erika asked.

"Hey, hey!" Akira shouted, running after Matt and Sora's daughter,"Leyu, wait up!"

She ignored him and continued walking.

"Leyu! Leyu Ishida!"

The blond continued to walk away from him, even though her Digimon turned around to look at him for a second, then turned her head back.

"I don't think that she wants to talk to us," Agumon said, following after his human partner.

Akira ignored him and continued to call after the sixteen-year-old girl in front of him,"Leyu! Leyu!"

Finally she stopped. She let out a long sigh and turned around. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Hey," Akira said, holding up his hands,"What's with the bad attitude?"

"Why were you following me?" she asked.

"Well, um...ah..." Akira studdered, starting to blush,"I..I.."

"What?" Leyu asked,"You what?"

Akira took a deep breath and got control of his stuttering. "I just wanted to say hi."

"Oh, well, hello," Leyu said, snippy.

Akira didn't pick up on Leyu's attitude, he was too lost in her bright blue eyes. "You know what," he said,"You have beautiful eyes."

"Yes," she smirked," I know that."

"Would you like to g-go out some-time?"

"You?" she asked, surprised, then thought it over,"Well, you're not much, but...maybe..."

"Leyu!"

She turned around, while Akira looked past her and saw someone that he clearly remembered, Leyu's brother, Shiro.

The Ishida son stopped next to his sister. "Leyu, Mom was looking for you. She wants you to...." he looked at Akira. "Oh, it's you!" he said with a sneer,"What are you doing here?"

"I was just talking to Leyu," he said, defensively, as the Ishida daughter snuck away and ran to their family's quarters.

Shiro growled at him. "Let me tell you something!" he said, holding his finger in front of Akira's nose,"Our father is a famous musician, and our mother is a fashion consultant. We have more money than you will ever see in your lifetime! There is no way you would ever have a chance with her!"

Akira stared at Shiro with an angry glare on his face. "It doesn't matter how much wealth you have, I could still kick your ass!"

Shiro and Akira stared at each other, while their Digimon were seconds away from tearing each other apart. The two guys were inches from each other's nose, each waiting for the other to make a starting move, when Joe's son walked into the hallway.

"Hey, hey!" Keero shouted, running between them,"Break it up guys, break it up!"

Shiro stared at Akira for a second longer, before turning around. "Come on, Gabumon," he said, calling his Digimon as he walked down the hall.

After the two of them were gone, Keero turned to Akira. "I don't know how that started, but I'm sure it was his fault. " He sighed, and then turned. "Hi," he said, holding out his hand,"I'm Keero Kido, you must be Akira Kamiya."

Akira returned his handshake. "Yeah, nice to meet you."

"So," Keero said,"Have you had the tour yet..."

"....and most importantly, remember to follow this meal with a well earned desert," the woman said with a smile as she stared into the t.v. camera,"This is Mimi Tachikawa, good meals, and good night."

"And cut!" the director shouted as the alarm rang,"That's a rap!"

Mimi blew out a long sigh. "Thank God!" she said, whipping her forehead, as she started to walk away from the stage,"How many hours?"

"You've been taping for ten hours," the director said, handing Mimi a water bottle,"but we're ahead of our schedule. You can take the next week off."

"Great," Mimi said, taking a deep breath.

"So what are you going to do with your time off, Ms. Tachikawa?" a technician asked,"Are you going to go to the beach?"

"No," she said,"I'm going to spend some time with my son."

"That's great," he said, walking away with a bundle of wires.

Mimi smiled slightly as Palmon joined her near the entrance to the hall. "That's was a great taping," Palmon said, walking with her Digidestined partner,"One of your better shows."

Mimi sighed slightly,"It was just a simple recipe, not really that great."

"_You_ were great," Palmon clarified.

Mimi smiled as she opened the door to her dressing room. "Thanks. Say, were you able to talk to Scott?"

"No," Palmon said, sighing slightly as she followed Mimi into her dressing room,"There's some emergence or something going on that Davis has all of them protecting Psychic Digidestined."

"Really?" Mimi asked, reaching for the light switch,"That sounds weird."

A sinister voice suddenly laughed,"You have no idea!"

Mimi and Palmon jumped. Mimi slammed her fist into the switch, bringing light into the dark room. When she did, she screamed. "P...P...P..."

The sinister figure leaning against her vanity table laughed. "I believe the word your looking for is, 'Piedmon'!"

"You can't be Piedmon!" Palmon shouted, jumping in front of Mimi,"You're dead!"

"The reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated," Piedmon laughed as he stepped forward.

"What do you want?" Mimi asked, finally finding her voice.

Piedmon sneered. "You!".

Akira munched down on his cheeseburger, a giant smile on his face. "In the name of Azulongmon, I have never had anything that tastes this good!"

"You said it!" his Agumon added his agreement as he ate his own cheeseburger.

"Boys and their high-greasy foods, how can you eat that stuff?"

Akira shot his head up to see Hyouriki and her Penguinmon standing in the doorway of the cafeteria's door. Akira swallowed,"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, not much," Ken's daughter said, sitting down across from Tai's son. She smiled slightly as Akira placed the greasy hamburger down and dried his hands on the napkin.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked.

"Well, for some one who supposedly trained in the wilderness of the Digital World for all of his life, you certainly have excellent manners."

"Actually," Akira's Agumon said,"We haven't totally been living in the Digital World."

Hyouriki raised her eyebrow. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," Akira said, smiling slightly,"Every now and then we would spend a couple of weeks on earth, mostly when my father had another girlfriend, and he's had a lot of them."

Hyouriki smiled slightly. "It's funny..."

"What?" Arika asked.

"Well, with all the stories that my parents told me about Mr.Kamiya, I never pictured him as a Casanova."

"He never really kept one longer than a couple of months," Akira's Agumon said.

"Anyway," Akira continued,"Every now and then a Digidestined woman would be in the Digital World for whatever reason, then my father would meet her, talk to her, then one thing would lead to another, then we would be living on Earth for a couple of weeks, before something would happen and they would break up.

He sighed slightly. "There was one, Catherine DeGual, my father knew her from before, but.....she almost became my step-mother. " He nodded to himself,"Even though she's in France, and I'm here in Japan, and I haven't seen her in a long time.....she is the one that I will always see as my step-mother."

Hyouriki smiled. "That's real sweet, Akira."

He blushed slightly. "Of course, _I've_ never had a girlfriend.."

Hyouriki reached over and patted his hand,"I'm sure you will."

Akira just nodded. There was a silence for a long moment. Hyouriki leaned back in her chair and looked to the ceiling. "Akira, tell me something. Do you...are you ever afraid...of yourself?"

"What?" Akira asked.

Hyouriki took a deep breath, then showed Akira her Digivice. "I don't think I've ever seen a Digivice that is totally black before," Tai's son said.

"I know," Ken's daughter sighed slightly,"My father's Digivice is black, but not totally, it still has some light colors to it."

"So what?" Akira asked, shrugging his shoulders,"You're worried about a color?"

"Look on the back," she said.

Akira flipped it over and his eyes opened wide. "What is that?" Agumon asked, peeking his head on the table,"Are those little light bulbs?"

"Yes," Penguinmon said sadly,"and they light up whenever I Digivolve to Ultimate."

"Really?" Akira asked.

"Yeah," Hyouriki said,"And...and I'm afraid of what will happen to me when they all light up."

Akira placed the Digivce down and listened to her closely.

"You see, whenever I use my Digivice to Digivolve my Digimon to her Ultimate level, another jewel lights up, but...but that's not all. There's...." she sighed,"There's something i...inside of m.me."

"What?" Akira asked, confused.

Hyouriki lightly touched her chest,"I...I can feel it, inside of me. S..something, something powerful, and...and it frightens me."

Akira sighed, then touched his chest. "I can feel something too. A kind of...._something_ inside of me, and I have no idea what it is...but....I do know that..that's it getting stronger."

Hyouriki smiled compassionately. "I guess we have a lot in common, huh?"

Akira half smiled. "I'm glad I met you."

"Me too," Hyouriki nodded.

Tai's face betrayed no emotion as he and Ken walked through the halls of the Digidestined headquarters final basement. He glanced at the rows of doors as the passed them. "Where is she?" Tai asked.

"Here," Ken said, stopping in front of one of the large metal doors. He pressed a red button that was resting alongside the door. A second later the two humans and their Digimon stepped back as the door swung towards them. Tai remained calm as he entered.

In the center of the small bare room was Arukennimon, muzzled and strapped into a chair by metal bonds on the arms. She stirred slightly and looked at Tai, Ken and their Digimon. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I'll ask this only once," Tai said,"I saw Oikawa escape through a portal. I know that he doesn't have that power! Who are you working for?"

Arukennimon just smirked. Tai was about to try again with more force when Joe appeared in the doorway. "Guys," he said,"Davis wants you in the War room, in an hour."

"What for?" Tai asked.

"Something big has happened," Joe said,"Davis will explain more."

Tai eyed Arukennimon, then turned back to Joe. "Fine, we're not making any progress here. Are you coming Ken?"

"No," Ken said,"I'm going to try some more."

"Whatever," Tai said, sighing, to his Agumon,"Let's go."

After they left, Ken turned back to Arukennimon,"So," he said, crossing his arms,"Who are you working for?"

"I'm not telling you anything, _Digimon Emperor!"_ She said with a smirk.

Ken just nodded to himself. "If that's the way you want to play, fine." He walked over to a small panel of buttons on the wall and pressed a green one, which unlocked Arukennimon's bonds. Wormmon jumped in front of Ken, who's Digivice was glowing. "Let's go!" Wormmon shouted.

Tai followed Joe into the war room of the entire Digidestined forces. Every Digidestined group in the world could be communicated with in a matter of seconds. Here, the main group of Digidestined could plan their protection of Earth and the Digital World from the evils that would destroy both.

Tai saw that some of the other adult team members were all seated around the circular table in the center. The rest were standing in front of the walls, which were covered with monitors and keyboards.

Tai saw that all of the chairs had been taken, so he walked over and stood next to Sam, Serena, Izzy and Noriko, all of who were watching a television screen that was broadcasting an American news program. Tai said hi to the two, then watched with him. As the rest of the Digidestined members were chatting quietly to themselves, Tai and Izzy watched as a male reporter stood outside a television studio, which was wrapped tightly around with police tape and officers.

"What happened?" Tai asked.

"I don't know," Izzy said,"Some television star is missing and...oh, here's Davis."

The Digidestined Regent and his Veemon walked over to the head of the table. He waited until he had everyone attention before speaking. "Mimi has been kidnapped."

"What?" Michael asked,"Mimi?"

"Yes," Davis said, nodding,"A technician that was walking by her dressing room, when heard her scream. He ran inside to check on her, when he saw, as he described it, 'a clown with a sinister laugh and a pair of swords on his back.."

"Piedmon!" Sora said,"It's got to be!"

"Afterwards," Davis continued,"he grabbed Mimi and Palmon before they disappeared into a glowing circle."

Matt sighed."I guess we can add Piedmon to our list of enemies that are taking psychic Dig-, wait a second, Mimi's not a psychic, what do they want with her?"

"I don't know," Davis said,"We've got to find out why they wanted Mimi, and quick, or any Digidestined could be next."

The room grew silent. "What I want to know," Sora asked, breaking the silence,"is how so many of our old enemies are reappearing."

"And what their plans are," Yolei said.

"Guys," Tai said,"I think we have to face the possibility that the Child of Darkness is involved in this."

Everyone was quiet for a second, before Yolei said,"That's was just a myth that Azulongmon told us, a way for him to confront his imaginary fear."

"No," Tai said,"It's real. I wouldn't have left for fifteen years if it wasn't!"

"How are you so sure that that's what's happening?" T.K. asked.

"Azulongmon told me right after Miriya died that the Night of Destiny would occur in fifteen years. In two days, will be fifteen years since Miriya died, now, all this stuff starts happening? This can't be a coincidence."

"Yes, it can," T.K. said.

Sam was shocked. "I can't believe any of you! Since nothing happened right away, you gave up preparing for what you knew would happen?"

"Yeah," his twin sister said, as both of them stood behind Tai,"You just forgot something that scared the Digital Gods so badly that they were willing to try and alter time?"

"Even if the Child of Darkness is involved," T.K. said,"There is more to this then just him!"

"No, there isn't."

Everyone turned towards the door. Ken was just walking in, with Stingmon dragging Arukennimon behind him. "Ken," Yolei said,"What...?"

Ken ignored her and continued talking. "Oikawa is working for the Child of Darkness, so is Daemon, the Hunters, Diaboromon, Myotismon, and Piedmon."

"How did you get her to talk?" Davis asked, then held up his hand,"You know what, I don't even want to know."

"This still doesn't make sense," Cody said,"Why would Oikawa help the Child of Darkness?"

"What else did she tell you?" Tai said, mentioning to the unconscious Digimon lying on the floor.

"Nothing," Ken said,"But, if you want more, Noriko knows how to get it."

"I have chosen not to use my psychic powers on people without their consent," the brown haired girl said simply.

Stingmon turned his head away slightly. "It took nearly an hour to get _that_ out of her....."

"Alright," Noriko sighed, standing in front of Arukennimon. She placed both of her extended fore fingers against her forehead and closed her eyes. She slowed her breathing down, taking deep full breathes as the room grew silent. "I'm inside her mind," Noriko said,"W..We're at the battle with Malomyotismon. He's just grabbed us and lifted us into the air." Noriko's body was shaking,"He...He's about to slam his claw into our back, but.....we're suddenly somewhere else."

The rest of the Digidestined looked at each other. "What?" Davis asked.

"It's a brick room," Noriko continued, her position still the same,"with mechanical equipment all around....there's someone else with us. A...ah dark shadow. The Child of Darkness!"

"Who is he?" Tai demanded.

"I don't know," Noriko said,"The 'shadow' is a powerful psychic barrier, I can't break through, but I do know that it is one of your children. I can't even tell if the Child of Darkness is a guy!"

Izzy's face paled, and his heart dropped into his stomach. "Then....then..." he stuttered,"Then the Child of Darkness could be one of our....d..daughters."

Noriko continued,"The Child of Darkness is saying something, telepathically! Damn it! I can't tell by the voice who it is, shoot!"

"What's it saying?" Sora asked.

"It's saying that Arukennimon was brought from the moment before she was suppose to die, to this point in time, by means of the Black Digivice. Because the Black Digivice was hidden in a time warp, it was infused with a limited source of temporal energy. That is how so many of our old enemies are returning, the Child of Darkness is bringing them from the point of supposed death, to this time."

"That's just great!" Tai sighed,"That means that the Child of Darkness can just keep bringing it's servants back and forth."

"No," Noriko said, shaking her head,"With the arrival of Oikawa, the temporal energy is used up, we destroy them now, they stay gone."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Cody said,"Why is Oikawa helping The Child of Darkness?"

"As well as Piedmon," Tai said to himself,"He was the ruler of the Digital World at one time, why would _he_ follow someone?"

Suddenly Noriko gave out a small shrieked and shot open her eyes. Most of the Digidestined weren't looking at her, however, they were watching as Arukennimon's body suddenly shattered apart and vanished from sight.

"Noriko!" her Digimon partner cried out as the Digidestined psychic crashed into the ground.

"What happened?" Davis asked.

"Arukennimon just died!"

"So?" the Digidestined Regent asked Noriko's partner,"Does that have something to do with Noriko?"'

"Yes, Noriko was connected to her on a psychic level, meaning that if Arukennimon died, she went with her!"

Joe pushed his way through to where Noriko was lying. He reached over and lightly pressed her wrists and breathed a sigh of relief. "Good," he said,"She still has a pulse."

Slowly Noriko sat up. "Pulled out just in time," she said, rubbing the back of her head,"Almost didn't make it."

"What happened?" Davis asked her.

"I was trying to break through the psychic 'shadow' of the Child of Darkness, but it somehow knew I was reading Arukennimon's memories It psionicly killed Arukennimon, no doubt trying to kill me as well."

Davis patted Noriko on the back. "You did the right thing. With Kari gone, you're our only psychic left, I don't want to lose you too."

"Which makes you wonder why the Child of Darkness isn't going after her anymore," Sam said, rubbing his chin.

"Maybe it's because it knows that it can't get in here anymore," Serena said.

"Or maybe the Child of Darkness only needs a certain number," Tai said, "Well, in any case, now that we definitely know that the Child of Darkness is behind this, we'll have to find a way to stop _her_!" he said, eying Ken and Yolei.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yolei asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious," Tai said.

"You think that my daughter is the Child of Darkness, don't you?" Yolei started to raise her voice,"Don't you?!"

Tai crossed his arms,"Maybe."

"You're wrong!" Yolei shouted, standing up,"Hyouriki is not evil!"

"Oh, come on!" Tai said, uncrossing his arms,"She was born in the Dark Ocean, she has the Black Digivice that the Hunters stole, she can use Dark Gates, even Dragomon said so!"

"I don't care, damn it!" Yolei screamed,"She's not evil," her voice lowered to normal,"She's not.....she's not..."

Ken placed his hands on his wife's shoulders and led her to the door. "I think you should calm yourself down and rest before you go on stake-out tonight.."

"B-but..." she started, but Ken lightly closed the door in front of her. He took a deep breath, then faced the others, looking directly at Tai. "I know," Ken said,"I know that Hyouriki might be the Child of Darkness. I've feared it ever since she was born. When she was five, we found a Black Digivice in her bed while she was sleeping. She may be the Child of Darkness, but she is still my daughter! And if you do anything, _anything_ to her, I'll make sure you get locked up in the deepest, darkest prison cell in the entire Digital World!"

"You can't talk to him like that!" Sam shouted.

"He's the Master of the Digidestined!" Serena added.

Tai held out his hand. "No, it's okay. Ken's right..."

"What?" Matt blurted out before Tai could finish,"No, Hyouriki is definitely the Child of Darkness. We should stop her now, before....wait a second, Miriya was one of the First Digidestined, right?"

"Yeah," Tai said,"So?"

"Azulongmon said that if you had a child with another Digidestined a Child of Darkness would be born!"

"Azulongmon told me himself that Akira was born after the Child of Darkness, which just proves my point about Ken's daughter!"

Tai's eyes narrowed as he stared at Matt. "What about your son?"

"What about him?"

"He's pretty powerful, isn't he? And he's got a nasty temper, huh? If he was mad enough, he'd take it out on someone else, wouldn't he? Seems pretty evil if you ask me!"

The group started to argue, when Davis help up his hands. "Shut up!" he screamed. The room instantly quieted.

"That's better," he said,"Listen, we are a team, and that means trusting one another, right? All three of your children might be the Child of Darkness, but we don't have _definite_ evidence for any of it!"

The others just nodded.

"Now," Davis said,"How are we going to stop the Child of Darkness?"

_"Wow!"_ Tai thought,_"__Davis__ has really grown up__.__ He's not the same immature doofus that I remember!"_

"I know," Izzy said,"We'll ask Mina!"

"What?" he asked.

"Mina's family were the guardians of the Machina Codex, she might know how to stop the Black Digivice, or at least point us in the right direction."

Davis nodded. "Good idea, we'll call her first thing.." He then looked at his watch,"Well, first thing tomorrow. I don't know about the rest of you, but I am exhausted. It has been a very long day."

As they started to leave the room, Davis sighed to himself. "I don't know how I'm going to break the news to Scott..."

"Wait," Michael said, running back into the room,"Scott is here?"

Davis nodded. "Yes, didn't you know that?"

"I...I thought he was going to stay with Mimi for the week..." Michael turned around and charged out of the room.

Dan Motomiya took a deep breath as he leaned back in his seat. He let out his sigh, and was about to continue his late night snack, when he saw Erika Izumi charge into the snack bar. She ran to the refrigerator and pulled out a box of chocolate bars. "Is something wrong?" Dan asked, sitting up.

"Oh, nothing!" Erika said, as she began to eat one of the bars.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Dan's Veemon mumbled as he jumped off of the chair onto the floor.

Erika shuddered for a few seconds. "It gets me so mad Erika has ever guy here under her spell. Just because she's a blue-eyed, blond haired knockout, all the boys are drooling over her! It's not fair!"

Dan stared at her with a half-smile. "What?" she asked.

"Could this have anything to do with Akira trying to impress her?"

"What?" she asked.

"Well," Dan said, leaning back in his seat,"I think you're jealous."

"W-what?" Erika asked,"J-Jealous?"

Dan nodded. "We're best friends, and this is the first time I've heard you say anything about romantic stuff of any kind."

Erika stuttered for a couple of seconds, then looked at the ground. I be jealous of Leyu getting Akira's attention? I...I'm a scientist, the idea of 'love-at-first-sight' is nonsense, right?"

She looked up at Dan's stare. "I..I..I need to go," she said, jumping up and running out of the room.

"Well," Dan said,"She's certainly fallen head-over-heels.."

"Maybe not," Veemon said, shrugging his shoulders.

Dan stared at him. "Oh come on! If you think she's not hiding how she really feels, I've got some gold filled land in the Digital World to sell you."

"Where?" Veemon asked, his eyes lighting up.

Dan sighed,"Never mind...."


	17. The Night of Destiny: Part 4: The Infern...

The Night of Destiny: Part 4: The Inferno Burns

Mina placed both of her hands together and bowed her head. "Despite the circumstances," she said, smiling, over the video monitor"I am happy to see you again, Master of the Digidestined."

Tai returned her smile,"Mina, you don't need to call me that."

She just nodded.

"Mina," Davis said, standing next to Tai in the war room,"We need to ask you something very important."

"Well, I shall do my best to answer."

"What the Digidestined have long feared has come apon us," Tai said,"The Night of Destiny is here."

Mina's smile faded. "Yes," she said, sadly,"I have felt it lately, a dark forboding presence, the master evil behined the evil..."

"And it has the Black Digivice," Sam reminded, from where he and his twin sister were standly loyaly beside Tai.

"We need to know what to do about it," Tai's Agumon said,"Any suggestions?"

Mina thought for a moment, then said,"To combat the Digidestined tratior's Black Digivice, we will need Makura's White Digivice."

"Makura's Digivice?" Tai asked.

"Yes," Mina said,"Makura's White Digivice was the one thing that was able to combat the Black Digivice and seal it away."

"Then if we got our hands on that Digivice, we'd be able to beat the Child of Darkness!" Davis's Veemon cheered.

"Perhaps," Mina said,"But remember, the power of the Digivice depends on the Digidestined it is bonded to."

"We'll worry about that later," Tai said,"Do you know where the Digivice is?"

"No," Mina said, sadly,"The hidden location of the White Digivice was not written in the Machina Codex that my temple possessed."

"So, we're out of luck?" Serena asked.

"While I do not know the location of the White Digivice," Mina replied,"The second part of the Marchina Codex _might_ hold the location......"

Tai smiled. "Excellent. Where is the book?"

"The second half of the Machina Codex is hidden in Egypt," Mina said.

Tai nodded, then turned to the young woman to the left front of him."Noriko, call Ahmed and let him know we're comming for a vist, please."

Noriko nodded. "Yes sir."

"Do you wish me to join you?" Mina asked.

Tai thought for a few second before answering. "If it's not too much trouble, we might not be able to read some texts."

"I will take the first flight to Japan," Mina said. She turned to a young man that was standing next to her and spoke to him in Hindu. He replied in kind and ran over to a telephone.

Mina turned back to the monitor and said,"Excuse us for a moment...."

A second later the young man hung up the telephone and spoke to Mina. She nodded. "I have a ticket for the next flight to Japan leaving today."

Tai and Davis looked at each other, then back at the monitor. "Wasn't that expensive?" Davis asked.

"Do not worry, I have connections," Mina said with a smile,"I will see you in a few hours." The screen went blank.

            %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Piedmon sat on the small seat, leaning his back against the wall, as he ran a sharp stone over his long sword, sharpening it to a molecule's length.

He looked around the brick room at the other being that were present. Barker was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. The rest of his Hunters were sitting at a round table, engaged in a card game with Myotismon and Diaboromon. Oikawa was sitting in a seat similiar to Piedmon's on the other side of the room, reading a book of some kind. Mummymon was loyaly standing at his side. Daemon was pacing the floor back and forth.

Piedmon continued to sharpen his sword as two more figures walked into the room. _"The Child of Darkness,"_ Piedmon thought, "_Our 'master', ha!"_

The Child of Darkness waited until the evil humans and evil Digimon were facing it before speaking. "The Digidestined are planning to search for the White Digivice to combat my Black Digivice."

"How will they do that?" Daemon asked,"We possess the Machina Codex, and there is no reference to the White Digivice."

The Child of Darkness snarled. "There is a second part of the book, hidden in Egypt. Daemon and Myotismon, I want you to handle this. Do not let them get that book. I will be traveling with them, but I must pretend to be on their side.....for now."

Myotismon nodded," I will not fail you."

Daemon bowed,"I will send the Hunters to stop them, my master."

Piedmon gave one final swipe of the sharpener, then admired his sword. He smiled at the reflection of the light on his blade, then he returned it to its holder on his back.

                        %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Scott walked down the hall off the Digidestined building, his hands buried deep in his pockets; his head was hung low. His Palmon was loyaly following beside him. His mind was obviously somewhere else, so much so that he didn't notice the person in front him. "Scott?"

He jumped slightly in the air. "What?" he snapped, angry that someone would disturb him. His anger soon died away when he saw who had called out his name,"Oh, Leyu, it's you."

The young blond haired woman smiled slightly. "What's wrong Scott?" she asked.

Scott sighed. "I'm worried about what's happening to my mother. I mean, she was kidnapped, but why? She's not a psychic, so why did the Child of Darkness want her? I...I'm so worried."

Leyu reached down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders,"I'm sure it will be okay. We'll get her back, don't worry."

Scott looked up at her and half smiled. "Yeah, thanks."

            %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tai pushed his way through the crowd of people, powered by a will he didn't know, yet didn't seem to care. He continued to walk towards the end of the mall, before stopping in front of a store that he recognized.

He walked inside and saw the familiar rows of clothes of almost every kind, then he spotted the rows of dressing room door and he walked over to them. He was surprised when one of the doors opened and a very familiar girl wearing a green school uniform walked out.

Tai couldn't belive his eyes. "M-Miriya?"

She nodded.

"Wh...what are you doing here?" he asked.

Miriya just opened up her hands.

"What is it?" Tai asked.

Miriya pointed her left hand at her necklace, then pointed her right hand up in the air. The clothing store around them changed to a dark cavern. Tai and Miriya were standing on a rock platform in the center of a deep blue lake. "What are we doing here?" Tai asked her,"What is it that you're trying to tell me?"

Suddenly he heard another voice comming from all directions. "Dad....dad...."

The world around Tai disappeared into darkness, then light streamed into the darkness as Tai opened his eyes...

"Dad," Akira said, as Tai sat up in the bed,"Mina's here."

"What happened?" Tai asked, looking around at one of the guest rooms,"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah," his son said,"You must be getting old or something..."

"Very funny," Tai mumbled as they left the apartment.

As they walked down the hall, Tai's mind drifted back to his dream. "_Why have I been dreaming of Miriya lately? Is it because of what's happening or a foreshadowing of things to come?"_

The two of them walked into the computer room where the rest of the Digidestined were standing, including Mina. "Where were you, Tai?" Matt asked.

"I was just taking a nap," he said,"When did Mina get here?"

"I arrived just a little while ago," Mina said,"So, this must be your handsome son?"

Akira blushed as he bowed. "It is nice to meet you."

Mina returned the bow.

"Okay," Davis said, walking over from where he was talking to Noriko,"We have determined the people on the team to Egypt: The Kamiyas, inculding the Digidestined Twins, Mina, Ken and Hyouriki, the Ishida children, Erika, Dan, and Scott. The rest of us will stay here and continue to stake out psychic Digidestined."

"What about my mother?" Scott asked,"She's not a psychic, but she was kidnapped anyway..."

Noriko sighed slightly. "We know, and we will continue to try and find out the connection that Mimi has with Kari and the others, but, untill then, we'll have to try and keep an eye on the other psychic Digidestined."

"Now," Tai said, facing the group that would be traveling to Egypt,"How are we going to get there?"

"Hyouriki can take you," Ken spoke up.

"What?" Yolei and her daughter asked at the same time.

Ken looked at his wife for a second, then turned to his daughter. "Hyouriki," he said,"I am giving you permission to use your teleporting abilities."

"B-but why?" she asked.

"Because time may be of the essence," Ken said,"I want you to bring the others to Egypt as fast as you can, then to where ever the White Digivice is, understand?"

"Yes, dad," Hyouriki said,"T-thank you, I guess..."

"Alright guys," Tai said,"We'll leave at, oh, say eight o'clock tonight, so, rest up. I'll see you then."

As the group was leaving Michael walked over to where Scott was walking. "Scott," he said.

The young man stopped and turned to where Micheal was standing. "Oh, hi Dad," he said, turning his head away.

"Don't be like that," Micheal said,"I haven't seen you in a long time.."

"Why is that?" Scott snapped,"Could it be because you forget I was even alive?"

"What are you talking about?" Micheal asked,"I didn't even know that you were here."

"I'm talking about forgetting me whenever it is time for me to visit you, or on my birthdays, or..."

"What?" Micheal asked,"I sent you presents on your birthdays, and you never even let me know that you were visiting back home. I would have gladly let you stay with me, but you never told me."

Scott looked at the gound,"I...I guess that what I thought was your fault, was really mine, huh?"

Micheal reached over and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "We'll find a way to stop the Child of Darkness, then we will spend time together, I promise."

            %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Akira couldn't stop staring at Leyu as she walked down the hall. "_Man_," he thought to himself, "_she is _so_ hot! I have never seen a girl as beautiful as her before! this be love that I'm feeling? I can't take it anymore, I've got to talk to her!" _"Leyu!"

In front of him, the blond sighed,"_Him again!"_ she thought, then turned around. "Why do you keep following me?" she snapped.

"Hey," Akira said, holding up his hands,"What are you getting so mad at me for?"

"Because you're following me around like a group of crazed pauperize!"

Akira was confused,"Wait a second, didn't you tell me yesterday that you would go out with me?"

Leyu crossed her arms and huffed, making Akira think that he liked her better when she had an annoyed look on her face. "I told you maybe," she said,"I can't just date a _commoner_!"

"What?" Akira asked, even more confused than before,"What are we, back in the Dark Ages?"

"Fine," Leyu said,"I make it for your uncultured tongue, my family is filthly rich, we have more money than you would ever see in your lifetime. I can't just date someone who is in the lower lower class!"

"Well," Akira said,"I don't like to brag, but I am the one who will defeate the Child of Darkness on the Night of Destiny, you know..."

Akira's Agumon rolled his eyes and turned his head away from the gaze of Leyu's Biyomon. "_Could he brag anymore?"_

Leyu just nodded, still unimpressed.

"Oh, come on," Akira said, "Please?"

Leyu was going to say something, when she heard her brother shout out,"Kamiya! I thought I told you to stay away from my sister!"

Akira turned around and saw Shiro Ishida storm over to him. Akira turned his head down slightly so he could stare Shiro in the eyes. "What is your problem?" Akira asked.

"You!" Shiro shouted, pushing his finger at Akira's shoulder,"Get the hell away from my family, got it? We don't want, or need, your help!"

Akira was trying his best to keep his temper under control, but it finally got the best of him. "You f%&ing little sh#$head! Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that! Don't you know who I am? I'm the one that's going to save your ass on the Night of Destiny, though I don't know why I would want to!"

Shiro was cluctching his fist so tight that it threatened to draw blood. "Fine!" he shouted,"Let's go, right here, right now!" He turned to his Digimon,"Gabumon, get ready to Digivolve!"

Akira turned to his Digimon. "Agumon, are you ready?"

Both Digimon nodded, and Gabumon was about to Digivolve, when they heard a voice shout out,"If you're going to fight Akira, you're going to have to fight me too!"

Akira turned around, and, despite his best efforts, he smiled. "Dan," he said,"Hyouriki, Erika, what are you doing?"

All three Digidestineds stood behined Akira, while their Digimon lined up next to Agumon. "We're fighting with you," Hyouriki said.

Shiro gritted his teeth and turned to his sister. "Well, are you going to help me, or not?"

Leyu hesitated for a second, then stood by her younger brother's side._"Great!"_ Erika thought,"_I've been waiting a long time to humiliate that spoiled brat! And once I do, maybe Akira will notice me as more than just some girl__.__"_

"If you're going to fight the Ishidas, don't forget about me!"

"Seiji?" Akira asked, as his cousin stood next to him.

"Hey," he said,"We Kamiyas have to stand together, right?"

The two Ishida siblings stared down the five members of Akira's 'gang', including Akira himself. Shiro hesitated for a second, then put his Digivice back on his belt. "We'll settle this another day, Kamiya!" he said, staring at Akira, then left.

Dan let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, then turned to Akira. "Well, I guess that went preatty good, huh?"

"Yeah," Akira said, a tone of regreat in his voice as he watched Leyu follow Shiro,"yeah."

                        %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Miura opened the door to her apartment. "Hi honey," she called out,"I'm home." She closed the door and removed her shoes. "Oh yeah," she mumbled to herself,"I'm not married."

She chuckled slightly and walked into the kitchen. "Hi, Alruamon," she said to the plant creature that was fixing dinner.

Alruamon turned away from the boiling pots on the stove and turned towards her human partner. "Great!" she said, smiling,"I hope you're hungry!"

"Smells great," Miura said, walking over to her answering machine. She flicked the messages to play, and she heard her mother's voice broadcast out of the speaker. "Hi honey!" she said,"How are you doing? It's been so long since you called me! Listen, the beauty parlor down the street from my apartment is having a special two for one deal. Why don't you come with me? Maybe you can finally change that haircut of yours. Call me back."

Miura slowly reached up with her hand and moved back her long brown hair. She reached up with her other hand to the back of her neck and slowly ran it across the black code bar that was there. She shivered slightly, then let her hair drop back in place.

Miura walked away from the kitchen towards her room. She opened the door and, on reflex, reached over and turned on the light. When she did, she screamed.

Alruamon was at her side in an instant. When she saw the two figures seated on Miura's bed, she gasped, and her heart threatened to jump out of her chest.

"Y...y...y..you!" Miura finally got out, staring at the face of her nightmares,"H-h-how can you be alive, Oikawa?!"

The evil human stood up with Mummymon right beside him. "Hello, Miura, it has been a long time hasn't it?

Outside, Yolei shivered slightly. "It's frezzing up here!"

Takeshi blew into his hands, desperatly trying to warm them up. "I-I-I k-k-know," he shivered,"W-w-who w-w-would have thought t-t-that it would be s-s-s-so cold on the roof of this building?"

Takeshi's Kunemon was holding tightly to Hawkmon, both desperatly trying to keep one another warm. The other Digidestined, however, was standing near the ledge of the root, looking at the building across the street. He adjusted his binoculars so he could see through a window near the top floor. "Okay," he said,"I can see.....what is his name again?"

"W-wait a s-s-second," Takeshi said, grabbing a small notebook from his pocket. He fliped it open to a marked page. "That is Howard Benghart, American Digidestined living in Japan, Digimon partner: Mammothmon, so obviously he's not in the apartment with him."

"I just wish that one of the Child of Darkness's army would show up and attempt to kidnap him already," Yolei said, shivering,"I don't know how much longer I can stand it up here."

"You know," Hiroshi's Penguinnmon said, standing next to his partner,"Do you think he knows we're up here? I mean, he is a psychic, right?"

Hiroshi shrugged and continued to watch through his binoculars,"Who knows? Let's just be ready for..."

Suddenly, they shot their heads down when they heard an window shatter in the building they were on. "What was that?" Hawkmon asked, hovering into the air.

"I don't know," Hiroshi said, looking over the ledge,"I think it's only three floors down." He turned to Yolei,"Should we check it out?"

Yolei hesitated for a second, then nodded. "Let's go."

                        %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Hi, Akira."

Akira looked up from where he was playing solitare in the war room. "Oh, hi Erika."

Erika looked around the large circular room; despite the face that all the television monitors were on, like always, there was no one else there, well, except for Noriko, but she was always there. Erika stared at the back of the Digidestined that was seated in front of the main computer controls for a second, then back at where Akira was sitting at the large table in the center. "So, what are you doing?"

"I'm just waiting for the others to arrive," he said, simply, flipping one of the cards over,"What are you here so early?"

_"Because I knew you would be here!"_ she thought_,"And I think I'm deeply in love with you!"_

She heard Noriko chuckle slightly, and she knew that the psychic had 'heard' her thoughts. She ignored her and spoke outloud to Akira. "I guess I'm just early, that's all."

Akira shrugged and flipped over another card. "So," Erika said,"We really haven't got a chance to really talk, have we?"

Akira shrugged his shoulders again. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, why don't you just tell me about yourself?"

"I don't know, what do you want to know?"

Erika sighed slighty,"Well, I know that you haven't always lived in the Digital World, what were some of your favorite places on Earth?"

Akira thought for a couple of seconds, then smiled slightly. "New York City."

"What?" Erika asked,"In America?"

"Yeah," Akira said,"Have you ever been there?"

She shook her head.

"I have never seen a place like that," he said,"You wouldn't belive all the different cultures that exist there! You can walk down one block, and its like you just traveled through a dozen differnt countries! I mean, it is like the Tower of Babel!"

Erika just nodded.

"Then there is Paris," Akira said, leaning back in his seat,"I have never seen such a beautiful city scine then. Then there is Egypt, a land filled with some many mysteries and wonders, I can't wait for you to see it."

Erika felt her heart start to beat faster. "Really?" she asked.

Akira nodded. "I know you'll like it."

Erika nodded. "I'm sorry if I'm annoying you..."

"No," Akira smiled,"You're pretty good company."

Erika's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, much better company than others I've been around." He turned his head so he could look at Erika. _"Wow!"_ he thought,_"She really _is_ a looker! I can't belive I didn't see it before__.__"_ He couldn't help but stare at her face, the way that her shoulder lenght red hair complemented her eyes, the way that her smile was flawless, the way that her freckless made her face all the cuter. "Tell me, Erika," he said, almost in a trance,"D-do you belive in love at first sight?"

"Well," Erika said, lost in his eyes,"I'm aspiring to be a scientist, and, I have to say, scientifictly...no, but, there are some things science can't explain..."

Their faces moved in closer....closer....closer, until their noses were almost touching. Erika started to twist her head slightly, and their lips moved closer...closer...closer....

"Akira! Erika! What are you guys doing here so early?"

Tai's son and Izzy's daughter shot their heads back and turned to the door. "Oh, hi Dan," Akira said.

"Hi," Erika added, quietly.

Soon, all the other members of the team to Egypt walked in the room. "Great," Tai said,"We're all here.....Noriko, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, trying to keep from laughing as she stared at the computer screen in front of her.

"Whatever," Tai said, turning to the group,"Are we all ready?"

Everyone looked at one another and nodded. "Okay," Tai said,"Hyouriki, we're ready."

Ken's daughter stood at the front of the group, and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes slightly, and held her palm out in front of her. Almost instatnly, a dark circle appeared in front of them. "Okay," Hyouriki said,"After you."

They walked into the portal, one at a time, until they were all gone. Hyouriki said goodbye to Noriko, then walked in.

Noriko smiled as the portal faded, an image of Erika appeared in her mind. "Good luck."

Ken shivered slightly as his feet crunched down on the black sand of the Dark Ocean. "Is it just me, or is it coulder here today?"

Leyu brushed closer to him. "You're right, Dad, brrr!" she said, hugging herself. Over on the side, both Scott and Akira watched her, with eyes that wished to stare at her pure blue emeralds, while Erika and Shiro were both staring at Akira, one with longing, and the other with anger.

"It _is_ colder here," Erika commented.

Hyouriki breathed in quickly and gasped.Ken reached over and placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Hyouriki?"

"There's something wrong," she said,"I can't feel it."

Serena's heart was pounding as she breathed quickly. She turned slightly away from the others and saw a group of dark shadows dance across a wooden board in the distance. "M-m-maybe we should hurry up and get out of here!"

"I'm with her," Sam said, crossing his arms.

Seiji jumped slightly when he heard a twig snap in the distance. "Let's hurry up, before I die of a heart attack!"

Penguinmon looked up at her human partner."Where do we need to go?"

Hyouriki closed her eyes and placed her two forefingers on her forehead. She was silent for a second, then pointed to her right. "There is a gateway to Egypt this way."

"Lead on," Tai said, following her.

                                    %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yolei ran down the stairs, followed by Hawkmon, Hiroshi, Penmon, Takeshi and Kunemon. She threw open the door to the stairwell, then charged into the hall. Hiroshi ran in front of her, then stopped by one of the doors. "I think it came from this apart-!" He was suddenly thrown into the opposite wall as the door exploded apart.

"Hiroshi!" his Penmon shouted, charging towards his fallen partner,"Hiroshi, are you okay?"

The young man sat up in the debris of the destroyed door. "I think my head will be ringing for the next few da-ah!"

He was cut off again as a human, with two figures drapped over his shoulders, jumped through the doorway. "Oikawa?!" Yolei shouted.

He glared at her. "Oh crap," he said,"The Digidestined. Mummymon, please take care of them."

Oikawa turned and ran down the hall in the opposite direction. Takeshi noticed the two figures on Oikawa's shoulders. "He's got a Digidestined woman with him!"

"Is she a psychic?" Hawkmon asked.

"Who cares?" Hiroshi asked, getting up,"Let's just save her!" He and the others charged after the evil Digidestined, when Mummymon jumped out of the apartment and backhanded the Digidestined, smashing them into the far wall. He just grinned then ran after Oikawa.

"There goes my head again," Hiroshi said, standing up.

"Who was that?" Yolei asked Takeshi.

"I have no idea," he said,"We weren't suppose to stake out anyone in this building, so I have no information on her. She's a Digidestined though, she had an Aluramon as a partner."

"Let's just go after her," Hiroshi said,"If Oikawa's after her, then the Child of Darkness no doubts wants her."

He got up and ran down the hall. "Hiroshi, wait for us!" Yolei shouted, running after him, with Takeshi following her.

They reached the end of the hall, and saw that the door to a stairwell was open. They ran inside and saw only one flight of stairs going up. "Oh man, he's up on the roof! We were just there!" Yolei whinned.

The others didn't say anything as they ran up the stairs.

                        %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Leyu instantly tensed up when she felt something brush against her rear. She clenched her fist and turn around, ready to fight off a pervert, when she found a young boy, about ten or eleven. He looked up at her apologetically, and spoke in Egyptian, then ran off.

Miss Ishida sighed, then turned back to the others. She crossed her arms and followed them deeper into the center of the marketplace. "This place is so crowded," she mumbled to herself, standing close to her brother.

At the head of the group, Tai kept scanning the area ahead of him. "Keep your eyes open, there are thieves that just wait for tourists to drop their guard."

Leyu quickly jumped between her father and Akira,"But we have Digimon, they won't hurt us, right?"

"We're not the only ones in the world that are Digidestined," Dan said, catching a glimpse of an Egyptian girl.

"Nor are we the only exloperes," Seiji said, mentioning to a group of Euorpeans carrying digging equipment.

"What are they doing?" Ken asked.

"They're French," Mina said,"I overhead some people at the restaurant we were at that a group of French explorers were digging in a mountain range, I did not catch the name."

"Looks like they already dug," Seiji's Salamon said,"Look at that big box they're carrying. I wonder what kind of treasure is in there?"

"Maybe we could find some," Leyu said,"Like a bunch of diamonds, or maybe a solid gold necklace...."

Tai and Agumon pushed their way through the crowded streets. "Where are they?" Agumon asked,"I thought he said that..."

"There he is," Tai said, a slight smile crossing his face when he saw a young man walking towards them. "Ahmed," he called out.

The Egyptian man with the Betamon smiled back. "Ahh Tai, how are you my friend?"

Tai shrugged. "Well, things haven't been all too good."

"Yes, so you said in your message," Ahmed said, as the Digidestined moved around him.

"Do you know where the second part of the Machina Codex is?" Mina asked.

"This must be the Priestess," Ahmed said,"I am Ahmed Anderson, a pleasure to meet you."

While Mina and Ahmed shook hands, Dan was slightly confused. "Anderson?" he asked,"Isn't that an American name?"

"Yes," Ahmed said,"My father was an archeologist, who came to Egypt to work on an dig, when he met my mother, an Egyptian woman. He loved her, and this land so much, than he decided to stay here and start a family."

"Oh, okay," Dan said, nodding.

"Do you know where the book is?" Seiji asked,"We're kind of in a hurry, there's no way to know exactly how many psychic Digidestineds the Child of Darkness needs before it can do.....whatever it wants to do!"

Ahmed nodded, then turned around,"Come, I belive I have found the location of the book you speak of."

As the Digidestined followed their guide, another group of humans watched them, disguised in the crowd. "There they go," a redheaded woman said, a snarl in her voice,"They're so arrognant, thinking they're so powerful that they can do anything!"

"Easy Azuna," a man in the lead said,"We need to wait until they lead us to where the second part of the Machina Codex is, then we will grab our target."

"What if we don't get him, Barker?" Mora asked.

"I am the greatest hunter in this world!" Barker almost shouted,"I never miss!"

                        %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Oikawa, stop!" Yolei ordered.

He turned around and growled. "Don't you ever stay gone?."

"No way!" Hiroshi said,"I think we should stop him now."

Yolei nodded her agreement."Do it Hawkmon!" she cheered.

"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquillamon!"

"Penmon digivolve to Unimon!"

Kunemon digivolve to Kuwagamon!"

Oikawa and Mummymon charged towards the ledge, then jumped to the next building over. "They're getting away!" Takeshi said.

"Don't worry," Aquillamon said, flapping into the sky,"Mummymon can't fly, they can't get away."

On the other side of the other roof Oikawa shifted one of his two unconsious prisoners into Mummymon's arms. He turned and grinned at the Digidestined as both he and Mummymon started to fly into the air.

"Great!" Hiroshi said, "they have jet packs!"

"They're still not getting away!" Unimon said,"Hurry, climb on."

Hiroshi jumped onto his Digimon partner, then followed Takeshi and Yolei on theirs. They flew after their two enimes, zooming across the afternoon sky of Tokyo. In front of them, Mummymon shifted the unconscious Alruamon to his other arm. He turned slightly and fired his gun's laser at Hiroshi and Unimon, but they moved out of the way, the blast crashing into a building.

Mummymon growled, then fired again, missing Takeshi and Kuwagamon. "You stupid idiot!" Oikawa shouted, over the roar of the jet pack,"Can't you hit anything?"

Mummymon turned back around,"Sorry boss, but I'm not use to flying!"

Oikawa growled, then ducked in time to see a ball of white energy shoot over his head.

"Darn it!" Unimon shouted,"I missed!"

Oikawa and Mummymon turned left sharply over a wide intersection, then turned right over a smaller street, each time avoiding attacks from the Digidestined. Finaly, after narowly dodging an attack by Aquillamon, Oikawa grabbed a square device from his jackt pocket. "This is Oikawa!" he screamed into it,"We are under attack by a trio of air Digidestined. We will not make it to the meeting place. We need help, and an escape, now!"

Mummymon and Oikawa flew sharply into the air to avoid missing a flagpole draped from the side of a building, with the Digidestined trio right behined them.

"I think we've almost got them," Takeshi said, hopefully.

"I think you are right," his Kuwagamon said,"It looks like they are planning to land on that building right below us-wait! What is that?"

The two criminals swooped over a glowing disk that had appeared on the buildings roof. Out of the circle stepped two figures, one with metal skin, the other almost appeared human. "Its Myotismon!" Yolei shouted.

"And a Cyberdyne Virus infected Daemon!" Hiroshi said,"These guys are way out of our league, we need help!"

"Already on it," Takeshi said, grabbing his D-terminal,"I'm sending a message to Noriko now................Okay, the two nearest Digidestineds are Keiko and Chris. They're heading here right now."

"At least Chris's Digimon can reach his Ultimate level," Aquillamon said,"We _might_ have a chance, albeit, a very slim chance...."

Oikawa and Mummymon landed on the roof next to the two evil Digimon. "I thought you two were assigned to Egypt," Oikawa said.

"We sent the Hunters there instead," Daemon said,"They can blend in better then us. Get in the portal, quickly."

Oikawa just nodded, then he and Mummymon charged through the glowing circle.

"No!" Hiroshi shouted,"Great, Oikawa and his prisoner are gone! Now what?"

"We need to get into that portal," Takeshi said,"But Daemon and Myotismon are guarding it."

"Look!" Yolei cried out,"There's Keiko and Chris!"

All eyes turned to the building roof adjacent to the one the two evil Digimon were on and saw the two Digidestined stopping right before the ledge. "There they are," Keiko said,"What now?"

"We need to get into that portal!" Hiroshi shouted,"Get Daemon and Myotismon away from there!"

Chris turned around to face his Digimon. "Take them out, Antiramon."

"Help him Starmon," Keiko said to her Digimon.

Daemon turned to Myotismon. "Would you like to start off?"

Myotismon grinned slightly. "No, after you, I insist!"

Daemon nodded, then held out his hands. "Evil Inferno!"

The flames lept from his fingers and blasted into Starmon, throwing him back onto the roof. Antiramon was hurt, but still continued to jump forward. Daemon glared his eyes at him and fired two beams from them that blasted into Antiramon's legs, throwing him off balance. He fell bewteen the two buildings into the alley belw.

"My turn!" Myotismon grinned, looking up at Yoeli, Hiroshi and Takeshi. "Crimson Lightning!"

He flung his red whip across the sky, catching the three airborne Digidestined and crashing them into a group of statues on one of the buildings.

"That was too easy!" Daemon laughed, turning around.

"I agree," Myotismon said, following Daemon into the portal,"You would think that Champions would be strong, but we still so much stronger!"

The portal slowly closed with Myotismon laughter echoing through the sky.

                                    %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Man," Leyu said, whipping the sweat from her forehead,"It's so hot out here!"

"It is the desert," Erika mumbled,"Of course it's going to be hot!"

Leyu turned to her. "Excuse me!" she sneered,"I didn't spend all my free time studying like you did! I am not a nerd!"

"Hey!" Dan said,"Don't make fun of Erika, leave her alone, you spoiled brat!"

"Shut up!" Shiro shouted, at his sister's side in a second,"Leave _Leyu_ alone!"

"Why don't you stay out of it!" Dan replied.

"Hey, cut it out!" Akira shouted.

"Butt out, Kamiya!" Shiro growled,"I don't want your help!"

' Akira clenched his fists tight,"I wasn't helping you!"

"That's enough!" Tai shouted,"No more fighting, got it?"

Shiro and Akira glared at each other for a second, then turned back.

"Your son's got quite a temper," Ken commented, walking next to Tai.

"Yes," Mina said,"He must take after you."

Tai smiled slightly. "Funny. Ahmed, are we almost there?"

"Yes," he said, as he drove the jeep across the desert,"We are almost at the location."

"Which is...?" Hyouriki asked, ignoring the looks that Shiro and Akira were giving each other.

"Well," Ahmed said,"While my father was still alive, he worked closely with Professor Takenouchi while he was here. The two of them found hieroglyphics painted across the cave walls, but a few of the writings seemed newer than the rest. When they translated them, it told the story of the first Digidestined, and how they had visited that cave, to hide a 'newer artifact among the treasures of the old'."

"They hid the Codex in a place where it would seem like an ancient Egyptian tresure?" Mina asked, "What for?"

""I do not know," Ahmed said, slowly the jeep down,"But the cave is above us, maybe we will find out when we reach it, yes?"

The rest of the Digidestined scanned their heads upwards. "Have any of you guys seen a movie called "_How the Grinch Stole Christmas?" _Scott asked.

The rest of the Digidestined looked at each other, then shook their heads.

"Well," Scott said,"There's this mountain and cave in it, and that mountain looks just like this one."

"You're so silly!" :Leyu said, lightly pushing him in the arm. Akira growled slightly to himself, while Shiro nodded, approvingly.

"Let's just hurry up," Serena said, whipping sweat from her forehead,"I'm dying here!"

All the Digidestined moved to climb up the mountain, when, suddenly, a blast of red energy slammed into the rocks a few feet above them. Leyu screamed, as she jumped out of the way of the falling boulders.

"It's the Hunters!" Tai shouted, running away from the falling rocks towards the group of humans watching them.

Barker grinned wickedly as the desert air whipped against his face. "Ah, Kamiya, I haven't seen you scince the day we stole the Black Digivice." His smile faded, as he held up his gloved hand,"Don't think I've forgotten what happened to me that day! Hunters, destroy them!"

Each of the humans members held up their Digivices as their Digimon began to Digivolve.

"Kunemon digivolve to..Musyamon! Musyamon digivolve to Skull Satanmon!"

Azuna nodded to her Digimon. "Go!"

"Black Tailmon digivolve to Lady Devimon!"

Mora pointed at the Digidestined,"Get them, Tsukaimon!"

"Tsukaimon digivolve to Ogermon!"

Malcolm crossed his arms. "You know what to do, Flymon."

"Gizamon digivolve to Flymon!"

The last Hunter, Lambert, stepped forward and held his Digivice into the air. "Show yourself, Marine Devimon!"

The ground started to shake, when behined the Hunters the sand exploded in a gyser, and the giant Ultimate appeared.

The Digidestined Digimon stood ready, waiting for their human partners to tell them to attack. Ahmed stood in front of the group and faced Tai. "You get to the cave, we'll handle these intruders."

"Okay," Tai said,"Mina, Hyouriki and Erika, come with me."

"We'll cover you, Uncle Tai," Seiji said, his Salamon ready to jump into into battle.

"Yeah Dad," Akira said,"Go!" He turned to his Digimon partner,"Ready Agumon?"

His Digimon nodded. "I'm ready! Let's go!"

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"

"Our turn!" Shiro shouted.

"Gabumon digivolve to Centarumon!"

Leyu cheered her Digimon. "Go, Biyomon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to Sabirdramon!"

"Let's go!" Dan told his Digimon.

"Veemon digivolve to V-dramon!"

"Your turn, Wormmon," Ken said.

"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"

"Alright!" Seiji said,"Go!"

"Salamon digivolve to Gatomon!"

Sam and Serena held their Digivices up in the air at the same time,"Go!" they both shouted.

Their Digimon stood in front of them. "Candlemon digivolve to Meramon! Meramon digivolve to...."

"...Skullmeramon!"

"....Icemeramon!"

"Last, but not least," Ahmed said.

"Betamon digivolve to Sand Yanmamon!"

As Tai, Hyouriki, and Mina ran up the narrow path to the cave at the top of the mountain, the rest of the Digidestined Digimon began to battle the Hunter Digimon. Ahmed and Sand Yanmamon, along with Ken and Stingmon, began to attack Barker and Skull Satanmon, while the Twins blasted against Azuna and her Ladydevimon. Seiji and Gatomon fought against Mora and her Ogremon, while Ken and Stingmon battled Malcolm and Flymon. Dan's V-dramon, Shiro's Centarumon, Leyu's Sabirdramon, and Akira's Greymon tried to bring down Lambert's massive Marine Devimon.

Sandyanmamon, a giant dragonfly, buzzed rapidly around Skull Satanmon, trying to attack him, but also, trying to throw him off balance. Skull Satanmon swung his staff at Sandyanmamon's head, but missed. He spun around and tried again, but Sandyanmamon was already above his head.

"Skull Satanmon!" Barker shouted,"Squash that gnat!"

"Right," his Digimon replied. He stood completly still, waiting as Sand Yanmamon buzzed rapidly around him. When a pattern was discovered, he struck, blasting Sand Yanmamon into the ground.

"Ha!" Barker laughed.

Ahmed smirked. "We are not out yet, right Sandyanmamon?"

"Right," his Digimon said, jumping back into the air, slamming Skull Satanmon in the head on the way up.

Ladydevimon slashed her clawed hand down, but missing her two targets. "We danced this dance before, Twins,"Azuna cried,"Remember?"

"As I recall, _we_ finished that dance," Sam said,"and my sister and I won!"

"Give up!" Serena shouted,"Before our Digimon crush yours!"

"Ha!" Ladydevimon laughed, flying into the air once again. She placed both of her hands together and shouted,"Darkness Wave!"

Serenas Icemeramon jumped in front of the others. "Ice Phantom!" she shouted, firing a wave of ice that froze the in-coming bats before encasing Azunas Digimon in a sheet of ice.

Ladydevimon started to fall towards the ground. Sams Digimon opened his mouth,"Metal Fireball!" The beam of gray fire shot towards the frozen Digimon, but before it could hit, the ice shattered and Ladydevimon was set free.

She flipped in the air, Skullmeramons attack missing. "Ha!" she laughed, righting herself,"I am still in the game!"

Lambert, the silent Hunter, stood atop his Marine Devimon as he tried to smash the four Digidestined fighting him. Marine Devimon smashed his massive fist down, and Greymon jumped out of the way.

"Your Digimon is a coward!" Shiro shouted to Akira, "Greymon ran like a whimp?"

Akira was boiling. "Greymon, kill Marine Devimon!"

"You got it," his Digimon said, turning his neck skyward,"Nova Blast!"

The massive flame shot up and slammed Marine Devimon in the chest, causing him to gasp. "Curse you!" he boomed, a massive red mark appearing on his chest.

"Thats it?" Shiro laughed,"Centarumon, show them how its done!"

Centarumon held out his palm. "Solar Ray!"

His yellow ray shot into Marine Devimons shoulder. "See!" Shiro laughed,"My Digimon can reach higher than yours!"

"Yeah!" Akira shouted,"Well at least my Digimon can hurt him!"

While Akira and Shiro shook with anger, ready to fight each other, while Dan and Leyu kept fighting Marine Devimon. Sabirdramon attacked from the air, while V-dramon fired his attack from the ground. Leyu clung tight to Sabirdramon as she swooped in for the kill. She opened her bottom claw and scratched Marine Devimons shoulders. "Great job!" Leyu cheered her Digimon, as they hovered back into the air,"Now, lets see if we can eliminate Marine Devimons line of sight."

"Right," Sabirdramon said, flying around to the massive Digimons front. She then dive bombed towards Marine Devimons face. She opened her claw and dug it deep into Marine Devimons left eye.

He howled in extreme pain, flaring his arms around in all directions. Sabirdramon tried to stay out of the way, but one of the tentacles got lucky and slammed Sabirdramon in the back. Leyu screamed as her Digimon, unconscious, fell towards the ground. "Shiro! Dan! Akira! Help me!" she shouted.

Back on the ground, Akira and Shiro turned their heads away from one another to see Leyu and Sabirdramon crashing towards the ground. During the free fall, the older Ishida child separated from her Digimon, and was now falling alone. "Leyu!" Shiro screamed.

"Ive got her!" Akira shouted, sprinting from the ground towards where Leyu was falling. He looked over his shoulder,"Greymon, help me."

His Digimon nodded and grabbed Akira and lifted him up onto the top of his head. He and Greymon charged forward until they were almost under the falling girl. Akira waited until he was close enough, then he jumped up from Greymons shoulder into the air, and grabbed Leyu. Despite her protests, he wrapped her around in his arms. Then he twisted them around so when they crashed into the ground, he took the full force of the impact.

"Ahh!" he moaned, as Leyu stood up, and brushed the sand off her clothes.

She stared at Akira with amazement as she helped him onto his feet. "Y..you saved me," she said.

"Of..ah..of course," he said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Even after I was so mean to you," Leyu said, smiling slightly,"Say, do you still want to take up that offer?"

"What offer?"

"The date, silly!" Leyu said,"What do you say?"

Akira smiled,"Sure."

"Leyu!" Shiro shouted, running over to her,"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Leyu said,"Thanks to Akira."

Shiro looked as though he was about to explode, when Dan shouted,"Guys! We are still in the middle of a battle, remember?!"

Stingmon shot higher into the air and extended out his blade. "Spiking Strike!" he shouted, aiming for Flymon.

Malcolm's cloak was flowing like a cape behind him. "Flymon, lets get this over with!"

"As you wish," Flymon said, hovering in a stand still. He started to flap his wings together at an incredible rate. Ken and Stingmon fell to the ground, cluctching the sides of their heads. "Not again!" Ken moaned.

All around, the Hunters watched their opponents fall one by one to the ground, all cluctching their heads. Malcolm walked over to Ken and quickly wrapped a thick rope around him, then did the same to Stingmon. "Barker, I have the target!"

"Excellent," Barker said, holding out his communicator,"This is Barker, we need a portal, now!" Almost instantly, a glowing circle appeared behined him. "Everyone, inside now!"

The rest of his Hunters ran inside with Ken and Stingmon, while Barker walked over to where Ahmed was lying on the ground. He reached his foot back and slammed it into his stomach. "Till next we meet." He turned and ran into the portal.

Time stood still as the world slowly came back into focus. "Ohhh, my head," Dan said, slowly sitting up.

"What happened?" Tai asked, running back out of the cave,"What happened?"

"They took Ken," Serena said, standing up.

All the color drained from Hyourikis face,"M..my father..?"

"Why do they want Ken?" Tai asked.

"Did you find the book?" Akira asked.

"No," Tai said, sadly,"The cave was empty, completely empty…."

"It was the wrong cave?" Ahmed asked.

"No," Mina said,"The hieroglyphics were just as you said. The First Digidestined did hid the second part of the Machina Codex in the cave, but its gone now."

"We did, however, find this," Erika said, holding up a flashlight.

"So?" Leyu asked.

"It has French writing on it," she said,"I believe that the French archeologists investigated this cave, and they probably thought the Machina Codex was a treasure from Ancient Egypt. Its probably in a museum in France right now."

"So," Akira said, his face lighting up,"Does that mean were going to France?"

Tai nodded. "Yup, but, why do they want Ken?"

Suddenly, Dans D-terminal started to beep. He opened it up and a familiar transparent image of Norikos head appeared. "Guys," she said,"Weve got another kidnapping."

"A psychic?" Tai asked.

"No," Noriko said,"Miura Takeno, a non-psychic Digidestined, but, heres an interesting note, she was one of the Dark Seed Digidestined."

"My father was just kidnapped here!" Hyouriki said,"Maybe theres a connection!"

"I dont think so," Tai said,"My sister didnt have a Dark Seed in her, and neither did Mimi."

"So whats the connection?" Seiji asked,"What is the Child of Darkness after?"

_Next:The Digidestined vist __France__ in an attempt to find the second part of the Machina Codex, but, the Hunters are waiting for them__.__ Next: Night of Destiny: part 5: White Digivice!_


	18. The Night of Destiny: Part 5: White Digi...

_Last time: Tai lead a group of Digidestined that journeyed to Egypt to search for the second part of the Machina Codex. While there, the Hunters appeared and kidnapped Ken. They discovered that the Machina Codex had been moved to France._

_                Back in Japan, Yolei and another group of Digidestined failed to stop a kidnapping of another non-psychic Digidestined. What is the connection between all the kidnapped Digidestined, what is the Child of Darkness  after?_

                The Night of Destiny: Part 5: White Digivice

                The dark light from Hyouriki's portal faded slowly as sunlight streamed into view. Leyu rubbed her eyes. "So," she said, looking around at the city," this is Paris? Hmp, funny, it isn't as I pictured it."

                "Wait until tonight," Akira said, grinning.

                Leyu smiled slightly as she placed her arm around Akira's shoulder. "I think _you'd_ better wait until tonight.....if you know what I mean!"

                Akira's grin widened.

                Erika turned away from them to face Dan. She looked like she was about to cry. Dan opened his arms, in case she wanted to cry on his shoulder, but she just shook her head.

                The others had their backs to them, scanning the rest of the skyline of the city. "This is beautiful," Ahmed said, "Even Cairo does not look this beautiful at night." He turned to the Digidestined twins,"don't you agree?"

                Sam shrugged his shoulders."We lived here for about five years, you get use to it."

                "Where do we need to go now?" Hyouriki asked Tai.

                "Let's just find Catherine, and see what she found out about that archeological team," Tai said, rubbing his head.

                "Are you alright, Mr. Kamiya?" Serena asked.

                "Just a slight headache," he said,"Let's go."

                As the group started to walk down the street, Akira saw ERika's face. "What is wrong with her?" he asked himself,"Is she okay?"

                Willis looked up at the large castle that grew larger the closer he got to it. He let out a long sigh as he whipped the sweat from his forehead.

                "How much longer do we have to walk?"

                He turned around and saw his Terriermon limping towards him. "We're almost there," Willis said, looking over Terriermon's head,"Look how far we've come!"

                He turned back around and looked at the yellow bridge that was connected to the castle. "We've only got a little bit longer to go, come on, we can make it."

                Terriermon huffed,"I don't know if I can make it..."

                Willis smiled slightly, then picked his Digimon up and placed him on the top of his head. "Let's go."

                Kari's head rested on the clear material of her cylinder shaped prison. She sighed slightly as she looked at the newest prisoner lying unconscious on the bottom of his cell. "They've got Ken now."

                "Ken?" one of the male prisoners asked,"You mean Ken Ichijoji?"

                "Yes, Jamal," Kari said, sighing again.

                "Maybe the Digidestined group you're part of will keep the other ones safe," Miura said.

                "I don't think so," Heather said, resting her head on the glass cell," I heard those two Digidestined that tried to save me. They think that psychics are being captured."

                Rumi sighed,"If there was only some way to tell them, but, our psychic powers don't work here."

                "Don't forget, some of us aren't psychics!" Mimi said, crossing her arms,"Besides, I don't think we have any time left."

                Kari sighed as she looked at the last unfilled cell chamber at the end of the hall,"We can only wonder whose cell that is."

                "Bonjuor!" Catherine nearly shouted, throwing her arms up,"Bonjuor!"

                "Bonjuror," replied Tai, embracing Catherine's hug,"It's so good to see you again."

                Catherine lightly kissed Tai on the cheek,"It iz good to see you az well. How are you? How long haz it been, five years?"

                Tai smiled slightly,"Too long."

                "Ahh, and I see you have brought the rest of your family as well. Sam, Serena, how are you two?" she asked.

                "We're just fine, Mademoiselle DeGual," Serena said, bowing.

                "And how iz your handzome son?" Catherine asked.

                Akira was smiling broadly as he hugged her.

                Behind them, the rest of the group was staring at the large room they were standing in. The floor was literally painted with silver, while a giant gold chandelier hung from the ceiling. There were wooden tables filled with antics vases, and a giant marble stairwell drew from the floor above. "This is Catherine's house?" Seiji asked, amazed,"She's rich?"

                "She is an member of the French government," Erika whispered,"And her family has holdings in many companies."

                "How do you know that?" Shiro asked, fiercely.

                "I looked at her file before we left for Egypt," Erika whispered back.

                "Why?" 

                _"Because Akira told me about her,"_ she thought.

                "So zese are ze ozers?" Catherine asked, walking towards them,"I am Catherine DeGual, leader of ze French Digidestined, it iz a pleazure to meet you."

                The others introduced themselves, then Catherine turned to a woman wearing a maid's uniform,"Eva, please show zem to zeir rooms."

                "Um," Tai spoke up,"I think we should look for the book..."

                "Nonzense!" Catherine said,"It iz ze middle of ze night. You need rest."

                "But tomorrow will be exactly fifteen years after Miriya was killed," Tai said,"It is the Night of Destiny."

                "We can began our zearch tomorrow," Catherine said,"Now, please.."

                Another woman in a maid's uniform walked up to them. "Mousier Kamiya," she said,"you have a phone call."

                "Uh, thank you," Tai said.

                The maid pointed to a door on the left of the room,"There iz a video phone in zere you can uze."

                Tai nodded. "Thank you. Ah, okay guys, I guess we'll worry about the book tomorrow."

                The rest of the group cheered. "Hey," Leyu said, placing her hand on Akira's shoulder,"Why don't we have our date here? We can visit Paris, the city of romance!"

                Akira grinned. "Sure."

                Erika let out a long sigh, and she started walking up the stairs. "Where are you going?" Dan asked.

                "I'm going to take a bath," she said, dragging her feet up the stairs.

                As Akira started to walk to his room, he saw Erika's face again. "W-why does she look like she's going to cry? What is wrong with her?"

                Tai walked into the office room and sat down on the chair in front of the desk. He leaned back in the seat as the far wall slid open to reveal a monitor screen with a very familiar face. "Ah, Noriko, I'm not use to seeing you on a monitor screen. Why aren't you calling your normal way?"

                The black haired psychic mentioned over her shoulder,"Davis wanted to talk to you."

                Tai noticed the man standing behined her. "Davis, what can I do for you?"

                "I want a progress report," Davis ordered.

                "Careful," Tai said, "Don't forget I'm the Master of the Digidestined. I outrank you."

                "Okay, fine," Davis said, holding up his hands,"I would _like_ a report."

                Tai smiled slightly. "Well, we found the cave where the Machina Codex was hidden, but it was already gone. We determined that a French archeological team had taken the book back to France with them recently. While we were searching the cave, the Hunters appeared and captured Ken. Now we're at Catherine's house, waiting until tomorrow to search for the book, even though tomorrow might be the Night of Destiny."

                "What about Hyouriki?" Noriko asked.

                "Have you been keeping an eye on her?" Davis asked.

                "Don't forget that she is the strongest possibility for the Child of Darkness," Noriko remined him.

                Tai rubbed his chin. "Give me a list of the reasons why again."

                Noriko pressed a few buttons on the console in front of her. "Okay, first reason: Dragomon kept claiming she was his Dark Bride. Second reason: her black Digivice has a group of lights on the back, which are almost all lit. Also, when she uses her Digivice for her Digimon to reach the Ultimate level, a costume appears over her. Third reason:..."

                "Okay," Tai said,"Is there anything about her being a psychic?"

                Noriko shook her head,"No, why?"

                Tai sighed slightly. "I have a growing fear that the Child of Darkness is reading our minds. We already know that the Child of Darkness is a psychic, so, to that end, Noriko, can you make something that would make my thoughts unreadable for a psychic?"

                "Yeah. I guess Izzy and I could make something like that."

                "Good, while you're at it, make two."

                "Why two?" Davis asked.

                "One for my son."

                "He might also be the Child of Darkness," Davis spoke up.

                "But I trust him," Tai said,"I want two devices."

                "Providing we can even make _one_...." Noriko mumbled.

                "Where is everyone else?" Davis asked.

                "Akira and Leyu are on a date, Dan and Erika are upstairs with Catherine, Seiji and Hyouriki are...somewhere, and the twins are waiting right outside the office door."

                Davis smiled slightly,"Loyal, aren't they?"

                Tai returned the smile,"Yeah, well, I'd better get going. Noriko, as soon as the devices are ready, send them over here as fast as you can. Tai out."

                Erika sighed slightly as she rested her head on the edge of the bath tub. As she stared up to the top of the tile ceiling, an image of Akira came to her mind. "Stop it!" she told herself fiercly,"Why do I keep thinking of him? He's doesn't even notice me! He's so hung up on that spoiled brat Leu that I'm not even a distance second."

                She slid deeper into the water so that her mouth was under the water."_Besides,"_ she thought,"_He likes Hyouriki, then Seiji, then Dan. I'm at the very far end of the scale. It's just not fair!"_

                Despite her best efforts not to think of him, the rest of Erika's bath was mostly miserable. She quickly drained the water and pulled her robe on. When she walked out the door, she saw Akira and Leyu, both dressed up, walking down the stairs, Leyu's arm locked into Akira's.

                She sighed deeply and slowly walked towards her room. "What's the matter, Erika?"

                "Nothing, Seiji, but thanks for caring."

                Seiji walked over to where she was opening her door. "Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?"

                Erika hesitated for a few seconds, then said,"Leyu and Akira."

                Seiji nodded, "Ah, now I understand, and you're in love Akira, right?"

                "Yeah, well, I think it's love, I'm not really too sure."

                Seiji patter her back reasuringly,"I do know how you feel. I kind of have a little crush on Hyouriki, but a...'friend' of mine likes her too."

                "Who?" Erika asked.

                "Ah, I'd rather not say, I don't want to embarrass him," Seiji said with a slight smile. "I do know where Akira and Leyu are going, if....?"

                Erika's face lit up. "Where?"

                Akira lightly rubbed his chin. "This is a nice restaurant."

                "It's beautiful!" Leyu said, sparkles in her eyes as she looked around. "This restaurant looks like one back home."

                "What is the name?" Akira asked.

                "I think the name is 'Morellai's," Leyu said.

                Akira raised an eyebrow. "Really? My father told me stories about a Morellai's, about he was here on two dates...."

                Leyu wasn't really paying attention. She was too busy admiring the view of the restaurant. "This is so beautiful," she said, her eyes sparkling,"I can't believe it!"

                Akira half smiled, as he lowered his menu away from his face,"Wait until you try the food."

                Leyu seemed to suddenly remember the food part. She grabbed the menu and started to gloss over it.

                Akira reached over and grabbed his water glass. Just as he began to drink, Leyu suddenly shrieked,"There aren't any prices on this menu! Everything's for free!"

                Akira coughed, spitting out his water.

                "What was that for?" Leyu asked.

                Akira looked back at his menu. "Nothing, nothing at all," he mumbled, sliding down in his seat.

                As he read his menu, he spied out of the corner of his eye a redheaded girl walk by. "Erika?" he asked, spinning his head to the right.

                Leyu raised her eyebrow. "Erika is here?"

                "No," Akira said, turning back around,"I just thought that was her."

                Leyu just nodded and went back to reading her menu.

                "Speaking of Erika," Akira said,"Do you know why she looked so sad earlier today?"

                Leyu shook her head.

                Akira sighed slightly. "I'm worried about her. I just wish I knew if she was okay. She's usually so cheerful, I don't think I've ever seen her depressed, then again I've only been with you guys for about two days...."

                Leyu sighed angrily,"I can't believe you're thinking of that nerd Erika Izumi! I thought this was suppose to be our date!"

                "I'm sorry," Akira said, holding up his hands,"I didn't mean to insult you, I just..."

                Leyu huffed, then her face growled. "Speaking of Izumi...."

                Akira turned around and saw Erika standing in the middle of the restaurant floor, her mouth open. "Akira, you were worried about me....."

                Akira jumped up and charged over to her. "What are you doing here?!" he demanded.

                "I...I..I.." Erika stuttered.

                "Well," Leyu said, standing up from her seat,"I see that since you two want to spend time together, I'll leave you alone." She pulled on her jacket and grabbed her purse. As she walked past them, she said,"You blew your chance Akira."

                After Leyu left, Akira stared at Erika, fire in his eyes. "Thanks a lot! You just ruined everything!"

                Erika was about to tell him that he was better off without that spoiled brat, when he shouted at her,"I can't believe you! Don't you have any regard for anyone else?! I don't ever want to talk to you again!" He grabbed his jacket, then charged out of the restaurant, leaving Erika alone.

                Tai pushed his way through the crowd of people, powered by a will he didn't know, yet didn't seem to care. He continued to walk towards the end of the mall, before stopping in front of a store that he recognized.

                He walked inside and saw the familiar rows of clothes of almost every kind, then he spotted the rows of dressing room door and he walked over to them. He was surprised when one of the doors opened and a very familiar girl wearing a green school uniform walked out.

                Tai couldn't believe his eyes. "M-Miriya?"

                She nodded.

                "Wh...what are you doing here?" he asked.

                "This is where we met, rememeber?" she said.

                "Yes, I know," Tai said,"But, what are we doing here?"

                "There is something you need to know..."

                "What is it?" Tai asked.

                Miriya pointed her left hand at her necklace, then pointed her right hand up in the air. The clothing store around them changed to a dark cavern. Tai and Miriya were standing on a rock platform in the center of a deep blue lake. "What are we doing here?" Tai asked her,"What is it that you're trying to tell me?"

                Suddenly he heard another voice coming from all directions. "Mr.Kamiya....Mr.Kamiya...."

                The world around Tai disappeared into darkness, then light streamed into the darkness as Tai opened his eyes...

                Tai opened his eyes to see Serena shaking him awake. "Okay...Okay, I'm up, I'm up.."

                "It's breakfast time, sir," Serena said, walking to another door in the room. She opened it to reveal a set of clothes,"Madam Catherine has suggested one of these suits."

                Tai yawned as he got up. He walked over to the closet and started to look through the variety of three piece suits,"Probably left by one of her many male friends," he mumbled, pulling out a white one. He placed it against his body,"What do you think?"

                Serena smiled,"I think it suits you, Ha!"

                Tai half smiled,"I'll be down in a minute."

                Serena bowed slightly, then left.

                Tai adjusted his tie as he walked through the doors. "This is where the Machina Codex is?"

                "Yez," Catherine said,"Zis iz ze museum zat ze archeologist were working for. I have arranged for a private viewing of ze items."

                "Which explains the suit," Tai said, adjusting his tie,"Okay, Ahmed and Mina come with us, the rest of you can look around, but be carefull, the Child of Darkness is probably trying to stop us."

                The group of Digidestined nodded, then broke off, Leyu, Shiro, and Scott went to the left, Dan, Erika, Hyouriki went to the right, the twins went to the upper level, and Akira and Seiji went to the bottom level, 

                As they were filing out, Hyouriki noticed that Erika wasn't even looking in Akira's general direction. "What happened?" she asked.

                "What do you mean?" Erika asked.

                "I've never seen you so depressed," she said,"and we've been friends for a long time."

                "I...I don't think I can talk about it," Erika said, turning her head away. 

                "Please?" Hyouriki asked, putting her hand on the red head's shoulder.

                Erika sighed, then told her what happened last night.

                "Akira said that?" Hyouriki asked, her eyes open wide,"Akira?"

                "Yes," Erika said, looking at the ground,"But I can't blame him, I...I shouldn't have..."

                "Listen," Hyouriki said,"It's not your fault, and he shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Maybe you should try to apologize."

                "I know," Erika said,"But I just know that he's so angry with me, that I don't want to even talk to him just yet."

                "Hey guys!" Dan said, cheerfully walking to them,"What are you two talking about?"

                "Oh, just girl stuff," Hyouriki said with a slight smile.

                "No thanks!" Dan said, holding up his hands.

                "What happened last night?" Seiji asked,"You were so happy before you went out with Leyu, but the two of you came back, ready to kill someone! What happened?"

                Akira sighed as the two of them walked down the museum hall,"I was having a great time with Leyu, then Erika showed up and ruined everything."

                "How?" Seiji asked, confused.

                "Leyu thought that we were in love or something. I can't believe that red-headed nerd ruined my date!"

                "Easy, easy," Seiji said, patting his back,"Don't do anything you might regret."

                Akira took a deep breath. "Thanks."

                "No problem buddy," Seiji said with a smile.

                "Hey," Seiji's Salamon called out,"What do we need this book for anyway?"

                "We are trying to find the White Digivice," Akira's Agumon said.

                "The White Digivice?" Seiji asked,"What's that?"

                "It's the Digivice that Makura, the mystic leader of the First Digidestined had. It supposedly has the power to fight the Black Digivice."

                "Ah, I see," Seiji said, nodding. "Um, so, do you think the Child of Darkness is Hyouriki?"

                Akira sighed. "I really don't know. I'm hoping, really hoping that she isn't, but...."

                He turned and spied an exhibit from ancient France; a large diagram of cave paintings, with a few mannequins dressed as cavemen. "Let's just stay on alert, the Hunters are probably still after us."

                "Which brings up the question," Seiji said,"What is the Child of Darkness after? Why did she or he, kidnap all those different Digidestined? Do we have any idea what the connection between them is?"

                "No," Akira said, sighing,"But, I'm starting to worry about the number of captives the Child of Darkness needs."

                "I know," Seiji said, sighing,"What if she or he already has the right number already?"

                "Let's just hope the Machina Codex here, so we can find the White Digivice, and then we'll be able to stop the Child of Darkness when she or he does attack."

                Seiji nodded,"Yeah, it's only a matter of....Oh, here comes Shiro, and he looks pissed."

                "When doesn't he?" Akira asked, looking to where Shiro was running down the hall, with Leyu and Scott behined him. He couldn't help but think that Shiro's red hair made him look like a fiery demon about to strike.

                "Kamiya!" he shouted, charging like a mad bull.

                "What do you want, Ishida?" Akira asked, almost uninterested.

                "How dare you do that to my sister last night!"

                "Do what?" he asked, confused.

                "You cheated on her!" he shouted, right in Akira's face,"You know, despite how much I can't stand you, I never figured that you would do something like that!"

                Akira was doing his best to keep him temper under control. "You don't even know what happened last night, so mind your own business!" He was about to turn around when he felt a sharp pain shot through his nose.

                He stumbled backwards for a second, crashing into a glass display table in the center of the floor. When he got his footing back, he reached his hand up to his nose, and found that there was blood flowing from it.

                He turned to look at Shiro. He was standing with his arms crossed, a giant grin on his face. Akira lost control of himself as he charged forward and tackled Shiro into the cavemen exhibit. The Ishida son struggled to bring his legs up under Akira's stomach. When he did he pushed with all his might, sending Akira crashing onto his back.

                Tai adjusted his tie for the hundredth time as he entered the small office room. The bald man with glasses behined the desk looked up from the papers he was working on."Ah, welcome, I am Doctor Claus, director of the museum."

                Tai returned his handshake,"I'm Tai."

                "Catherine."

                "Mina."

                "Ahmed."

                Claus nodded. "Now," he said, turning to Catherine,"Madame DeGual?"

                Catherine nodded.

                "Ah, yes, you saidin your message that you were looking for a book that our team brought back from Egypt with them."

                Catherine nodded. "Yez, zat iz correct."

                Dr. Calus leaned back in his desk seat,"I must say, it was rather curious. We found only one artifact from the cave you said the book was in, a large table covered with gold."

                "Excuse me, but what was a gold table doing in a remote cave?" Ahmed asked.

                "Well," Dr. Claus said, with a slight smile,"We were about to find out, but, unfortunately, the table had to be destroyed."

                "Why?" Ahmed asked.

                "Because," Dr. Claus said, reaching into a drawer in his desk and pulling a item out,"We preformed x-rays on it and found this inside."

                "That's the book!" Mina said, her eyes lighting up, at the sight of the bronze covered book on the desk, "That is the second part of the Machina Codex."

                "I'm sorry that you had to destroyed a priceless artifact, Doctor," Tai said.

                Claus smiled slightly,"It is okay, the artifact was a fake anyway."

                "So, the First Digidestined tried to hide it," Ahmed,"I understand."

                "You are a son of an archeologist, are you not?"

                "Yes," Ahmed said,"My father was one."

                Mina had grabbed the book and was flipping through the paper pages inside. Tai and Catherine looked over Mina's shoulders at the lines of illegible symbols. "You can read zat?" the French Digidestined asked, amazed.

                "Yes," Mina said,"But so far, I have found no reference to the White Digivice."

                "When we get back to Catherine's house, we'll examine it closer," Tai said,"Thank you very much, Doctor, but..."

                Suddenly, a large crash echoed throughout the building. "What was that?" Claus asked, standing up.

                "It's the Hunters," Tai said,"We've got to help the others!"

                Seiji and Leyu stood helplessly as Akira grabbed Shiro by the back of his shirt and threw him into a glass pane covering an exhibit of a Inuit civilization. Shiro recovered and jumped at Akira, slamming his foot into Akira's stomach. While the Kamiya son lurched over, Shiro brought his elbow down into his back. 

                Akira hissed in pain, then pounded in his palms into Shiro's knees. Shiro stumbled back, then Akira struck. He brought his fists around and slammed Shiro in the nose, then he pounded his fist into Shiro's stomach. He brought his fist up to punch him again, when he felt strong hands grab him from behined. Looking up he saw that Dan and Seiji were holding Shiro back. He turned around,"Dad?"

                "What are you doing?" Tai almost shouted,"Look at what you've destroyed!"

                Akira looked around. His fight with Shiro had destroyed many of the exhibits, and crack some of the tile floors. "I...I...I'm sorry..."

                "I don't have money to pay for any of this!" Tai shouted,"Did you even think about that?"

                Akira held his head low,"I...I..."

                "Don't worry," Dan said, lightly shaking Shiro,"His family's got enough money to pay for everything, right Shiro?!"

                Shiro just mumbled something.

                "And seeing as how he started it, and Akira was just defending himself, I think it's fair that he pays for it," Seiji said,"Right, Shiro?!"

                Shiro mumbled something again.

                "What was that?" Dan asked, shaking Shiro.

                "I said I'll send them a check!" Shiro shouted through gritted teeth.

                Behined Dan, Erika looked at Akira with shock in her eyes. "Akira," she said lightly to herself.

                Tai sighed loudly as he shoved Akira down the hall,"We're leaving."

                As the Digidestined started to file out, Mina walked up behined Tai. "Do not worry," she said,"I'm sure you were like this when you were younger."

                "Yeah," Tai mumbled,"I was, but.."

                Mina smiled slightly,"I remember when Rumi first opened a Digital Gate without a Digivice, she was so tense and..."

                "Wait," Tai said,"Rumi can open Digital Gates without a Digivice?"

                "Yes," Mina said,"Why do you look so concerned?"

                "Kari doesn't need a Digivice, and even though Mimi has an old Digivice, she can open Digital Gates, and Ken can open Dark Gates!"

                "Do you think this might be...?" 

                "Yes," Tai said, taking out his D-terminal,"I do."

                Davis looked like he was about to explode at any second. "They did what?!" he shouted. Noriko, who was standing right next to him, flinched.

                "Now calm down, Davis," Tai said, holding up his hands,"Everything is under control."

                "I can't believe it!" Davis said, throwing up his hands,"I mean, if the Child of 

Darkness had attacked, then I could understand, but, it was between your son and Shiro!"

                "Shiro said he was going to pay for it," Tai said to the image of Davis's face on the monitor,"I think we should focus right now on the White Digivice."

                Davis sighed, getting himself under control. Noriko spoke up,"I received your message Tai, and you are correct," she smiled,"All of the Digidestined that have been captured, have the ability to open Digital Gates. Which means..."

                "Which means that you could be next," Davis said,"Tai, you can open gates, even though you only have a regular Digivice."

                Tai nodded. "I know, but..."

                Just then the door to the office opened, and Mina and Akira walked in. Mina was carrying the Machina Codex, and Akira had a cardboard package. "Dad," Akira said,"This just arrived for you."

                "Ah," Noriko said over the monitor,"Those are the devices you asked for. It cost quite a bit to send it overnight express, by the way..."

                Tai smiled as he opened it,"I will reimburse you, I promise. Now.." He pulled out two watches,"These are them?"

                "Yes," Noriko said,"We thought it would be good cover to disguise them as watches. As soon as the sensor on the back touches your wrist, it will activate."

                Tai slid on his watch, then threw one at Akira,"Put it on."

                Akira smiled slightly,"Thanks for including me Dad."

                "I do not think I should then listen to what you are about to discuss," Mina said,"So the child of Darkness doesn't read my mind, but, I have searched through this entire book, and I could find nothing relating to the White Digivice."

                "Are you sure?" Tai's Agumon asked.

                "Positive," Mina's Agumon said.

                "Okay," Tai said, nodding,"Thank's Mina."

                Mina bowed."I will now leave you in private." She closed the door when she was out.

                "Great," Davis said, his hands hitting his thighs,"This entire trip was for nothing. We have no idea where the White Digivice is!"

                "Yes, we do," Tai said.

                "What are you talking about?" Akira's Agumon asked,"It wasn't in the book!"

                Tai looked at Noriko,"Is the device working?"

                Noriko closed her eyes for a second,"Yup, it's working, I can't read your thoughts."

                "That's because Miriya had it all along," Tai said,"She's been telling me, in my dreams."

                "So what are you saying?" Davis asked,"That Miriya was Makura?"

                "No," Noriko said,"There is solid evidence that Makura was a male, and there were two girls on the First Digidestined's team, one of whom was Miriya."

                "I don't know how Miriya got the White Digivice," Tai said,"Maybe Miriya didn't die _during_ the battle with the Digidestined traitor, maybe she died afterwards, from a wound she received during the battle, and Makura gave her the Digivice before she died. But, however she got it, it followed her when she was resurrected. It is the necklace that she always wore around her neck."

                Davis sighed,"Then we've got to dig up her body. Jeez, can't we once end a meeting where we don't dig a grave up?"

                "This isn't the time for jokes," Veemon snapped.

                "The necklace fell off of her when Daemon killed it. Which means it should still be in the underground lake where she was killed."

                "Alright," Davis said,"Are you going there now?"

                Tai nodded, "Yup, but I'm not going to tell anyone else about it."

                "Okay," Davis said,"Good luck."

                Akira shivered slightly as he walked into the cave. "So," he said,"This was were Mom was killed."

                "Yeah," Tai said, sighing,"she was killed by Daemon, right in front of my eyes.

                The inside of the cave was not impressive. It was nothing but a large cavern, with a deep underground lake. There was a large pillar of stone that reached up from the middle of the lake, with a narrow, slanted bridge from the entrance of the cave, to the top of the platform. "She died up there." 

                "I don't believe it," Erika said, slowly walking in right after Hyouriki,"Akira's mother was killed by an evil Digimon. Wow, I had no idea."

                "There's a lot of stuff we don't know about him," Hyouriki whispered back.

                Tai stopped in front of the bridge, with the other Digidestined behind him. "The necklace fell into the lake down there."

                "I'll look for it," Akira said, walking to the shallow part of the lake.

                "Are you sure?" Scott asked.

                "Yeah," Akira's Agumon said,"We'll be right back." The two of them dove underwater, and swam to the deep part, right under the large pillar of stone in the center.

                "Just being back here sure reminds me of Mrs. Kamiya, doesn't Mr. Kamiya?" Sam turned around,"Mr. Kamiya?"

                "Sam," his sister said, pointing to the top of the pillar,"He's up there, but..so is..."

                "It can't be!" Sam said in disbelief.

                "What is it?" Scott asked.

                "Its...Mrs. Kamiya!"

                Tai slowly stopped on the top of the pillar. He couldn't believe it, his wife was kneeling in prayer, just like before she died. "Miriya...how...?"

                She turned her head up and smiled at him.

                Back on the bottom floor, the twins ran up the rock bridge to the top. Seiji ran after them. Dan was about to run after them, when Shiro ran in front of them. "Wait!"

                "Why?" Dan asked, angry.

                Shiro's Gabumon sniffed the air,"Something smells foul. Its..."

                Miriya started to laugh wickedly. Her features slowly changed to a familiar, evil face. "Piedmon!" Agumon shouted.

                Piedmon continued to laugh, as the twins, Seiji and their Digimon joined Tai. "Piedmon, what are you doing here?" Tai asked, hate dripping from his teeth.

                Suddenly, Seiji ran around and stood between Tai and Piedmon. "Seiji?" he asked, then he noticed the wicked smile on his face. "It's you," he said, almost in disbelif,"You're the Child of Darkness..."

                Seiji laughed,"Now Daemon!" he shouted.

                Akira was just swimming to the surface with the necklace in his hands, when he saw a bright light fill the cavern. _"What the...?"_ he thought. 

                He broke through the surface."Dad?" he called out,"Hyouriki? Erika? Dan?" He jumped out of the water and saw the other Digidestined lying on the ground,"What happened?!"

                The light slowly faded as Piedmon rubbed his eyes. He saw that he, Seiji, and Seiji's Salamon were back in the castle at the center of limbo, in the room with the Digidestined prisoners. "What was that?" he asked.

                Seiji smiled wickedly. "That was the capture of the king!" He pointed towards the last filled glass cylinder,"Taichi Kamiya!"

                _Next: Seiji stands revealed as the Child of Darkness! While Akira and the other Digidestined plan a rescue Seiji, with the last Digidestined prisoner he needs, is ready to start his plans, and only Willis and the Twins can stop him! Next: Night of Destiny Part 6: Twilight of the Heroes!_

Hey guys, I don't want to seem like I'm whinning or anything, but if you read, could you please review? I really want to know what you think, and I would hate to think you weren't enjoying this. Thanks!


	19. The Night of Destiny: Part 6: Twilight o...

_Last time: The Digidestined journeyed to France to search for the Machina Codex. While there Leyu and Akira went on their date, while there Erika showed up and ruined it. Meanwhile, the Digidestined found the second part of the Machina Codex, but it gave no location of the WHite Digivice. Tai then said he was having dreams of Miriya, and that she had the White Digivice the whole time._

_                They traveled to the cave where Miriya had died. Seiji then revealed himself as the Child of Darkness, and kidnapped the last Digidestined he needed, Tai Kamiya._

The Night of Destiny: Part 6: Twilight of the Heroes

                "This is your fault!" Shiro shouted, his finger pointed right at Akira's face,"You had that stupid psychic scrambler device, but he knew! Seiji knew where we were going, because you told him!"

                "Maybe," Akira said, glaring at him,"How was I suppose to know he was the Child of Darkness?! He was..._is_ my cousin, I thought I could trust him!"

                "Guys, please," Hyouriki said, stepping between them,"I don't think it's time for this."

                "She's right," Dan said,"I think we should get back to Japan, and tell my father what happened."

                Akira breathed out heavily. "Alright, Hyouriki can you teleport us back?"

                "I can't in here," she said,"There's some sort of interference in here, we'll need to get outside."

                "Let's go," Akira said.

                As they were running outside of the cave, Akira said,"We're going to have to assume that Seiji took my father and the twins to the same place as the others kidnapped Digidestined, maybe even to Seiji's base."

                "So we're back where we started!" Scott sighed, throwing up his hands.

                "No," Akira said,"We figured out that the Child of D-that Seiji was after Digidestined that could open Digital Gates. My father knew he could possibly be captured, so he wore a homing device. Noriko should be able to find out where he is, and, unless I'm wrong, Hyouriki can take us there."

                Ken's daughter was about to say something, when Shiro spoke up. "No, no more! We are not following the Kamiyas anymore! Your father was captured, you are an idiot, and your cousin is our greatest enemy! No more!"

                Akira struggled to stay calm,"Do you have a better idea?"

                Shiro stuttered. "Well, no, but..."

                "Then shut the hell up!" Akira screamed,"I'm tired of your little spoiled attitude!" 

                "Why can't we just track the Digivices?" Erika asked.

                "Because," Akira said, annoyed,"We couldn't use them to find my aunt Kari, and all the rest, right?"

                "Oh," Erika said, feeling like she was about to start crying.

                Akira turned back to Hyouriki,"Well, Miss Ichijoji?"

                She nodded. "Let's do it."

                Willis sighed deeply as he walked down the glowing yellow road. He looked up and whipped the sweat off of his forehead. "Only a little more to go, Terriermon. We should be at the castle soon."

                "Great," Terriermon said, plopping down on his rear,"It's been a long couple of days."

                Willis turned and looked back at the stone castle that was floating in the center of glowing yellow roads. "I just can't help but think that something bad is about to happen."

                Seiji smiled to himself as he walked into the prison hallway of his castle. He spied Tai and Agumon lying unconscious on the last cylinder. "That was too easy," he said,"I guess my great uncle wasn't so strong after all..."

                "He's the Master of the Digidestined!" Ken shouted,"He's much stronger than you!"

                "Ha!" Seiji laughed,"I doubt it."

                "Why are you doing this?" Kari asked,"Why?"

                "Well, dear mother," Seiji said with a smirk,"Tai Kamiya was the last Digidestined that I needed, so you will soon find out."

                Seiji turned away from Kari's cell and continued to walk down the hall. As he did, he passed all the other captive Digidestined, who cringed with fear as Seiji passed them.

                At the end of the hall, were the Twins and their Digimon, strapped to the brick wall with metal braces. Seiji looked at them and laughed. "You should not have jumped into the portal after your leader, now you will watch your world suffer in pain and fear!"

                Sam struggled against his bonds,"Whatever it is you're planning, you won't get away with it! Akira will stop you!"

                Seiji chuckled. "My pitiful cousin is no where near my power level. Heh, his Digimon can't even get passed the Ultimate level."

                "What does that mean?" Serena asked.

                Seiji just laughed as he left the hall.

                "It was you!" Davis screamed, his finger pointed at T.K.'s face,"You were the one that slept with Kari! Seiji is your son, isn't he? Didn't you listen to Azulongmon's warning! You idiot, this is your fault! All of it is your fault!"

                T.K. jumped up. "Why don't you shut up?! Kari was breaking down because her psychic powers were emerging! She needed support! And just think, if you weren't out trying to prove yourself in the Digital World, then it might have been you!"

                "You doomed us all!" Davis shouted.

                "_That's enough!"_Akira shouted, his voice echoing throughout the warroom,"We have to find out where Seiji is, before he does.....whatever he is planning to do! We can't fight amongst ourselves!"

                T.K. and Davis glared at each other, before they both sat back down at the table. Izzy, standing next to Noriko, let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, then spoke up,"Noriko and I have programed the computer to search for the frequency of Tai's homing device, however, it will take some time."

                "And once we've found out where Seiji is holding the others, Hyouriki will take me there," Akira said.

                "Alone?" Matt asked, "Are you sure?"

                "I'll go with him," Chris said, nodding at Akira.

                "There will be a large team," Davis said, sternly,"There is safety in numbers."

                "I don't know..."Akira said,"Don't you think it would be better for a smaller team to slip in?"

                "I'll think about it," Davis said,"This meeting is over."

                Akira sighed and slowly left the war room with the others. He walked back towards his room, when Mina appeared in front of him. "Akira," she said, bowing.

                "Yes?" Akira asked.

                "Come," Mina said, mentioning with her hand,"There is a meeting that you should be a part of."

                "Another one?" he asked,"But Davis just..."

                Mina smiled slightly,"This is a more...cosmic one, you could say. Come, Hyouriki is waiting."

                "Hyouriki?" Akira asked, following Mina down the hall,"What does she have to do with this?"

                "You will see," Mina said,"I received a...mystic call from a group of beings in the Digital World, that which to speak to the Son of the Master of the Digidestined. I believe they are holding a cosmic meeting, and want you to be a part of it."

                "Why?" Akira's Agumon asked, following Mina into a small room.

                "I do not know, but you will know soon," she said.

                Hyouriki was waiting inside the bare room with her Penmon. "We are ready," Mina said,"Can you take us there."

                Hyouriki nodded, and opened a black portal in front of them. "After you."

                Mina and Akira walked in with their Digimon, then Hyouriki and Penmon walked in. They materialized almost instantly in the Dark Ocean.

                "Is it just me," Penmon asked,"Or does this place seem....darker than usual?"

                "There is a very evil presence here," Mina said, looking around,"Almost...watching us...."

                "Let's just hurry and get out of here," Akira said.

                Deep under the rolling waves of the black water was a room much like the Digidestined's War room filled with computers inside a giant dome castle. On the main screen was an image of the trio of Digidestined, walking across the black sand on the beach. A gray tentacle reached forward and pressed a green switch on the console below it. The image instantly focused on Hyouriki. "Ah," a gurgling voice said,"My Dark Bride, how I have long for you. You do not yet realize the darkness in the depths of your soul, but you soon will."

                _"Dragomon,"_ a different voice behind him spoke,"_Is everything ready?"_

                "Yes, Lord Seiji," Dragomon said,"But, remember our agreement, the Digimon Empress is mine."

                "_Of course, just be ready when I give the word."_

Dragomon bowed, even though Seiji could not see,"I am your humble servant, my lord."

                Seiji grinned as he walked down the hallway where the prisoners were trapped, each inside their own glass cylinder. Seiji and his Salamon stopped in the middle of the hall, each one of the captive Digidestined staring at him, while Oikawa and Mummymon stood at one end of the hall, and Piedmon stood at the other.The Child of Darkness grinned, as he pulled out a small remote. "It is now time."

                "Time for what?" Kari asked.

                "Very well," Seiji said,"I think it is time I told you. As I have repeatedly told you, we are in the Limbo between Earth and the Digital World and you are all Digidestined that have the ability to open Digital Gates, whether it is without a D-3, such as Tai and Kari or special gates, like Ken, the ability to tear apart reality itself for a small amount of time is inside of you all. By positioning each of you in a tower around my castle, I plan to suck the Digital Gate energy out of you, where it will be stored in a globe in the center of the castle's roof. Then, I will use that gathered energy, to destroy the boundaries of this limbo, connecting Earth and the Digital World together!"

                The captured Digidestined gasped.

                "And once two world become one," Seiji said, an aura of black appearing around him,"I will destroy all humans! Only Digidestined and Digimon will remain, and I will be the supreme ruler!"

                "You can't!" Oikawa shouted, from the end of the hall,"You can't kill innocent humans, and if you connected both worlds, the reality storms will rip both of them apart!"

                Seiji ignored him as he pressed a button on his small remote control. The captured Digidestined's cylinder cells fell into the brick wall, sliding down a long tube. "Do you hear me?!" Oikawa shouted, slapping the control away from Seiji, then smashing it with his foot.

                "You dare defy me?!" Seiji shouted, black currents shouting through his forehead,"I will not tolerate it! Salamon, destroy him!"

                "Yes sir," his Digimon said,"Salamon digivolve to Black Gatomon!" 

                Black Gatomon was about to leap forward, when something slammed into her back, sending her to the ground. Seiji's eyes bulged when he saw a small dagger sticking out of his Digimon's back. He saw a shadow leap over his head and land next to Oikawa. "Piedmon..." Seiji asked, surprised.

                "As you can see," Oikawa said, mentioning to Mummymon, then Piedmon,"I too, believe in good alliances."

                "Traitors!" Seiji shouted,"All three of you will die!"

                "Hmp!" Piedmon grunted, crossing his arms,"I was once the ruler of the entire Digital World. Did you really think I would follow you so blindly? Ha!"

                Black Gatomon slowly got to her feet. "Are you okay?" Seiji asked.

                "Yeah," she said, leaping frward,"I will be, as soon as I take care of these two!"

                She slammed her fist into Mummymon's nose, then spun around and slammed her foot into the side of Piedmon's head. Mummymon swung his gun up and fired, while Piedmon slashed his swords down. Black Gatomon jumped out of the way, and the two attacks slammed into one another.

                Black Gatomon chuckled to herself as she landed on top of Piedmon's head. When Mummymon shot his bandages at her, she jumped out of the way, wrapping Piedmon's head in white cloth.

                "Just smash her!" Oikawa ordered.

                "She's too fast!" Mummymon said, swinging his fists as Piedmon ripped his head free.

                The clown Digimon whipped out his swords and held them in front of Black Gatomon. "Come on!" Piedmon shouted.

                As Black Gatomon leapt forward, Mummymon shot his bandages, catching Seiji's Digimon in them. He then threw the bandaged cat into Seiji's arms, when Piedmon fired. "Clown Trick!"

                The blast nailed Seiji and Black Gatomon, crashing them into the wall, which collapsed apart on them.

                The trio ran out of the hallway and into a large domed shaped room with large windows. Daemon and the Hunters were standing in front of one of the windows, watching as each of the captive Digidestined slid up a tower around the castle.

                "Ah," Daemon said, turning towards Oikawa and the others, "Do you know what is happening outside?"

                "Seiji was just using us!" Oikawa said,"He's going to destroy the boundaries of Limbo, which will connect Earth and the Digital World. He doesn't realize that the reality storms will destroy both worlds! You the Child of Darkness's second-in-command, tell me how to stop what Seiji has started!"

                "You will never succeed! It is already too late!"

                Everyone turned to the doorway, Seiji and Black Gatomon were slowly walking into the room. "The captive Digidestined are already in place, there is nothing you can do now! Daemon destroy them!"

                Oikawa turned back to Daemon. "No...don't..." he whispered,"Don't do it."

                "Hmp," Daemon laughed,"I am my master's loyal servant, and you are his enemies. Barker, take care of them."

                The leader of the Hunters stepped forward,"Malcolm you're up!"

                Malcolm's Flymon started to flap his wings, sending a piercing whine throughout the hall. "I cannot keep my balance," Piedmon mumbled. He fell to his knees, and slowly placed his fingers together. "C..C..Clown Trick...." The blast left his fingers and slammed into Flymon, crashing him into the ground.

                "Hunters, attack!" Barker ordered.

                "Nail Bone!"

                "Darkness Wave!"

                "Brown Stinger!"

                The three attacks shot forward, zapping into Oikawa's ground, crashing them into the ground. "It's no use," Oikawa said,"We've got to free the Digidestined Twins."

                "Go," Piedmon said, blocking all three attacks with his swords,"I'll hold them off, so long as I am able."

                "Thank you," Oikawa said, running into a different hallway with Mummymon right behind him.

                The twins were struggling to get out of the bonds that held them to the wall, when Oikawa and Mummymon ran in. "The Child of Darkness is going to destroy Earth and the Digital World. You have to help us stop him."

                "What?" Sam asked.

                "You mean us?" Serena asked, amazed as Mummymon pulled at the metal shackles, freeing them and their Digimon.

                After Oikawa explain what was happening, Sam said,"We've got to get Mr. Kamiya and the others off of those towers, and quickly."

                "Fine," a sinister voice boomed,"But you will not get the chance."

                "Myotismon!" Mummymon said, as the vampire Digimon dropped down from the ceiling.

                He grinned wickedly and threw his arms open,"Grisly Wing!"

                Akira gasped as they exited Hyouriki's portal. The small group was standing on the tallest mountain in a tight mountain range. "Where are we?" he asked, looking at a black, star filled sky.

                "I don't know," Hyouriki said, shrugging her shoulders,"Mina just gave me the coordinates."

                "A special area in the Digital World," Mina said.

                "This is where this 'cosmic meeting' is going to take place?" Penmon asked.

                Mearamon nodded. "Yes."

                "I guess we're early, huh?" Agumon asked.

                "No, they were just waiting for us to arrive."

                Agumon looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about?"

                Suddenly the night sky lit up as bright as day, revealing a group of giant figures floating in the sky. "Woa!" Hyouriki almost shouted.

                Akira gasped."I..I don't believe it..I know who these beings are from stories my father told me, but...to see them all here, together, it's.....overwhelming. They're the Deities of the Digital World!"

                Akira stepped forward and stared at each one of the figures. He first look to a male angel wearing a full suit of armor that covered every inch of his body, and a female angel wearing a smaller suit of armor. "Seraphymon and Ophanimon, the head of the Angel Digimon, soldiers of the Digital Gods." He then turned to a large stripped blue tiger, that was standing on one of the mountains. "Baihumon, the Guardian of the Western Hemisphere!" Akira's eyes then moved to a giant green turtle and the bottom of the group that easily dwarfed all the others present,"Xuanwumon, the Guardian of the South."

                 "And Azulongmon, the most powerful Digital Deity and the Guardian of the East," Akira's Agumon said.

                "And that is Zhuqiaomon," Akira continued, looking at a giant flaming phoenix floating above all the others,"The Dark Guardian of the North."

                "Akira," Hyouriki whispered into his ear,"Do you see that Digimon standing on one of the mountains? That looks like the Digimon that my father defeated before the Dark Spore entered his body."

                "That's Milleniumon, the Dark God of Time," Akira said. He then turned to a giant man/horse wearing a cornucopia on his back, and carrying a small monkey on his shoulders. "And those are Indramon and Makuramon, two of the Devas, Dark Gods of the Stars."

                Hyouriki's eyes drifted to a large red dragon wearing bright white armor, almost like a skeleton. He had his arms crossed, and fire was whipping around him. "Who is that?" she asked.

                Mina looked to where Ken's daughter was looking. She gasped slightly, then turned to Azulongmon. "I was not aware that Megidramon would be here."

                "I was not expecting him either," Azulongmon thundered,"But he did heed my call."

                "Who is Megidramon?" Hyouriki whispered.

                "He is the supremely powerful Dark God of Destruction," Akira whispered back, "Although, I have heard him referred to as the Master of Death."

                Megidramon glared down at Mina. "Make no mistake," he growled,"I am here solely on a matter of survival, nothing more."

                "Very well," Azulongmon said,"Now that we are all present, let me begin. Nearly seventeen-years-ago I warned Takeru Takashi that he could _not_ impregnate Hikari Kamiya. I told him that no human could handle the intensity of their combined powers. It seems I was correct. Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. By the time he was of age five, their son, Seiji Kamiya, could already order his Digimon to reach his Mega form. The power inside of him has continued to evolve and grow, until this day, when it has reached its zenith."

                Azulongmon sighed slightly. "I hate to admit this, but even I do not know the extent of Seiji's powers. He could very well exceed us all."

                Megidramon chuckled slightly. "I am not afraid of a mere human, even the strongest Digidestineds were nothing compared to us! Why are we cowering here? We should fight him, before he destroys the Digital World!"

                "I very much do not wish to," the giant turtle, Xuanwumon spoke, in an ancient, cracked voice,"but I must agree with Megidramon. I have seen over twelve millennia of the Digital World, I very much wish to see more."

                "Excuse me," Akira spoke up,"but, do you know where Seiji is now?"

                "No, sadly, we do not, Akira Kamiya," Zhuqiaomon said, in a voice that roared like the fire on his back,"however, we all fell that the destruction of the Digital World may be at hand. Dark energies have begun to flow near the borders of the Earth, and I believe your home world may be in danger as well."

                "We have to do something!" Akira shouted.

                "What do you suggest?" Azulongmon asked.

                "Me?" Akira asked, surprised,"Well, I...."

                "We are going to follow him?" Megidramon laughed,"He is a mere human!"

                "His very birth was orchestrated by me for the sole purpose of fighting the Child of Darkness!" Azulongmon thundered,"He is not present in any of the vision I, or any of those here present have seen. Thus, he is outside the influence of fate and destiny! I will follow him!"

                "As will I," Zhuqiaomon said.

                "And I," Bahiumon added, raising his paw.

                Xuanwumon added his support as well.

                "Akira Kamiya's father was chosen as the Master of the Digidestined because of his great leadership abilities," Seraphymon said, facing Megidramon,"I would not have done so if I thought his son would not have the same talents the support of the Angle Digimon is with young Kamiya."

                Milleniumon turned towards Akira. "I know of your father, a great hero, and a mighty warrior, I would hate to think that it does not run in the family. You may count Milleniumon among your group."

                "What of you, Devas?" Mina asked,"Do you speak for the other ten as well?"

                "Yes, we do," Makuramon said, standing up on Indramon's shoulders.

                "We have weighed the options," Indramon said,"and we chose to side with the humans."

                Megidramon began to laugh slightly. "I see that a unanimous is needed. Very well, I will follow you...for now."

                Akira took a deep breath. "Okay, I think this will be the best course of action...."

                Piedmon's sword clashed against Skull Satanmon's staff.  The two combatants glared at each other, sweat pouring over their faces. "Give up now!" Skull Satanmon demanded,"You can't defeat our master. The Child of Darkness will rule everything!"

                "Don't you get it?" Piedmon asked,"He is going to destroy both worlds! He will have nothing to rule!"

                Skull Satanmon pushed Piedmon's sword away, crashing him onto his back. He leapt into the air, and pointed his staff down. "Nail Bone!"

                Piedmon rolled out of the way, seconds before the blast struck. He jumped up and held his swords out, ready for another attack. "Why don't you give up?" Piedmon asked,"I'm going to beat you, just like I did the other Hunters."

                "We are the strongest of the Hunters!" Barker shouted from the sidelines,"You killed the others, but you won't kill us!"

                Skull Stanmon charged forward and crashed his staff into Piedmon's head. The Mega hissed in pain as he fell onto his knees. He lifted his fingers at Skull Satanmon's stomach,"Clown Trick!"

                The evil Ultimate fell onto his back. Piedmon jumped up, his swords pointed down, ready for the kill. Suddenly, Skull Satanmon shot his staff up. "Nail Bone!"

                Piedmon was hit in the nose, throwing his head back so far that it almost touched his back.

                Barker laughed as Piedmon slammed into the ground. "Darn it!" he said, snapping his fingers,"His head didn't snap off. Oh well. Get the handcuffs, Skull Satanmon, he's our prisoner!"

                Seiji glanced into his control console. "The time is now at hand," he said, looking at a small monitor that read,"ALL TOWERS FULL."

                He laughed to himself,"The Digital Gate Digidestined are now all in place!" He pressed a large, red button,"Let the end game began!"

                Outside, all the captured Digidestined groaned in pain as a weird feeling began to pass through them. "What's happening?" Kari asked.

                "It feels like my...my energy to open Digital Gates is slipping away," Ken said.

                "Fight it!" Tai screamed,"Don't let him to it!"

                Suddenly, electrical bolts shot from each of the Digidestined into a large glowing sphere in the center of the circle. As it did, the reality around them began to slowly fall apart.

                "Where have you been?" Noriko asked as Akira walked into the warroom,"I've been trying to page you for at least a half-an-hour."

                "Sorry," Akira said,"I was in another meeting. What is it?"

                "I think we may have found your father," Noriko said, turning around to face the computer screens.

                "What?" Akira asked, running towards her.

                Noriko reached over and pressed a button on the console. A computerized voice spoke out of the speakers. "All tests indicate a partial voyage."

                "Partial?" Akira asked,"Does that mean my father didn't make it, wherever he was suppose to go?"

                "Computer," Noriko said,"Was Kamiya's voyage stopped in any way?"

                "Unknown, but Taichi Kamiya has been in the same location since the tests have began."

                "_Where?"_ Akira asked.

                "Between worlds, a neutral zone, a Limbo. Taichi Kamiya existed outside of both worlds."

                "' Outside of both worlds," Noriko said, amazed,"Akira, we've...Akira?" She turned around, only to find he was gone,"Akira?!"

                Akira charged down the stairs towards the Ichijoji apartment,"Hyouriki, I know where we need to go!"

                Sam grabbed his twin sister's hand and quickly pulled her into the narrow hallway. "What did you-?" Serena started to ask before Sam wrapped his hand around her mouth. 

                "Quiet!" he hissed. The twins and their Digimon stood completely still. A second later Diaboromon flew past them.

                "Thanks," Serena said, breathing heavily,"If he saw us, I think we'd be dead right now!"

                "Come on, Serena," her Candlemon called,"They are leaving without us."

                She looked up and saw that her brother and his Canlemon had already reached the end of the hallway, and were inside the next room.

                "Thanks alot!" she yelled, running inside,"What if....where are we?"

                "I don't know," Sam said, looking around. The room itself was much like every other one inside of Seiji's castle, except that this room was completely bare except for a large window cut into the wall and a large metal box, with a monitor on top, and a group of buttons below it. "Let's see what's on that screen.....ah,.....ALL TOWERS FULL. STAGE ONE COMPLETE. PROCEEDING TO STAGE TWO:DESTROY EARTH'S BARRIER."

                "Oh no!" Sam's Candlemon cried out,"That means Seiji is going to rip open the borders of the worlds!"

                "Can you stop it?" Serena asked.

                "No," Sam said, slamming his fist onto the console,"It looks like this was just a monitoring station, probably for Diaboromon."

                "But why did he run off so fast?" Serena's Candlemon asked.

                "I don't know," Serena said, walking over to the window to look at the two giant towers directly in front of her. However, she saw through the space between the two, a glowing yellow road, and two figures walking towards them. She quickly pulled out her Digivice. "Good," she said,"I'm tracking all the Digidestineds above us, probably because they're in such close range, but, who is that?" She took out her D-terminal and connected it to the Digivice. A list of all the Digidestined in the towers appeared on the screen, as well as the person walking on the yellow road. "It's Willis!" she cheered.

                "Willis?" Sam asked, running to his sister's side,"Where?"

                "There!" Serena said, pointing outside.

                "That's why Diaboromon left!" Sam said,"Quick, e-mail him and tell him to destroy the towers!"

                "What?" Serena asked,"Are you sure?"

                "Yes!" Sam said,"Do it, quickly!"

                As soon as the light from Hyouriki's portal faded, she screamed.

                "What's the matter?" Akira asked, running past her,"What is....Oh..crap!"

                "I think we've been set up," Chris said.

                Everyone in the small group stared at the forces in front of them. On the massive shores of the Dark Ocean, hundreds of Scubamon, Divermon, dark Zudomons, Gesomons, Ebidramons, and countless other types of water Digimon were simply standing on the shore. In front of them all, was a giant creature. "Dragomon!" Hyouriki said,"You're Dragomon, but..but how did I know that?"

                "What do you want with us?" Leyu asked.

                "I am tired of you traveling through my dimension!" Dragomon shouted,"Destroy the Digidestined!"

                "Run!" Dan shouted.

                The Digidestined ran through the black shores, dodging the harpoons and tentacles that were being thrown at them. "We've got to get back to Earth!" Akira said,"And find another way to this Limbo!"

                "Alright," Hyouriki said, placing her hands against her forehead,"Although I never did this while I was running before."

                While Hyouriki was trying to concentrate, Dragomon smiled as he lead the armies. He slowly raised his trident, the jewel in the center glowing.

                "Got it!" Ken's daughter said, as a dark circle appeared in the ground in front of them.

                "I never seen you make a portal in the ground before," Sam Ichijoji said.

                "I never have," she said.

                "Never mind that!" Akira shouted, "jump in!"

                Chris jumped in first, followed by Leyu, Dan, Scott, Erika, Sam, and Hyouriki. Akira was about to jump in, when he felt a tentacle wrap around his leg. He and his Digimon were pulled away from the Hyouriki's portal. He tried to call out to them, but they were already gone.

                Willis fell onto his feet as the yellow road he was standing on suddenly shook violently. "What was that, Willis?" Terriermon asked.

                "I don't know," Willis said, getting back on his feet,"But, look around us, something bad is happening."

                The black atmosphere that was surrounding all of the area inside of the Limbo was covered, like a spider's web, by bolts of lightning. Beneath them, the black abyss was slowly starting to glow with a dull blue light. Willis threw his hands up "What the hell is going on around here?!" 

                "Willis," Terriermon said, pulling the D-terminal out of Willis's backpack,"We've got mail."

                "Not now!" Willis said,"I've got to figure out what's going on here."

                "I think you want to hear this," Terriermon said, looking at the D-terminal's screen,"It's from Serena Zoma."

                "Serena Zoma? Tai Kamiya's servant?"

                "Yeah, she's inside that castle, with a group of evil Digimon, and the Child of Darkness."

                "Who's the Child of Darkness?"

                Terriermon ignored him and continued,"She says we've got to destroy the towers around the castle, but be careful because Kamiya is up there, with the rest of the captured Digidestined. If we don't destroy the ring, the Child of Darkness is going to destroy the borders between Earth and the Digital World."

                Willis's eyes lit open. He shot his head down to the blue light beneath them. "We're going to materialize in the sky over Earth." He reached into his pocket and pulled a gold object out,"Golden Armor Digivole, and take those towers out!"

                "Right! Terriermon Golden Armor Digivolve to Rapidmon!"

                The armored Digimon slammed into the yellow road. He pointed his arms at the tower right in front of them. "Rapid Fire!" he shouted, blasting away the bottom portion of the tower. It collapsed on itself, leaving the imprisoned Digidestined safely on top of the pile. Rapidmon continued with the other towers, doing the same thing, until all the energy collected inside of the sphere at the top of the tower, returned to their rightful owners.

                Inside his control room, Seiji could only gasp at what he was seeing. He read the words on the screen,"T-towers n-no longer registering? Digital Gate energy collector empty?"

                Seiji's knuckles were white as his fists drew blood. He spun around and grabbed his communicator. "Diaboromon, someone's outside!"

                "I know, Master," Diaboromon said,"I am going to deal with it as we speak!"

                "What happened?" Dan shouted,"How did you open a portal in the sky?"

                "I don't know!" Hyouriki answered, watching as the ground came ever closer to them,"I think we're going to die!"

                "Biyomon!" Leyu cried out to her Digimon.

                "Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

                All the Digidestined landed on top of Leyu's Digimon. "Glad that's over," Scott said, breathing out a sigh of relief.

                "No it isn't!" Penguimon shouted,"Hyouriki, look!"

                All the color drained from the elder Ichijoji child. "M..my portal, it won't close! The Dark Ocean is invading Earth!"

                Birdramon landed in an large alley. Hyouriki ran out of the space and looked to the dark circle above Tokyo. Hundreds of Digimon were dropping from the sky. "W..what have I done?"

                "You have simply done what you were meant too."

                Hyouriki spun around and saw Dragomon towering above her. "Y..you did this!"

                "I simply used the power in my Trident to keep the portal open. Now this world will be conquered, in the name of my Lord Seiji!"

                "You set us up!" Hyouriki shouted, tears started to fall down her cheeks,"You knew we'd go through the Dark Ocean to get to Limbo!"

                "Of course," Dragomon smiled,"Welcolme to the end of this world, now, stand at my side, as my dark bride!"

                "Gross!" Hyouriki shouted, gagging.

                "You are mine, my Digimon Empress!"

                "Fight him Mummymon!" Oikawa shouted,"Don't let him beat you!"

                "I'm.....trying..." he answered.

                Myotismon smiled wickedly as he pushed his fist deeper into Mummymon's skin, which only increased the red current coursing through his body, as well as the pain.

                Myotismon was laughing mercilessly as he was slowly killing Mummyon. He was laughing so hard, that he didn't notice Mummymon slowly lift his barrel gun. When it was high enough, he let it drop, which pounded the vampire Digimon into the ground.

                Mummymon started breathing heavily as the pain subsided. "Still think you're so tough?" Oikawa asked.     

                "I've had just about all I can take of you!" Myotismon shouted, he ran forward. He and Mummyon began to trade punched.. Myotismon brought his foot around and kick Mummymon in the side. Mummymon then punched Myotismon in the face. While the vampire Digimon was recovering, Mummymon brought both his fists together down onto Myotismon's back, sending him to his knees.

                Myotismon recovered and rolled out of the way. He quickly grabbed Mummymon by the arm and threw him into a brick wall. Oikawa ran over to where the Egyptian Digimon was getting to his feet.

                Myotismon watched Oikawa and Mummymon dizzily get up. "You've lost," he said,"I've beaten you."

                "You've haven't beaten us yet!" Oikawa said,"Mummymon, get-" Suddenly, the ground began to shake. 

                "Earthquake!" Myotismon shouted, "Seiji must be starting his plans!" Fissure lines began to form in the castle floor. The castle itself began to shift and fall. He heard Oikawa shout out. Myotismon spun around and was just in time to see the wall they were standing near, fall on top of Oikawa and Mummymon. Then, the building to the left fell onto them, kicking up a tremendous amount of smoke and dust. 

                "Ha!" Myotismon laughed,"Crushed to death by a simple wall! Ha ha ha!"

                "I...I think we did it," Willis said, looking around Limbo,"The light below us disappeared, and Limbo's stopped shaking."

                Rapidmon looked to the fallen towers. "I think I did it right, but, let's hurry to see if I accidental crushed anyone."

                Willis sighed deeply. "Come on." The two of them started to run towards the collapsed towers, when something suddenly crashed in front of them.

                "Diaboromon!" they both shouted.

                The evil Digimon pulled his fist back, then shot it forward. Slamming into Rapidmon. Willis watched in horror as his Digimon crashed into the ground behind him. He then made the biggest mistake by turning his back on his enemy. Diaboromon didn't wait for another chance. He slammed his fist into Willis back, sending the human to land next to his Digimon partner.

                "Why you little...!" Rapidmon shouted, charging forward. Diaboromon grabbed him with both of his hands, the slammed him into Willis's back. Rapidmon started to glow, then shrunk back into Terriermon.

                Seiji was tapping on the metal of his control console, when his communicator started to beep. "This is Seiji, what is it?"

                "Sir, this is Barker. The rest of the Hunters are dead, but Piedmon is our prisoner."

                "Good," Seiji smiled, when his communicator beeped again.

                "What is it now?"

                "I've just received word from Myotismon, Oikawa and Mummymon have been crushed under a collapsed wall, while Diaboromon has defeated Willis and Rapidmon."

                "Excellent, recaptured the freed Digidestined."

                "Yes sir, Barker out."

                Seiji leaned back in his chair. "While your little rebellion failed, Oikawa, it did serve to buy both world a few more hours of peace, I hope they make the best of it!"

                "Sir, I'm sorry to bother you again, but we've just received a..prisoner that I think you'll want to see."

                "I'll be right down."

                As Digimon poured out of the giant portal in the sky over Tokyo, two figures stood on top of the Digidestined Building. "This isn't good," Veemon said.

                Davis sighed deeply. "I know. We're under attack. It's an invasion."

                "But, we can't give up."

                Davis smiled slightly. "The thought never crossed my mind."

                Seiji could hardly contain his joy as he stepped into the room. "Whoever captured him, will get a major promotion!"

                "I will find out," Black Gatomon said.

                "I want to thank that Digimon personally," Seiji said, staring at the two figures strapped to the brick wall. "I can't believe it! Akira Kamiya, my cousin, my enemy, has fallen. Now, all that remains is both worlds!"

                _With Akira and his Agumon captured, Willis and Terriermon left for dead, Piedmon being tortured, Oikawa and Mummymon crushed under a collapsed brick wall, and the twins lost in Seiji massive castle, it seems all the mortals who could have stop the Child of Darkness have been defeated. Now, it's time for the Digital Gods to try, but, will they survive the massive battle ahead of them? Next: The Night of Destiny: Part 7: Bold and Fearless!_


	20. The Night of Destiny: Part 7: Bold and F...

_Last time: The Digidestined started their plans against the evil Child of Darkness, Seiji Kamiya. Akira, Mina, and Hyouriki were part of a meeting of all Deities of the Digital World. These powerful beings agreed to help fight Seiji. Meanwhile, Seiji began to use the captured Digidestined to destroy the boundaries around Limbo, thereby connecting the two worlds together. Oikawa, Mummymon, and Piedmon turned against him, and, along with the Twins and Willis, they were able to stop the merger. _

_                Akira and Hyouriki opened a portal to the Dark Ocean to enter the Limbo, when Dragomon attacked. Hyouriki opened a return portal, but Dragomon was able to keep it open, and send his armies through to invade Earth, while Akira ended up in the hands of the Child of Darkness._

                The Night of Destiny: Part 7: Bold and Fearless

                Imagine you've spent your entire life with one goal in mind, that you've given up a normal childhood to reach this goal, that your mother died so you could complete this goal, that the lives of millions defend upon you achieving this goal. Your name is Akira....

                Akira struggled against the bonds that keep his arms and feet tightly wrapped against the brick wall. He glared down to where his cousin was standing, a giant smirk on his face. "Stop grinning, you freak!" Akira shouted,"Once I break you of here, I am going to rip your heart out!"

                Seiji chuckled. "But I thought that you liked me? I'm your cousin, after all..."

                "I don't care!" Akira snapped,"You're the Child of Darkness, it doesn't matter who you really are! I am going to kill you!"

                "Oh, I get it," Seiji said, crossing his arms.

                "Get _what?_"

                Seiji smirked,"You are arrogant and insensitive, aren't you?"

                "What?" Akira barked.

                "You don't care about people, just your mission, right?"

                Akira was speechless, trying to form words, but no sound came to his mouth.

                "I'll let you think about it," Seiji said, walking over to a window on the opposite wall,"Also, I didn't want you to wonder about all the screaming and explosions that you will soon be hearing, so I left you a window, so you can see the end of your world! Ha ha ha ha!"

                Akira's Agumon looked up from where he was strapped to the wall to watch Seiji leave, then up at his partner. "Akira?"

                "I...I'm not like that, am I?"

                Down in the streets of Tokyo, Hyouriki fell to her knees as she watched Dragomon's army drop from the giant portal in the sky. "This is all my fault!" she cried,"All my fault!"

                Dragomon looked down at her and grinned. "That's right, this is all your fault. You opened the portal, allowing the demons from the Dark Ocean to invade the earth realm. Doesn't it make your heart fill with joy?"

                "No!" Hyouriki shouted, jumping behind her Penmon, clenching her fists,"I opened the gate, but I didn't want to! I didn't want this to happen!"

                "Yes you did," Dragomon grinned,"You have a dark heart, a dark soul. Stop trying to deny it, stop suppressing it! Let it out into the open."

                "Stop saying that!" she screamed.

                "But it's true," Dragomon laughed. He reached down with his large fist,"And you will come with me, whether you want to or not!"

                Suddenly, Dan, Scott, and Shiro jumped in front of her, their Digimon at their highest levels. "Hyouriki," Dan said,"Get out of here. We'll cover you!"

                "Dan," she said,"I...I..."

                "Go!" Shiro shouted,"Hurry up, before I change my mind."

                Ken's daughter nodded. She took a few steps back, before turning completely around and charged the other way, with Penguinmon following her.

                Dragomon smirked as he stared down at the Digidestined. "Do you honestly think that you can defeat me, when your parents didn't stand a chance?"

                Dan's Veedramon clenched his fists together. "We won't know until we try, huh?"

                "Let's get him!" Shiro's Centarumon said.

                "You're not worth my time," Dragomon said, crossing his arms.

                "Perfect," Leyu said,"Then we'll be able to beat you easily."

                "Was that a taunt?" Dragomon laughed,"I'm very scared."

                "Leave my sister alone!" Shiro shouted.

                "Enough talking!" Dan shouted,"We're not letting you get to Hyouriki, so fight us or surrender."

                Dragomon started laughing again as he slowly moved into a dark circle,"My bride awaits." He vanished a second later.".

                "He's gone," Dan said, turning to the others,"And he's going after Hyouriki!"

                "What about those guys?" Scott asked, pointing to the dark Digimon raining from the black hole blanketing the city.

                "We've got to stop them from destroying the city," Shiro pointed out.

                "Hyouriki is the only one that can close that portal," Dan said,"We've got to find her."

                "She's the one that got us into this mess!" Shiro shouted,"I'm not going to trust her to.."

                Dan suddenly leapt forward and slammed his fist into Shiro's cheek,"I am sick and tired of your f@#%ing selfish attitude. You've been nothing but a pain in everyone's ass for years! I don't care what you do anymore! Go and get killed for all I care. I'm going after the one that can stop this demon reign." He turned around and ran down the street.

                The others were silent for a while, then Erika, Sam and Scott ran after him. Shiro crossed his arms and looked at his sister. Leyu hesitated for a second, then said,"Sorry," and ran after the others. Shiro was shocked and speechless, then followed his older sister.

                Tai pounded his hands against the clear material. "Tai," his sister called out from her prison cell on the next brick wall over,"What are you doing?"

                "I'm trying to get out of this!" he said,"But this material isn't glass, it's something stronger, much stronger..."

                "Of course, it isn't glass, dear uncle Taichi," Seiji said, suddenly appearing on the globe in the center of the castle and the towers,"Glass would break far too easily."

                Taichi growled,"Let me out of here now, Seiji, or you will be sorry!"

                Seiji started laughing,"I doubt that very much! Diaboromon, Oikawa and his little rebellion failed, so let's pick it up where we left off!"

                "As you wish, Lord Seiji," Diaboromon said over the loud speaker.

                The captured Digidestined felt their chambers start to shake as they moved up the walls once again. "Seiji"! Kari pleaded,"Please, stop this, it's not to late to save yourself..."

                Seiji started laughing, the black aura around his body glowing darker,"This is _your_ fault, don't forget. You were warned, and I'm the result of your mistake. My dear Dad isn't even here to save you."

                Kari started sobbing. "Shut up!" Tai screamed,"You ungrateful bastard!"

                "That's me!" Seiji laughed as the glass chambers rode up their tracks to the top of the towers. He pressed the button on his communicator,"Diaboromon?"

                "Yes, Lord Sieji?"

                Sieiji grinned,"Let's break reality!"

                "I need a status report, and I need it yesterday!" Davis shouted, as he ran into the war room.

                Noriko's fingers were moving so fast across the keyboard that Davis had to blink a few times to make sure they were really her hands. He noticed that her VR helmet was lying on the console. "Why aren't you wearing your helmet?"

                "It blew out from all the Digimon signal's in the city," Noriko said,"But, I still average 70 words per minute."

                Davis nodded, then glanced over his shoulder as, Matt, Sora, Reiko, Matsuymo, M.C. Yolie, and Cody ran into the room. "Davis," Cody said,"What's going on? What's happening outside?"

                "As near as I can tell, a portal from the Dark Ocean opened," Noriko said, staring at the screen in front of her.

                "'Portal from the Dark Ocean?" Yolei asked, going pale,"Hyouriki!"

                "Can't we just close it?" Matt asked.

                "No," Noriko said,"I'm registering strange energy waves from it. Something is keeping it open."

                "While Noriko is figuring out how to close it," Davis said,"We've got to try and stop the demons from destroying everything. Matsuymon, Reiko, and M.C., will stay here with Noriko, the rest of you, come with me. We're going demon slaying!"

                Seiji stood on the top of his castle and laughed as a centrifuge of energy swirled around him, created as the energy of the Digital Gate Digidestined was pulled out of them. 

                "Fight it!" Tai shouted, from his chamber, "Don't let him do this!"

                "It's..too strong!" Mimi shouted from hers.

                "We've got to try!" Ken screamed,"Resist it!"

                The other captured digidestined were struggling as best they could. "I...I can't fight it anymore!" Miura sighed, giving one last breath before she passed out. The others watched, hopeless, as her energy pulsed from her body into the spinning circle. 

                "As you can see," Seiji laughed, crossing his arms,"There is no way you can stop me!"

                "He's right Tai," Kari said, losing consciousness,"I...I'm struggling.."

                "Don't give up," Tai shouted, but it was too late, Kari was out, along with Mimi.

                "You're losing," Seiji laughed,"Give up."

                "We're not just going to lie in defeat!" Ken shouted.

                "You're awake as well?" Seiji asked, surprised,"So, this must be where your daughter gets all her strength from."

                Ken growled and started slamming his fists against the chamber wall.

                "Struggle all you want," Seiji said, placing his palms together,"It is too late, I have all the energy I need. You have failed, and, now, I win!"

                The circumference of the energy cyclone began to shrink, drawing the energy inward towards Seiji's open hands. The Child of Darkness started to laugh uncontrollably as he raised his hands, the blue energy swirling around them. "Now, watch as Earth is the first to fall!"

                He shot his hands downward, firing the energy ball into the abyss below the floating castle. It exploded a second later, creating a spider's web of blue light that weaved its way across the blackness, like a stone shattering a plate of glass. "It begins!" Seiji laughed.

                Hyouriki was running so fast that the world was a blur. In fact, she didn't even want to see the world, the carnage, the destruction, being unleashed on the city by Dragomon's army, the army she let into Earth. 

                Her lungs started to hurt. She stopped in a dark alley, bending over to catch her breath. "'Riki?" her Digimon asked, catching up to her,"H-How are you feeling?"

                She stuttered,"I..I.." She clutched her stomach then shoved her face into a garbage can. Penmon flinched slightly as she heard her partner throwing up. 

                "Exerted yourself too much, huh?" Penmon asked, started to rub her partner's back.

                "N-no," Hyouriki said, slowly lifting her head up,"I..I feel like I've been through the ringer. This...all this destruction, is my fault, I can feel my....dark side, inside of me, I'm afraid of it taking over, and...the thought of becoming Dragomon's bride is..." She threw her head back into the garbage can, then slowly lifted her head back out. "I haven't felt like this since I got dysentery," she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her wrist. 

                Penmon was about to say something, when they heard a crashing noise from behind them. They turned around and saw a restaurant, its door wide open, and the front windows destroyed. "What's going on in there?" Penmon asked.

                "I don't know,"Hyouriki said, "I guess we should check it out."

                The two slowly walked through the door and peered inside. The Ichijoji daughter gasped as she saw a hoard of black Scubamons, Crabmons, and Gizamon tearing apart the restaurant and stuffing foods into the mouths. Hyouriki was unsure of what to do, she stepped back slightly, snapping a plastic fork. She and her Digimon froze as the scourging Digimon spun their heads around. Their faces lit up and smiled. "It's...It's the queen!" one of the Gizamon said.

                "The queen!" one of the Gizamon said.

                "The Digimon Empress!"

                Hyouriki's face turned to shock. "Q-Queen?" she asked, horrified as the Digimon started moving towards her.

                "Come on!" her Penmon shouted, grabbing her hand,"we've got to get out of here."

                The black haired girl just nodded numbly as her partner spun her around and out the door, only to be confronted by a parade of dark Digimon assembling in front of them.

                "The queen!" they shouted,"The queen is here! Save us! Rule us!"

                "No!" she shouted,"I'm not your queen! I'm not!"

                The Digimon ignored her and began to congregate around her. Hyouriki and her Digimon twisted and turned their heads around, trying to find an escape route. Penmon spied a small break to the right. She grabbed Hyouriki's hand and shot through the opening before the dark Digimon pushed together and closed it. Penmon knew Hyouriki was beginning to lose it, the portal she opened, Dragomon, all this was beginning to take its toll on her. Penmon knew she had to get her human partner back to the Digidestined HQ, Yolei would be able to help, or even Noriko's psychic power might be able to counsel the raven haired girl, but, none of this could happen if they were destroyed by the invading Digimon.

                "Queen!"

                "Were are you going?"

                "Lead us, our Queen." 

                "Save us!"

                Eventually, Penmon had no choice but to lead Hyouriki into an alley. "A good place for our last stand huh?" the large bird Digimon mumbled as they found that the other side of the passageway was being blocked by more chanting Digimon. Penmon glanced over and saw that Hyouriki was on the ground, clutching her head. 

                "Make them stop," she mumbled,"Make the voices stop!"

                Penmon shot back up and saw that the Digimon were almost chanting her name now, but they were keeping their distance, almost as if...."

                "That's it!" Penmon shouted,"'riki, listen, they're afraid of you. They respect you with fear because they think you're their Queen. If you pretend to be this 'Digimon Empress', then we might be able to just walk right back home."

                "You don't understand," she sighed,"I _am_ the Digimon Empress, they'll never stop hounding me, never leave me be, the Dark Ocean will follow me for the rest of my life.."

                "And you're just going to let it?" Penmon shouted,"You've got to fight back! You've got to fight to be free!"

                Hyrouki seemed to struggle with herself for a long time, then shot to her feet and let out a long scream. "I'm through running! Let's go, Penmon, but we can't go beyond Champion."

                "Right," Penmon nodded, as Hyouriki's digivice came to life," Penmon digivolve to...Seadramon!"

                The serpent Digimon used his head as a battering ram and slammed through the Digimon group, trying to clear a path through, but every time he did, the evil Digimon would just fill it in again, they did not want Hyouriki to leave.

                After Seadramon's fifteenth turn, he became extremely frustrated and lost his temper. He fired an ice attack that froze a stream of the Digimon before shattering them into a billion pieces.

                 One of the Gizamon looked to one of the Crabmon. "The Queen is attacking us."

                "Yes," the Crabmon said,"Maybe she is not our queen?"

                "She is," a Scubamon said.

                "Then why would she attack us?"

                "Humans have corrupted her. We must cleanse her."

                "Now we're in trouble," Seadramon murmured as the Digimon leapt forward, clawing and pricking at both Seadramon and Hyouriki until both were no longer visible for they had become lost underneath a sea of black Digimon.

                Suddenly, without warning, a portion of that sea was thrown apart as a much larger, darker version of Seadramon shot his head throwing the surface of the Digimon ocean. Hyouriki was breathing heavily on the digimon's head. "Nice job, Waruseadramon," she said, hiding the nervousness of her voice,"Now, get us out of here."

                As her digimon swan through the sky, Hyouriki flipped over her Digivice. Four and a half rows of jewels were now shinning. "Two left," she sighed, then looked at her clothing, which changed every time a new jewel lit up. Her black tank top and red jacket were gone, replaced with a long sleeve blue and white shirt and blue cape. Her jeans remained though, which gave her a small amount of comfort, but she knew they would be next.

                Eventually, Waruseadramon finally lost the crowd of fanatic digimon, and decided to rest in an alley with both exits clearly accessible. Waruseadramon shrunk back to Penmon, and Hyouriki's tank top and jacket returned. "..._until the next time,"_she thought. Suddenly, she heard a loud boom blast as the sky lit up in a bright flash of light.

                "Great! A thunderstorm on top of everything else?" she shouted, shooting her neck up only to gasp as the sky began to fall.

                Birdramon screeched to a halt as a stream of light appeared appeared in front of her. Sora's momentum didn't stop, however, and she twisted up her digimon's back, only by instinctively grabbing her beak did the redhead keep from crashing into the ground. "Sora!" Matt shouted, reaching down and helped her back onto Birdramon's back,"Are you okay?"

                "Yeah," Sora grunted,"But, what is that thing?"

                "I don't know," Gabumon said, glancing up at the sky. The stream of light was quickly flowing down from what appeared to be a _crack_ in the sky. He glanced around and saw that there were other cracks in the sky, and more appearing with every passing second.

                "Why are you guys stopping?" Davis asked, a second later as he and Exveemon arrived a second later with the rest of the Digidestined. The Digidestined Regent glanced up at the cracking sky. "Whoa!" he shouted,"What's going on here?"

                "I'm not sure," Izzy said, noticing that the cracks of light were starting to appear with fierce intensity,"But, whatever it is, it's about to happen! Duck!"

                The Digimon instantly maneuvered to keep their human partners from harm as the sky shot apart in a thunder blast of light. When they returned their view to the sky, they saw that it no longer existed. The once bright blue sky was gone, replaced by a sea of darkness, with a giant castle materializing over the center of the city.

                "Izzy," Davis shouted,"What just happened?"

                Izzy was shaking as he stared at the sky. "I...A...as near as I can t-tell, reality just crumbled."

                "What?"

                Noriko's transparent head appeared in front of them a second later. "What just happened?" she shouted,"All the energy scales just flew off the chart!"

                I think the barrier between two worlds fell apart," Izzy explained,"Is there anything you can tell us?"

                "Only that the source of all this energy is that floating castle up there," Noriko's head mentioned towards the floating fortress.

                "How are you able to contact us?" Davis asked,"I thought there was too much interference?"

                "I am using the VR helmet, which amplifies my power," Noriko explained,"It is at great risk I use it, but, you need to know, the Child of Darkness is at the castle."

                "Seiji," T.K. sighed,"I...Davis, I've got to go there."

                "We're all going there," Davis said,"Move out."

                Agumon struggled against the bonds that were keeping his arms and legs tightly bound to the wall behind him. He ripped and pulled as hard as he could, but he was not any closer to escaping. "I'm not getting anywhere," he glanced up at where his human partner was tied tightly to the wall, "How about you?"

                Akira kept his gaze down to the floor.

                "Akira?" his Agumon asked again.

                "How...how could I act like that towards everyone?" he mumbled,"I acted like I was God's gift to them all."

                "But....you are," Agumon said,"You were born just for this night, you were born to fight the Child of Darkness."

                "But, I acted so smug and cocky about it," he sighed,"To everyone, Hyouriki, Dan, Leyu.....Leyu, she never liked me....but....but neither did I."

                "What?" Agumon asked, shocked.

                "I don't think I ever _truly_ cared for her, I just...wanted her," he sighed again,"Erika...Erika...it was you, you're the one that I....that I feel for, Erika....I will fight for you!"

                Suddenly, the sky outside the small window shot a bright light into the small room. "What was that?" Akira asked, straining his neck to look outside. Through the window he was able to view the center of the castle's roof, the same place where Seiji was standing, laughing maniacally. "What happened?"

                "The Child of Darkness has broken through the dimensional barrier from limbo to earth."

                "Azulongmon," Akira said, glancing to his right as a transparent image of the massive Digital God appeared before him,"Seiji's broken through to Earth, but not the Digital World?"

                "Not yet," Azulongmon said,"We may still be able to subdue him..."

                "Wait," Akira said,"Our original plan was for you to fight in the limbo between earth and the Digital World. If you fight him here, you might cause severe damage to the city, not to mention the planet."

                "What would you have us do then?" he asked, angrily.

                "Wait and see if the Digidestined can stop him first," Akira pleaded,"I don't want my home to be destroyed."

                "Very well,"Azulongmon sighed,"We will await your signal." His head vanished.

                "I've got say," Dan's Veemon said, running alongside his partner,"this is turning out to be a very interesting day. I mean, we wake up in Paris, destroy a few priceless artifacts at a French museum, learn the guy we all trusted was really the Child of Darkness, then..."                

                "Veemon!" Dan shouted,"Now isn't the time!"

                "Aren't we missing someone?" Scott asked, counting the members of the small group as they followed Hyouriki's trail as best they could.

                "Yeah," his Palmon said,"We're two short."

                "Erika and her Tentomon!" Dan shouted,"We lost them somewhere."

                "Now we've got to find them too?!" Leyu grunted,"At this rate, Seiji's not going to have to do anything to stop us, we'll do it ourselves."

                "Well," Chris said, glancing up at the castle floating in the sky,"Whatever that thing is, it looks like your parents are handling it."

                "Which leaves us to find my sister," Sam said,"Shiro, have you found anything?"

                The redhead glanced at his Digimon. "Well?"

                Gabutmon sniffed the ground, then looked at the others,"She was here alright, but her scent's mixed in with with a couple hundred Digimon from the Dark Ocean."

                "She was attacked?" Sam asked.

                "Probably, but Waruseadramon's scent is here too, and its stronger in this direction. They escaped."

                "Lead the way," Shiro mentioned with his hands.

                "We've got another problem," Gabumon said,"Incomming!"

                Everyone jumped out of the way seconds before a group of massive black Gesomon landed inches from the spot they were just in. "Howdy kids," one of them said in a goofy laugh,"Lord Dragomon wishes your presence."

                "Yeah right!" Dan laughed,"Get them!"

                The Digimon did not even have a chance to digivolve before the Gesomon wrapped both human and digimon tightly in their tentacles.

                Seiji stood atop his castle, deeply breathing. "Ah, Earth, so beautiful, so serene, and soon," he grined,"So mine!"

                "Seiji!" Kari shouted from her prision,"Don't do this! There's still time to repair all this..."

                "Haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying?" Seiji shouted,"I don't want to repair anything! I am not going to change, this world will be mine!"

                "Why?" Kari pleaded, tears falling down her face,"Why are you doing this?"

                Seiji glared at her, "You!"

                "W-what?"

                "This is all your fault! You disregarded Azulongmon's warning, you and my father both. You tried to suppress my powers as I grew, you never let me be who I truly was. _You never even let me spend time with my fauther!_You were more interested in keeping his identity a secret so that the Digidestined wouldn't condemn you! Of course I knew who he really was, but I couldn't let on. So to reiterate, this is all your fault! All your fault!"

                Kari fell to the floor of her small prison, a sea of tears gathering at her feet. "Kari," Rumi called from the prison next to hers.

                Tai slammed his fists onto his prison,"Just wait until we get out of here!" he screamed,"You're going to be so sorry!"

                "I already am," Seiji said,"I've been sorry since I was born. Enjoy this short breather, Uncle Tai, once you regain your energy, we will complete the process, and break through to the Digital World."

                "This is as far as you go!"

                Seiji smiled slightly as Davis and the rest of the Digidestined flew into sight. "Ah, Mr. Motomiya, the Digidestined Regent. How are you doing this day? Ah, and you've brought my father with you."

                TK gasped. "Y-you mean...you know?"

                "Of course I know!" he shouted,"And maybe if you had been there for me when I needed you, none of this would be happening now!"

                TK tried to say something, but no sound was emerging from his mouth. "Don't listen to him!" Matt called,"He choose to do this."

                Seiji crossed his arms. "Hmp!" he said, turning his head to the right. 

                Over on the towers containing the prison cells that were surrounding the castle, Tai was shouting as loud as he could to get Davis's attention, but it was not working. "It's no use," he said, sighing, "They can't hear us all the way over here. "

                "Seiji could hear us because he's a psychic," Ken added.

                "I just hope they can win," Heather sighed,"The whole world is depending on them."

                Back at the main platform, the Digidestined were arranging themselves around Seiji, planning the best strategy of attack. Black Gatomon jumped off of her partner's shoulder and stood firmly in front of Seiji. "Black Gatomon digivolve to Ladydevimon!"

                The Child of Darkness laughed as his Digimon flexed her muscles for the fight,"Let's get this over with."

                "Attack!" Davis shouted.

                The Digidestined instantly sprang into action. Seadramon poured his ice attack on Ladydevimon, covering her in a sheet of ice. Aquillamon shot her from the right, while Birdramon attacked from the left, Weregarurumon blasted from behind, while Exveemon shot his V-laser from the front. Ladydevimon exploded in a dazzling array of light and sound. When the smoke cleared, the defenders of the Earth gasped as they saw Ladydevimon completely unharmed, only the ice prison was gone. The devil ultimate crossed her arms and laughed,"Is that the best you've got?"

                She should not have been gloating, however, or she would have noticed that two Digimon were missing from the initial attack. Shakkoumon and Megakabuterimon were now flying towards Ladydevimon from behind. Both swung their massive fists into her head. Seiji had to duck in order to avoid being hit by his flying Digimon, who crashed into one of the brick walls surrounding the small platform. "What happened?" he shouted.

                "They snuck up on me," Ladydevimon growled, climbing out of the brick pile,"But they won't do it again!"

                She flung herself into the incoming Digidestined Digimon, swinging her claws into Megakabuterimon's stomach. "Sorry about that Big Boy," she laughed as Izzy's Digimon fell to the ground.

                "Let me at her!" Michael shouted as he rode his Digimon forward. His intention was to slam Seadramon's horn into Lady Devimon's side, but, the Child of Darkness's Digimon was not about to be caught off guard again. She turned her head at the precise moment Seadramon was going to thrust forward. She shot into the air, and Seadramon found his horn embedded deep into the floor. Ladydevimon shot into Seadramon's head, knocking him out. 

                "That was easy," she laughed,"Who's next?"

                She got her answer when the married couple of Matt and Sora Ishida jumped in to attack. Garudamon blasted her Wing Blaze into Ladydevimon's back. While Ladydevimon was reeling in pain, Weregarurumon flung forward, slashing his claw across the evil Digimon's face. "How's that?" he laughed.

                "Not bad," Ladydevimon grinned,"Why don't you try it?" She brought her claw back and slammed him in the side of the head, crashing him into Garudamon. Ladydevimon laughed when she saw the two Digimon lying on the floor,"Together forever, huh? Ha hahah!"

                "Vulcan's Hammer!"

                "Justice Beam!"

                Ladydevimon jumped into the air to avoid the two attacks, then dive bombed into Zudomon stomach, pushed herself back out, twisted her body and slammed her elbow into Shakkoumon. Knowing that that was not going to be enough, she then formed her claw into a spear and ripped through Shakkoumon's iron skin, splitting him back into Patamon and Armadillomon. 

                "You're the only one left!" Davis shouted," Get him, Exveemon!"

                "I'm the only one left to stop him," Exveemon thought, flying towards her,"I've got to make this count."

                Ladydevimon waited until Exveemon was only a few feet in front of her, then she simply swung her leg up and planted it into Exveemon's stomach. All of his momentum suddenly was screeched to a halt, making his injury so severe, that he regressed to Veemon.

                "That was it?" the Child of Darkness laughed,"That was it? That's all the strength you can amass? Ha hahahaha!"

                "Just wait!" Davis shouted, grabbing Veemon off the ground,"Akira will stop you!"

                "My cousin is all tied up at the moment, and even if he does get here and somehow defeat me, your battle is with human nature itself. 'And Cain took upon his brother Able and killed him.' This is always been the way."

                Back inside of his small cell, Akira hung his head low,"The Digidestined failed, we don't have any other choice. Azulongmon, it's you turn."

                _Imagine you've spent your entire life with one goal in mind, that you've given up a normal childhood to reach this goal, that your mother died so you could complete this goal, that the lives of millions defend upon you achieving this goal. Now image knowing that you are seconds away from failing. Your name is Akira, and as the Digital Deities prepare to engage in a battle that may destroy the planet you are trying to protect, you pray with all your heart, that Seiji is wrong._


	21. The Night of Destiny: Part 8: Twilight o...

The Night of Destiny: Part 8: Twilight of the Gods

                Eirka Izumi glanced over the top of the garbage dumpster to see the back of a black Divermon slowly move away from her. She glanced over her shoulder and nodded slightly at the floating metallic insect behind her. The two glanced a final time at the back of the Divermon, then launched through the other end of the alley.

                "That was close, Erika," her Tentomon said, hovering behind her.

                "I know," she huffed, glanced up at the massive black hole in the sky that was pouring out demon digimon, then at the floating castle where massive balls of light were starting to appear. She stopped at stared at the castle,"That's where my father and the other elder Digidestined are fighting the Child of Darkness."

                "I don't think they're doing so well," her Tentomon sighed.

                Erika closed her fist,"What should I do? Should I keep trying to find Dan and the others, or should I help my father?"

                Her Tentomon buzzed near her head,"Well, considering that we don't even _know_ where Dan is...."

                Erika sighed, then twirled around,"Alright, let's go!"

                She and her Tentomon started charging towards Seiji's dark castle, when a massive blast of light and wind through the young red-head onto her back. "What was that?" she asked, sitting up. 

                Tentomon was hardly able to speak,"L...Look up t-there! I..I can't buh-believe this!"

                Erika quickly shot her head to the castle, and saw an assemblage of massive beings in the sky over the castle."Who are they?"

                "Th..the Digital Gods!" her partner shouted.

                Erika felt an intense feeling deep in her stomach,"Suddenly, I don't think this planet is a very safe place to be."

                Seiji surveyed the beings around him, filling up the entire sky. "So, I've caused enough of a commotion that the Gods themselves have come to stop me?"

                The beings remained silent, so Seiji walked slowly in front of them, glancing at each one,"Zhuqioamon, Ebonwumon, Bahiumon,Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Indramon, Makuramon, Milleniumon..._and_ Meggidramon? You truly are desperate. I assume you think you even stand a chance."

                "Enough talking!" Zhuqioamon shouted, spreading his wings out wide,"Seiji of the House Kamiya, we have come to give you an ultimatum, stop this insanity at once, or face power beyond your wildest dreams!"

                "Ha!" Seiji laughed,"My fantasies are quite beyond what you think." Ladydevimon quickly jumped in front of her human partner. Seiji grinned,"Give us your best shot!"

                "Ladydevimon digivolve to....Galfmon!"

                On the castle roof, Davis and the other elder Digidestined dove for cover as a massive burst of energy exploded from the sky, threatening to turn the mighty castle into rubble. But Seiji knew his potential adversaries well, nothing could destroy his castle of evil, it would stand forever.

                Those inside of the glass prisoners around the castle towers shielded their eyes from the initial blast, but were too eager to view the battle that might destroy the earth itself.

                Zhuqioamon opened his giant mouth and began spitting out large fire balls towards the Child of Darkness. Galfmon, was not going to allow his human partner to fall to harm, and was easily able to weave in and out of the fire barrage, despite his centaur-like body. He flew to the air and broke through Zhuqioamon's attack, slamming his elbow into the phoenix's neck. Zhuqioamon was the second strongest Digital Deity, but Galfmon's simple attack was enough to cause him to cease the fire attack.

                "My Lord Zhuqioamon!" Seraphimon shouted. He and Orphanimon soared to the Digital Gods' aid, but were cut off when Baihumon dove to free his friend. Galfmon twirled Zhuqiaomon around and into Bahiumon, sending both of them crashing through a few large buildings, destroying them completely.

                The two Mega angle Digimon began firing massive amounts of light and force at the demon centaur, but with a simple flick of his wrist, he was able to send the energy back. Seraphimon and Ophanimon were able to dodge out of the way in time, however, that left them wide open for Galfmon's physical attack. They were saved at the last minute by Meggidramon, who flicked Galfmon aside with his tail. Once the demon digimon had reversed his momentum, Meggidramon dove into the fray.

                Hyouriki Ichijoji charge down the abandoned streets, searching for her friends. "Dan! Erika! Scott!"

                "Where can they be?" Penmon asked.

                Hyouriki took a deep breath as she leaned against the outside of the building. Her long hair hung in front of her face as she stared at the ground. "There's something bothering you, isn't there?" Penmon asked,"I mean, besides the obvious."

                Hyouriki glanced at her partner, then back at the ground. "Dragomon," she growled,"What if...what if he's right? What if I'm destined to become his dark bride?"

                "You can't be seriously thinking that!" Penmon said, almost shouting,"There's no way that can be true, you know that!"

                "No, I don't," she sighed, rubbing her face in her hands,"Latey, I don't know _what_ I know! Everything's falling apart! Seiji was like my own cousin, and know he's our worst enemy! I'm the one that opened that gate from the Dark Ocean that's sending out those demon digimon. And now my friends are missing, probably because of me! I am evil..."

                A group of black Betamons suddenly rounded the corner and charge at the young female digidestined. "Queen!" they shouted,"Save us!"

                "Here we go again!" Penmon shouted, as he lead Hyouriki quickly away from the mob. Unfortunately, that lead them straight into a group of Divermon. "Perfect," Hyouriki shouted, grabbing her Digivice,"Go!"

                "Penmon digivolve to Seadramon!"

                The serpent shot forward, weaving his way through the sea of darkness, ignoring the pain that he was feeling, he had to get Hyouriki as far away from the evil digimon as he possibly could. As he continued to slither through the ocean of Divermon and Betamon, he felt a sharp pain in his side and he knew a Divermon had speared him. He felt an intense force slam into his right side, and he knew a Betamon had attacked his side.

                He fired his ice attack, freezing a line of digimon, which cracked into pieces and freed a path for them. He was able to make it half way through the path, before it was once again covered with demonic digimon. 

                He watched with panic in his eyes as the digimon drew ever closer. "Riki!" he called out,"I think we're in trouble."

                _"What are we going to do?"_ she thought,"_We need the power of Waruseadramon, but I can't use my digivice! If I do...I've only got one more jewel left, then....."_

Her thoughts were instantly cut off as a Betamon launched at her and threw her to the ground.

                As the battle between Seiji and the Deities raged above, four lone warriors made their way through the maze of the castle, desperately searching for the ones they served.

                "Well, I thought it was a good idea! How they heck do I know where we're going?"

                "You said you knew, and that counts!"

                "Shut up, Serena! You're still the same, just like when we were younger."

                "You don't know anything, Sammy! You don't even know why you're upset!"

                Sammy turned away from his twin sister and crossed his arms,"I'm upset because you're a spoiled brat!"

                Serena huffed,"You little...!"

                "Guys!" their two Lampmons called out,"I think we should focus on finding Mr. Kamiya or Akira."

                The two twins took a deep breath and got their tempers under control. "Alright," Sammy said, glancing at the fork in the road in front of them,"Left or right?"

                "Right," Serena said.

                Sammy shrugged, then walked into the hallway, only to gasp at what he saw. Lying on the ground in front of him was Oikawa and Mummymon. Serena walked in, then gave a small shriek. She jumped behind her brother, glancing over his shoulder. "Is he alive?"

                "I don't know," Sammy said, kneeling down next to him.

                "Sam, Serena!" one of their Lampmons called, running into the room,"You've got to see what's in the other room!"

                Serena was eager to leave Oikawa's body, so she ran into the room on the left, and shouted out even louder then her brother did. "Sam!" she screamed.

                "What?" he yelled, running into the room,"Oh crap!"

                Inside of the center of the room, bounded to a large metal 'x', was Akira.

                Hyouriki slowly opened her eyes to a surprising shock. Since she passed out right after that Betamon attacked her, she figured she must be their prisoner, but when she opened her eyes, she found that she was sitting on a comfortably elegant armchair. Penmon was sleeping peacefully beside her. "What the..?"

                "I see your awake."

                "Dragomon!" she shouted, leaping further back into the seat.

                "Ah, my Digimon Empress," the Dark Ocean ruler grined,"I am happy to see you looking so well. I was afraid you had fled the city during my demon reign. "

                "Why would I run away?" she glared,"I want to be here when you finally get what's coming to you."

                Dragomon twirled around, and Hyouriki could see that they were inside a small office, with closed white shutters covering large windows. "You wound me," he said,"I would have thought that by now you would realize your love for me. You are to be my bride, there is no question."

                Hyouriki was doing everything she could to keep from giving into her fear and desperation. She took a deep breath, then said,"You keep going on and on about how I am destined to be your bride, but, why is that?"

                Dragomon grinned slightly,"The prophecies had told me so. They named that the progeny of the Dark Seed will become the queen of the Dark Ocean." He raised his trident with the crystal glowing in the center,"My trident is connected to the Aquatreft, the Center of all Oceans, and it knows that the time is drawing near. Soon, Master Seiji will have succeeded in conquering this world, and evil will stream into the Dark Ocean. Stand by my side willingly and serve me and the Child of Darkness."

                Hyouriki definitely shook his head,"No way."

                Dragomon sighed,"Then you leave me no choice."

                He flicked his wrist and the shutters flung open, revealing a warehouse full of Divermon, black Betamons, and Gesomons surrounding Dan, Leyu, Shiro, Scott, Sam and their Digimon. She watched in horror as her young brother and their firends were slowly being push, prodded and poked by the Divermon's long spears, each jab coming ever closer to drawing blood.

                She twirled to stare at the massive creature beside her. "Stop this!"

                Dragomon gurgled with delight ,"I cannot."

                Hyouriki glared,"Can't, or won't?"

                This time, the Ocean Master smiled,"You are the only one that can save them."

                Hyouriki knew what he was doing. The evil squid monster was trying to make her use her Digivice and light the last crystal on its back. She could already feel the darkness creeping into her could, pricking at the edges of her sanity. She could keep her digimon at the adult level, but in the heat of battle, would she inadvertently cause her digimon to reach the fully evolved level?

                It was a risk she would have to take, she decided. Grabbing the device from around her belt, she turned to her partner. We're going, Penmon!"

                "Right behind ya'!" he shouted, diving through the glass window into the warehouse below.

                "Penmon digivolve to...Seadramon!"

                Hyouriki jumped on top of her partner as they charged through the sea of demon digimon to reach their friends.

                "Hyouriki!" Dan Motomiya shouted, struggling to escape from the bonds that held him tightly to the bar over their heads. "Go! Don't worry about us!"

                "Speak for yourself!" Shiro shouted, jumping up to avoid a spear in his rear.

                "We're coming!" Seadramon said, pushing forward even as the water digimon jumped in front of him, blocking his way. As the Ichijoji daughter was thrown every which way from the attack, her hand made a grab for her Digivice, but caught herself. "_No!"_ she firmly told herself.

                She heard a scream and looked towards her friends. The Gesomon had wrapped his tentacle around the Ishida daughter, her face white with fear.

                "Leyu!" Hyouriki shouted, jumping off of Seadramon. She landed in the center of the group of creatures and ran to her friends. "I'm coming! Hang on!"

                She felt a pull on her leg, but kept on going forward. She felt another yank on her arm, so she shot her other out to grab at the sky. She started feeling the digimon over taking her, until her face and free arm fell to the floor.

                "Don't give up! Don't give up!"

                She placed her elbow firmly on the ground and pulled forward, but the digimon at her feet pulled even harder, yanking her deep into the sea of black, completely covering her. _"All right, Dragomon_," she thought, sadly,"_You win."_

                As Leyu was being squeezed to death, the others watched as Waruseadramon shot from the group and easily destroyed the Betamons and Divermons that were assembled around the room. He then sprang towards the Gesomon that was holding Leyu captive and easily tore through the squid, destroying it. Before she fell to the ground, Waruseadramon flicked his tail and freed the others.

                Sam Ichijoji crashed to the ground and quickly looked around the now empty room. "Hyouriki!" he shouted,"Hyouriki!"

                "She is here."

                The Digidestined kids glanced at the office and saw Dragomon with Hyouriki standing at his side. Her regular clothes were gone, replaced by long sleeve blue and white shirt, a matching skirt ending at her knees, knee-high blue boots, and a blue cape flowing behind her. The Master of the Ocean laughed,"She has become my bride, my Digimon Empress."

                "Oh, Hyouriki," her younger brother sighed, glancing down.

                Galfmon shot over Meggidramon's head and used his four hoofs and pounded into his back as hard as he could. The evil dragon's spine twisted the opposite way before Galfmon slammed him into the roof of an adjacent building. Seraphimon and Orphanimon were fearful that the fire dragon had broken his spine, but breathed a sigh of relief when he slowly moved, in extreme pain, but still able to move.

                Seraphimon turned to the female angel,"Let's go."

                "I am right behind you," she said.

                The two angel digimon dove towards Galfmon, Seraphimon readying to fire his energy attack, and Orphanimon holding out her swords. "Now!" the male angel shouted.

                Orphanimon flung her swords as Seraphymon's energy coursed around the swords, making them even more powerful.  The energy swords struck Galfmon's back, causing him to scream in pain. He twisted around and fired a massive black lightning bolt that blasted into the two angel digimon, sending them tumbling backwards onto the castle roof. 

                Galfmon suddenly felt himself become disoriented and confused. He started twirling and flying around in a circle, before finally slowly to a stop.

                Down on the castle roof, Seiji could not understand what was happening. "Galfmon! What are you doing? There is a battle going on, why did you stop?"

                There came no answer, and Seiji turned his head and saw that Milleniumon was holding his hands out in a triangle shape towards The Digimon partner of the Child of Darkness.

                The master of time turned to the twelve animal figures at his side,"Devas, I am holding him by disorienting his sense of time. Strike now!"

                The twelve Deavs leapt up around Galfmon in a circle pattern and began hitting him with their most powerful energy attacks. Meggidramon, Zhuqioamon, Xuwanamon, Seraphymon, Orphanimon and Baihumon all joined them, hitting the demon as hard as they could. Galfmon remand perfectly still as a cloud of energy and smoke billowed around him, blanketing him from sight. Seconds later, a mighty blast of energy shot from the cloud, easily dwarfing the energy emitted by the Digital Deities. The Digidestined hiding on the castle's roof and inside of the glass prisons watched in horror as the deities fell to the ground, breaking into the digital particles.

                "They're gone!" Davis said, completely in awe.

                Suddenly, a glowing light shot from the sky and a white, nearly transparent dragon appeared. Seiji did not turn around, but he grinned. "Ah, we've been expecting you." He twirled around and stared at the dragon,"Now that his foot soldiers have failed, Azulongmon finally shows himself!"

                "To take back what is mine alone!" he shouted,"Control of the Digital plane!"

                Galfmon flung towards the only remaining Deity left,"Let's see what you've got!"

                The sky exploded in a blast of fire and light, and when it was over, only Galfmon remained.

                Miura gasped,"He..he even beat that guy! Is there anyone left?"

                "No," Rumi said, sadly.

                Seiji laughed uncontrollably as Galfmon landed next to him. "Good job!"

                "Thank you," Galfmon bowed.

                "Now," the Child of Darkness said, glancing at the Digidestined trapped in the glass cylinders around the towers,"Before I was so rudely interrupted, I believe that I was preparing to jump through reality again." He twirled around and stared at the city, and threw his hands up,"Begin the process!"

                Once again a centrifuge of energy swirled around him, created as the energy of the Digital Gate Digidestined was pulled out of them. 

                "Fight it!" Tai shouted, from his chamber, "Come on, we can't let him do this again!"

                The other captured digidestined were struggling as best they could. "I...I can't fight it anymore!" Miura sighed, giving one last breath before she passed out. The others watched, hopeless, as her energy pulsed from her body into the spinning circle. 

                "As you can see," Seiji laughed, crossing his arms,"There is no way you can stop me!"

                The circumference of the energy cyclone began to shrink, drawing the energy inward towards Seiji's open hands. The Child of Darkness started to laugh uncontrollably as he raised his hands, the blue energy swirling around them. "Now, say hello to the Digital World because it is your last time!"

                He shot his hands upward firing the energy ball into the sky above the city. It exploded a second later, creating a spider's web of blue light that weaved its way across the blackness, like a stone shattering a plate of glass. Slowly a green and blue land mass could clearly be seen. 

                "He...did it," Ken said, totally in awe,"He broke through the dimensional boundary! That's the Digital World!"

                "We're domed," Kari sighed, curled in a ball on the bottom of her glass cell,"It's all over."

                Erika placed a hand on the side of the brick building, breathing heavily. "This is harder then I thought."

                She glanced over her shoulder and saw that her Tentomon was hovering loyally behind her.  Izzy's daughter turned her head back to the sky and her eyes shot open. "Tentomon, look up there!"

                "I don't think this is good," she said,"and I don't see the Digital Dieisties anywhere."

                "The sky is falling apart again!" the red head shouted, glancing at the splintering atmosphere above the castle,"We've got to get up there!"

                "Akira!" Serena shouted, lightly slapping his face,"Akira, please, wake up! Please, don't be...." She quickly shot her head away from him, not wanting to think that thought.

                She turned around and looked over her shoulder to the room across the hall. "Sam! What are you doing?"

                Sam, looked up from where his fingers were on Oikawa's neck,"Seeing if Oikawa is still alive."

                "Why?"

                "Because he set us free, remember?" Sam shouted,"He can help us stop Seiji."

                Serena sighed and turned back to her young charge. She started lightly patting his cheek again,"Akira! Please!"

                Slowly the young Kamiya started to moan. Serena's face turned into a bright smile. "Akira! You're alive!"

                He stared at Serena as his vising slowly came into focus,"Aunt Serena?" he said, confused. Suddenly his eyes shot open,"The battle!"

                "What battle?" she asked, slowly untied the ropes that kept Akira tied to the wall.

                "Between Seiji and the Digital Deities! Who won?"

                "That must be what was happening before!" Serena's Lampmon said,"I thought that Seiji was fighting Mr. Motomiya and the other Digidestined."

                "Has Seiji been defeated?" Akira asked, landing on the floor with his Agumon partner.

                Serena glanced at her Digivice, then sighed sadly. "No, his Digivice signal is still there."

                Akira nodded, clenching his fist,"Then it's up to me." He turned to his partner,"Ready?"

                Agumon nodded,"I was born ready, well, hatched really..."

                Akira smiled,"Let's go!"

                Sam was hardly able to contain himself as he stared up at his sister, sitting at the side of Dragomon. "'Riki..." he sobbed,"Riki!" He was going to launch himself at her, but Chris and Scott held him back.

                "Your sister cannot hear you," Dragomon grined,"She is my Digimon Empress, isn't that right?"

                The Digimon Empress nodded,"Yes, my liege."

                "Hyouriki!" Dan shouted,"You've got to remember who you really are!"

                Dragomon raised his trident and the Digidestined kids found themselves once again tied and bound to the bar above them. "No!" Shiro shouted,"We were almost free."

                Dragomon turned to the Digimon Empress,"There are things I must attend to, but I will return shortly."

                "I will be waiting," she said, sitting down in her make-shift throne.

                Dragomon grinned, then vanished.

                "Hyouriki!" Leyu shouted,"Why are you doing this?"

                "Don't you understand?" she asked, holding the back of her Digivice for them to see,"All the jewels have lit up. I am his Digimon Empress."

                "But you're not!" Leyu shouted,"You're Hyouriki Ichijoji! You have to come back to us!"

                The other Digidestined kids were shocked. Leyu Ishida had done nothing but tease and hurt Hyouriki for as long as they could remember, yet, she was pouring her heart out to her. "Please," Leyu said, almost in tears.

                The Digimon Empress waved her hand, and a 3 dimensional image of the throne room of the Dark Ocean seventeen years ago.

                _Dragomon could only stare at the child that was laid out in front of him on his throne room floor.  He couldn't help but chuckle at the newborn child. "My darling future bride," he said,"My darling Digimon Empress, how vulnerable you are now, how easy it would be for me to take you as you are now, but, no. No, I must allow time to play out, you must realize your destiny on your own, and to that end..."_

_                He turned to the right and walked over to where his giant clam lay. He smiled at the giant, glowing pearl on the inside. "Ahh," he said,"Aquatreft, the Center of all the Oceans, give me power, a gift for my future bride, give me a Digivice of Darkness!"_

_                The pearl started glowing brightly, lifting up the entire room, then, as quickly as it started, it was over and the room was dark once more. Dragomon smile as he picked up the small device that had appeared at the side of the Aquatreft. He examined the device. It was a D-3, almost identical to Ken's Dark Digivice, except it was a much blacker shade. He flipped it over and his grin deepened. There was a set of small lights covering the back on the Digivice. "Excellent."_

_                Dragomon walked back over to where Yolei's daughter lay. He held the Digivice over the newborn's stomach. It glowed for a second then stopped. Dragomon's smiled again. "Good, the Digivice is now yours. When you come of age, and your Digimon is ready, this Digivice will come to you. Every time you use this Digivice, a light on the back will glow, and, when all the lights are lit, your glorious destiny will be achieved, my Digimon Empress, and you will join me, as my Dark Bride!"_

                "You see," the Digimon Empress said, lowering her hand," This has been my fate since I was merely hours old. I was always meant to be the bride of Dragomon. There is no escape from destiny."

                "Yes there is!" Leyu shouted,"You are a human being, you have the ability to make choices! You can choose your own path in life!"

                The Digimon Empress raised her hand again an another image appeared, this time of Hyouriki at age five.

                _The young girl glanced up at her mother. "Now, Hyouriki, I don't want you to touch that vase, understood?"_

_                Hyouriki nodded, then watched as her mother walked out of the apartment. Once she was gone, the brown haired girl charged over to the vase and knocked it over._

                "You see, I am evil."

                "So you misbehaved as a little kid, so what?" Leyu shouted,"Every kid doesn't listen to their parents! You're not evil!"

                The other Digidestined kids were shocked. They had never seen Leyu act like this before. They could only remember who Leyu would poke fun at Hyouriki and tease her about her father's past, but now, she was trying as hard as she could to reach the brown haired girl.

                Hyouriki raised her hand and another image appear,"Then end is at hand, The Child of Darkness has defeated even Azulongmon. Dragomon's demon reign continues, the city is on the brink of destruction. There is nothing we can do."

                "Yes there is!" Leyu shouted,"You can stop the demon reign. You can help Akira save the world!"

                The Digimon Empress turned away from her,"There is no deny it, I am evil, and cannot be changed."

                "Hyouriki!" Leyu screamed,"Please...."

                The Digimon Empress watched the blond haired girl fall to her knees, crying. A feeling deep inside of her stomach welled up to the surface. "Wh...what have I been doing? I...." She stumbled backwards into her throne. Glancing down, she quickly jumped back up. "I...oh, Leyu, I'm sorry."

                She ran towards the window. "Hang on guys! I'm coming!"

                "What?" Dan asked,"Hyouriki, is that you?"

                She smiled slightly,"Yeah, thank you Leyu."

                She was about to run down the stairs, when a dark cloud appear in the room with her. "Dragomon!" she shouted in surprise. 

                Dragomon raised his eyebrow. "Why so surprised to see me, my dear?"

                "Uh...ah..nothing," she stuttered,"I was just admiring the prisoners...."

                Dragomon frowned,"Do not lie to me!"

                Hyouriki took a deep breath, then tensed her body. "I am going to stop you, no matter what it takes."

                "You are my bride," Dragomon said,"You will rule the Dark Ocean at my side, even if I must forcefully convince you!"

                Akira ran as fast as he could through the mazes of Seiji's castle. He was wondering if he would ever be able to face his destiny, when he finally ran outside and saw the Elder Digidestined lying around the balcony.

                "Akira!" Davis shouted, from the left side of the balcolny,"You're alive!"

                "Mr. Motomiya!" he shouted, running into the middle,"What happened here?"

                "The end of the world, my dear cousin."

                Akira shot his gaze to the sky where he saw Seiji standing on a raised platform. "You're free, I'm surprised that you made it."

                "Of course I made it!" Akira glared,"and I think you know why I'm here."

                Seiji smiled,"You're here to stop me from murdering the humans in the city, but you're too late. I see no need to separate humans from Digidestined."

                Akira breathed a sigh of relif,"Then you have no purpose! Listen, there's still time too..."

                "You miss understand," Seiji said, "Watching the Elder Digidestined battle me, I have come to a realization. I hate humans for refusing us our rightful place, and I hate Digidestined for protecting the humans we should be ruling!"

                Akira's eyes were wide in horror as Seiji grinned, barring his teeth,"My new decree is this: Human.._or_ Digidestined, no one will survive the Night of Destiny!"

                _More than twenty years of preparations and planning are about to come to a climax, as Akira makes ready to face his cousin, the evil Seiji, the Child of Darkness! The final battle is here, next Child of Darkness!_


	22. The Night of Destiny: Part 9: Power of t...

                The Night of Destiny Part 9: Power of the Spirit

                Akira kept his gaze completely focused on Seiji, despite the thunder occurring around them. The sky had become weakened by the first break of limbo's boundary, the second tear that destroyed limbo's boundary, the second tear that destroyed limbo and made the Digital World visible to earth only made matters that much worse.

                "Hear the roar of power?" Seiji laughed,"Can you feel the energy?"

                "The energy of Armageddon?" Akira's Agumon asked,"Both worlds are doomed, and it's all your fault!"

                "I haven't doomed anything!" Seiji shouted,"Except for the humans and Digidestined!"

                "Its genocide!" Akira shouted, then glanced at his partner,"You ready?"

                "Let's do it! Agumon digivolve to Greymon! Greymon digivolve to Cyberdramon!"

                The dragon shot forward, but his fists were blocked by Galfmon's open palm. The demon's grip was like a vise, and he twisted Cyberdramon's arm upside down, turning Cyberdramon's body to face the opposite direction. Akira's partner brought his foot up into Galfmon's stomach, breaking him free. He did not waste any time while Galfmon was still recovering from the last attack. He quickly slammed his hands into Galfmon's neck, then crashed his knee into the demon's face. Seiji's partner slammed his fist into Cyberdramon's face. Akira's digimon twisted around, then crashed into the roof.

                As the battle continued, the Elder Digidestined on the castle roof watched with great anticipation. Every punch Cyberdramon scored, they cheered, every attack from Galfmon, they held their breaths. "Come on, Akira," Davis said, struggling to place his back against one of the crumbling towers,"Don't give up..."

                Next to him, Matt and Sora glanced at the Digidestined Regent, then nodded. "Akira, you can do it!"

                "Akira!" Izzy shouted,"Akira!"

                Off to side, Tai helped Kari sit up against the wall. She was extremely weak from when Seiji drained her off her energy to open Digital Gates. Tai glanced around and found that all the captured Digidestined were now free, but extremely weak.

                Tai knelt down and rested against the bottom of his crumbled tower. He watched his son as he fought against the evil that threatened both worlds. He held his breath with Cyberdramon's every punch. The Digital Deities had failed, it was all resting on his son.

                He turned his head when he heard a group of footsteps. He tensed slightly when he saw Oikawa and Mummymon limping towards them from deeper in the castle. "You're alive," he said.

                "Of course," Oikawa growled, falling down next to the Master of the Digidestined,"We're not so easily defeated." He turned to the battle overhead,"I see that your son is facing his destiny."

                  "Hard to believe how far this whole thing has come," he thought,"It all started when Azulongmon appeared to give us a warning, and now it appears his fears have come true. I just hope that Akira's strong enough to save us all."

                As the battle to determine the fate of earth raged in the sky, the demon reign continued 

below.Digimon from the evil Dark Ocean tore into Tokyo, destroying buildings and terrorizing the citizens. Inside a simple warehouse another battle was about to begin.

                Hyouriki Ichijoji refused to back away from the massive creature in front of her. The rest of the Digidestined kids stood their ground. They would be here for Hyouriki if she needed them, but this was her fight. Dragomon frowned at her. "Why do you stand against me, my Queen?"

                Hyouriki's eye were stone cold as she stared at her enemy. "I am not now, nor have ever been, your bride!"

                "But you are! No matter how many times you deny it, it isn't going to change!"

                Hyouriki remained unmoved. "You've been hounding me ever since I was born. I want you out of my life _now!"_

                Dragomon sighed, then shook his head. "I did not want to do this, but I will force you if I have to."

                He reached forward with his slimy tentacle, but it was flung out of the way by Waruseadramon's head-butt. "Hand's off!" Hyouriki's partner growled.

                Dragomon roared with laughter. "You really think you can stop me? He raised the Trident that was in his hands. "I am the Master of the Oceans! This trident, with the Aquatreft inside, grants me the power of a Mega! You can't stop me!"

                "We're going to try," Hyouriki simply said.

                Dragomon's tentacles wrapped into a fist. "Bring it on!"

                Waruseadramon coiled into a corner, then shot forward, ramming his horn at Dragomon. The squid wrapped his tentacle around Waruseadramon's head and slammed him into the floor. The serpent quickly shot his tail around one of Dragomon's leg and pulled. The Master of the Ocean fell over onto his side, allowing Waruseadramon to slip free.

                Behined Hyouriki, her younger brother was so nervous that he was practically cutting off the circulation to his hands. "Sam?" his digimon asked, "Are you alright?"

                "No," he said,"I'm worried."

                "Don't," Dan Motomiya said,"Your sister's very powerful, she'll be him."

                "I hope so," Sam sighed.

                "She will," Leyu Ishida nodded,"I never root for a loser."

                Dragomon slammed his fist into Waruseadramon's head. Hyouriki held her breath as her digimon blasted a stream of dark lightning into the squid's face. Waruseadramon jumped aside and smiled."That should do it."

                "Hardly!" Dragomon laughed. His face remained completely un-harmed,"Was that the best you could manage?"

                "We've got a few more moves!" Hyouriki said.

                Waruseadramon shot straight up into the sky, then dive bombed Dragomon. He waited until he was a few feet from Dragomon, then behind Dragomon, slamming his tail into the squid's head, then firing his electrical blast into the Dark Ocean's master. Dragomon was completely unharmed, and grabbed Waruseadramon by the tail and tossed him into the far wall.

                "What's going on?" Shiro's Gabumon asked,"He's giving Dragomon his best attacks, but he's just shrugging them off!"

                Waruseadramon turned his head to face his human partner,"Hyrouiki, I don't understand..."

                Dragomon laughed,"You don't understand? Well, let me make it clear to you. As long as you depend on that dark digivice, you'll never be able to defeat true evil."

                The other digidestined kids gasped, and Hyouriki glanced at the digivice in her hand. "My digivice...?"

                "That's right," Dragomon smiled,"You might as well give up now."

                "Hyouriki!": Leyu shouted,"You can't!"

                "Don't beileve him!" Scott shouted,"My grandfather always said,"Don't give up!"

                "Your grandfather was a movie star," Chris pointed out.

                "It doesn't matter."

                "Hyouriki, don't give up!" Scott shouted, ignoring Chris,"You've got to believe in yourself!"

                Hyouriki closed her fist over the black digivice. "Chris is right. I can't give up! I've got to believe in myself."

                "And what are you going to do without your digivice?" Dragomon grinned,"You can't beat me with it."

                "Then I renounce it!" Hyouriki shouted, throwing the device through the warehouse skylight and into the thundering sky,"I renounce it, and all the evil it brings!"

                The digivice flung into the sky, where it lit brightly for a second, then exploded. "No!" Dragomon shouted.

                Outside, all of the invading digimon from the Dark Ocean were suddenly pulled away from the city. Like a vacuum, they were pulled back through the massive portal in the sky, sealing it tight. The Demon reign was now over.

                Back inside of the warehouse, Hyouriki fell to the ground, moaning in pain. "Hyouriki!" Sam shouted,"Hyouriki!"

                He watched as his older sister's body suddenly began to glow in a bright light. Her Digimon Empress outfit melted away, replaced by a brilliantly white dress, with a flowing white scarf behind her. In her hands, a new digivice appeared, bright blue, like the color of the purest water, while a bright white crest appeared around her neck. "A...new digivice?" she asked, staring at it,"And a crest?"

                Waruseadramon moved over to her,"It's the digivice you were always meant to have. Your true digivice."

                Hyouriki nodded,"And my very own Crest. The Crest of Purity." She grinned, then held both out so Dragomon could see."You're finished!"

                "Waruseadramon digivolve to Pleciomon!"

                Dragomon backed away slightly as the ancient dinosaur. "You do not intimated me!" he warned.

                "Give up now, Dragomon," Hyouriki said, stepping forward,"Surrender, and we will do what we can for you."

                Dragomon snorted. "You mean spend the rest of my life in a Digidestined prison? No thank you! Besides, I am still your superior in battle. I'm...." He suddenly looked to the sky as a beam of light shot through the roof right behind him. He shrugged slightly. "It appears that we will have to discuss this later. My master is calling me."

                "Your master?" Dan asked,"You mean Seiji?"

                Dragomon just chuckled as he stepped into the beam. "No, don't let him get away!" Pleciomon shouted as he and Hyouriki dove after Dragomon. The other Digidestined kids followed, and soon the warehouse was empty.

                Galfmon blasted his head into Cyberdramon, sending the dragon digimon crashing into the roof. Akira held his breath as Cyberdramon slammed his palms together and fired a blast of energy into Galfamon, which spun him around in circles. When he finally stopped, he glared down at Cyberdramon. He screamed in a menacing voice, firing a ray of red towards the ground. Cyberdramon was able to dodge out of the way before he was hit.

                "Your digimon isn't doing so good!" Seiji laughed.

                "We're just getting started!" Akira shouted back.

                Cyberdramon slowly got to his feet. He stared at Galfmon for a few seconds, then shot back into the sky, swiping the demon with his claws. Galfmon staggered for a second, before slamming his fist into Cyberdramon's head. The dragon slowly started to fall to the ground, when Seiji's digimon placed both of his hands together and pounded the top of Cyberdramon's head, sending him like a bomb into his human partner. When the smoke cleared, Koromon and Akira were lying motionless in the crater.

                "He...lost?" Davis asked, gasping.

                "It...can't be!" Matt shouted,"He was suppose to save us all."

                "This can't be happening!" Sora gasped, then glanced at Tai. "What can Tai be thinking? He was so sure that his son would be able to surpass us all, now his great hope has been defeated. Poor Tai."

                "Akira!" Tai shouted,"Akira, talk to me!" He was responded by a loud moan. He started to run over to where his son was lying when Galfmon fired a red blast into the ground right in front of him. Tai glared up at his evil nephew. "Get him!" he screamed.

                "Agumon warp-digivolve to Wargreymon!"

                Tai's faithful partner flew up to attack Galfmon, but the demon backhanded Wargreymon. Seiji chuckled,"So, Uncle Tai, you think you can stop us?"

                "We're going to try!" Tai shouted back.

                "You're not alone!" Davis said, slowly standing up.

                "That's right," Ken said, standing next to him. 

                "We're here to help," Veemon said,"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon!"

                "Don't forget us," Wormmon said,"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"

                "Exveemon...."

                "Stingmon...."

                "...DNA digivolve to Paildramon! Paildramon digivolve to Imperial Dramon! Imperial Dramon mode change to Fighter Form!"

                "And us!" Matt and Sora shouted.

                "Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon! Garurumon digivolve to Weregarurumon!"

                "Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!"

                "Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to Megakabuterimon!"

                "Hawkmon digivolve to Aquillamon!

                "Patamon digivovle to Angemon!"

                "Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!"

                "Angemon..."

                "Ankylomon..."

                "...DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon!"

                "Gommamon digivolve to Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon!"

                "Attack!" Tai shouted. All the Digimon shot to the sky, blasting every one of thier energy attacks, tearing and clawing at the demon floating in the sky.

                At Tai's side, he heard his sister start to cry. "Kari?"

                "He's my son," Kari sobbed,"Don't hurt him!"

                Tai gasped,"But Kari....You know that this is the way it has to be."

                "He's my son!" Kari shouted, staring at the ground,"My son...."

                Tai reached his hand out to his sister, but he twisted his attention back to the battle when he heard a thunderous blast. Shakkoumon was once again spilt into Angemon and Ankylomon. Zudomon swung his hammer at Seiji's digimon, but Galfmon sent it flying back with a wave of his hand. Seiji laughed uncontrollably. "You are doomed!":

                Tai looked down to the crater where his son was slowly moving, then back to his evil nephew. "Kari, I'm sorry." He started running to where the other Elder Digidestined were standing. _"Please don't hate me, Kari._"

                The Elder Digidestined continued fighting against Galfmon, but they were not able to bring the evil digimon into the ground. He had too much maneuverability in the sky, and he was the fastest digimon there. Weregarurumon jumped onto Garudamon's back as she flew towards Galfmon. "Get a little closer," Weregarurumon ordered,"A little more....a little more...."

                Garudamon flew until she was a few feet in front of Galfmon. "....Now!" Weregarurumon shouted as he jumped off of Garudamon. Sora's digimon fired her Wing Blade at Galfmon, then Weregarurumon executed his Garuru Kick into Seiji's digimon.

                Down below, Oikawa pointed to the floating demon. "Help them out!"

                Mummymon swung his gun to the sky and fired a bolt of red energy that shot to the sky. Galfmon easily recovered from Garudamon and Weregarurumon's attacks. He glanced down in time to see Mummymon's attack, and backhanded it back into the castle's roof directly in front of Mummymon and Oikawa. The force sent the human skidding past Tai and right towards the edge. Tai quickly ran after him; when Oikawa slid off the edge, Tai dove towards him and was able to catch Oikawa by the trench coat.

                "Look who I'm saving," he mumbled as he pulled Oikawa back onto the castle roof,"You'd think I was Yolei or something." Once Oikawa was safe, Tai charged back towards the crater where Akira had managed to move himself onto his back. "Hang on Son!" Tai shouted,"I'm coming!" 

                _"I was wrong to put so much pressure on him! He's never had a normal childhood, because my damn pride made an obsession over the fact that _my_ son was going to save the world. Now he could be dead, and it's all my fault!"_

                Tai glanced up at the sky and watched as Galfmon sent Garudamon and Weregarurumon flying towards the city street. "Biyomon!" Sora shouted, running to the castle edge.

                "Gabumon!" Matt shouted, stopping his wife before she dove after their digimon. 

                "Wargreymon!" Tai shouted, glancing at the sky, "Where are you?" He was abruptly answered when his digimon slammed into Galfmon from behind as Aquillamon distracted the evil digimon. Tai only hoped that Hawkmon's injuries were worth Wargreymon's sneak attack. As Tai watched Galfmon quickly turned around and slammed Wargreymon into ground, he decided that it was not. Tai started to run out of the way, but when Wargreymon slammed into him, he went flying off of the room and towards the ground. He was sure that he was about to turn into a splat on the street, when he felt something catch his foot and stop his momentum. Quickly twisting around, he saw that Mummymon had caught him with one of his bandages.

                "Look who we're saving," Oikawa chuckled slightly,"You'd think we were Ichijoij's wife."

                "Ha ha ha!" Yolei shouted,"You guys are sooo hilarious! Not!"

                Up above them, the Child of Darkness crossed his arms and roared with laughter as even Imperial Dramon had to back away from the battle. "You can't beat us! You never could! And now I will complete my vision, and you all will see how powerfu-ahh!" He was abruptly cut off when Galfmon was hit by a missile then sent him crashing into Seiji. 

                Down below, everyone turned their attention to the missile's origin and saw a familiar blond haired young man with a dog creature on his shoulder limping onto the roof, "Someone had to shut him up!"

                "Willis!" Davis shouted,"You're alive!"

                "Yeah," he chuckled,"Diaboromon almost got us, but we bounce back."

                Seiji screamed in anger. "We are going to kill you all!" He then grinned and turned to the crater where Akira was still lying. "Staring with my cousin!"

                Akira heard Seiji's threat and his father's warning, but he did not move from his position on the castle roof. _"Why should I bother trying to run?_ he thought,"_I lost, I failed. Everyone counted on me, and I let them down. I can't beat him, and I guess I never could. It was just some stupid idea that my father somehow got into his head. He had such faith in me, and I let him down. Why should I even bother fighting? What did I ever have to fight for? I corrupt and destroy everything that I come in contact with.  Leyu hates me, my father is so disappointed in me, my mother is dead, Hyouriki unleashed this demon reign onto the city because she was following _my_ orders. There's no one that wants to be with me, no one, not even..."_

                "Akira!"

                Akira's eyes shot open wide. _"Erika?"_

                He twirled his head around and saw a pink Tentomon hovering over the edge of the castle roof. Hanging onto the female digimon was Izzy's daughter. "Akira!" she shouted.

                _"Erika!"_ Akira thought, jumping to his feet,_"I fight because _she _needs me!"_

"Back on our feet, I see," Seiji chuckled,"We defeated you before, why even try?"

                "Because you have to be stopped!" Akira shouted,"And I'll never give up!"  He suddenly became aware that he chest was glowing brightly. He glanced down and saw that an object had mysteriously materialized around his neck. "A crest?" he asked, shocked. He then smiled slightly,"I understand, Mom."

                "Talking to yourself?" Seiji laughed.

                Akira just held up his Crest. "Just to my mother."

                "Is that a new trinket?"

                "It's the Crest of Spirit!" Akira shouted proudly,"Together with my White Digivice, they spell your doom!" He turned to Koromon, "Ready?"

                "Always."

                Akira's Crest and digivice glowed in unison. "Now!"

                "Koromon mega digivolve to...Goldramon!"

                A giant dragon with a massive torso appeared in the sky in front of Galfmon. The demon digimon backed away slightly, but kept his gaze locked on Goldramon's face. "So you've got a mega now?" Seiji said,"It doesn't matter, I'll still...." He trailed off when he noticed that all of the demons that had been falling to the city, where suddenly being pulled back into the black portal. "What is going on here?" Seiji demaned,"The Demon Reign is moving in _reverse?"_

                "Hyouriki?" Akira asked, glancing around the sky.

                "You idiot Dragomon!" Seiji screamed,"Your so called bride has betrayed you! You failed me in your invasion, you won't fail me now!" He swung his attention back to the Digidestined below him,"I summon to my side my remaining followers!" A group of figures suddenly appeared at his side,"Daemon! Malomyotismon! Barker, Skull Satanmon! And Dragomon!" When the Lord of the Dark Ocean appeared, the Digidestined children appeared a second later, crashing into the castle roof.

                "Dan?" Davis asked.

                "Hey Dad," Dan said, jumping up and brushing off his clothes,"How's it going?"

                "Hyouriki!" Yolei shouted,"What happened to your clothes?"

                "It's a long story, Mom," Hyouriki sighed,"And I don't think we have time for it now!"

                "Enjoy your little reunion now!" Seiji laughed,"In a few seconds you may all be in different after lives, if you catch my meaning. HA!"

                From where she was resting against one of the castle towers, Kari glanced up at Seiji. "How could you turn out like this?" she sobbed,"I tried so hard to raise you right, how could this have happened?" She turned her attention to where Tk was laying unconscious next to her,"This is all our fault, we'll never be able to redeem ourselves. Oh Tk, what have we done?"

                The ones who were still able to fight lined up next to Akira as they stared at their enemies. "Ready for this?" Akira asked.

                "My stomach is full of butterflies," Hyouriki chuckled.

                "Me too," Akira said,"But at least I've got my best friend with me."

                Hyouriki blushed slightly.

                Down at the end of the line, Tai glanced at the assembled fighters. "Alright, Wargreymon and I want Daemon."

                "I'll take Dragomon," Hyouriki nodded.

                Oikawa crossed his arms,"Barker and I have a debt to repay."

                Davis and Ken silently marked off fighters from their position on Imperial Dramon's shoulder as their digimon stared at Malomyotismon,"Leftover's are fine with us."

                Akira's fist closed tightly as he glared at Seiji,"This ends now!"

                The combatants shot apart to give each other the proper room to engage with their enemies. Goldramon and Galfmon shot into each other, their fists crashing into each other. Galfmon fired a purple blast from his mouth, Goldramon was hit in the shoulder, but he ignored the pain and pounded Galfmon in the face. "You're not winning!" Goldramon shouted,"I've been waiting sixteen years for this night, and I'm not going to let Akira down!"

                "I've been waiting this long as well," Galfmon grinned,"I'm going to enjoy burning every human in the city! Can you imagine it? Every human in the city, dead, rotting in the street! I can't wait!"

                "I'll never let you do that!" Goldramon screamed, slamming his head into Galfmon, crashing him into one of the remaining towers.

                Down on the ground, Akira threw his first into the sky,"Score one for us!"

                Dragomon grinned as he gripped tightly to his trident. "My offer still stands," he said,"Become my bride. I can recreate your black digivice, all you have to do is give into your dark side, your hate. What do you say?"

                Hyouriki's face remained unemotional as she stared at the demon lord in front of her."You know my answer.I will never become your bride!"

                Dragomon nodded,"As you wish." He suddenly slammed his fist into Pleciomon's head, crashing him into the ground. Hyouriki called out her partner's name, and was relived when he flung back into the sky.

                "That one was free," Pleciomon growled. He fired two beams of light from his eyes at Dragomon, but the Dark Ocean lord flung the attack aside with his trident. He cracked his whip tentacle at Pleciomon. Hyouriki's partner shouted out in pain, but he was able to slice his flipper across Dragomon's stomach. The demon lord was about to slam his fist into the top of Pleciomon's head, but the holy mega fired his eye blast again, which was successful this time and brought Dragomon to the ground.

                While Pleciomon and Dragomon battled in a more graceful manner, Imperial Dramon and Malomyotismon used their brute strength to ferociously tear into one another. Ken smiled as Imperial Dramon's Positron Laster tore through the vampire's Crimson Mist, slamming him into one of the few reaming towers. "I've got Deja Vu," he grinned.

                "My partner's right!" Davis shouted,"We kicked your butt once, and when Akira destroys Seiji's Black Digivice, nothing will be able to bring you back again."

                "No so," Malomyotismon laughed,"For this time, I shall be victorious!"

                Barker, leader and last of the Child of Darkness's elite Hunters, glared at Oikawa with amusement in his eyes. "Why are you laughing?" Oikawa demanded.

                "It's humorous, you thinking you can defeat us," Barker chuckled,"Give up, old man, your time has passed. We are the future. Don't try to fight for a world that is dying."

                "You must be stopped!" Oikawa shouted,"Besides, I owe you for before."

                Skull Satanmon jumped in front of Barker,"Bring it on!"

                Mummymon cocked his gun,"I've ready! Snake Bandage!"

                "Nail Bone!" The two attacks exploded on contact, filling the small area with a blast of light and smoke.

                Wargreymon ripped his claws across Daemon's arm, but the demon slammed his fist into Wargreymon's head. "I've been waiting 15 years for this battle!" Wargreymon shouted,"I'm not even going to give you the slightest chance to win!"

                "Ha!" Daemon laughed,"I think you're in denial! Allow me to enlighten you!" He pounded his fist into the dinosaur mega's stomach, then quickly into his face. He continued attacking with his fist in the lighting manner until Tai's partner fell to the castle's roof, panting heavily.

                Over on the side lines, the other Digidestined watch with hopeless looks on their faces. "They're losing!" Sam said.

                "They're too strong for them!" Leyu shouted.

                "We have to do something!" cried Scott, who was standing next to his unconscious mother Mimi.

                "Like what?" Joe asked,"Face it, our digimon have been so severely beaten, I just hope they'll be alright. They won't be fighting any time soon."

                "But we have to do something!" Sora said.

                Everyone looked to the ground, ashamed to show their fear. Erika, however, stepped away from her father, held her head up high, and began shouting. "Akira! Akira! Don't give up! I believe in you! I know you can win!"

                "Hyouriki!" Sam shouted,"Dad, we're all counting on you!"

                "Come on Dad!" Dan shouted,"Kick his butt!"

                "Mr. Kamiya!" Sam and Serena shouted,"Beat him!"

                Even Miura, one of the Dark Seed victims, found herself cheering for the man that infected her, Oikawa. Kari, who was still resting against the stone tower, stared up at Seiji. "Oh Seiji," she mumbled,"Please forgive me. Akira...Akira..."

                "Come on, Wargreymon!" Tai shouted.

                His digimon slowly got up, using his gauntlets as support. He glared up at the grinning Daemon."Have you realized yet that you don't stand a chance?"

                Wargerymon panted a few more times, then swallowed. He launched into the sky, quickly backhanding Daemon with his gauntlet which sent him twirling in a whirlwind. Wargreymon slammed his claws together above his head,"Mega Claw!" 

                He shot into the demon mega, tearing through his stomach and shattering him apart. The Digidestined cheered and Tai nodded approvingly. "That was for my wife!" 

                 Mummymon could not help but smile as he heard Miura cheering for Oikawa and him. He heard Oikawa tell him a plan of attack in a low enough voice that Barker nor Skull Satanmon would hear. The mummy nodded. He turned to face Skull Satanmon, who was gripping his staff tightly. The skeleton digimon suddenly leapt forward intending to slash out with his staff, but Mummymon whacked him in the side with his gun, which sent him crashing back to the ground. He quickly fired streams of bandages that wrapped around Barker and Skull Satanmon, bonding them tightly together. "Oikawa!" Barker shouted,"Don't be foolish! Join our side!"

                "Ha!" Oikawa laughed,"You're the one in denial! Finish them!"

                "Roger, boss!" Mummymon shouted, firing a massive blast from his gun that dissolved Skull Satanmon and annihilated Barker.

                Oikawa grinned,"That's two!"

                Imperial Dramon gripped Malomyotismon's arm and flung him into the sky. The dragon digimon shot after the metallic vampire, aiming his gun barrel right at his stomach. "Positron Destroyer!" The spiraling beam of light tore through Malomyotismon's stomach, ripping him into pieces.

                Davis started cheering. "That's three!" Ken shouted.

                "Come on, Pleciomon!" Hyouriki shouted, her Crest of Purity glowing brightly around her neck,"You've got to beat him!"

                Her digimon twisted to avoid a jab of Dragomon's trident,"I'm trying, Hyouriki! He's not making it easy!"

                "Of course I'm not!" Dragomon laughed, whacking his trident down on top of Pleciomon,"Although it pains me to do this, I will not be betrayed by my own bride, Digimon Empress!"

                "I am _not_ the Digimon Empress!" Hyouriki shouted, her crest glowing even brighter,"I'm going to make sure you never hurt anyone ever again!"

                Dragomon used his trident as support. "Oh really? You'll never be able to hurt me as long as I am able to wield my trident!"

                "Then I'll make sure you can't!" Pleciomon shouted. He breathed a mist of white over Dragomon's trident and arm. Suddenly, a thick sheet of ice appeared, one which spread over his entire body, leaving only his head unveiled.

                "What are you doing?" he demanded.

                "You're finished, Dragomon," Hyouriki glared,"Your reign is over, and once you're gone, I'll make the Dark Ocean into a realm of peace."

                Ignoring the protests of Dragomon, Pleciomon shot like a rocket through Dragomon's frozen body shattering him into pieces that soon dissolved into the air.

                "He's gone!" Hyouriki cheered,"That's four! Akira, it's all up to you now!"

                Seiji glared with hate as his remaining generals were destroyed. He stared at Akira, then roared with anger. "I'll kill you all!" He jumped onto Galfmon's back, then shot into the sky. "You're dead, do you hear me! Dead, all dead, then this world will be mine!"

                Down on the castle roof, Akira jumped from around Golddramon. "No!" he screamed,"This planet belongs to no one!"

                "You're dead!" Seiji shouted, as Galfmon dive bombed towards Akira.

                Akira jumped onto Goldramon's back as he shot into the sky, directly towards Galfmon. "No! I'll stop you!"

                The Digidestined below all held their breaths as Akira and Seiji shot in a collision course towards one another. Both of their digimon had their fists out, acting like horse with javelins. They moved closer...closer...closer...closer, until they both met each other each other in a blast of light, then continued on their paths.

                Glafmon landed on the castle roof, while up above them, Goldramon stopped his momentum and spun around. Akira stared down at Seiji and Galfmon. The Child of Darkness, who was still on his partner's back, slowly turned around. Galfmon seemed to be frozen in place.

                Seiji looked up at his cousin from over his shoulder. "_Well Akira,"_ he thought, "_Well meet, cousin._" With that, Galfmon dissolved into nothing, and Seiji, the Child of Darkness, fell to the ground, lifeless. Akira had won the Night of Destiny.

                Kari suddenly screamed, launching towards her son's body. Tears were streaming down her face,"My son!" she screamed,"Seiji! Seiji!"

                Tai was about to walk over and comfort his sister, when the entire castle started shaking. "What's going on?"

                "Seiji was the conduit for your Digital Gate powers that was keeping the Digital World and Earth connected!" Izzy shouted over the roar,"Now that he's gone, everything's going back to normal! We've got to get off this roof!"

                All the Digimon that were able to fly digivolved to their larger forms. Everyone helped, placing the injured and unconscious fighters on their backs. Tai went over to lift up Kari, but she refused to leave. He hosted her over his shoulder, despite the pain she was causing him by slamming her fist into his back and her feet into his face. He finally got her onto Aquillamon's back as they flew from the roof.

                Tai glanced back to the sky and saw that the Digital World was suddenly covered by a thick blackness. "The Digital World side of limbo is back!" he shouted. Then, like watching a movie in reverse, the shards of Earth's quickly reappeared, sealing the Digital Limbo away.

                After everyone was back on street level, Tai charge over to his son and gripped him so tightly that Akira was afraid he was going to be crushed to death. "Dad!" he shouted,"What are you doing?"

                Tai broke away from the hug, and Akira saw that his eyes were moist. "Akira," he said,"You will never know how proud I am of you right now."

                Akira started blushing,"Dad..."

                He hugged him again,"I love you." He looked over his son's shoulder and saw Erika standing a few feet away. "But, I'll praise you later. Right now, I think there's someone else that ones to talk to you." Tai quickly spun his son around so that he was staring at Izzy's daughter. 

                "Oh..ah..Erika," Akira said,"I...um...t..thank you, up there, I mean. I...I was almost about to give up, but...then I heard your voice and...." He looked up and saw that there were tears on Erika's face,"What...?"

                Erika lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Akira! I thought I lost you! I thought you were gone, before I even got the chance to....to tell you how I really feel!"

                Akira felt his heart start to pound. "Erika," he said, pushing her away so he could stare her in the face,"I...it was you, you were the reason that I kept on fighting. Erika, I...I think the feelings you have fro me, might be the same ones that I have for you."

                "Akira!" she shouted, hugging him once again.

                Tai was leaning against one of the buildings, staring at his son,"Well, it looks like our son finally completed his destiny. He can finally start to live his own life, huh, Miriya?"

                He turned to where a transparent image of a red-head woman was standing. "You did a very good job of raising him, Tai," the woman said,"I think he's going to make a fine young man."

                "I know he is," Tai smiled,"I love you Miriya, and I always will."

                Miriya grinned."I know, but you need to move on. I don't want you to spend the rest of your live alone. That Catherine girl seems nice, and I know that she really like you."

                Tai chuckled,"Maybe, but you'll always be in my heart."

                "Talking to yourself?"

                Tai slowly turned and saw Oikawa and Mummymon limp over to him. "Just to my wife."

                "Ah," Oikawa said, leaning against the same building.

                "Tell my something," Tai said,"Did it really seem so odd, fighting side-by-side?"

                Oikawa smiled slightly,"No, it did not. And maybe, it would be possible again."

                Akira and Erika broke their embrace just as Dan and the other Digidestined children ran over. "Way to go, man!" Dan said, slapping his back,"You did it!"

                "Yeah," Leyu laughed slightly,"You did save us all, just like you said."

                "Yeah," Shiro sighed,"Even I've got to hand it to you."

                Akira just nodded, then looked to where Hyouriki was standing with her family. He walked over to her. "Nice job up there," she said.

                "You too, you're finally free of him."

                Hyouriki nodded,"I know. He's not going to be looking over my shoulder anymore, but, with him gone, the Dark Ocean can finally begin to change. I'm going to go there and try to help make it a better place. I would really like my best friend to help?"

                Akira laughed. "Of course, it will be the first mission of the Children of the Digidestined."

                Hyouriki laughed,"It's going to be tough."

                "It doesn't matter. We've beaten our destines, no one is telling us what we have to do, or what we have to be. This is the first day of the rest of our lives."

                Hyouriki smiled and stood by Akira's side as the sun slowly came over the horizon.

                A few weeks later, Akira was standing in a cemetery, in front of a headstone that read:Seiji Kamiya, we will remember you in brighter days. Akira sighed, and dropped a rose on the grave. "I hope where ever you are, cousin, you've found peace. Maybe when I finally reach the other side, the two of us can battle again." He grinned,"I'd like that."

                Akira Kamiya then walked out of the graveyard, his whole life spread before him.

                THE END

                _Well guys, this story is finally over. I was planning on doing an epilogue, but now I am thinking of maybe doing a sequl. Would you guys read a story just about the Digidestined kids and their battle to purify the Dark Ocean? Let me know._


End file.
